The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Kana94
Summary: Lily Evans était respectable là où James Potter était impertinent, elle était sérieuse là où il était sarcastique et elle était candide là où il était rusé, mais ils avaient une chose en commun : Ils étaient tous les deux adolescents, et fort heureusement, quand on est adolescent, on n'est pas obligé d'être mature.
1. Chapter 1

« Pourquoi pas James Potter ?  
_ _James Potter_ ? S'étrangla Lily. J'ai dit que je voulais perdre ma virginité, pas me suicider !  
_ J'imagine que je peux aussi rayer Sirius Black, dans ce cas là, murmura Alice en mâchouillant sa plume. »

C'était un dimanche pluvieux de Novembre, et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient enfermées dans leur dortoir avec une montagne de Chocogrenouilles dont les papiers jonchaient à présent le sol. Assises en tailleur sur le lit d'Alice, elles venaient d'avoir une de ces conversations de filles qui avait purement et simplement angoissée Lily autant qu'elle l'avait réjouie.

Alice et Frank venaient de sauter le pas ensemble, et la jeune femme lui avait brièvement raconté comment s'était déroulée la chose. Quelques phrases comme « Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal ! », « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir » ou « C'est un peu comme se faire arracher une dent sans anesthésie. » avaient très légèrement désacralisé l'acte auprès de Lily qui s'imaginait quelque chose de beau et romantique.

Bien sûr, Alice ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Elle avait aussi dit que Frank avait été parfait, qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit à l'aise et qu'il s'était inquiété de sa douleur. Elle avait également ajouté que passé la première fois, la douleur s'estompait et que la deuxième fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, tout avait été beaucoup plus agréable et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : recommencer, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Lily de pâlir.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux à tout prix t'en débarrasser déjà ? C'est vrai quoi... Moi je suis avec Frank depuis deux mois, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, mais toi...  
_ Oui, oui, je n'ai personne, merci de me le rappeler Alice ! Répliqua la jeune femme en déballant brutalement un énième Chocogrenouille. »

La jeune femme blonde fronça les sourcils. Lily était vraisemblablement contrariée. Elle était du genre à être influencée par les gens et Alice n'avait aucune intention d'être l'investigatrice de la lamentable tentative de perte de virginité désastreuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que le fait de n'avoir eu aucun petit-ami lui pesait, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour écarter les jambes devant le premier abruti qui passait.

« Il y a deux mois, je n'avais personne non plus. J'ai attendu de me sentir vraiment bien avec Frank pour...  
_ Tu ne vas pas m'aider, c'est ça ? La coupa Lily en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme si sa meilleure amie avait commis la trahison ultime.  
_ Non. Il n'y a aucune honte à être vierge à 17 ans, au contraire, même. Il faut que tu le fasses avec un garçon que tu aimes bien, et pour les bonnes raisons. Je ne veux pas que tu sautes le pas précipitamment juste parce que moi aussi je l'ai fait, trancha-t-elle. »

Lily retint un "oui, maman" profondément agacé, lui arracha sa plume des mains et referma le petit carnet dans lequel elles avaient fait une liste de tous les garçons de leur âge qui allaient en cours avec elles à Poudlard. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulait « sauter le pas » car Alice avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière qui la faisait sentir parfaitement idiote, mais comme elle n'avait pas tort, elle se contenta d'une moue contrariée.

Elle se leva pour ranger le répertoire dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, froissant les papiers de chocogrenouille sous ses pieds nus, et elle lança un coup d'œil assassin à sa camarade de dortoir dont le regard lui donnait l'impression d'être en plein procès devant le magenmagot.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me donner au premier venu, non plus ! Je veux juste trouver un garçon avec qui je m'entends bien, et puis on verra ce qui arrivera, lui expliqua Lily sur un ton cinglant.  
_ Je préfère entendre ça...  
_ Il n'empêche que pour trouver un garçon avec qui je pourrais... M'entendre... Il faudrait déjà que je sois un peu moins transparente... Marmonna-t-elle en se laissant péniblement tomber sur son lit. »

Elle fixa le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle en voulait à Alice, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle saute sur le premier venu juste pour se libérer de la pression sociale, elle avait déjà bien assez de soucis dans la vie pour ajouter « première fois catastrophique » à sa liste. Il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse, qu'elle vive la chose au maximum, qu'elle ressente et qu'elle aime. Il fallait que ses yeux brillent, que son cœur s'arrête, que ses mains tremblent et que ses jambes lâchent. Il fallait quelqu'un de majestueux, à la hauteur.

« James Potter, chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Quoi James Potter ? Je croyais qu'il ne convenait pas ? L'interrogea Alice qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.  
_ Oh non, il ne convient définitivement pas, mais... Il est doué avec les filles, il sait ce qui plaît aux garçons, enfin, je veux dire... Il sait ce qu'il veut... Et il connaît tout le monde ici. Peut-être qu'il pourrait... Je ne sais pas... M'aider... »

Alice éclata de rire mais se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'elle constata que sa meilleure amie ne plaisantait pas. S'il y avait une chose à savoir, c'était bien que Lily Evans et James Potter ne se fréquentaient pas, et s'ils ne se fréquentaient pas, c'était pour une raison bien précise : Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils se détestaient, non, c'était simplement une question de tolérance. Ils ne se toléraient pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à rester dans la même pièce plus d'une heure sans se jeter des insultes à la figure, des regards noirs, ou même de temps en temps en cours de potion ou pendant les repas, des ustensiles de cuisine.

Un couteau avait une fois traversé la salle de potion pour venir accidentellement se planter dans le mur juste derrière James. Accidentellement, oui, car Lily considérait cela comme une regrettable mésaventure de ne pas être parvenue à le lui planter dans l'œil.

Elle ne savait pas de quand datait exactement cette... Intolérance qu'elle aurait également pu qualifier d'allergie, mais il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de haine. Un sentiment comme celui là était trop fort et elle se serait flagellée si elle avait ressenti quelque chose de ce genre pour cette espèce d'énergumène.

En plus, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Peut-être était-il très sympa, au fond. C'était d'ailleurs ce que se tuait à lui répéter Alice qui était amie avec lui depuis longtemps, mais Lily ne voulait pas le savoir. Son attitude assumée de tombeur de ces dames suffisait à lui donner de l'eczéma et elle refusait de s'abaisser à croire une seule seconde que ce mec pouvait être décent. Il ne l'était pas, point final.

« Il n'est que 22h... Tu crois qu'il est toujours en bas ? Demanda Lily à Alice en se levant d'un bond.  
_ Heu... Bah... Sûrement... Répondit sa meilleure amie avec hésitation, complètement perdue. »

Lily ajusta son short de pyjama, tira un peu sur son T-shirt, se coiffa rapidement avec ses doigts et descendit les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre. Il y avait encore du monde dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor alors elle dû rester sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier et tendre le cou pour apercevoir celui qu'elle cherchait accompagné de ses amis non loin de la cheminée.

Ce fut Rémus Lupin qui la remarqua en premier. C'était de loin le plus agréable des quatre aux yeux de Lily, même si sa fâcheuse tendance à toujours suivre Potter dans ses délires mégalomanes l'exaspérait énormément.

Elle lui fit un signe de main vers James, et le jeune garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu étonné, avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de son ami. Potter le fixa un instant, écoutant attentivement ce que son ami lui disait, puis les quatre maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Lily d'un même mouvement et elle se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main. Pour la discrétion, il allait falloir repasser.

« Tu es tellement minuscule, Evans, que même grimpée là dessus, je ne te voyais pas, lui fit remarquer James avec dédain lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. »

Lily inspira lentement pour garder son calme, se demandant à cet instant pourquoi elle avait eu cette idée stupide. Bon... Les dégâts étaient moindre puisque ses trois amis étaient restés près du feu, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'observer la scène avec perplexité. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais vu le sourire scotché sur le visage de Black, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'obscénités.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait qui puisse mériter une retenue ? L'interrogea Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Il s'appuya négligemment sur la rampe de l'escalier pendant que Lily essayait de rassembler ses esprits, consciente qu'il allait probablement prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle. Peut-être même allait-il tout répéter à ses amis. Il lui fallait un plan. Un vrai plan.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.  
_ Oui... ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et puis elle la referma quand son regard croisa le sien. Merlin, il était tellement intimidant. C'était sûrement la cause de son allergie. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il regarde les gens dans les yeux de cette façon ?! C'était incommodant !

« Evans, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, la pressa-t-il en gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre avec agacement.  
_ Ah oui, oui, heu... Comme tu le sais, ma fonction de préfète me...  
_ Ce serait un sacré hasard que je ne le sache pas étant donné que tu cires ton badge tous les week-ends pour pouvoir l'agiter sous le nez de chaque élève de ce château pendant la semaine... »

Encore une fois, Lily respira profondément en s'efforçant de ne pas prendre en compte la remarque acerbe que le jeune homme venait de lui jeter au visage, et elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Donc, comme je le disais, ma fonction de préfète me permet de mettre des retenues, mais également d'en supprimer.  
_ Ton boulot est génial, Evans, se moqua-t-il.  
_ Potter... Fais marcher ton cerveau s'il te plaît pour une fois dans ta vie. Je suis en train de te proposer de faire table rase. »

James, qui avait soigneusement préparé une nouvelle réplique cinglante, la ravala aussitôt. Il observa la jeune femme avec un air curieux, puis il se mit une petite gifle pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, et quand il constata dans les yeux de Lily Evans qu'elle aurait largement apprécié qu'il lui propose de la lui mettre elle-même, il réalisa que cette scène n'était pas une invention de son esprit.

« Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
_ Ça... C'est la partie délicate... Répondit-elle en se tordant les doigts d'embarras. »

Il le remarqua. C'était assez curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu Lily Evans aussi embarrassée. Du moins pas devant lui, en tout cas. Elle était habituellement dotée de l'intelligence de la proie qui ne laisse pas croire au prédateur qu'elle est faible alors c'était vraiment très jouissif, ce nouveau sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait face à son malaise notable.

« Si je fais cette chose pour toi, tu dois faire une chose pour moi, reprit-elle.  
_ Je m'en doutais bien. Crache le morceau, Evans, je suis impatient de savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état...  
_ Pas avant que tu ne me jures de n'en parler à personne. »

Cette fois, elle le fixait avec assurance mais James voyait au delà de la façade, et les yeux verts de Lily criaient à l'aide pendant qu'elle se noyait dans les siens, se débattant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour en sortir. S'il n'avait pas été de nature curieuse, il se serait fait un plaisir de l'envoyer balader, mais là, il en était hors de question. Lily Evans se tenait devant lui et s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose de compromettant qu'il pourrait visiblement utiliser contre elle quand bon lui semblerait. C'était alléchant, et non déclinable.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un large sourire.  
_ Jure le. Tu ne diras rien à qui que ce soit, pas même à tes amis.  
_ Je le jure. J'ai certainement quelques défauts... Un ou deux, pas plus... Mais je tiens ma parole. »

C'était vrai, il allait la tenir. Il ne divulguerait pas son secret tant qu'elle tenait sa part du marché, et il était prêt à négocier. Et puis, il pourrait toujours la faire chanter dans les cas les plus extrêmes de toutes façons, il n'avait rien promis là dessus.

Lily le fixa avec méfiance en ignorant sa remarque prétentieuse et s'assura que personne ne les écoutait avant de descendre une marche pour se rapprocher de lui et pouvoir lui glisser sa proposition à l'oreille.

Quand elle s'écarta de lui pour évaluer sa réaction, elle n'eût aucune surprise. Un sourire moqueur s'était étalé sur le visage du jeune homme qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle croisa les bras, vexée, et dû faire preuve d'une maîtrise énorme pour ne pas lui flanquer une gifle dont il se serait souvenu toute sa vie.

« Tu veux... Tu veux que je t'apprenne à plaire ? L'interrogea-t-il toujours au bord de l'euphorie.  
_ Baisse d'un ton ! Et fais attention à ton attitude je pourrais bien revenir sur ma parole et te rajouter des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
_ Je pourrais revenir sur la mienne aussi, lui fit-il remarquer narquoisement. »

Ils se toisèrent un instant pendant lequel Lily se demanda à quel moment, au juste, cette proposition lui avait semblée être une bonne idée. Maintenant, elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir creusé sa propre tombe, ou plutôt d'avoir gentiment tendu une pelle à James Potter qui se délectait largement de la situation.

« Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir me le demander gentiment, poursuivit-il avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.  
_ Comment ça, gentiment ?  
_ Il va falloir que tu l'avoues : Tu as besoin de moi.  
_ Quoi ?! Hors de question ! S'écria-t-elle vivement. »

Et puis quoi encore ?! Elle avait déjà fichu sa fierté de côté pour venir lui demander des conseils, elle n'allait quand même pas lui ramper aux pieds non plus ! C'était quoi, la prochaine étape ? Lui faire couler un bain chaud et enchaîner sur un massage thaïlandais ?!

« Très bien... Dans ce cas là... Hé, les gars ! »

James fit un geste de la main comme s'il était le roi du monde, et les conversations cessèrent autour. Lily détestait quand il faisait ça, c'était tellement prétentieux... Evidemment, tous les gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui et il eût juste le temps de s'éclaircir la voix avant que Lily, rouge de rage, ne le tire jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune par la manche de son pull.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une parole ! S'indigna-t-elle.  
_ Je n'ai toujours rien révélé à qui que ce soit que je sache, répondit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.  
_ Encore heureux ! Une minute après que je t'aie demandé de te taire, ça aurait fait de toi le traître le plus efficace de tous les temps. »

Il continua à sourire, ravi de la voir aussi contrariée et démunie. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle ne cède.

« J'attends... Poursuivit-il. »

Elle serra les dents, poussa un soupir et se résigna. A ce moment précis, tout son amour-propre ficha le camp.

« J'ai besoin de toi, marmonna-t-elle.  
_ Je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?  
_ J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-elle avec agacement.  
_ Oh ! Eh bien il fallait le dire plus tôt Evans ! »

A ce moment là, elle jura sur la tête coupée de sa dignité qu'elle allait lui faire payer son audace un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'était peut-être pas en position de négocier maintenant, mais d'ici quelques temps, quand toute cette affaire serait derrière eux, il allait souffrir.

« Bon, je pense que tout le monde devrait être dans son dortoir d'ici 1h. Rejoins-moi à ce moment là, le plus tôt sera le mieux, il y a du travail, reprit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.  
_ Parfait. Ça me laisse le temps de décider si je vais t'étouffer avec un coussin ou t'empoigner par les cheveux pour te balancer dans la cheminée, répliqua-t-elle avant de remonter les escaliers.  
_ J'imagine que c'est ta façon de dire merci ! Alors de rien, Evans ! Lui lança-t-il de là où il se tenait. »

Il eût juste le temps de la voir dégainer son majeur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le dortoir des filles mais cela n'entama pas le moins du monde sa bonne humeur. Il allait pouvoir mener Lily Evans par le bout du nez, et c'était plus que réjouissant.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était près de 23h lorsque Lily quitta de nouveau son dortoir et comme le lui avait indiqué James Potter, la Salle Commune était à présent vide. Il n'y avait que lui, assis en tailleur sur le tapis rouge devant la cheminée, il semblait absorbé par le tango endiablé des flammes qui s'entrecroisaient indéfiniment.

Lily l'avait rarement vu aussi peu remuant. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses réflexions et était étonnement calme. En même temps, à qui aurait-il pu parler ? Il était seul. Il n'avait aucune raison de se faire remarquer, mais comme la jeune femme n'avait jamais été isolée avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Il va falloir qu'on travaille sur la lourdeur de tes pas... Nota-t-il sans se retourner. »

Si elle avait été un dragon, elle aurait craché de la fumée par les narines pour toute réponse, mais étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, elle se contenta de taper bruyamment le sol de ses pieds à chaque pas qu'elle faisait qui la rapprochait de lui.

« Si tu fais l'inverse de ce que je te demande, on ne va pas y arriver, reprit-il en se levant.  
_ Et si tu te complais dans ta méchanceté, on ne va pas y arriver non plus, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
_ Très bien, je suppose qu'on va tous les deux avoir à faire des efforts... Mais je tenais avant tout à revenir sur les termes de notre contrat. Toutes mes retenues sont annulées, on est d'accord ?  
_ Elles seront annulées progressivement, une par une, à chaque fois que tu m'aideras... Seulement les miennes, pas celles que les professeurs te donnent.  
_ Je veux aussi rallonger mes entraînements de Quidditch d'une demie heure le jeudi.  
_ Vendu...  
_ Et si tu pouvais également...  
_ Ne pousse pas le bouchon, Potter, le coupa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard dissuasif. »

Il haussa les épaules et abandonna l'idée de lui demander de lui accorder une dérogation pour se promener dans les couloirs le soir. De toutes façons, si elle ne lui donnait plus de retenue, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Enfin... Tant que leur petit marché était d'actualité, bien sûr.

« Bon, alors... A qui veux-tu plaire, exactement ? L'interrogea-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil comme s'il était chez lui. »

Ce simple fait agaça Lily et la seule façon qu'elle trouva de le lui signifier fut d'aller se poser dans le canapé d'à côté. Oui, elle était puérile, mais c'était bien parce qu'il faisait ressortir le pire chez elle. Une vraie réaction allergique.

Elle lui tendit le carnet qu'elle tenait serré contre elle depuis qu'elle était descendu en prenant bien soin de ne pas frôler le moindre de ses membres et elle l'observa pendant qu'il lisait les deux premières pages.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête vers elle, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une liste. Lily Evans était du genre naïve et romantique, à croire qu'un mec viendrait la sauver sur son cheval blanc, pas fataliste et désespérée au point d'attraper tout et n'importe quoi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Heu... Tu les veux tous, ou seulement quelques-uns ? S'autorisa-t-il à demander en s'apprêtant à esquiver une gifle qui ne vint pas.  
_ Un seul... Mais je ne sais pas encore lequel, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'aller choisir des légumes au marché. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et reprit sa lecture. Tiens, quelques noms étaient rayés. Dont celui de Sirius et... Le sien. Ouch.

« Pourquoi je suis barré, moi ? L'interrogea-t-il visiblement offensé.  
_ Heu... Tu crois vraiment que ça peut arriver, ça ? Répliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de doigt allé-retour entre eux deux. »

Il n'eût pas besoin de beaucoup y réfléchir pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas à être vexé. Une aventure avec Evans n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans.

« Au temps pour moi. Tu peux aussi virer Rémus et Peter.  
_ Pourquoi ? J'aime bien Rémus !  
_ Parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien, et qu'il est donc hors de question que je laisse un vampire lui aspirer la vie.  
_ Merci, ironisa-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux vissés sur la liste. Merlin, Severus Rogue était toujours en course, Lily Evans n'avait-elle donc aucune dignité ? Il se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer, il serait ravi de la regarder sauter à pieds joints dans un plan à la noix.

« Bon, je te suggère de choisir une cible avant qu'on commence, on n'a pas tous les mêmes goûts...  
_ Une cible ? C'est comme ça que tu les appelles, les filles avec qui tu sors ? S'indigna-t-elle avec dégoût.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de les appeler, elles viennent toutes seules, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Très malin Potter. Commençons par... Heu... Peut-être Bennett Stevens.  
_ Hmmm... Bennett... »

James referma le carnet et le balança sur la table basse avant de se frotter le menton, signe d'une intense réflexion qui sembla largement surjouée aux yeux de Lily qui resta figée un moment, et elle se mit à rougir lorsque le jeune homme la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Là, c'est gênant, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
_ Ce qui va être gênant, c'est quand tu vas te prendre un râteau. Maintenant regarde moi. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta mais encore une fois, il la dévisagea avec minutie, si intensément qu'elle eût presque l'impression de se trouver nue devant lui, et elle détourna les yeux au bout de quelques secondes en gloussant comme une fillette. Ce n'était pas que la situation était comique, c'était qu'elle était vraiment embarrassante, et il fallait bien le dire, profondément ridicule.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as peur.  
_ Je n'ai pas peur, protesta-t-elle en pouffant légèrement comme si cette idée était absolument exubérante.  
_ Tu es incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, tu croises les bras comme si tu voulais te protéger, et tu t'efforces de garder une expression neutre, sans succès... Il ne m'en faut pas plus que ça.  
_ C'est peut-être juste parce que tu me fous horriblement mal à l'aise !  
_ Et tu crois que tu vas être à l'aise avec Bennett quand tu vas lui faire du rentre dedans ? »

 _Touché_ , pensa Lily sans pour autant le montrer. Elle se tortilla sur son fauteuil mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit une expression de satisfaction teinter le visage de Potter. Visiblement, le fait de se tortiller lui donnait également des indications sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce mec était terrifiant.

« Bon, lève-toi, finit-il par lui dire. »

Elle s'exécuta et il tourna autour d'elle quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter derrière elle et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, prête à arracher son stupide visage de son stupide corps.

« Est-ce qu'il faut une preuve de plus ? L'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Ce n'est pas de la peur là, c'est du dégoût, riposta-t-elle.  
_ Tu veux toujours que je t'aide ou pas ? »

Elle retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant, puis elle expira avec force avant d'acquiescer, un peu hésitante.

« Tu te tiens mal. Tu es trop rigide. Si tu vas voir Bennett comme ça, il va croire que tu veux lui flanquer une correction. Il y a certains mecs que ça ne dérangeraient pas, mais je doute que tu veuilles tomber sur ce genre là...  
_ Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, effectivement...  
_ Dans ce cas, nous pouvons rayer William Jones, Peter Finnigan, Bruce Allister, et Marc Grant. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il en sache autant sur les élèves de ce château ? Elle détestait l'admettre, mais il venait de lui ôter une sacrée épine du pied. Elle aimait beaucoup Bruce Allister et si ça ne fonctionnait pas avec Bennett, il aurait été le suivant sur la liste. Il en était à présent hors de question.

« Bon, ok, maintenant, détends toi. Relax. Lâche tes épaules, ne croise surtout pas les bras, et souris bon sang ! Poursuivit-il.  
_ C'est plus facile quand tu n'es pas dans les parages.  
_ Je peux toujours te laisser te débrouiller, mais crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aller loin. »

Le commentaire la vexa et elle le lui fit remarquer en lui jetant un sourire ironique accompagné d'un somptueux doigt d'honneur auquel il répondit par un rire franc.

« Il va aussi falloir supprimer ça, Evans. Bennett veut une fille, pas une harpie.  
_ Comment tu sais ce que veux Bennett ?  
_ Je connais tout le monde mieux que personne ici, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te rendre service, non ?  
_ Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à plaire en général, je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire du cas par cas.  
_ Chaque mec à ses préférences, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, songeant que les préférences de Potter devaient être la facilité et la légèreté vu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le nombre de filles à qui il avait fait visiter la salle sur demande.

« Bon, et Bennett, c'est quoi ses préférences ? »

James ricana.

« Il aime les filles douces et gentilles...  
_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça te fait rire ?!  
_ N'est-ce pas évident ? Répliqua-t-il en souriant sarcastiquement. »

Lily leva les yeux au plafond et soupira. Elle allait le tuer. Elle allait le jeter dans la cheminée et le seul endroit où elle accepterait de disperser ses cendres serait dans les toilettes.

« Il va falloir que tu t'habilles mieux que ça, aussi, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt ses vêtements.  
_ C'est mon pyjama, espèce d'idiot, rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ Bon, alors j'imagine que ça va. Ben n'aime pas les filles qui mettent des jeans, mais si tu portes une jupe demain, assure-toi qu'elle ne soit pas trop courte sinon c'est le banc de touche assuré.  
_ Heu... Je pensais que plus la jupe était courte, plus les chances de plaire étaient élevées, marmonna-t-elle.  
_ Non, en fait, plus la jupe est courte, et plus les chances de finir dans le lit du mec sont élevées, nuance. Tu ne veux pas passer pour une fille facile, tu veux juste un copain. A moins que... Il la fixa d'un air étrange.  
_ Non, non, c'est bien ça, je veux juste un copain, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. »

Il considéra rapidement l'éventualité qu'elle puisse juste vouloir s'envoyer en l'air, et puis l'idée évacua son esprit. C'était avec Lily Evans qu'il discutait, la préfète parfaite et coincée de surcroît, cela aurait été étonnant qu'elle pense plus au sexe qu'à la romance.

« Tes cheveux... Tu devrais les détacher, poursuivit-il.  
_ Entendu. Quoi d'autre ?  
_ Essaies de ne pas être trop entreprenante. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre ce que tu veux en douceur. Il ne va pas apprécier si tu lui fais un rentre dedans violent et tu vas te ridiculiser.  
_ Pour ton plus grand plaisir... Commenta-t-elle.  
_ Effectivement. Ça devrait suffire à te motiver à tout faire pour éviter ce genre de situation. »

Elle acquiesça si vigoureusement qu'il laissa échapper un rire. Surprenant. Lily Evans était divertissante et ils ne s'étaient pas encore tapés dessus. C'était une grande première.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.  
_ Je corrige la position de ton corps, dit-il en esquissant un geste dans sa direction.  
_ Oh non. Tu ne me touches pas ! »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et il laissa sa main retomber contre son corps. Encore une fois, il eût ce regard perçant qui la gêna profondément. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, et encore moins quand c'était James Potter qui souhaitait s'y coller.

« Ça, ça va poser problème, déclara-t-il.  
_ Quoi ? Que je refuse que tu me touches ?  
_ Non. Que tu aies peur que je le fasse. Encore une fois.  
_ Je n'ai pas peur ! Répéta-t-elle en fuyant son regard.  
_ Bon, laisse tomber. Je ne peux rien faire si tu flippes comme ça dès que je fais un pas vers toi et que tu refuses de l'admettre, dit-il en baissant les mains devant lui l'air résolu. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la plante au beau milieu de la Salle Commune, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Elle attrapa donc son carnet et remonta à son tour dans son dortoir puis se glissa sous ses couvertures.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, à vrai dire. L'idée que quelqu'un la touche la rendait très anxieuse. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cette angoisse mais elle était belle et bien présente. C'était étrange. Elle avait toujours tenu à mettre de la distance entre elle et les gens. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas une grande estime d'elle-même...

Elle avait l'air fine, à chercher un petit-ami alors qu'elle ne supportait pas les contacts physiques. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne sur elle. Potter lui avait déjà donné un certains nombre de tuyaux, et elle espérait qu'avec ceux-ci, elle réussirait à approcher Bennett le lendemain.

Assis sur un banc de la Grande Salle, James Potter observait Lily Evans avec agacement. Elle était à quelques mètres de là, à tourner autour de Bennett Stevens qui n'était définitivement pas sensible à son jeu de charme. Elle en faisait beaucoup trop, et ça avait duré toute la semaine. Il se demandait quand elle allait se rendre compte qu'elle fichait tout en l'air. Rien n'était correct, à part sa tenue. Voilà au moins un point sur lequel elle l'avait écouté. Quoi que sa chemise était peut-être un peu trop déboutonnée.

Il profita d'un intercours pour la prendre à part devant les regards surpris des autres élèves. Peu lui importait, si elle continuait à se comporter de cette façon en public, les autres mecs allaient la prendre pour une fille facile et tout leur contrat allait tomber à l'eau. Or, il tenait à sa demie-heure supplémentaire d'entraînement.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes avec Ben, déclara-t-il.  
_ Je sais, j'ai cru remarquer que ça ne marchait pas...  
_ Ce n'est pas que ça ne marche pas, c'est que c'est un fiasco. »

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était nulle avec les garçons et même l'aide de James Potter semblait vaine.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Tu avais raison, j'ai peur, lâcha-t-elle un peu honteuse.  
_ Merlin, merci ! Enfin, tu l'admets ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant ses mains en l'air comme si Dieu avait répondu à son appel.  
_ Ne te moque pas de moi Potter, sinon je...  
_ Mais arrête de croire que je me moque de toi tout le temps ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je t'accorde autant d'importance. Bon, rejoins moi après les cours devant la salle sur demande. »

Elle s'apprêta à répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être vue avec lui entrant dans la salle sur demande mais elle n'eût pas le temps, il s'était déjà évaporé. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre et elle se demandait clairement si elle ne devait pas abandonner sa quête du petit-ami parfait, mais en même temps elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa dernière année à Poudlard seule. Et surtout, elle voulait trouver quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal de fin d'année.

Elle voulait avoir la possibilité de se sentir comme une reine au milieu de la piste de danse, d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour. Elle voulait danser dans la Grande Salle pour la dernière fois avec un garçon qui vaudrait le coup, pas juste avec un ami qui n'aurait pas trouvé de cavalière et qui se serait rabattu sur elle.

Alors, à la fin du cours de Divination, elle rejoignit James au septième étage en prenant bien soin d'emporter son carnet car il allait lui falloir un nouveau prétendant, les choses étant tombées à l'eau avec Bennett Stevens. Merlin, tout cela était vraiment ridicule, et elle savait qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière, mais elle espérait encore que Potter pourrait l'aider.


	3. Chapter 3

Potter passa trois fois devant le mur avant qu'une large porte ne s'ouvre devant eux. Il fit signe à Lily d'entrer et se glissa derrière elle. La jeune femme resta au milieu de la pièce un instant, ébahie par sa grandeur. C'était une reproduction de la salle commune, seulement elle semblait à la fois étirée en longueur et en largeur. Il y avait même le feu qui crépitait dans un coin et le tapis qui recouvrait le vieux parquet usé qui dégageait une odeur de vieux bois qu'elle aimait particulièrement.

« Bon, qui est la prochaine victime ? L'interrogea James en se plantant devant elle.  
_ Je pensais à Scott Hamilton.  
_ Un poufsouffle... Intéressant. Ou insignifiant, à voir... Commenta-t-il en passant son index sur ses lèvres, pensif.  
_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua-t-elle, contrariée.  
_ Bon, comme tu veux, mais sache que Scott est très tactile... »

Lily déglutit. Il allait falloir qu'elle oublie sa peur, donc. Elle aurait aussi pu abandonner Scott et passer à un autre, mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait un ordre de préférence et qu'Hamilton était définitivement le genre de personne qu'elle était convaincue de pouvoir aimer éperdument. Il était hors de question de passer là dessus.

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? L'interrogea-t-il avec le sérieux d'un professeur.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Je pourrais peut-être l'inviter à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end.  
_ Bonne idée. »

Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Un point positif ! James Potter la félicitait pour son sens de l'initiative. Ou alors, il se fichait d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas trop à se rendre compte, il était si impassible...

« Et comment tu vas faire s'il s'assoit à côté de toi aux Trois Balais ? S'il te prend la main ? »

Lily baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont elle réagirait, et James s'en rendit compte. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et esquissa un geste dans sa direction. Elle s'écarta et lui lança le regard de la proie terrifiée. Celle qui donne encore plus envie au prédateur de l'attaquer, alors James fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Je ne vais pas te toucher juste pour te toucher, ok ? Crois moi, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi... On va juste revoir ta position, tu es encore trop tendue. J'essayerais d'utiliser mes mains le moins possible.  
_ Ok... répondit-elle, méfiante, après une longue minute d'hésitation.  
_ Bon... Je suis désolé, mais Hamilton a tendance à avoir le regard attiré par les filles qui sont conscientes de leurs atouts, et comme ce n'est évidemment pas ton cas, il va falloir te forcer un peu, expliqua-t-il. »

Il tourna autour d'elle avec cette attitude placide qui le caractérisait tant et qui déplaisait fortement à Lily. C'était dérangeant de ne pas voir ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il avait l'air aussi flegmatique que s'il assistait au cours d'Histoire de la magie du professeur Binns, et ce n'était pas peu dire...

« Expire profondément et laisse tomber tes épaules. Sors tes fesses et rentre ton ventre.  
_ Merci pour mon ventre, marmonna-t-elle avec ironie en suivant ses conseils du mieux qu'elle le put. »

Il pouffa devant sa position insolite en ignorant sa remarque. Elle ressemblait plus à un chimpanzé qu'à une fille qui essayait de séduire un garçon, là. Il arrêta alors de lui tourner autour pour corriger sa position.

Face à elle, il la regarda avec attention avant de brandir ses mains devant ses yeux verts pour lui signifier qu'il allait la toucher. Elle inspira profondément comme si il allait lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras, et elle sentit à peine ses mains se poser sur ses épaules et appuyer doucement dessus.

Elle enfouit encore plus son cou à l'intérieur et finit par éclater d'un rire nerveux en s'écartant pendant que Potter secouait la tête comme s'il était parfaitement dépité par son attitude puérile.

« Désolé, désolé, on réessaye, reprit-elle en soufflant et en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un boxeur qui se prépare à monter sur le ring. »

Cette fois, elle resta parfaitement immobile quand elle sentit ses mains sur elle. Elle finit même par fermer les yeux sur ses conseils, essayant du mieux qu'elle le put de se détendre. Ce n'était pas simple, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact et avec Potter en plus, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus rien, puis sursauta légèrement quand il posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, mais elle continua à se laisser faire. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle sentit ses doigts s'aventurer sur ses fesses qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux et lui administra la gifle la plus magistrale qu'elle lui ait jamais donnée.

« Etonnant que Bennett n'ait pas été sensible à ta douceur, lui fit-il remarquer en se massant la joue.  
_ Tu l'as cherché ! Pervers ! Riposta-t-elle.  
_ Je corrigeais ta position, espèce de malade ! Si j'avais voulu te peloter, je l'aurais fait autrement !  
_ Parce que me toucher le postérieur, ce n'est pas me peloter peut-être ?!  
_ Je t'ai à peine effleuré ! Si tu te tenais un peu mieux aussi, on en serait pas là ! On y était presque, en plus. Remets toi comme tu étais, lui ordonna-t-il sans ciller.  
_ Hors de question que je te laisse reposer tes sales pattes sur moi !  
_ Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ?! Je veux ma demie-heure de Quidditch et la suppression de mes retenues, c'est tout. »

Elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, puis elle obtempéra. Après tout, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer avant de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Scott Hamilton. Potter ne la toucha pas cette fois-ci, il se contenta de lui donner des indications avant d'applaudir lentement.

« Bravo Evans, tu as enfin l'air de quelque chose.  
_ Très drôle. Je crois que je vais pouvoir gérer la partie discussion sans ton aide, a plus Potter ! Lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir. »

Il ne douta pas une seule seconde de cette déclaration. Hamilton aurait le regard bien trop attiré par son corps pour écouter tout ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas plus mal car quand Lily Evans l'ouvrait, il en sortait rarement des choses intéressantes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il observait la scène de loin, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici lorsque Sirius lui donna un coup de coude pour lui montrer une jolie blonde au bar. Il aurait tenté sa chance si Evans ne l'avait pas contraint à assister à son rendez-vous avec Hamilton. Elle s'en sortait bien, en plus, il n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'évader, elle lui avait lancé un regard assassin du bout de la pièce en faisant glisser son pouce le long de son cou comme une psychopathe.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à quitter les Trois Balais s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui coupe son entraînement de jeudi. Il avait dû ruser pour ne pas que ses amis se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, et quand les yeux d'Evans crièrent à l'aide au bout de la salle, il dû encore faire preuve d'imagination.

« Je suis plutôt d'humeur à aller chahuter un peu Evans aujourd'hui, je vais lui foutre son rendez-vous en l'air, dit-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami en se glissant hors de la banquette. »

Quand il arriva devant la table de Lily et Scott, il fit mine de malencontreusement renverser son verre et Lily se trouva recouverte de bière-au-beurre. Elle bondit et le frappa plusieurs fois sur le torse avant de filer vers les toilettes, James sur ses talons. Elle attrapa plusieurs serviettes et s'épongea avec dans le couloir en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Quoi ? J'avais l'impression que tu voulais lui échapper de là où j'étais, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Bien sûr que je voulais lui échapper, il avait une haleine terrible, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais tu n'étais pas obligée de ruiner ma chemise pour autant ! Protesta-t-elle.  
_ Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne. Je te préviens, je ne referai pas ça deux fois, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard, alors il y a un passage secret au bout du couloir si tu veux t'échapper. »

Elle soupira longuement et fila vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué sans un mot. Parfait, il allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur la blonde et oublier Lily Evans et ses stupides rendez-vous qui ne menaient à rien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à la volée et s'affala sur son lit. Alice tourna la tête vers elle puis referma son livre avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet, alertée par le mutisme pesant qui avait saisi sa meilleure amie.

« Potter ne fait pas de miracle ? Tenta-t-elle.  
_ Potter fait tout ce qu'il peut, c'est moi qui ne trouve pas le mec qu'il me faut, souffla Lily.  
_ Tiens, tiens, tu le défends maintenant ! »

Lily se redressa brutalement. Elle ne le défendait absolument pas, elle admettait juste avoir des petits soucis avec la gente masculine, et c'était loin d'être la même chose.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est toujours un abruti ! Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire son travail convenablement.  
_ Alors quelle est ta prochaine cible ?  
_ Je pensais à Simon Rosenberg.  
_ Pas mal... Commenta Alice. »

Malheureusement pour Lily, son rendez-vous avec Simon Rosenberg fut un échec. Tout comme les quatre suivants, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva un mois plus tard à errer dans les couloirs, main dans la main avec Luke Abbott qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Potter lui avait expliqué que Luke était du genre romantique, en ricanant comme si le mot était ridicule, puis il avait ajouté qu'il lui suffirait d'être elle-même sans son côté froide et distante. Elle l'avait vaguement soupçonné d'avoir voulu employer le mot « coincé » mais il ne l'avait pas fait, alors elle n'avait pas pu le lui reprocher.

« A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Luke.  
_ Je pense à nous, répondit-elle en lui souriant. »

Ce n'était cependant pas un sourire des plus sincères. Elle aimait bien Luke, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il voulait la pousser un peu plus loin, et c'est ce qu'il fit ce soir là quand il rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Le seul réflexe de Lily fut de retenir sa respiration et de laisser sa main faire le travail.

Inexorablement, elle termina sur sa joue et le bruit de la gifle raisonna dans tout le couloir. Lily s'en excusa bêtement en bafouillant, mais Luke l'avait déjà traité de folle et il était rentré dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait quelques semaines, elle disait à Alice qu'elle voulait perdre sa virginité alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de laisser un mec l'embrasser. Elle était bien loin de son objectif, là, et même avec toute la motivation du monde, elle avait du mal à accepter que quelqu'un pose un doigt sur elle.

Potter l'avait pourtant aidé à supporter quelques trucs comme le fait de tenir la main, de laisser quelqu'un lui toucher le visage, le bras et les épaules, mais avec lui, c'était plus simple parce que tout était « professionnel » il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté ou d'attente particulière, il lui expliquait juste les choses.

« Tu l'as giflé ? S'étonna James avant de plaquer une main sur son visage, dépité.  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'ai... J'ai paniqué et... Et voilà !  
_ Bon sang mais... En dix sept-ans de vie tu as pourtant déjà dû te trouver dans cette situation ! »

Lily devint aussi écarlate que les murs de la salle commune, et elle se mit à tripoter les fils qui dépassait du coussin qui était à côté d'elle comme si la couture était maintenant son seul intérêt. Son soudain silence rendit James soupçonneux. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir et il commençait à la connaître un peu.

« Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, _n'est ce pas_ ? Insista James en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.  
_ Bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. J'avais cinq ans, et il en avait six, poursuivit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur le coussin. »

James pouffa derrière son index, mais il masqua son rire en toux lorsqu'elle posa son regard meurtrier sur lui.

« Quelle rebelle... Tu jouais dans la catégorie au dessus, à l'époque, tu tapais dans le vieux, la taquina-t-il.  
_ Ce... Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de se moquer ! Bredouilla-t-elle tant la fureur commençait à monter en elle. »

Les choses étaient plutôt claires, là. Lily Evans était superbement innocente, et elle cherchait à fréquenter des garçons qui n'auraient absolument aucune pitié pour cette innocence. C'était à la fois stupide et désolant, mais peu importait à James, le principal était que ses retenues soient annulées.

« Alors c'est qui le prochain candidat ?  
_ Matthew Baker. »

James ne put contenir un violent éclat de rire et Lily dû lui frapper plusieurs fois l'épaule pour qu'il daigne s'arrêter et lui expliquer ce qui était si hilarant.

« Matthew Baker est gay, Evans.  
_ Je ne crois pas, non, il est sorti avec Veronica Milton l'année dernière, répondit-elle en prenant un petit air supérieur.  
_ Il avait besoin d'une couverture pour le bal d'Halloween, c'est tout. Il a terminé la nuit avec Jake Fulton, lui expliqua James qui s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait négligemment replié ses bras sous sa tête.  
_ Ah... Bon... Heu... Oublions Matthew Baker alors. Peut-être... Troy McLaren ? »

James inspira profondément. Il n'aimait pas McLaren. Ce mec était la définition même du connard mais si Evans le voulait, alors il allait l'aider. Après tout, moins bien elle se portait, mieux les choses allaient pour lui.

« McLaren est du genre excessif. Tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup donner de ta personne au niveau intellectuel, mais si tu veux avoir une chance, il va falloir que tu apprennes à laisser quelqu'un t'embrasser parce qu'il va aller droit au but, expliqua James en se redressant. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily fut un instant effrayée de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « apprendre à laisser quelqu'un l'embrasser ». Evidemment, il la fixait comme pour lui dire « Hé oui, c'est bien de moi que je parle. » et elle avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de quitter la pièce car la tension qui y régnait était absolument effrayante.

Elle ne bougea pas, cependant, ce fut Potter qui s'approcha doucement du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et elle eût l'impression qu'elle allait faire une syncope quand il se pencha lentement sur elle, probablement trop effrayé de se prendre une gifle pour y aller franchement, et qu'il effleura ses lèvres. Elle songea un instant que s'il avait attendu qu'elle comprenne réellement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, elle l'aurait probablement massacré sur place.

Elle resta de marbre, pétrifiée de rage, de honte, de colère, d'embarras, de peur, d'incertitude, et puis plus rien. Plus aucun sentiment. Juste le vide, elle et James Potter. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, et son cœur qui s'était arrêté pour mieux repartir comme un cheval lancé au triple galop. Doucement, elle entrouvrit la bouche, sans même en être consciente, et sa langue trouva la sienne. C'était timide et maladroit parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de procéder, mais Potter, lui, savait très bien où il allait et cela ne lui échappa pas.

« Non, pas comme ça, dit-il en s'écartant alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à gagner en assurance.  
_ Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle un tantinet désorientée, et surtout complètement mortifiée.  
_ Si tu prends de la hardiesse, il va sentir qu'il peut aller plus loin. Juste... Contente toi du minimum à moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver dans une position compromettante. Bon... On va recommencer, vas y mollo cette fois. »

Elle se laissa embrasser une seconde fois et s'efforça de fermer les yeux en pensant à Troy McLaren, c'était beaucoup plus simple que de se dire que c'était James Potter qui fourrait sa langue dans sa bouche avec tant de prévenance et d'application. Visiblement, lui, il n'avait pas cinq ans la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille.

Elle réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que l'abruti n'était peut-être pas si abruti que cela. Il avait cloué ses poignets au fauteuil pour éviter de se prendre la gifle qu'elle n'avait même pas pensée à lui donner, et cela la fit rire intérieurement.

« Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça, conclut-il à deux centimètre de son visage en lâchant un sourire satisfait. »

Lily, elle, fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était complètement horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, et elle l'était encore plus d'avoir laissé ce regrettable incident se produire deux fois. Quelque chose la frappa, pourtant. Elle ne se rappelait plus que son cœur avait battu si vite lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait dû oublier, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.


	4. Chapter 4

« Lily, bébé, viens par là, susurra Troy McLaren en faisant un signe de main à la jeune femme. »

Elle lâcha le bras d'Alice avec qui elle venait de faire une promenade le long du parc pour s'accrocher à celui de Troy. Elle avait réussi à trouver le petit-ami parfait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui en face du lac, s'efforçant de trouver le contact de son bras autour de ses épaules agréable, et se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il n'avait encore jamais essayé de l'étaler sur l'herbe pour procéder à une espèce d'incursion sous son pull de cette manière. Elle écarquilla les yeux, gênée qu'il puisse faire une telle chose en public et le repoussa gentiment.

« Allez... Ne sois pas timide.  
_ Franchement, ça me met mal à l'aise que tu fasses ça dans le parc alors que tout le monde peut nous voir, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton calme.  
_ Et franchement, ça commence à m'énerver que tu ne sois pas foutue de t'enlever le balai que tu as dans le cul.  
_ Pardon ?! S'écria-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme soupira profondément à défaut de s'expliquer, et Lily quitta la scène du crime avant de lui lancer un tonitruant « Oublie moi espèce de troll ! » devant les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux pour observer la scène d'un peu plus près. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi James lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser son intellect avec ce mec. Décidément, Potter allait lui être nécessaire un peu plus longtemps que prévu. A moins qu'elle n'arrête son choix sur...

« Severus ! Ca fait longtemps ! Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme en pénétrant dans la salle de potion. »

Elle savait, pour l'avoir amicalement fréquenté pendant de nombreuses années, que c'était l'endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Il s'y cachait autant qu'il s'y divertissait. Ils avaient ce point là en commun, ils adoraient étudier la magie et plus particulièrement les potions.

« Lily... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lui demanda l'intéressé en jetant une feuille de menthe dans sa marmite. »

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté, l'observant travailler avec attention. Severus n'était pas le plus beau garçon de l'école, mais il avait un certain charme, et Lily devait avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour les garçons intelligents. C'en était un, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

La concentration dont il faisait preuve à ce moment là ne le rendit que plus désirable aux yeux de la jeune femme qui avait déjà presque oublié Troy McLaren, bien qu'elle l'ait assez apprécié pour être encore énervée contre lui. James lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'investir sentimentalement tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la viabilité de son « couple » et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, sinon elle serait en train de pleurer comme une madeleine au lieu d'essayer de rebondir avec Severus.

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais aller au bal de Noël avec moi, lui avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Severus stoppa son geste au dessus de la marmite et pivota pour pouvoir la regarder. Il avait du mal à croire que Lily Evans était en face de lui et qu'elle lui proposait de l'accompagner au bal. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Enfin, sentimentalement parlant, car il avait bien d'autres ambitions dans la vie.

« Eh bien... Je... Oui, d'accord, lâcha-t-il.  
_ Parfait. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Ouf. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne surprenne son regard sur elle. Il était plein d'admiration et c'était gênant, alors elle quitta la pièce après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis un moment et avaient été naturellement séparés par les divergences d'opinion de leur maison respective mais ils appréciaient toujours la compagnie de l'un et l'autre bien que Severus ait tendance à l'apprécier un peu plus que Lily et d'une manière totalement différente, même si la jeune femme était prête à remettre ses sentiments amicaux en question pour tenter quelque chose de plus profond.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se présenta au bal de Noël au bras de Severus Rogue à peine une semaine plus tard. Elle surprit le regard de James Potter sur elle, étonné, abasourdi, perplexe, et furieux. _Furieux_ ?!

Oui, il l'était. Severus Rogue était loin d'être le type parfait pour Lily Evans. Premièrement, il était affreux, et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, il était dangereux. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était particulièrement gentil, ce type cumulait simplement les défauts. Il avait même probablement la marque des ténèbres gravée sur l'avant-bras à l'heure qu'il était, peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Evans de vérifier quand elle coucherait avec lui.

Merlin ! Il regretta instantanément s'être fait cette réflexion. Les imaginer tous les deux étaient tout bonnement répugnant. Le fait de s'inquiéter du choix d'Evans l'était tout autant. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait vu le nom de ce mec dans le carnet d'Evans il avait rit intérieurement en se disant que ce serait magnifique qu'elle se mette dans un tel pétrin, mais c'était avant. Il s'était plus ou moins surpris à tolérer sa présence depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Non pas qu'il l'appréciait, grand dieu, non ! Mais... Elle était marrante. Elle avait de la répartie, aussi. Ah, et puis elle était intelligente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était insupportable !

En plus, elle était ridiculement minuscule. Sa robe bleue nuit lui allait comme un gant, cependant, et il dû faire preuve d'une volonté immense pour détourner son regard et le reporter sur sa propre cavalière, Marjorie, qui attendait bien plus de lui que ce qu'il n'avait envie de lui donner ce soir.

Lily, quant à elle, appréciait la présence de Severus à ses côtés. Elle retrouvait son vieil ami qu'elle avait perdu de vue et c'était véritablement grisant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise et qu'elle avait du mal à assumer. La façon dont il la regardait. Elle avait l'impression d'être un bien précieux pour lui et elle ne parvenait pas à le voir de la même façon.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer une bonne soirée avec lui, cela ne l'empêcha pas de danser avec lui, de s'amuser ou de rire aux éclats. Cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus d'avoir cette discussion sacrée qu'on a tous en fin de soirée lorsque l'on a trop bu et que quelqu'un commence à poser des questions intimes et un peu trop sérieuses.

« Evans, est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

Le rire de la jeune femme s'évanouit quand elle se rendit compte que Potter venait de s'incruster entre elle et Severus, et elle lui jeta un regard curieux qui le déstabilisa. Severus, lui, avait blêmi et il regardait ses pieds comme s'il avait commis une faute et qu'il s'attendait à ce que Potter vienne la lui rappeler.

Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, et elle n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée maintenant mais elle savait que si elle refusait de lui accorder un peu de son temps, il se ferait un plaisir de lui ruiner sa soirée alors elle le suivit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

Elle frissonna quand un courant d'air frais parcourut le couloir puis elle se frictionna les bras et réajusta la veste de Severus sur ses épaules.

« Rogue n'est pas un mec bien, Evans.  
_ Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité, se moqua-t-elle. »

Il y eût un moment de pause et Lily regarda Potter faire les cent pas devant elle. Il avait l'air à la fois nerveux et énervé. Elle savait qu'il détestait Severus pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Il semblait y avoir une histoire entre eux et elle n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de leurs affaires.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais tenter le coup avec lui ?  
_ Parce que je le connais bien, c'est un ami d'enfance, je suis détendue avec lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il aime ou ce qu'il n'aime pas, je sais qu'il...  
_ Tu sais qu'il t'aime depuis longtemps, lâcha James en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Les muscles de Lily se tendirent. La phrase de Potter sonnait comme une horrible accusation. Pire, même, c'était une véritable condamnation à mort. Il était absurde, il en faisait trop.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? L'interrogea-t-elle. »

Là, il séchait, lui qui avait pourtant toujours réponse à tout. Agacé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Lily Evans était insupportable, mais la situation dans laquelle elle se mettait avec Rogue était risquée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve à assister à une réunion de mangemort ou pire, qu'elle se fasse tuer sur la place public. N'avait-elle aucun instinct ? Une fille de moldus qui s'acoquine avec des Serpentards, c'était tenter le diable.

« Je crois que Rogue est, ou ne va pas tarder à devenir, un mangemort, admit-il finalement, dos au mur.  
_ Tu... Tu... Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Bégaya-t-elle après avoir pris une minute pour absorber la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
_ Demande lui. Il osera te dire la vérité, à toi.  
_ C'est... C'est ridicule Potter ! Ça te fais rire d'essayer de faire de ma soirée un échec alors que je m'amusais bien jusqu'à ce que tu ne débarques ?! Fous moi la paix ! »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte mais tout son corps montrait qu'elle venait de perdre son assurance et la confiance en elle qu'elle avait acquise au cours de la soirée, au cours de ses discussions passionnées avec son ami.

James soupira et regagna la Grande Salle derrière elle sans plus lui prêter aucune attention. Il l'avait prévenu, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Tant pis pour elle si elle ne voulait pas le croire, il n'allait pas braver tous les dangers juste pour lui venir en aide, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule, c'était une grande fille, et il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper d'elle.

Alors Lily regagna tranquillement le banc sur lequel l'attendait Severus, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait l'air apeuré, et la jeune femme eût du mal à croire un seul instant ce qu'avait pu dire Potter en voyant son ami ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sev ?  
_ Potter... Il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je n'ai jamais accordé le moindre crédit aux allégations stupides de Potter, répondit Lily en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. »

Il se détendit aussitôt et la gratifia d'un sourire, et ils reprirent leur petite discussion jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle ne se vide et qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux deux, riant aux éclats en se rappelant le passé et les blagues qu'ils avaient faites à Pétunia l'été suivant leur première année à Poudlard.

Lily avait toujours été du genre nostalgique, et les souvenirs étaient pour elle des lieux sacrés dans lesquels elle adorait retourner s'aventurer de temps à autre, mais elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le faire avec Severus depuis plusieurs années déjà alors cette soirée lui fit le plus grand bien.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il l'embrassa devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se laissa aller avec un garçon. Tous les conseils de James Potter s'étaient évaporés et elle s'accrochait aux lèvres de Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle voulait simplement la passer avec lui, à continuer à se remémorer tous ces bons souvenirs.

Et puis elle effleura maladroitement son bras gauche, et il eût un mouvement de recul. Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder, et il tira sur sa manche. Elle fronça les sourcils, et cette fois-ci, les mots que James Potter avaient prononcés quelques heures auparavant refirent irruption dans son esprit. Elle releva brutalement la manche de Severus pour voir apparaître un tatouage à peine visible mais bien présent. Une tête de mort et un serpent. Le signe de la mort.

Elle retira ses doigts comme si elle s'était brûlée, abasourdie, complètement sonnée alors que Severus la martelait d'explications qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était devenu l'un d'entre eux. Elle pensait qu'il serait un des seuls à Serpentard à ne jamais partir dans cette direction, elle pensait que parce qu'ils se connaissaient, parce qu'ils étaient amis et qu'elle était une fille de moldu, il n'irait jamais voir de ce côté de la magie noire, qu'il ne rentrerait jamais dans les rangs d'un homme qui prônait la supériorité du sang-pur.

Alors elle donna le mot de passe au tableau de la Grosse Dame et se faufila dans l'entrée en sanglotant légèrement. Ces souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient remémorés, elle voulait juste les oublier maintenant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de croire que quelque chose était possible avec Severus, ou avec n'importe quel autre garçon d'ailleurs. Elle était maudite, les choses étaient plutôt claires maintenant.

Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle s'obstinait à trouver quelqu'un, pourquoi elle avait griffonné tous ces noms dans ce stupide carnet. C'était ridicule. Personne ne choisissait de tomber amoureux d'une personne en particulier. Les choses arrivaient naturellement, sans qu'on les poussent. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de vouloir forcer sa chance, ce n'était définitivement pas de cette manière qu'elle allait trouver un jeune homme décent.

Jusque là, elle avait enchaîné les déceptions et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il fallait qu'elle prenne son temps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un, qu'elle apprenne d'abord à le découvrir, et puis qu'elle entame quelque chose avec lui. Jusque là, elle avait fait les choses dans le désordre, et elle se jura ce soir là qu'elle n'allait plus commettre cette erreur.

« Evans ? »

La voix de James Potter la stoppa net alors qu'elle avait commencé à grimper l'escalier pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle s'essuya hâtivement les yeux et fit marche arrière, prête à recevoir le traditionnel coup fatal du « Je te l'avais dit » lorsque Potter remarquerait la tête d'enterrement qu'elle faisait.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une si petite personne fasse autant de bruit quand elle marche ? Demanda-t-il en balançant négligemment la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table basse sur laquelle ses pieds reposaient. »

Elle émit un petit rire mêlé à un sanglot en haussant les épaules, et elle se posa sur le fauteuil qui était à l'opposé de celui sur lequel James était assis. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas terminé la soirée de la façon dont il l'espérait. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Lily, car il était rare que James Potter ne parvienne pas à ses fins, et ses fins incluaient souvent une fille dénudée en sa compagnie dans la Salle sur Demande d'après ce que l'on disait, et comme personne n'était à moitié à poil à côté de lui, il avait dû manquer son coup.

« C'est Rogue qui t'a mise dans cet état ? L'interrogea-t-il sans une once de moquerie.  
_ Non, c'est moi qui m'y suis mise toute seule, répondit-elle. »

Il était troublé par la vulnérabilité d'Evans mais il ne le laissa pas voir. Elle ne l'avait jamais montrée jusqu'ici, c'était comme si elle avait oublié qui il était et que la seule chose qu'elle s'autorisait habituellement en sa présence étaient des insultes. Il resta aussi froid qu'il l'était une minute plus tôt lorsqu'il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier malgré le flots de questions qui surgissaient sans cesse dans sa tête. En temps normal, il lui aurait asséné le coup de grâce, un petit « Je t'avais prévenu » bien placé car il savait pertinemment qu'il avait eu raison sur Rogue et qu'elle l'avait probablement découvert, mais là, il n'eût aucune envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Ecoute je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, tu essayais d'être sympa, pour une fois, et j'ai... J'ai été stupide, admit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses deux mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses.  
_ C'est bon, Evans, ce n'était pas très fin de ma part de venir interrompre ta soirée après tout, il y avait d'autres façons de faire. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et elle se rendit compte au même moment que tout semblait différent entre eux. Peut-être qu'à force de le fréquenter, l'allergie avait disparue. Peut-être qu'une petite touche de Potter par ci, par là, lui avait suffit à se désensibiliser. Pourtant, il y avait encore cette immense tension entre eux qui lui signifiait que cette entente cordiale ne tenait qu'à un fil.

« Et Marjorie ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.  
_ Elle est retournée dans son dortoir, répondit-il en basculant sa tête en arrière sur le fauteuil.  
_ C'est tout ?  
_ Comment ça, c'est tout ? Répéta-t-il en la regardant avec curiosité.  
_ Ben... Je n'en sais rien... Tu es James Potter quoi ! Je m'attendais à... Elle s'interrompit.  
_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Reprit-il en penchant la tête sur son épaule, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. »

Elle paraissait très légèrement embarrassée, là, et il doutait qu'elle ose continuer la conversation bien longtemps, mais tout cela commençait à devenir très intéressant pour lui. Elle semblait avoir une idée pré-construite de lui et il attendait impatiemment qu'elle lui en fasse part.

« Il paraît que tu n'es pas du genre à laisser une fille rentrer dans son dortoir quand tu passes la soirée avec elle, lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

Il se mit à sourire. Là dessus, elle n'avait pas tort. Marjorie était l'exception. Il n'était même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé aller se coucher sans rien tenter. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Evans rentrerait en un seul morceau. Après tout, il était censé l'aider, pas l'abandonner à la moindre difficulté. C'était comme ça qu'il conservait sa demie-heure supplémentaire de quidditch, c'était crucial.

« On a passé plusieurs soirées ensemble, toi et moi, Evans, lui fit-il remarquer, le regard espiègle. »

Bien vu, pensa Lily en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il lui avait cloué le bec, là. Ça lui apprendra à écouter les rumeurs et à avoir des propos déplacés.

« Moi ce n'est pas pareil, je suis hors catégorie, reprit-elle sans se laisser démonter pour autant.  
_ Comment ça, hors catégorie ? S'enquit-il lentement en retirant ses jambes de la table basse pour les reposer sur le sol et appuyer ses deux coudes sur ses genoux. »

Il avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes et il la fixait avec la même intensité intimidante que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici pour la première fois. Le genre de regard qui fichait en vrac toutes les pensées cohérentes de Lily et qui la faisait sérieusement douter sur ses capacités à continuer de tenir une discussion avec lui en ayant l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

« Ben... Je... Heu... Je ne suis pas... Ton genre... Bredouilla-t-elle, fière de ne pas avoir rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se serait giflée si elle avait eu ce genre de réaction devant lui. »

Sa phrase eût le mérite de le faire réfléchir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, James Potter se demanda si Lily Evans lui plaisait ou non. Il n'eût pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour répondre à cette question silencieuse.

« Non, c'est sûr, lâcha-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître sincère. Bon, cette conversation normale et dépourvue de cris commence sérieusement à me faire flipper, alors je vais aller me coucher pour oublier tout ça, et demain tu me sauteras à nouveau dessus pour me reprocher d'être un horrible individu insignifiant. Bonne nuit Evans.  
_ Bonne nuit Potter. »

Elle ne réalisa que lorsqu'il disparût dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons qu'il lui avait très légèrement pressé l'épaule en passant à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas bronché. Elle n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement pour s'écarter alors qu'en temps normal, elle anticipait le moindre geste qu'on faisait dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas non plus senti ses muscles se contracter sous la gêne, le geste avait simplement été si naturel qu'elle en avait oublié ses peurs. C'était troublant.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily était assise à la bibliothèque et elle regardait James Potter depuis ce qui lui sembla être une unique petite seconde quand Alice lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras qui soutenait sa tête et qu'elle manqua de se fracturer la mâchoire sur la table. Elle réalisa alors qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle se concentre de nouveau sur son devoir de Métamorphose.

« Alors ? Il est sympa, finalement ? La taquina sa meilleure amie.  
_ Il est supportable, marmonna-t-elle.  
_ C'est ton genre, en plus. Enfin, c'est le genre de tout le monde... Mais c'est précisément le tien. Grand, brun, bien foutu et...  
_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, à quoi tu joues ?! La coupa Lily en lui lançant un regard noir.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, je t'ai vu le reluquer et comme vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble en ce moment, je me suis dit que peut-être tu... Elle s'interrompit et lui fit un geste suggestif de la tête.  
_ Oh, oh, oh que non ! Déjà, nous n'avons pas _passé de temps ensemble_ depuis le bal de Noël, et ensuite, je ne le reluquais pas ! Je cherchais à savoir s'il avait une connerie en tête, c'est tout, se défendit-elle, passablement agacée.  
_ Très bien, très bien ! Je rends les armes ! Conclut Alice en levant les bras en l'air en guise de reddition. »

Lily s'efforça alors de ne pas relever la tête vers lui jusqu'à ce que Fanny Drake débarque dans la bibliothèque et vienne se lover contre lui. La jeune préfète réprima un « beurk » quand elle fut témoin, contre sa volonté, de leur échange de regards indécents malgré la présence de Rémus Lupin. Potter n'avait donc aucune limite ?

Irritée par son comportement déplacé, et vaguement consciente d'être en pleine poussée d'allergie, elle se leva, son livre de métamorphose sous le bras, puis fit signe à Alice qu'elle allait réviser dans leur dortoir. Il fallait pourtant encore qu'elle passe devant la table de Potter et Rémus lui dirait probablement bonjour alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer.

Cependant, quand elle arriva à leur hauteur et qu'elle remarqua l'activité à laquelle s'adonnait Potter, elle s'arrêta pour lui flanquer un coup de livre sur la tête. Il sursauta légèrement et se protégea le crâne alors qu'elle s'acharnait à présent sur son épaule ou toute partie de son corps qui était à sa portée.

« On. Ne. Colle. Pas. Les. Pages. Des. Livres. Des. Serpentards. Ensemble ! Vociféra-t-elle en lui administrant un coup de livre entre chaque mot. »

Fanny Drake s'était subitement écartée et fixait la scène avec un dédain notable que Lily ignora superbement, trop concentrée à frapper Potter pour accorder ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde d'attention à la jeune femme qui avait pour seule ambition dans la vie de se fourrer dans ses draps.

« Et toi tu ne dis rien ?! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Rémus Lupin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules derrière la pile de livres. »

Elle aurait dû se douter que si James Potter traînait à la bibliothèque, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se fatiguer à faire ses devoirs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était passée à côté de l'activité illicite à laquelle il vaquait quand elle l'avait observé un peu plus tôt.

« A quoi ça sert qu'il y ait deux préfets s'il y en a un qui ferme totalement les yeux ? Demanda-t-elle à Rémus sans le regarder, administrant encore des coups de livres à James. »

Cette fois, elle entendit Fanny Drake marmonner quelque chose comme « complètement folle » et « hystérique », et elle lui jeta un regard noir qui la dissuada de continuer sa tirade haineuse à peine assumée. James en profita pour la bloquer dans son élan en lui arrachant des mains le livre avec lequel elle s'était allègrement défoulée sur lui, et il se leva pour reprendre l'ascendant sur elle.

Il était plus grand, mais cela n'empêchait pas Lily de continuer à le réprimander en pointant du doigt le tas de livres dont il avait déjà collé les pages, et celui qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'était déjà donné du mal pour réussir à les collecter, ce n'était quand même pas Evans qui allait tout foutre en l'air. D'autant plus qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs sur elle, maintenant.

« Tu vas me mettre une retenue ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il se rappelait très bien de leur marché même s'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis un moment. »

Elle se stoppa net dans son monologue et il la vit serrer les dents et les poings. Ses jointures commençaient à blanchir et son visage rougissait, on aurait dit qu'elle allait éclater de rage et un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de James quand elle se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche et quitta la bibliothèque de sa démarche adorablement lourde.

Il la soupçonna même de faire exprès de faire claquer ses talons le plus possible sur le sol, et cette simple pensée lui fit lâcher un petit rire que Rémus surpris. Le lycanthrope haussa les sourcils, perplexe, et jeta un regard interrogateur à James qui avait toujours le livre de Métamorphose de Lily dans les mains et qui ne semblait pas pouvoir en détourner les yeux.

Cette scène était la plus bizarre qui lui ait été donné de voir. Lily Evans qui réprimandait James Potter sans lui donner de retenue, c'était bien une première. Il lui avait semblé, pourtant, que son meilleur ami allait se prendre la raclée du siècle vu la fureur dans laquelle la jeune préfète se trouvait, mais contre toute attente, elle avait juste quitté la pièce.

Le plus étonnant, pourtant, c'était la légèreté dont faisait preuve James. Il riait. Jamais il n'avait rit après s'être fait sermonner par Lily Evans. En temps normal, il pestait et dressait la liste de tous les défauts de la jeune femme en lui lançant des regards haineux et en complotant avec Sirius pour trouver la meilleure façon de se venger.

Là, il se contenta de se rasseoir et de glisser le livre de Lily Evans dans son propre sac. Il n'avait même pas collé les pages ensemble. Il n'avait pas non plus jeté un sort pour inverser les lettres de tous les mots du manuel, ni surligné au marqueur chaque phrase pour qu'elles deviennent illisibles, et il n'avait pas non plus intervertie les formules magiques pour qu'Evans transforme un radiateur en cochon sauvage au lieu de le changer en lampe à pied. Quelque chose clochait.

« Hé, il se passe quoi avec Evans ? L'interrogea-t-il finalement. »

Le jeune homme qui avait reprit son activité de collage leva les yeux vers son ami, puis vers Fanny Drake en se donnant le temps de réfléchir à la question. De toutes façons, il allait mentir, la vérité n'était pas envisageable, il n'arrivait même pas à la considérer lui-même alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Lunard le fasse.

« Rien pourquoi ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Hum. Fanny, tu veux bien nous laisser deux secondes s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda Rémus.  
_ Mais...  
_ Laisse nous, la coupa-t-il en lui faisant un signe de tête vers la sortie. »

La jeune femme pesta mais elle obéit docilement. Les maraudeurs régnaient à Poudlard comme des princes et personne ne les contrariait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient peur de devenir leur prochaine cible.

« Tu ris quand elle te frappe, maintenant ? Et puis... Pourquoi est-elle partie comme ça, sans te coller une retenue ? Elle ne fait jamais ça ! Poursuivit Rémus.  
_ Il faut croire qu'elle a changé ses méthodes, reprit nonchalamment James. »

Rémus s'apprêtait à renchérir mais il se ravisa, un peu déboussolé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation deux secondes. James se comportait comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler était parfaitement normale, et il semblait un peu trop détendu. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les livres des Serpentards, et n'importe quel autre élève de ce château aurait juré en le voyant qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche mais Rémus le connaissait mieux que tous ces gens. Il avait vu ses yeux se voiler et il savait que dans sa tête, il était parti loin d'ici.

« Tu penses à elle ?! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse comme s'il venait de découvrir le remède contre une maladie incurable.  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Affirma James en secouant vigoureusement la tête.  
_ Mais si ! Insista Rémus, cherchant désespérément à le faire revenir sur terre. »

James écarquilla les yeux et soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête sans pour autant surenchérir. De toutes façons, Rémus avait raison et il le savait, alors il n'allait pas continuer à nier. Il n'allait pas non plus l'avouer cependant. Il pensait un peu à elle. De temps en temps. Juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait appel à lui depuis un moment, il se demandait si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il n'en avait pas l'impression mais il s'autorisait quand même à douter.

Lily était en train de faire sa ronde, perdue dans ses pensées. Daren Wayne lui avait proposé de venir avec lui à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser le temps de la réflexion. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'allait plus refaire les mêmes erreurs suite à la catastrophe qui s'était produite avec Severus Rogue, alors elle préférait ne pas se décider sur un coup de tête.

Pourtant, c'était la première fois que ce n'était pas elle qui allait vers un garçon, mais un garçon qui venait à elle, et c'était assez agréable, alors elle allait vraisemblablement dire oui. Peut-être qu'elle lui expliquerait, cependant, qu'elle avait juste envie d'apprendre un peu mieux à le connaître avant de dériver sur une relation plus approfondie. Il était hors de question de sortir avec lui sans avoir commencé par être son amie.

Elle tournait dans le couloir menant à la salle commune lorsqu'elle percuta James Potter de plein fouet. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, manqua de tomber à la renverse et s'étouffa presque quand il la retint d'une main par le col de sa chemise avant de la reposer sur ses deux pieds, droite comme une statue de pierre.

« Potter ! Tu m'as foutue une trouille bleue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Le couvre-feu est passé.  
_ Oui mais comme nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux plus me mettre de retenue sans craindre que je révèle tes manigances à tout le château, j'imagine que je peux traîner où bon me semble, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il fit un pas sur sa droite, elle en fit un sur sa gauche pour lui barrer le passage, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que finalement il soit assez agacé pour l'attraper et intervertir leur position afin de pouvoir enfin poursuivre sa route.

Elle trottina derrière lui en lui énumérant toutes les règles qu'il bravait, tellement contrariée de ne plus pouvoir arrêter sa folie démentielle de hors la loi qu'elle entra dans les cuisines avec lui, oubliant par la même occasion qu'elle transgressait également le règlement depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle aurait dû être couchée à cette heure ci, mais elle était trop occupée à lui énoncer ses torts pour se rendre compte des siens.

Il l'écoutait sans broncher, avec amusement même, les yeux vissés sur l'horloge au dessus des poêles en cuivre, se demandant combien de temps elle mettrait à se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait suivi ici et qu'elle était en train d'accepter le gâteau au chocolat qu'un elfe de maison lui tendait pendant qu'il mangeait lui même le sien.

Il étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle continua à lui parler, la bouche pleine de gâteau. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte du comique de la situation ? Elle était tellement drôle... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué avant ?

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en s'apprêtant à engloutir un nouveau morceau de gâteau.  
_ Toi. »

Elle s'interrompit, et tout à coup elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la Salle Commune et qu'elle était en train de se goinfrer devant lui comme si elle essayait de noyer sa contrariété dans la nourriture. C'était un peu ça, d'ailleurs, mais ce gâteau était si bon !

Elle l'avala, écarlate, ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il était encore utile de se mettre à lui hurler dessus vu qu'elle était à présent aussi fautive que lui. Elle était désorientée et il le remarqua, alors il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui, et elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir, au point où elle en était de toutes façons...

Elle posa son assiette de gâteau au chocolat devant elle et continua à manger, un peu plus timidement cette fois parce que la situation était parfaitement insolite. Manger un dessert en tête à tête avec James Potter à la nuit tombée n'était pas son activité favorite. Enfin, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? elle ne l'avait jamais pratiquée avant ce soir là.

« Tu ne m'as pas rendu mon livre de métamorphose, lui fit-elle remarquer en osant un regard dans sa direction, appréhendant légèrement son œillade perçante et intimidante.  
_ Tu l'auras plus tard, quand je serais sûr que tu ne l'utiliseras pas de nouveau pour déchaîner ta fureur sur moi.  
_ J'ai plein d'autres livres pour déchaîner ma fureur sur toi, Potter.  
_ Je suppose que je vais devoir tous te les confisquer alors, Evans, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle aurait probablement dû être agacée, mais elle se mit à sourire discrètement. La poussée d'allergie qui lui avait prit l'après-midi même semblait s'être évaporée pour faire place à quelque chose de complètement naturel. Une discussion banale, rien à voir avec les conversations qu'ils avaient quand il y avait du monde avec eux, celles qui finissaient en cris et en coups, non, rien à voir. C'était presque agréable, cette fois-ci.

« Alors, c'est qui ta prochaine victime ? L'interrogea-t-il en posant sa cuillère à côté de son assiette.  
_ Je n'en ai pas. Enfin, il y a bien Daren Wayne qui m'a approché, mais... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et fit un mouvement de tête un peu hésitant.  
_ Mais... ? L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre, curieux.  
_ Je ne sais pas, je... Je ne sais plus ce que je veux vraiment.  
_ Hmm... »

Il se perdit dans ses réflexions, troublé par le manque de confiance d'Evans. Peut-être s'y était-il pris de la mauvaise manière pour lui trouver un mec convenable, puisqu'elle semblait ne pas y arriver. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait réussi à la garder jusque là ? Certes elle était exaspérante, mais elle avait des bons côtés aussi.

« Mon dieu ce gâteau est tellement bon ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle avait poussé un soupir de plaisir et les yeux de James s'étaient brutalement assombris. Il avait senti ses lèvres frémir puis ses jambes avaient commencées à bouger nerveusement sous la table, et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses cuisses. Tout cela, sans prévenir. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand son regard oscilla entre les yeux verts de Lily et sa bouche, et il se sentit perdre les pédales sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, je veux dire, marmonna-t-elle entre deux bouchées.  
_ Très bien, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge pour se forcer à penser à autre chose qu'aux miracles que pourraient accomplir ses lèvres si elles s'attardaient sur les siennes plutôt que sur cette foutue cuillère. »

Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu en la laissant le suivre ici à cause d'une petite fringale. Il aurait mieux fait d'avoir une engueulade épique avec elle devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les choses auraient été claires et il ne se serait pas surpris à fantasmer sur elle à cause d'un foutu gâteau au chocolat. C'était tellement... Répugnant.

« Tu vas dire quoi à Wayne, alors ? Demanda-t-il subitement.  
_ Je pense que je vais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui en amis, et puis on verra ce qu'il se passera après. »

James hocha la tête plusieurs fois et se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise, profondément dégoûté par la pointe de jalousie qu'il pouvait ressentir en plus des réflexions impures qu'il s'était faites quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers Lily Evans. Lily Evans, bon sang ! C'était... Merlin... C'était affreux.

Lily, elle, était trop occupée à manger pour se poser des questions sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle appréciait le moment en toute innocence, ne cherchant absolument pas à se rappeler que James Potter l'avait énervée plus tôt dans la journée, et plus tôt dans la soirée, et qu'il méritait encore au moins cent coups de livre pour ça.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton pas est lourd, commenta James moqueusement en faisant un signe de tête vers les deux assiettes vides devant elle. »

La bouche pleine, elle écarquilla les yeux et repoussa doucement sa troisième assiette, rouge de honte, mais avec une envie nette de lui flanquer une gifle et James éclata de rire devant le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était étalée sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait de commettre un énorme crime, elle était... Mignonne.

« Mon pas n'est pas lourd... C'est le tien qui est trop léger, et fais attention à ce que tu dis sinon tu vas te retrouver avec une fourchette plantée entre les deux yeux, marmonna-t-elle.  
_ De un, je marche normalement et de deux, tu n'es pas si violente.  
_ Non, tu ne marches pas normalement. Tu surgis ! On ne t'entends pas et _bam_ , tu apparais ! Comme tout à l'heure dans le couloir. D'habitude, j'entends les gens arriver de loin, mais toi, c'est comme si tu étais constamment sur la pointe des pieds. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on fait des conneries tous les jours, on apprend à passer inaperçu. »

Il ricana et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Lily en laissa tomber sa cuillère et essaya maladroitement de la rattraper, la faisant exécuter plusieurs pirouettes avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour la récupérer et James plaisanta sur le fait qu'elle accepte enfin de s'incliner devant lui, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrions maintenant avant que je ne finisse vraiment par te planter cette fourchette entre les deux yeux, reprit-elle.  
_ Charmant. »

Il était cependant on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était fatigué de réprimer toutes les envies non assumées qui lui passaient par la tête et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision pour qu'il puisse enfin retrouver un semblant de raison.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily était sortie avec Daren Wayne comme prévu. Ils étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, en amis, et tout s'était impeccablement bien déroulé. Ils s'étaient amusés, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu plus, bref, ils avaient passés un bon moment. Et puis Lily était revenue, et elle avait vu James Potter avec Fanny Drake, enlacés sur un canapé de la salle commune et discutant calmement avec Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Elle aurait voulu ignorer le sentiment de haine violent qu'elle éprouva à ce moment là et elle chercha longuement, dans l'ombre de l'entrée de la pièce, une excuse pour se mettre en colère. N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les séparer, et quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle réfléchissait comme une mégère jalouse, elle paniqua et elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Daren ? L'interrogea Alice en la voyant enfouir son visage dans son oreiller comme si elle voulait s'étouffer.  
_ Si, si, c'était formidable. Je suis juste crevée, répondit-elle.  
_ Ça tombe mal... Rémus Lupin fête son anniversaire en bas tout à l'heure, il tenait à ce que tu viennes. Elle s'interrompit, enfila ses boucles d'oreille et regarda Lily à travers le reflet du miroir. Enfin... Je suppose que c'est James qui tenait à ce que tu viennes... Continua-t-elle en surveillant attentivement sa réaction. »

Elle n'en eût aucune, si ce n'est d'enfoncer sa tête un peu plus dans le coussin. Alice s'était attendue à des cris, peut-être aussi à un soupir exaspéré, mais pas à _rien_. C'était comme si Lily _savait_ , comme si elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait entre eux et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cette chose, mais la jeune femme blonde se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer, cela ne ferait que la renfermer.

Quand Rémus Lupin était venu la voir pour lui parler du comportement assez anormal de James, Alice avait été complètement hystérique car elle avait constaté le même changement dans l'attitude de Lily. Ils en avaient longuement discuté ensemble et ils en avaient déduits qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent quelque chose et c'était ainsi que l'idée de cette soirée d'anniversaire était née. Ils n'avaient pas préparés de traquenard comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, non, Lily et James étaient bien trop intelligents pour se faire avoir de cette façon, ils se contenteraient de les réunir dans la même pièce et d'essayer d'éviter qu'ils ne fassent exploser les murs, ou de tenter de les semer à un moment donné pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et que la magie agisse.

« Tu viens ? Lui demanda Alice en sortant de leur salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard.  
_ Je suis obligée ? Lui demanda Lily qui préférait largement la sûreté de son dortoir et la compagnie d'un bon livre à l'hostilité de la Salle Commune remplie de maraudeurs.  
_ Non, mais Rémus sera déçu si tu n'es pas là... Et il se peut qu'il te refile toutes ses rondes du matin.  
_ Merlin, non, je déteste les rondes du matin, gémit Lily.  
_ Alors lève toi ! Gloussa Alice en sautant sur son lit pour la secouer. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise entre Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, en face de James Potter qui la fixait comme si elle avait un énorme bouton au milieu du visage, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle avait vérifié avant de descendre. Fanny Drake était toujours là et racontait des idioties incroyables sur les détraqueurs. Lily les supporta pendant une petite heure, motivée par sa volonté de ne pas tuer l'ambiance, puis finalement vint le moment où elle ne pût plus encaisser les inepties de sa camarade de classe.

« J'étais en vacances avec ma sœur quand nous avons croisés des détraqueurs qui nous ont indiqué le chemin vers...  
_ Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas plutôt deux mecs qui portaient un sweat à capuche ? La coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Bien sûr que non, Evans, je sais reconnaître des détraqueurs quand j'en vois, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'ils sont méchants, ils étaient très sympas avec nous et...  
_ C'est sûrement parce que tu es une des seules personnes au monde à ne pas avoir d'âme à aspirer... Marmonna Lily.  
_ Excuse-moi ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête de parler aux gens comme ça ?! S'exclama Fanny avant de quitter la salle commune, folle de rage, s'attendant visiblement à ce que les autres la suivent. »

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Alice et Rémus se lancèrent un regard complice alors que James fixait toujours attentivement Lily, vaguement satisfaite que Drake ait quitté la pièce, mais beaucoup trop occupée à feindre des excuses pour le montrer.

« Grrrr ! Fit Sirius à l'adresse de Lily en mimant un tigre avec sa main. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, s'enfonça dans le canapé et détourna le regard pour se désolidariser totalement de la soirée. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'ils se divertissaient tous très bien sans elle. Elle aurait nettement préféré rester dans son dortoir. Les maraudeurs étaient peut-être les amis d'Alice, mais ils n'étaient pas les siens et elle s'entendait peut-être mieux qu'avant avec Potter, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas se sentir à son aise autour de lui.

« Bon, on y va ? Demanda Alice en frappant sur ses cuisses.  
_ Où ça ? L'interrogea Lily en voyant tout le monde se lever.  
_ Heu... On va faire un tour dans le parc... Répondit Alice en sachant bien que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas être d'accord.  
_ Quoi ?! Mais le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure !  
_ Allez Evans, pour une fois, sois un peu cool ! Surenchérit Black.  
_ Ce n'est pas une question d'être cool ou pas, c'est le règlement !  
_ De toutes façons, on y va, point final. Alors soit tu restes ici et tu nous balances au concierge, soit tu viens avec nous et tu nous garde sous ta surveillance par la même occasion, trancha Alice en traversant le tableau. »

Alors là, Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les maraudeurs avaient totalement déteint sur Alice, et ce comportement ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Elle aurait voulu les dénoncer si seulement James ne lui avait pas jeté son regard menaçant qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : si elle courait voir le concierge, tout le monde serait au courant de la demande particulière qu'elle lui avait faite, et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose n'arrive.

Alors elle trottina derrière eux, déterminée à refréner leurs ardeurs s'ils décidaient de faire une chose stupide, comme par exemple traîner dans la forêt interdite. Dehors, il faisait froid et malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils marchaient, Lily n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Elle devait l'avouer, la peur devait avoir un certain rôle à jouer là dedans. Elle n'aimait pas aller dans le parc la nuit, et elle se disait bien que si c'était interdit, c'était pour une raison très précise, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver nez à nez avec cette raison.

« Alors Evans, tes pieds sont trop lourds pour que tu n'arrives à les déplacer à une vitesse normale ? La taquina James au milieu du petit groupe qui la devançait déjà de plusieurs mètres.  
_ S'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas trop lourds pour venir te botter le derrière ! Riposta-t-elle. »

Il eût un petit rire moqueur qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose « Je t'attends », et il ralentit subrepticement son allure, de manière à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte. De toutes façons, ils chahutaient tous tellement et il commençait à faire si sombre qu'il aurait été étonnant qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit.

Il entendit Lily arriver derrière et il la sentit presque lever son pied en l'air pour mettre sa menace à exécution, alors il se retourna vivement et emprisonna sa cheville entre ses mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. Elle sautilla à cloche pied pendant qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à continuer de marcher en arrière, en la regardant se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve qu'un seul moyen pour se libérer : se jeter par terre.

Cette initiative le pris au dépourvu et il éclata de rire quand il la vit ramper sur le sol et s'accrocher désespérément à des touffes d'herbe. Il ne put faire autrement que de la lâcher, le spectacle était divertissant mais c'était dérangeant de la voir allongé à ses pieds. Elle était vraiment unique en son genre.

« On dirait que tu prends plaisir à t'incliner devant moi, lui fit-il remarquer entre deux rires.  
_ Si tu m'avais rendu mon livre de métamorphose, je t'aurais frappé avec ! Vociféra-t-elle en se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements qui n'avaient pas apprécié la chute.  
_ Je te le rendrai ce soir si tu te comportes bien, lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.  
_ Et je peux savoir ce qui m'attends ? Les pages sont collées ? Tu en as effacé le contenu ? Tu a... Craché dedans ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en continuant de marcher à côté d'elle dont les yeux s'étaient plissés. Elle était perplexe. Il l'était tout autant, à vrai dire. Il n'avait rien trouvé de méchant à lui faire, et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'avec Sirius, ils avaient toute une réserve de conneries en tête lorsqu'il s'agissait de vengeance. Et c'en était bien une puisqu'elle s'était servit de ce livre pour lui flanquer une raclée en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, et qu'il avait peu apprécié la chose.

« Alors avec Wayne ? L'interrogea-t-il pour briser le silence.  
_ C'était sympa, répondit-elle simplement.  
_ Sympa ? Juste sympa ? Il n'a pas tenté quoi que ce soit ? Vous n'avez pas... Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et lança un coup d'œil suggestif à Lily.  
_ De quoi je me mêle, Potter ?  
_ Hé, c'est un peu mon projet tout ça, j'y ai travaillé dur moi aussi ! Protesta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
_ C'était si compliqué que ça de me rendre potable ? L'interrogea-t-elle. »

Question piège, pensa James en prenant largement le temps de réfléchir. D'un côté, s'il lui répondait quelque chose de vexant, elle n'avait pas grand chose pour se défendre à part ses minuscules poings. D'un autre, il n'avait plus particulièrement envie de se la mettre à dos maintenant qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'entendre à peu près, même s'il avait encore des sursauts d'intolérance de temps en temps. Et puis il fallait bien l'admettre, l'aider n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il aurait pu le penser.

« C'était compliqué de faire en sorte que tu t'adaptes à chaque mec, répondit-il finalement.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que tu es... »

Il se stoppa et fit un geste de main vers elle, à court de mot, comme si les choses étaient évidentes. Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'aurait pas pu être plus vague s'il l'avait voulu. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Alice hurler, mais elle se rendit compte dans la seconde qui suivit que ce n'était qu'un rire, alors elle se détendit. Les autres avaient pris de la distance et ils ne les voyaient presque plus, mais Lily n'avait pas vraiment envie de les rattraper, bizarrement elle était bien là, avec James Potter.

« C'est quoi ton genre à toi, au fait, Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec curiosité. »

Il se mit à sourire, les mains toujours rentrées dans ses poches. Décidément, Lily Evans avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir tout savoir, et on pouvait dire que sa question le prenait un peu de court, là.

« Je n'ai pas de genre, je crois, répondit-il franchement.  
_ Visiblement, elles n'ont pas besoin d'être très intelligentes, en tout cas, lui fit remarquer Lily.  
_ J'imagine que tu fais allusion à Fanny mais ce n'est pas grand chose, je n'arrive juste pas à m'en débarrasser. »

Lily éclata de rire en voyant à quel point il semblait démuni. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle s'était dit qu'il se vanterait un peu et qu'il jouerait l'arrogance, mais il avait parlé avec sincérité.

« Bon... Oublions Drake. Tu m'as dit que tous les mecs avaient des goûts différents, tu dois bien en avoir toi aussi. Bruce Allister aime se prendre des raclées, Bennett aime se faire approcher en douceur, ce que je n'ai évidemment pas été capable de faire, Luke était définitivement très tactile... Qu'est-ce que James Potter aime ? »

Il sourit mystérieusement, les yeux vissés sur l'immensité de la forêt interdite qui s'étalait devant eux. La question était surprenante, encore une fois.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? Renchérit-il. »

Elle rougit violemment puis remercia Merlin d'être sortie avec eux dans le parc et de se retrouver dans un coin assez sombre pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait posé cette question, mais elle savait pourquoi elle souhaitait une réponse. Aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître, elle se surpris à vouloir avoir la possibilité d'agir en conséquence.

« Ça m'intrigue, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si ça te gêne, reprit-elle, vaguement moqueuse. »

Elle le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux parce qu'elle savait que c'était le genre de chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Les concours, le challenge, la compétition en elle-même, c'était son moteur et c'était pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant le Quidditch alors il se sentit obligé de contre-attaquer.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me plaît ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'immobilisant près du grand chêne, au bord du lac. »

Elle acquiesça en s'arrêtant à son tour, et puis elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Il refaisait ce truc horriblement intimidant qui consistait à la regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Tu es sûre ? Poursuivit-il en faisant un pas vers elle. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, persuadée qu'elle aurait bafouillé comme une abrutie si elle avait ouvert la bouche, et elle eût un bref soubresaut lorsqu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. D'autant que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt pour la « préparer » à McLaren. Il était beaucoup plus... Bouillant.

Il la poussa doucement en continuant à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre le grand chêne. Là, seulement, il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, se retenant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction en la sentant frémir, et il arrêta sa course sur sa taille pour lui donner le temps d'apprécier son contact. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se loupe, il n'aurait probablement pas la chance de recommencer de si tôt, d'autant qu'il était assez décontenancé par son acte pour s'imaginer être capable de réitérer plus tard. Il allait regretter, c'était certain.

Là, en revanche, il n'avait pas le loisir d'éprouver le moindre remord. Il était dans la bouche de Lily Evans et leur baiser ressemblait plus à un rapport de force qu'à autre chose, mais c'était complètement exaltant.

Elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle qui avait si peur d'être touchée ne le repoussait pas. Ses petites mains s'étaient même agrippées à son pull pour le tirer un peu plus vers elle, se surprenant elle-même de son audace. Pour la première fois... Ou peut-être la deuxième, elle appréciait tout cela. Ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur son corps. C'était une sensation nouvelle et pas déplaisante, c'était chaud.

Elle sentait ses doigts descendre progressivement et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa cuisse pour la soulever et coller un peu plus son corps au sien. Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement. C'était une grande première, son visage était en feu sous le poids de cette envie inconnue qui venait de la secouer de haut en bas, et sa propre main, traîtresse, incapable de répondre à l'appel de son cerveau qui lui disait de le gifler. Là, alors qu'elle haïssait le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même, il la lâcha.

Le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit confus de Lily fut : encore, et c'était détestable. Elle était certaine que ses yeux ne pouvaient que la trahir, mais James ne fit rien. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire satisfait en pleine figure, et elle eût l'impression de se prendre un coup. C'était comme si elle avait été seule à ressentir toutes ces choses étranges, cet espèce de tremblement de terre déroutant qui lui avait donné l'impression de perdre pied. Pourtant, James les ressentait aussi, mais il n'avait aucune raison de le lui dire ou de le lui montrer. Il n'avait rien à y gagner.

Lily était quelqu'un d'innocent, il ne voulait pas détruire cela. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il aimait la faire tourner en bourrique, mais là ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était sérieux, et on ne joue pas avec les choses sérieuses, on ne joue pas avec les choses qu'on ne comprend pas, on ne joue pas avec les choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

« C'est le chêne qui te plaît ? Lâcha Lily sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

James aurait voulu jouer la distance après n'avoir pas su dominer ses envies, mais il fut incapable de ne pas pouffer. C'était lui, d'habitude, qui faisait rire les filles, pas l'inverse, mais Lily Evans était pleine de ressources et il le découvrait chaque jour un peu plus. Il était étonné, d'ailleurs, qu'elle l'ait laissé la toucher comme il l'avait fait, et il avait eût du mal à s'arrêter lui-même. Il s'était largement sur-estimé sur ce coup là en pensant qu'il serait capable de se stopper à tout moment car il avait bien cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait la déshabiller et la faire sienne contre ce bon vieux chêne.

Heureusement qu'il s'était rappelé à temps la raison de leur nouvelle proximité ainsi que l'aveu de Lily par rapport à son premier baiser. Elle avait cinq ans. James doutait qu'à cet âge là, elle soit allée plus loin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était innocente dans tous les sens du terme, et il n'était définitivement pas la personne à laquelle elle devait abandonner cette innocence.

« C'est le moment présent qui me plaît. Faire ce que je veux sans me prendre la tête. Ne pas penser à la suite, et faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas, souffla-t-il dans le vent. »

Le visage de Lily perdit tout son éclat. Leur baiser n'avait été qu'un sursaut d'impulsivité pour lui. Un sursaut sans suite, visiblement. Bien sûr. Evidemment. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer autre chose ? Le simple fait d' _envisager_ plus était mortifiant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'impression d'avoir été bernée et ridiculisée, et c'était blessant.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pu penser, c'était James Potter qui venait de l'embrasser, et Merlin, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Elle se sentit tellement honteuse quand elle réalisa qu'il s'était juste amusé qu'elle eut envie d'enfouir la tête dans une motte de terre pour se cacher. C'était elle, Lily Evans, on l'embrassait contre un arbre et elle voyait déjà la jolie maison en lotissement et le labrador qui gambadait dans le jardin avec les enfants qui lui envoyaient un frizbee. Stupide, stupide Lily Evans. James Potter était un sale séducteur à deux mornilles, et il était temps de revenir sur terre.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait froid mais même en ayant rajouté une couverture de laine par dessus sa couette, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle était gelée de l'intérieur, et pas de l'extérieur.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'empêchait de dormir et auquel elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser avec un certain écœurement mêlé à une nostalgie qui lui semblait incurable. James Potter l'avait embrassé contre le grand chêne et elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant que cela signifiait qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle l'avait envisagé et ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, mais lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il aimait juste agir sur un coup de tête, elle s'était soudainement souvenue de son allergie.

« Alice ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
_ Mmmouais ?  
_ Ça... Ça va pas... Bafouilla Lily en reniflant. »

Elle entendit sa meilleure amie se retourner dans le lit qui était juste à côté du sien, les draps frottant les uns contre les autres, et puis bientôt elle la sentit s'allonger à côté d'elle. D'habitude, c'était suffisant, mais d'habitude, c'était juste à cause de l'orage. Là, Lily en était à un tout autre level d'effroi. Elle avait James Potter ancré dans la tête et elle ne parvenait pas à l'en extirper.

« Alice... James Potter m'a embrassé, avoua-t-elle. »

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre en racontant ce petit incident à sa meilleure amie. D'un côté, elle voulait qu'elle la rassure, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se sentir un peu moins stupide d'avoir cru attirer le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard, mais d'un autre, le fait de se poser tant de questions sur un événement aussi monstrueux lui paraissait tellement stupide et révélateur qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'Alice oublie instantanément ce qu'elle venait de lui confier.

« Oh. Et... C'était bien ? L'interrogea Alice en émergeant subitement. »

Lily déglutit. C'était affreux d'y repenser, mais la chose la plus affreuse pour elle était de vouloir y retourner en courant. C'était tellement troublant... Potter venait de l'obliger inconsciemment à voir leur relation sous un tout nouvel angle qui ne lui plaisait guère mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer. Elle se garde bien de dire à Alice que c'était la troisième fois pour la simple raison que pour elle, les premiers baisers n'avaient pas compté car ils ne s'étaient pas faits dans un contexte particulièrement romantique puisque aucun d'eux ne l'avait voulu. C'était juste... Théorique, et ça aurait dû le rester.

« Heu... C'était... Correct... Répondit-elle pleine de retenue, remerciant Merlin que les lumières soient éteintes pour que sa meilleure amie ne la voit pas rougir.  
_ Correct ? C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
_ Je... Je n'en sais rien Alice, c'était... C'était Potter donc c'était répugnant ! Mais j'imagine que si ça n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais trouvé ça... Plaisant...  
_ Oui, bien sûr, James est répugnant, ironisa Alice en masquant son rire derrière une quinte de toux. »

Lily soupira bruyamment et se retourna pour clore la discussion. Alice n'allait pas l'aider à dormir sur ses deux oreilles visiblement, alors tant pis, elle allait fermer les yeux et accepter d'avoir James Potter dans les tréfonds de son esprit torturé.

Le cours de métamorphose n'avait jamais semblé à Lily aussi inintéressant que ce jour là. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas écrit grand chose sur son parchemin et Alice, à côté d'elle, ne cessait de lui donner des coups dans le bras pour la réveiller mais le charabia du professeur McGonagall la faisait sombrer à chaque fois.

Elle posa les yeux sur James Potter, juste devant elle, qu'elle s'était soigneusement empêchée d'observer jusque là, en s'insultant mentalement de ne pas avoir pu tenir toute l'heure. Il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son livre mais le pire là dedans c'était probablement qu'elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte... Après trois quarts d'heure de cours.

Sa langue roula pensivement sur sa lèvre inférieure et sa plume se brisa entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle repensait encore à ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Lui, il n'avait pas l'air plus remué que cela par la chose. Elle l'avait croisé vite fait au petit déjeuner dans la salle commune et il s'était contenté de faire comme tous les jours : il s'était assit le plus loin possible d'elle.

« Potter ! Appela-t-elle à voix basse. »

Il ne répondit pas mais Sirius Black juste à côté se retourna légèrement en lui lançant un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête qui voulait juste dire « mêle toi de tes affaires » et qui le dissuada de faire signe à son ami. Elle soupira bruyamment, se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise et s'étala sur sa table pour pouvoir atteindre l'épaule de James qu'elle tapota avec hésitation.

« Evans ? L'interrogea-t-il en pivotant légèrement.  
_ Heu... Tu... Tu as toujours mon livre, répondit-elle en évitant délibérément son regard.  
_ Ah, oui, j'ai oublié hier. Il est dans mon dortoir si tu veux on ira le chercher ensemble pendant la pause. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, déroutée et pas trop sûre du sérieux de la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Devait-elle y voir une invitation quelconque ? Elle se mit à gratter nerveusement une petite écharde qui s'échappait de son bureau en bois en essayant de ne pas trahir son trouble mais il le remarqua.

« Ce n'est pas une proposition indécente, Evans, lui fit-il remarquer moqueusement.  
_ Je... Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout ça ! Bafouilla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.  
_ Bien. »

Il se retourna de nouveau, et là elle se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise. Alice la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, lui demandant silencieusement de quoi ils venaient de discuter. Non, ils n'avaient pas parlé du baiser, et James avait été plutôt clair la veille sur le fait que ce n'était pas la peine d'en reparler, justement. D'ailleurs, Lily n'avait pas spécialement envie d'évoquer le sujet. Son regard tomba sur sa plume cassée en deux et elle pesta avant de se redresser pour tapoter de nouveau sur l'épaule de James qui se retourna lentement, un sourire en coin scotché sur son visage.

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Evans ?  
_ J'ai juste besoin d'une plume... Je viens de casser la mienne et toutes les autres sont dans mon dortoir.  
_ Tiens. Garde la, lui dit-il en lui tendant celle avec laquelle il écrivait. »

Elle l'attrapa en prenant soin de ne pas lui frôler la main et en constatant avec consternation que son nom était gravé dessus en lettres d'or. Qui, au juste, faisait incruster son nom dans une plume à part les gens qui avaient assez de gallions pour vouloir les balancer par la fenêtre ?! Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était allergique à James Potter. Il avait tout, et il adorait le montrer. C'était cependant une bien mauvaise façon de le remercier de la lui avoir donné que de penser une chose pareille, mais Lily n'eût pas le moindre problème de conscience. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne notait plus ce que le professeur McGonagall dictait.

« Psst, Potter ! Tu n'as pas d'autre plume ?  
_ Dans mon dortoir.  
_ Mais... Pourquoi tu m'as passé la tienne, alors ?  
_ Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répondit-il comme si cela allait de soit.  
_ Tu ne veux pas la reprendre ?  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une très bonne mémoire auditive Evans, c'est justement ce qui me permet d'avoir des meilleures notes que toi dans presque toutes les matières, lui expliqua-t-il en prenant un petit air satisfait. »

Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas répondre à cette attaque et se rassit au fond de sa chaise sans éprouver le moindre remord à écrire chaque mot que dictait le professeur alors que James, devant elle, se contentait d'écouter. Plusieurs fois son parchemin se déchira sous la plume que le jeune homme lui avait prêtée qui devait subir la rage intérieure de la préfète et la seule raison pour laquelle elle décida de la garder comme il le lui avait dit, c'était parce qu'elle avait dû lui coûter cher et que Lily trouvait cela très plaisant d'imaginer l'argent de James lui filer sous le nez.

« Tu viens chercher ton livre alors, ou pas ? Lui demanda-t-il à la fin du cours en faisant signe à son meilleur ami de partir devant. »

Lily acquiesça et trottina derrière lui un bon moment. Les escaliers du château ne semblaient pas vouloir leur obéir et James hurla plusieurs fois sur les tableaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur le fait qu'il prenne la direction de son dortoir avec « une fille différente chaque jour ».

« Au fait, j'ai croisé Daren Wayne ce matin. Il racontait à tout le monde qu'il avait passé un super moment avec toi hier, lui annonça James sur le chemin.  
_ C'est vrai, c'était sympa, répondit-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.  
_ Daren est plutôt cool...  
_ Hmm. »

Aucun d'eux ne savaient trop pourquoi la présence de l'autre était devenue si embarrassante et pesante d'un coup. C'était comme s'ils ne savaient même plus quoi se dire. James rentra ses mains dans ses poches mais les enleva bien vite lorsqu'une tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras. Il retint Fanny Drake comme il le put avant de la lâcher doucement pour lui faire retrouver la terre ferme.

« Deuxième round ? Lui proposa-t-elle en ignorant la présence de Lily. »

Il eût un petit rire et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en lui expliquant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire pour le moment mais que plus tard, peut-être, elle pourrait espérer avoir le droit à quelque chose. Lily haussa les sourcils, sa bouche frémit de façon imperceptible, et elle s'efforça de ne pas paraître contrariée. Deuxième round, ça voulait dire qu'il y en avait eu un premier, et puisqu'il lui avait assuré dans le parc qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec elle, cela signifiait que... Il avait couché avec elle. Merlin. L'abject crétin avait frappé encore ! Il lui avait laissé entendre la veille que Drake était une sangsue et qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et maintenant elle apprenait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et que visiblement, il avait l'intention de réitérer l'exploit qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas un.

« Alors tu as couché avec Drake hier soir, commenta distraitement Lily dès que Fanny eût disparu, comme si elle avait son mot à dire sur la chose . »

James grimaça discrètement, les yeux rivés sur les pavés du château qu'ils continuaient à arpenter, songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé que Lily Evans ne soit pas au courant de ce moment de faiblesse. La vérité, c'était que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux contre le grand chêne l'avait un peu trop bousculé pour qu'il garde la tête froide, et il avait croisé Fanny par hasard au beau milieu de la nuit dans la Salle Commune dans laquelle il faisait les cent pas pour se sortir la jeune femme rousse de la tête. Coucher avec elle était le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé mais il savait reconnaître que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon.

Lily, elle, avait juste envie de l'assassiner sur place. Quel genre de garçon faisait ça ? Quel genre de garçon embrasse une fille et couche avec une autre juste après ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait que James Potter n'avait absolument aucun sentiment à son égard, mais quand même, c'était simplement une question de respect. C'était humiliant. Il était passé de l'une à l'autre comme si tout était naturel, sans aucune considération pour qui que ce soit. Car il était évident que Drake ne savait pas qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas ignoré, elle lui aurait lancé un de ses fameux regards méprisants.

« Tu sais quoi ? laisse tomber pour mon livre, j'irai demander à la bibliothécaire qu'elle m'en prête un.  
_ Evans ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, elle le planta là, à quelques mètres de la salle commune, et elle rejoignit Alice dans la Grande Salle, s'asseyant rageusement à côté d'elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop agitée mais sa camarade de dortoir la connaissait trop bien pour passer à côté de sa colère.

« Laisse moi deviner... Potter ! S'exclama Alice en levant son index en l'air comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.  
_ Il a couché avec Drake hier soir ! Tu peux y croire, à ça ?! Vociféra Lily à voix basse. »

Alice grimaça et un juron fusa dans la Grande Salle avant que Lily ne plaque sa main sur la bouche de sa meilleure ami alors que les regards désapprobateurs de quelques uns des professeurs la forçaient à arborer un sourire d'excuse. Approximativement au même moment, le concerné fit irruption dans la Grande Salle et Lily eût beau essayer de retenir Alice quand elle la vit se lever précipitamment, elle manqua son coup et ses doigts glissèrent sur la manche de son pull-over sans pouvoir s'y agripper.

« Toi ! Tu es vraiment un abruti ! Le sermonna Alice en pointant un index accusateur sur le torse du jeune homme dont le regard interrogateur dévia sur Lily qui cachait sa tête dans ses mains. »

James comprit qu'elle venait de dire à Alice qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Fanny Drake. Peut-être lui avait-elle même dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille. Sûrement, même, sinon Alice ne serait pas aussi énervée. Il la tira alors à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, n'ayant pas la moindre envie que tout Poudlard puisse débattre sur son cas, alors qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms.

« Je vois que tu as eu une petite discussion avec Evans, commença-t-il en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! Ne joue pas avec elle comme ça ! Le gronda-t-elle.  
_ Je... Je ne joue pas avec elle, Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais...  
_ Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassée, figure toi ! Et que tu avais couché avec Drake juste après. Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!  
_ Evidemment, dis comme ça, ça paraît terrible... Répondit-il sur un ton léger qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son amie.  
_ J'aurais pu le dire de mille façons différentes que ça aurait toujours parût aussi terrible ! Je sais que c'est ton truc de plaire et de papillonner mais tu vas te calmer, parce que c'est avec ma meilleure amie que tu t'amuses, là.  
_ Je ne m'amuse pas, Alice, je... J'ai juste pété un câble hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

La jeune femme blonde ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer violemment mais elle se stoppa net quand elle remarqua qu'il était réellement embarrassé. Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement vu et qui valait bien le coup qu'elle creuse un peu.

« A quel moment considères-tu avoir pété un câble, exactement ? Quand tu l'as embrassé ou quand tu as couché avec Drake ? L'interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux. »

James se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et se mordit la lèvre avec embarras jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas à répondre à ses questions. Sa vraie erreur était d'avoir embrassé Evans en dehors de leurs cours privées, il en était persuadé, car coucher avec Drake n'avait été que la suite logique de la petite vie de séducteur qu'il menait ici.

Cependant, lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la Grande Salle et que ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily Evans, attirés par son rire éclatant, il ne put ignorer son mécontentement. C'était Daren Wayne qui lui faisait oublier l'énervement qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle avait appris qu'il avait couché avec Fanny. Là, il n'eût qu'une envie : briser ce moment de complicité entre ses deux camarades de classe. Il ne le fit pas, pourtant, il se contenta d'aller rejoindre Sirius, Rémus et Peter un peu plus loin, les dents et les poings serrés.


	8. Chapter 8

« Patmol je crois qu'on est allé trop loin cette fois-ci, murmura James. »

Caché dans l'angle d'un couloir avec Sirius, il avait les yeux vissés sur Lily Evans qui était accroupie sur le sol en pierres, tétanisée, la tête dans les mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et cette vision avait déclenché en lui quelque chose de désagréable. Des remords.

« C'est Evans, mec, elle va s'en sortir, lui répondit Sirius en prenant le chemin de la salle commune. »

James, lui, ne put se résoudre à faire de même. Après avoir vu à quel point Lily s'entendait bien avec Daren Wayne, il avait passé la semaine à faire de la vie de la jeune femme un enfer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui mettrait pas de retenue. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça, il savait juste que le fait de la voir parler avec un autre garçon le rendait extraordinairement fou. Il ne souhaitait même pas vraiment prendre la place de ces abrutis pour être avec elle, il voulait juste qu'elle reste seule.

Alors lundi, avec Peter, ils avaient balancé des bombabouses partout dans le château juste devant elle pendant sa ronde. Elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que nettoyer elle-même, terrifiée à l'idée que James puisse raconter à tout le monde qu'elle avait fait appel à lui pour qu'il l'aide à plaire. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela, en fait, mais pour elle qui réussissait toujours tout, c'était absolument honteux.

Le mardi, James avait demandé à Sirius de se transformer et de la courser dans tous les couloirs en montrant les crocs jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait au moins deux fois le tour du quatrième étage, ce qui lui pris trois bonnes heures. Ce fut trois heures qu'elle ne passa pas avec Wayne, alors ce fut trois heures de satisfaction pour James.

Le mercredi, il avait profité d'une minute d'inattention de sa part lorsqu'elle était partie chercher de la poudre de sabots de Dragon dans l'armoire pour saboter sa potion qui lui avait éclatée à la figure au moment même où elle était revenue derrière sa table, lui valant un Piètre dans cette matière dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais obtenu moins qu'Efforts Exceptionnels.

Le jeudi, il était parvenu à l'enfermer dans un placard à balai du deuxième étage pendant quatre heures après avoir appris que Wayne l'attendait pour passer la soirée à étudier avec elle dans la Salle Commune. C'était le concierge qui l'avait retrouvé alors qu'elle tapait frénétiquement contre la porte en bois que James avait bien entendu ensorcelée pour qu'elle lui soit impossible à ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Ce jour là, vendredi, James avait réussi à voler l'épouvantard qui se trouvait dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal en l'enfermant dans une malle qu'il avait rétrécie et jetée dans son sac en attendant le bon moment pour venir le lâcher devant elle, dans le silence angoissant du château la nuit, lorsque tous les élèves étaient censés être couchés.

L'épouvantard était toujours devant Lily, la narguant sous la forme d'un mangemort, et elle ne faisait rien pour s'en débarrasser parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tant elle était apeurée. James, à son grand étonnement, se trouva incapable de la laisser dans cet état. Elle allait rester toute la nuit pétrifiée devant cette chose s'il ne faisait rien, alors il s'avança et agita sa baguette en direction de la monstruosité.

« Riddikulus ! »

Le mangemort trébucha sur sa cape et fut renvoyé immédiatement dans la malle à quelques mètres que James s'empressa de refermer à clé, puis il se retourna vers la préfète qui tremblait, toujours assise par terre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit totalement inutile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la toucher, il pouvait encore moins la consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser là, ce ne serait pas correct.

« C'est... C'est toi qui l'a fait apparaître ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits. »

Sa tête avait quittée ses mains, elle s'était relevée pour se tenir debout face à lui et ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés, miroitant des larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler aux pieds de Potter pour une question de fierté évidente. Il acquiesça après avoir pris le temps de se demander s'il pouvait considérer le mensonge pour cette fois-ci. Ça n'avait cependant jamais été une option pour lui, alors il s'était refusé cette facilité même s'il craignait les foudres de Lily.

Elle ne lui hurla pas dessus, pourtant, mais ce fut bien pire que si elle l'avait fait. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle essayait péniblement de retenir ses larmes, et elle lui lança un regard de haine, de dégoût, et d'incompréhension qui le cloua sur place, puis elle lui tourna le dos pour regagner son dortoir.

On ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais tant eu l'impression d'avoir blessé quelqu'un et il n'aimait pas ce nouveau sentiment qui s'infiltrait en lui comme un véritable poison pour venir corrompre son esprit et le rendre faible. Il ressentait des choses, et c'était une véritable catastrophe.

Il s'était toujours efforcé d'être détaché du monde, de ne pas prendre quoi que ce soit à cœur, de vivre la vie comme elle venait et de rire de tout mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il s'était moqué d'Evans de toutes les manières possibles cette semaine. En dehors des farces qu'il avait mises en place avec ses amis, il avait tout fait pour lui clouer le bec à chaque fois qu'elle l'ouvrait et même si elle avait une répartie sans limite, il avait vu ses larmes ce soir et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

Alors il se lança à sa poursuite non sans s'être arraché les cheveux et s'être détesté intérieurement de culpabiliser autant pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, pour _elle_. C'était insupportable. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était Alice, ou une autre personne qu'il aimait bien. C'était _Evans_. L'exaspérante préfète-en-chef qu'il s'était surpris à trouver drôle et plutôt jolie à de nombreuses reprises récemment. Cette simple pensée l'encouragea à marcher un peu plus vite.

« James Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu apparais systématiquement dans une pièce quand ma meilleure amie la traverse en larmes ou en colère ?! S'emporta Alice dès qu'il eût pénétré dans la Salle commune.  
_ Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en balayant l'endroit du regard.  
_ Dans notre dortoir, en train de pleurer d'épuisement après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir cette semaine !  
_ Elle sait que c'était moi pour la potion ?  
_ Bien sûr qu'elle sait ! Tu la prends pour une imbécile ou quoi ? Elle sait aussi que c'est toi qui l'a enfermé dans le placard hier. Peter me l'a dit et je lui ai répété, répondit Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse. »

James soupira, s'approcha de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et jeta un coup d'oeil en haut comme s'il espérait l'apercevoir se tenir sur le pas de la porte mais il ne parvint pas à voir plus loin que le tourbillon de marches.

« Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas aller la chercher ?  
_ Oh non Potter, tu as fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir.  
_ Je veux juste m'excuser Al'...  
_ Toi ? T'excuser ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose depuis que je te connais ! Lança-t-elle moqueusement. »

James se frotta le visage, à la fois contrarié et fatigué, il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait toujours semé et c'était bien normal, mais il se sentait réellement mal, là, et il avait besoin de se racheter. Peut-être que pour cela, il fallait qu'il passe la nuit à regretter ses agissements, peut-être que c'était sa punition, le prix à payer pour avoir été odieux.

« A quelle heure est-ce qu'elle se lève, d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il à Alice en ignorant sa dernière remarque.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, huit heures, par là. Mais oublies si tu veux la voir demain, elle va à Pré-Au-Lard avec Wayne toute la journée. »

Tous ses muscles se crispèrent sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher et quand il réalisa qu'Alice venait de remarquer cette réaction incontrôlée, il se précipita dans son propre dortoir, agacé, lassé, énervé par les sentiments qui le tiraillaient et qui l'obligeaient à se questionner plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily se promenait dans les allées en pavé de Pré-Au-Lard avec Daren Wayne en s'évertuant à ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, à cet épouvantard qui avait surgi devant elle et à James Potter qui lui avait avoué avoir organisé cette farce. Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi insupportable ? Elle commençait tout juste à le trouver agréable après qu'ils se soient retrouvés seuls plusieurs fois et qu'il l'ait aidé à plaire à quelques garçons de Poudlard, et voilà qu'il fichait tout en l'air en redevenant la personne qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'apprendre à connaître.

« Lily ? Tu as réussi le devoir de Divination ? L'interrogea Daren.  
_ Heu... Non, pas vraiment. J'ai inventé quelques trucs en me disant que ça passerait peut-être, alors on verra...  
_ Ça me rassure, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal... »

Elle lui sourit et fut un peu surprise lorsqu'il lui prit la main. D'avantage quand elle la retira elle-même pour une raison qui lui échappa sur le moment. Daren fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué mais il ne tenta plus rien de la journée et Lily fut soulagée lorsqu'elle croisa Alice aux Trois Balais. Un peu moins, cependant, lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était accompagnée des maraudeurs. Au complet.

« Vous prenez un verre avec nous ? Leur demanda Alice.  
_ Non. Je dois aller m'acheter un pull car mon préféré a été ruiné par les projections de ma potion mercredi, mais tu peux rester, Daren, répondit Lily non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à James. »

Elle quitta le pub et se promena seule un moment jusqu'à arriver devant le magasin qu'elle cherchait. Elle entra et fit le tour des rangées de vêtements distraitement puis elle retira un chandail crème du portant en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle le prenne en noir au cas où Potter déciderait encore de faire l'abruti la semaine suivante, mais elle fut interrompu dans sa réflexion quand on lui retira le vêtement des mains pour lui en glisser un autre, bleu marine avec une grosse tête de cerf en plein milieu.

« Si je peux me permettre, celui là vous irait beaucoup mieux mademoiselle ! S'exclama James en prenant la même voix suraiguë que les vendeuses. »

Lily roula des yeux et lui rendit le pull en passant devant lui, décidée à l'ignorer et à continuer son shopping dans la plus grande indifférence même s'il ne rendait pas la chose aisée en brandissant cet horrible habit devant elle à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de rangée.

« Je peux vous conseiller ? Vous êtes venue avec votre ami ? L'interrogea une vendeuse blonde et beaucoup trop maquillée.  
_ Oh non. Je suis venue seule, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
_ Non, non, je suis avec elle, protesta le jeune homme.  
_ C'est exactement ce que je dis, je suis venue seule, insista Lily, agacée. »

James, qui venait de se faire clouer le bec, fronça les sourcils et fit le tour du magasin silencieusement pendant que Lily discutait avec la vendeuse. Il se demandait à quel moment exactement il devait s'excuser et s'il serait capable de le faire. Il attrapa un chapeau à plumes ridicules sur un présentoir et l'enfila machinalement en se regardant dans le miroir. Il croisa le regard de Lily et il jura avoir vu un petit sourire sur son visage mais lorsqu'il se retourna il n'y était plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Evans ? Lui demanda-t-il après avoir également enfilé un horrible manteau de fourrure. »

La vendeuse était retournée faire son inventaire alors James en profita pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui soupirait d'exaspération.

« Bon, écoutes, j'ai abusé cette semaine, je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il finalement en s'arrêtant devant elle, déposant les armes. »

Elle cessa ses recherches dans les présentoirs pour lever les yeux sur lui, suspicieuse, se demandant s'il allait se mettre à rire mais il ne le faisait pas. Par contre, elle en avait un peu envie en le voyant affublé comme un travesti daltonien à un défilé du 14 juillet.

« C'est ça tes excuses ? Un « désolé » au beau milieu d'un magasin de vêtements en étant déguisé en vieille bourgeoise ?  
_ Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ? L'interrogea-t-il l'air faussement touché par son avis en tournant sur lui même, faisant voleter le long manteau au passage.  
_ Arrête Potter, lui dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur son visage, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air furieuse alors qu'elle avait juste envie d'éclater de rire.  
_ Tu préférerais que je porte ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en brandissant une robe en dentelle rouge, voyant bien qu'elle luttait pour rester sérieuse. »

Cette fois-ci, elle abandonna et s'esclaffa avant de secouer la tête et de lui reprendre la robe pour la remettre à sa place, trop effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse vraiment aller l'essayer car il en était capable, c'était certain. Elle se détestait d'avoir ri. Il avait gagné, mais il était tellement ridicule dans cette tenue qu'il était impossible pour elle de garder son sérieux.

« Alors Evans... Excuses acceptées ?  
_ A une condition.  
_ Laquelle ?  
_ Que tu restes dans cette tenue jusqu'à ce soir, répondit-elle narquoisement. »

Il plissa les yeux. Elle croyait qu'il allait refuser, il le voyait, et cela signifiait simplement qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Rien que parce qu'il s'agissait d'un défi, il était obligé d'accepter. Il l'aurait également fait si elle lui avait dit d'aller passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite ou de lui ramener un œuf de dragon.

« Très bien. J'achète le tout ! Y compris le pull avec le cerf, ce sera mon cadeau d'excuse ! Lança-t-il en se précipitant vers les caisses.  
_ Oh non, pitié, je préfère ne pas avoir de cadeau.  
_ Si, si, j'ai détruit l'autre, il faut bien que je me rachète. Il t'ira très bien, celui là.  
_ Parce que tu crois que je vais porter une horreur pareille ? Renchérit-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certain. Tu finiras par le trouver plutôt cool à force de le voir dans ton armoire.  
_ Heu... Non, insista-t-elle en lorgnant le cerf avec dédain.  
_ On parie ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit « non » de la tête avant d'acheter le pull qu'elle aimait bien, celui qui n'avait pas un animal à l'air idiot dessiné dessus et qui était parfaitement passe partout. Elle le glissa dans son sac et reprit la direction de Poudlard, Potter sur ses talons.

« Tu me suis ? L'interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
_ Il faut bien, pour que tu vois que je tiens parole, répondit-il en ajustant un peu l'affreux manteau qu'il venait d'acheter.  
_ Oui mais là j'ai un peu honte. Les gens nous regardent.  
_ Ça, il fallait y penser avant Evans, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malin. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération et accéléra le pas alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à rester le plus près d'elle possible. Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du regard des gens, lui, au contraire. Il aimait l'attirer, et c'était absolument délectable de se sentir autant observé tout en constatant qu'Evans détestait cela mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le distancer malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait parce qu'il marchait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.

Certes, il l'avait retrouvé pour aller s'excuser, mais il fallait bien qu'il tire un certain avantage de cette situation, tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas ranger son ego au placard juste pour le plaisir de ne plus voir de larmes dans les beaux yeux d'Evans. L'agacer lui permettait de trouver un peu de satisfaction, et lui faire honte était parfaitement acceptable.

« Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer à agir comme un abruti la semaine prochaine ? C'est tout ce que tu as toujours fait, après tout, déclara Lily alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le passage menant à la salle commune.  
_ Personne. Tu devras juste avoir confiance.  
_ Confiance ? En toi ? Hilarant, Potter, ironisa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé rouge.  
_ Je te rappelle que je n'ai rien dit à personne à propos de... Notre... Arrangement, répliqua-t-il avec suffisance.  
_ Parce que tu sais que si tu l'avais fait je t'aurais tué. »

En voyant son regard menaçant, James songea que ce n'était pas faux. Il se posa sur le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée, attrapa la Gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table, lut le titre une dizaine de fois, ouvrit le journal, fit mine d'être très intéressé par des articles qu'il ne parcourait même pas, puis il balança l'ouvrage là où il l'avait pris et observa Lily avec un air curieux.

« Tant qu'on en parle... Ça marche bien avec Wayne ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître indifférent. »

Lily replia ses jambes en tailleur et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague un instant alors qu'elle acquiesçait en souriant distraitement. Ce genre de regard brumeux, il n'aurait jamais souhaité le voir sur son visage alors il regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question. Elle pensait à Daren alors qu'il était là, dans la pièce, et c'était vexant.

« Et toi, avec Drake ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.  
_ Il n'y a rien avec Drake, répondit-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
_ Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a rien, répéta-t-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique.  
_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Evans. On attend pas tous d'avoir trouvé cette personne parfaite qui, soit dit en passant, n'existe pas, pour s'envoyer en l'air, rétorqua-t-il en sachant parfaitement qu'elle faisait allusion à sa nuit avec Drake. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et la jeune femme lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur en inspirant bruyamment.

« Excuses-moi d'avoir envie d'éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. J'ai d'autres ambitions, moi, que de me taper la moitié du château, riposta-t-elle.  
_ Ah oui ? Tu as d'autres ambitions ? Parce que la dernière fois, il me semblait bien que tu étais venue me voir avec une liste entière de noms pour avoir des conseils dans le but de... Oui, oui c'est ça, dans le but de séduire, ajouta-t-il en sentant l'irritation pointer le bout de son nez.  
_ Tu sais quoi ? Retire tout ce déguisement. Ça ne veut rien dire. Toi et moi, on ne s'entendra _jamais_ , trancha-t-elle avant de monter dans son dortoir. »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête mais dès qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision, il soupira et se prit le visage entre les mains. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il l'attaque ?! Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il systématiquement coupable après l'avoir fait ? Pourtant, cette fois, elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait juste été cassante et catégorique, mais son « jamais » sonnait dans l'esprit de James comme une défaite, et s'il y avait bien une chose que James Potter chérissait, c'était la victoire. Dans tous les domaines.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (je les lis consciencieusement et je les love grave :) )**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (cette fic en comptera 45)**


	9. Chapter 9

« Cornedrue... Tu me fous les jetons à matter Evans comme ça, glissa Sirius à l'oreille de son meilleur ami en plein cours de potion. »

James secoua la tête comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami et balança un ingrédient quelconque dans leur marmite avant d'appuyer ses deux mains sur son bureau et de recommencer à fixer la jeune préfète qui était très investie. Trop, au goût de James, qui n'appréciait que peu qu'Alice ait arrêté de travailler en binôme avec elle pour aller avec Frank Londubat, laissant l'occasion à Daren Wayne de prendre sa place. Lui, ce pauvre type qui avait constamment besoin qu'elle lui tienne la main même si c'était juste pour verser un flacon dans leur fichue marmite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui, franchement ? Demanda James à Sirius avec agacement. »

Le maraudeur qui jusque là avait été occupé à faire tout le travail, s'arrêta subitement pour observer James avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait changé chez lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait à quel point c'était grave. Visiblement, son camarade avait le béguin pour la seule fille de Poudlard qui ne tolérait pas sa présence et la chose était très problématique car James ne renonçait jamais.

« Il est sympa, drôle, pas moche. J'imagine que ça lui suffit, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
_ Sympa je veux bien, et encore... Mais drôle ?! Ce mec est neurasthénique. Il endormirait un groupe d'hyperactifs en deux minutes.  
_ James est jalouuuux, chantonna Peter derrière lui.  
_ La ferme Queudver ! S'exclama le concerné en lançant un sort de mutisme à son ami.  
_ Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! On ne lance pas de sorts à ses camarades de classe ! Le réprimanda le professeur Slughorn. »

James soupira bruyamment et lança un regard haineux à son professeur qui s'était retourné pour observer la potion de deux autres élèves. Il réalisa peu après que Lily le dévisageait de la même manière, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Elle détestait quand quelqu'un faisait perdre des points à leur maison, surtout quand c'était lui.

« Tant de tension sexuelle entre vous, se moqua Sirius en essayant de ne pas rire devant cet échange de regards hostiles.  
_ Elle va m'engueuler après le cours. C'est certain. C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que je nous fais perdre des points, reprit-il, songeur.  
_ Mec, on s'en fout, on va gagner contre Serpentard samedi et elle oubliera toute cette histoire.  
_ Lily n'est pas du genre à oublier, intervint Rémus. »

Le lycanthrope avait raison, mais la jeune femme ne prit pas James à part à la fin du cours de potion pour lui hurler dessus comme d'habitude, non. Elle se contenta de marcher avec Daren Wayne jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose et cela troubla James d'avantage. Il aurait préféré qu'elle déverse sa haine sur lui plutôt qu'elle reste focalisée sur Wayne qui n'en valait définitivement pas la peine. Pourquoi ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il n'était pas le garçon qu'il lui fallait ?

« Pitié Cornedrue dis moi que tu veux juste te la faire, chuchota Sirius en surveillant discrètement le professeur McGonagall pour ne pas se faire prendre en plein bavardage intempestif.  
_ Tu parles d'Evans ou de McGonagall, là ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami les yeux grands ouverts.  
_ Evans. Elle est... C'est... Comment peux-tu penser à elle de cette manière là ?  
_ Lily est très jolie, c'est normal, commenta Rémus en se joignant à la conversation.  
_ Mais arrêtez, je ne veux pas me la...  
_ Oh bon dieu James ! Tu passes la journée les yeux rivés sur elle comme un psychopathe alors soit tu veux la tuer et découper son corps en morceaux avant de les éparpiller dans le parc, soit elle t'attire, le coupa Sirius en tapant bruyamment sur son bureau, s'attirant les foudres du professeur de métamorphose.  
_ Je pense que c'est un peu des deux, reprit Rémus, amusé.  
_ Arrêtez vos conneries. Evans ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai fait pleurer et je cherche juste un moyen de me faire pardonner comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle autre fille. »

James ignora le raclage de gorge suggestif de Sirius et le roulement des yeux de Rémus et fit mine de copier le cours mais il se rendit compte quelques instants plus tard que son parchemin était recouvert de « L.E » et que le regard moqueur de Sirius jonglait entre ces initiales et son visage à lui. Il réalisa avec effarement qu'il était effectivement en train de faire une grosse fixation sur la jeune femme et cela le déstabilisa profondément pendant approximativement une minute.

« Bon ok, c'est bon, ça va, peut-être que je la trouve... Correcte... et alors ?!  
_ C'est bien de le reconnaître, mais... Sérieusement... Tu t'y prends comme un manche avec elle.  
_ Parce que soudain tu es devenu un expert en relations humaines ? Il n'y a aucune façon de bien s'y prendre avec elle, de toutes manières, elle trouvera toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
_ Ça, on est d'accord, Evans est une vraie emmerdeuse mais c'est avant tout une fille, alors comporte toi avec elle comme avec les autres. Là, on dirait juste que tu essaies de dresser un dragon, se moqua Sirius.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lui achète des chocogrenouilles ou que je...  
_ Potter ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa nonchalamment en entendant la voix du professeur Mcgonagall prononcer son prénom et lança un « oui ? » détaché qui exaspéra autant son enseignante que la préfète qui était assise un peu plus loin.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander d'écouter le cours ? Et par la barbe de Merlin, offrez lui plutôt des fleurs ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.  
_ Merci professeur, répondit James avec un large sourire sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. »

Sirius réprima son fou rire à côté de lui et James fut incapable de se concentrer pendant le reste du cours, obsédé par sa fierté qu'il venait de laisser de côté pour avouer à ses amis qu'il trouvait Evans à son goût. Il avait du mal à s'y faire lui-même, à vrai dire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette obsession lui passerait parce qu'Evans n'était pas exactement dans le même délire ces temps-ci. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été.

Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre sa table. C'était fou. Il aurait pu trouver n'importe quelle fille à son goût, n'importe laquelle, mais Lily Evans semblait actuellement être la seule à l'intéresser vraiment et elle était également la seule qui ne le supportait pas et qu'il ne supportait pas. Etait-ce au moins possible ? Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec sa mère, elle saurait sûrement quoi lui dire.

« Hé Evans ! L'appela-t-il à la fin du cours de métamorphose. »

Lily se retourna avant de sourire à Daren Wayne et de lui faire signe de ne pas l'attendre pour le plus grand plaisir de James qui n'avait encore aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait interpellée. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve vite, pourtant, parce que la jeune femme le dévisageait d'un air curieux et agacé.

« Besoin d'aide avec Wayne ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
_ Non merci, je crois que j'ai plutôt saisi ce qui l'intéressait. »

James plissa les yeux en s'interrogeant sur la signification de cette phrase, puis il passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux alors que Lily secouait la tête en soupirant, exaspérée par cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait.

« Comment ça tu as saisi ce qui l'intéressait ? Vous avez...  
_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, ça ne te regarde pas, le coupa-t-elle en faisant un geste de main catégorique.  
_ Non mais... Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Parce que Wayne a des goûts très spéciaux, reprit-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiéter très légèrement. Potter était un abruti, mais il l'avait aidé quand elle lui avait demandé et il lui avait indiqué quelques personnes à éviter. Si Wayne en faisait partie, elle préférait le savoir maintenant plutôt que de s'investir d'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je croyais qu'il était « cool » ? L'interrogea-t-elle et il sut à ce moment là qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Ouf.  
_ Oui, il est « cool » mais... Il a un problème avec les pieds. Il fait une grosse fixation là dessus, il paraît que c'est assez bizarre. En plus, il n'a jamais eu une seule relation monogame. Il est du genre à courir plusieurs lièvres et à vouloir tous les réunir pour... Heu... Le repas... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mentit-il avec tout l'aplomb dont il fut capable. »

Lily, choquée, la bouche grand ouverte, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'écarter dans un coin où il y avait un peu moins de passage pour reprendre sa discussion avec James Potter. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Wayne jouait sur plusieurs tableaux et il ne lui avait pas semblé particulièrement détraqué, mais Severus non plus et pourtant Potter avait vu juste sur lui.

« Tu es sûr ?  
_ C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. »

Il s'en voulait à peine de lui mentir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait faire, pourtant, mais là, il éprouvait comme un soulagement à voir le visage de Wayne s'effacer peu à peu des yeux d'Evans qui ne regardait plus que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de la baratiner comme ça, mais de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si Evans pouvait vérifier. Elle n'allait pas se planter devant lui pour aller lui lancer: « Hé, il paraît que tu es fétichiste des pieds et que tu aimes coucher avec plusieurs filles en même temps, c'est vrai ? ». Evans était bien trop prude pour ça, et c'était une très bonne chose.

« Hum... Ok... Autre chose ?  
_ Oui. J'ai besoin d'aide en divination, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main pour le devoir ?  
_ Tu es sérieux, Potter ? On est censé le rendre demain ! Le sermonna-t-elle.  
_ Je sais. Et si je ne le rends pas, Gryffondor va encore perdre des points, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en plein dilemme. Elle n'avait décidément aucune envie de l'aider car cela inclurait devoir passer du temps avec lui, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, leur maison perdrait des points et en plus, Potter prendrait encore la mouche et chercherait à se venger face à son refus.

« C'est bon, je vais t'aider. Ce soir, 21h à la bibliothèque. Ne sois pas en retard, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

A peine eût-elle disparu que James attrapa son parchemin de Divination dans son sac pour le déchirer et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche en souriant distraitement. Mission accomplie.

Un peu à l'écart, les trois maraudeurs et Alice discutaient vivement à voix basse. Leur réunion avait des allures de complot mais ce n'en était pas un. Ils essayaient juste de déterminer si oui ou non Lily Evans et James Potter étaient faits pour être ensemble, et le débat semblait interminable.

« James est contrarié par ce qu'il ressent mais je pense que ce qui l'ennuie le plus c'est de ne pas savoir si c'est réciproque, commenta Rémus.  
_ Mais bien sûr que c'est réciproque ! Ça fait des années et des années que ça l'est. On ne focalise pas toute son attention sur quelqu'un juste parce qu'il nous insupporte ! S'exclama Alice comme si les choses étaient évidentes.  
_ Je croyais que James détestait Evans...  
_ Je pense qu'il aimerait bien la détester, c'est tout, Peter.  
_ Moi je pense surtout que la guerre dehors est moins terrifiante que toute cette histoire, déclara Sirius. »

Les quatre amis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil résolu. Peu importe les sentiments que Lily et James éprouvaient ou n'éprouvaient pas l'un pour l'autre, s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient finir par s'entre-tuer et les dommages collatéraux ne seraient pas moindre.

« Tu es en retard, constata Lily avec agacement sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
_ Désolé, répondit James en s'asseyant en face d'elle. »

Pendant qu'il se balançait sur sa chaise, la jeune femme referma mécaniquement son livre, reprit son souffle et posa ses deux mains sur la table. La révélation qu'il lui avait fait sur Daren Wayne un peu plus tôt dans la journée l'avait tellement troublée qu'elle était allée en discuter avec Emily Holland, son ex petite-amie, qui avait totalement démenti les propos de Potter et Lily n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, exactement ? L'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. »

Les pieds de la chaise de James tapèrent contre le sol alors qu'il se redressait dessus, peu sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui reprochait quelque chose, visiblement, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Etait-ce encore à propos de l'épouvantard ? De la potion ? Des humiliations publiques ? Ou à propos de ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur dernier tête à tête dans la Salle Commune ?

« Pour qui te prends-tu, Potter ? Répéta-t-elle une seconde fois, un peu plus fort, en se rapprochant.  
_ Personne, je...  
_ Très bien, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est ce que tu étais : _personne_ , le coupa-t-elle les dents serrées.  
_ Evans pourquoi tu...  
_ Ne pose pas de question, tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ces absurdités à propos de Daren ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours, _toujours_ , que tu te comportes comme un abruti ? Tu sais, au début, quand on a commencé à se voir dans la Salle Commune, je me disais « Tu l'as mal jugé, Lily, Potter n'est pas si terrible, Alice avait raison. » mais tu as mis tellement d'ardeur à me prouver le contraire ces temps-ci que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu me fais rire, et puis tu agis comme le dernier des crétins. Tu me souris, et puis tu me lances une bombabouse à la figure. Tu m'aides, et puis tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter, à la fin ? »

Les faits étaient posés et la question était claire, mais James eût l'impression que son cerveau venait de ficher le camp devant les deux grands yeux verts qui le clouaient sur sa chaise. Il se sentait pris la main dans le sac, il était gêné, mal à l'aise, embarrassé, et tout ça était presque nouveau pour lui, alors il fit ce que l'on fait quand on est prit au dépourvu : il lança la première imbécillité qui traversa son esprit.

« De l'aide... Pour la divination... »

Lily, décontenancée, fronça brièvement les sourcils, se tortilla sur sa chaise, son regard perturbé cherchant de l'aide à droite, à gauche. Elle avait vu en lui de la vulnérabilité pour la première fois, et bizarrement, elle s'était sentie gênée alors qu'elle aurait voulu apprécier le moment. Elle avait le dessus, et c'était trop rare pour qu'elle tergiverse sur un sentiment de culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était lui, le fautif.

« Tu as encore le culot de me demander de l'aide après ce que je viens de dire ? Poursuivit-elle.  
_ Je suis désolé, Evans, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'était stupide, répondit-il comme s'il venait d'avoir une prise de conscience.  
_ Oui, ça l'était, et je ne vais pas t'aider à faire ta Divination après ça. Débrouilles-toi. »

James regarda Lily glisser hors de sa chaise pour s'en aller, sans rien dire. Il avait un goût de défaite dans la bouche, un goût amer et persistant. Pour la première fois, il commençait à se soucier de ce que quelqu'un pourrait penser de lui, de ce qu'Evans pensait de lui. Ce n'était pas son habitude. Il ne s'était jamais posé des limites en craignant de déplaire à qui que ce soit, non. Tout ce qui lui importait était de faire ce qui lui plaisait mais là, tout devenait désagréable.

Il n'avait aucune intention de devenir un modèle de comportement en la présence d'Evans, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de n'être pour elle que l'idiot arrogant pour lequel elle l'avait toujours pris. Il n'était pas comme ça. Enfin... Peut-être un peu, s'il fallait vraiment jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, mais il y avait plus en lui. Il y avait autre chose. Il y avait mieux. Il n'était cependant pas très sûr de vouloir lui montrer le meilleur de lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Evans était la femme qu'il avait toujours espéré rencontrer.

Il ne s'était jamais projeté avec qui que ce soit, mais s'il avait dû, il aurait choisi quelqu'un un peu comme lui. C'était son narcissisme qui parlait. Il voulait quelqu'un d'aventureux, de dynamique, souriant, quelqu'un qui savait vivre dangereusement, qui n'avait pas peur de quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un de confiant et de loyal, quelqu'un qui savait s'amuser. Evans remplissait quelques unes de ces conditions, mais elle avait beaucoup de lacunes sur d'autres. Peut-être que l'union parfaite de James Potter ne pouvait se faire qu'avec son miroir, finalement.

Il soupira et quitta la bibliothèque à son tour, faisant un petit détour pour aller récupérer les morceaux de sa copie de Divination dans la poubelle près de la salle de Métamorphose. Il allait devoir les recoller un par un. C'était aussi un peu ce qui l'attendait avec Evans parce qu'il avait des choses à lui prouver, il n'avait cependant aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre car pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se comporter comme le dernier des crétins à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à lui. Ou presque.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle était très indulgente. Il suffisait d'un faux pas pour être catalogué, dans le monde d'Evans... Et lui, il n'avait fait que trébucher sans cesse. Autant dire que gravir les marches de son estime serait pour lui une très longue ascension. Peut-être serait-elle interminable, d'ailleurs, mais il avait la sensation que l'effort valait la peine d'être fait.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Lily pénétra dans la salle de Métamorphose, elle découvrit avec surprise son livre posé sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et constata que son nom était bel et bien écrit à l'intérieur. Potter avait dû le déposer pendant l'inter-cours. Ne pouvait-il pas le lui donner de main à main ? Elle fut agacée par ce geste impersonnel mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait elle réalisa que s'il l'avait interpellé dans les couloirs, elle l'aurait probablement envoyer promener.

La chose aurait été parfaitement normale, en même temps. James Potter se comportait comme un enfant. Il était puéril et désolant, mais ce qui désespérait le plus Lily, c'était le fait qu'il soit si détaché. Il semblait se ficher de tout. Il n'avait pas la moindre considération pour qui que ce soit, il ne traitait personne avec égard et respect, et il pensait que tout lui était dû. C'était insupportable.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés dans la pièce et que Lily ouvrit son livre à la page du cours, elle constata cependant que James Potter n'avait pas que des défauts. Quelques lettres se soulignèrent progressivement, probablement grâce à un sortilège qu'il avait mis en place, jusqu'à former la phrase suivante : _James Potter présente ses plus sincères excuses à Lily Evans pour l'innombrable quantité de soucis qu'il lui a causés._

La jeune femme referma brutalement le livre par un réflexe qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, attirant au passage tous les regards sur elle, y compris celui de Potter. Il lui sourit, et elle se contenta de le fixer avec ses grands yeux, incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Elle refusait de croire à ses excuses, elle refusait de se laisser berner par un sourire, mais il avait le don de savoir s'y prendre et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce genre de détail.

« Finite Incantatem, murmura-t-elle en rouvrant son livre à la page précise où il avait essayé de se racheter. »

La bonne éducation de Potter l'avait contraint à s'excuser à chaque fois qu'il l'avait blessée, mais elle ne l'avait pas empêché de réitérer ses crétineries dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion et Lily Evans refusait d'être le genre de fille à se laisser convaincre par le jeu de charme d'un jeune homme qui considérait son physique comme sa seule force. Les œillades de Potter ne deviendraient pas sa faiblesse, point final.

D'autant qu'elle avait Daren, maintenant, et il était parfait. Daren n'était pas trop entreprenant, il n'avait pas une haleine d'hippogriffe mal entretenu, il n'avait pas non plus de marque des ténèbres sur le bras, et contrairement à ce que Potter avait voulu lui faire croire, il n'avait vraisemblablement aucune attirance déplacée pour les pieds.

Leur relation n'était qu'amicale pour l'instant, ou peut-être un peu plus, mais ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du flirt et cela convenait bien à Lily. Elle avait commis l'erreur de s'investir trop rapidement avec les derniers garçons qu'elle avait fréquentés alors il lui semblait nécessaire de chérir quelque chose de plus platonique dorénavant.

Alice, elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment son choix. Elle lui avait dit que Daren n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part avant de foncer, de s'engager avec elle autant qu'un garçon de 17 ans le pouvait, mais Lily commençait à comprendre à quel point elle avait été stupide quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait confié à sa meilleure amie vouloir à tout prix se mettre en couple.

Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas de cette manière, on ne choisissait pas, et Lily le comprenait peu à peu. Daren était vraiment le genre de garçon avec qui elle se voyait dans le futur, mais pour l'instant, hormis les sourires qu'elle lui décrochait quand ils étaient ensemble, la présence du jeune homme ne déclenchait aucune réaction physique chez elle.

« Potter ! Black ! Merlin mais que vais-je faire de vous ?! S'écria le professeur McGonagall alors que les deux jeunes hommes avaient entrepris de faire une bataille d'encre.  
_ Nous mettre en retenue, j'imagine, répondit simplement Sirius.  
_ Vous irez vous expliquer au professeur Dumbledore à la fin du cours, et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. S'ils continuaient sur leur lancée, Gryffondor terminerait l'année dans le négatif et elle se traînerait probablement la réputation de la préfète la plus inefficace de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle allait finir par les tuer un jour, tous les deux. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, Rémus Lupin se montrerait un peu plus responsable et l'aiderait enfin à faire respecter la loi au sein de leur maison.

Elle put lire un « désolé » sur les lèvres de James auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. C'était trop facile de toujours s'excuser. Potter ne changerait jamais. Il était dénué d'intérêt. Elle regrettait d'avoir passé ce marché avec lui au début de l'année car elle n'avait plus besoin de ses conseils mais il était toujours capable de révéler ce qu'elle appelait intérieurement (et avec une petite pointe d'exagération) « l'affaire sordide » et cela l'empêchait de sévir. Que pouvait-elle faire pour qu'il s'arrête ? Que pouvait-elle dire pour qu'il réalise que son attitude était désolante ?

Elle ne le comprenait pas. C'était comme s'il avait deux facettes et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle était la vraie. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas, peut-être n'était-il qu'un hypocrite orgueilleux qui se prenait pour le roi du monde et s'adressait aux autres comme s'ils n'étaient que ses sujets, mais Lily s'obstinait à penser, contre sa volonté, qu'il ne pouvait pas être complètement irrécupérable, que quelque part dans ses excuses se cachaient de vrais remords.

La pire chose dans toute cette histoire était probablement le fait qu'elle se pose autant de questions sur lui alors qu'elle se répétait constamment qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis elle se souvenait de ce baiser contre le grand chêne, de ces quelques fois où il l'avait faite rire à défaut de provoquer ses cris de rage, et de ces lettres soulignées dans son livre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible.

« Tu penses à moi, Evans ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de métamorphose. »

Il la frôla pour passer devant elle et elle eût un mouvement de recul avant de figer ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait une petite lueur dans ses yeux sombres, quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Je cherche un moyen de te tuer et de m'en tirer à bon compte, répondit-elle sur un ton monocorde.  
_ C'est blessant, se moqua-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur comme s'il souffrait atrocement. Au fait, regarde dans ta poche. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis, alors elle se contenta de fourrer la main dans la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à du papier, elle fronça les sourcils et retira la chose de sa poche avant de rougir violemment. James Potter venait de lui offrir une rose en parchemin et un sentiment de honte abominable s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle sentait tout son visage s'embraser.

C'était le genre de réaction qu'elle aurait aimé avoir lorsqu'elle était avec Daren, pas lorsque Potter tentait encore une fois de se racheter pour son comportement déplorable qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de modifier.

« Hé, c'est mignon, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? Lui demanda Daren en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Elle sursauta et rangea immédiatement l'origami dans sa poche avant de bafouiller quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas elle même mais le jeune homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur. C'était cela qu'elle aimait chez lui. Si Potter avait été là, il se serait moqué d'elle avec le plus grand plaisir du monde, mais Wayne était si gentil que la chose ne lui avait probablement même pas effleuré l'esprit.

« Il y a une fête demain dans la Salle Commune après le match contre Serpentard, tu seras là ?  
_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Potter est si certain de gagner... Répondit Lily avec dépit.  
_ Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il a quand même une sacrée classe sur son balai et c'est grâce à lui qu'on va gagner la coupe cette année, c'est sûr, poursuivit Daren avec tant d'engouement que Lily se laissa presque gagner par son enthousiasme.  
_ Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est qu'il est... _Vraiment_ pénible. Enfin... Je suppose que si tu vas à cette fête, j'irais aussi, trancha-t-elle en lui souriant. »

Au moment même où elle ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner, une foule de hiboux se glissa à l'intérieur pour apporter du courrier. Elle reconnut la chouette de ses parents au bout de la table des Gryffondors alors elle se hâta d'aller décrocher la lettre qui se trouvait prise au piège entre les griffes acérées de l'oiseau.

« Pétunia est toujours aussi insupportable ? Lui demanda Alice qui était déjà assise à côté de Frank Londubat.  
_ Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Lily en parcourant rapidement la lettre de ses parents des yeux.  
_ Il existe quelqu'un de plus insupportable qu'Evans ? Intervint Sirius Black en se posant en face d'elle.  
_ C'est sa sœur. Une vraie plaie.  
_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Poursuivit James en souriant largement. »

Il se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami et arracha également une lettre des pattes de son gigantesque hibou pendant que Lily cherchait une réplique cinglante à lui balancer, mais lorsqu'elle trouva finalement, le visage de Potter s'était métamorphosé. Son sourire avait disparu et son regard grave semblait bloqué sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants.

Il sembla à Lily que Sirius était le seul à l'avoir également remarqué car Daren et Alice riaient ensemble à propos de la chute de balai du capitaine de Serpentard pendant leur entraînement qui avait été filmée par un mystérieux groupe de Gryffondors dont l'identité n'échappait à personne.

Le jeune maraudeur se pencha pour lire par dessus le bras de son ami et peu à peu, il devint aussi blanc que l'assiette dans laquelle il mangeait. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs secondes avant que Sirius ne retire le parchemin des mains de James pour le plier et le ranger dans sa poche, puis il le tira par le bras et murmura un « viens » d'une voix brisée.

Lily jura avoir vu une larme s'échapper du coin de l'oeil de James lorsqu'il pivota pour suivre son ami jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle ne les quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde alors qu'ils discutaient rapidement avec le directeur de l'école qui se leva pour les accompagner en dehors de la Grande Salle. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'était pas normal, et Lily mourrait d'envie de connaître le problème.

« Alice ! L'appela-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de coude et de lui montrer les deux garçons juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Potter a reçu une lettre et ils sont devenus bizarres. »

Alice fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, non loin de là, qui lui firent signe qu'ils ne savaient pas plus qu'elle de quoi il s'agissait. Les yeux de Lily restèrent vissés sur la porte pendant tout le repas comme si elle s'attendait à y voir une explication s'afficher. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir autant concernée, elle n'aurait pas dû, mais le changement radical sur le visage de Potter l'avait troublé et elle ne pensa plus qu'à cela toute la journée.

Ni Sirius, ni James ne se présentèrent aux cours de l'après-midi, et personne ne les vit revenir dans leur dortoir le soir. Si la préfète n'avait pas tant tenue à ce que tout le monde croit, y compris elle, qu'elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé à Potter, elle aurait probablement été voir le professeur McGonagall pour l'interroger sur la raison de l'absence de ses camarades. Elle aurait aussi discuté avec Rémus et Peter car ils devaient bien avoir eu des nouvelles dans la journée, les maraudeurs étaient soudés comme les doigts de la main, c'était impossible que ni Sirius, ni James n'ai tenté de les joindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cependant, elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de monter dans son dortoir à la fin de la soirée et de dormir. La journée du lendemain allait être longue, Serpentard rencontrait Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch et elle espérait que les deux garçons soient revenus d'ici là car sans eux, le match serait perdu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily s'installa dans les tribunes à côté de Daren Wayne. Elle était soulagée, Potter et Black étaient rentrés le matin même et ils étaient tous les deux en tenue, prêt à affronter les Serpentards qui étaient des adversaires redoutables. Ils étaient tous les deux poursuiveurs aux côtés d'Alice qui jouait également depuis trois ans, et ils étaient bons. Certains les qualifiaient même d'invincibles parce qu'ils avaient une telle complicité sur le terrain et en dehors qu'il était impossible pour leurs adversaires de les contrer.

Ce jour là, cependant, l'écart de points fut moindre entre les deux équipes. Le match dura de longues heures et Lily commençait à trépigner d'impatience sur son banc. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le sport, et encore moins le Quidditch qu'elle trouvait absolument révoltant à cause du nombre incalculables de dangers auxquels les joueurs se retrouvaient confrontés là haut. Il y avait beaucoup de règles, mais cela ne suffisait pas à empêcher les Serpentards de jouer à leur manière, multipliant les fautes et les bassesses en tout genre.

Le match pris fin sur un score de 750 à 620 quand l'attrapeur de Gryffondor referma sa main sur le vif d'or, faisant vibrer les tribunes rouge et or qui commençaient à désespérer, mais en bas, près du banc de touche, James Potter avait balancé son balai sur le sol avec rage et s'avançait vers le capitaine de l'équipe adverse d'un pas menaçant.

Lily s'arrêta d'applaudir quand elle constata que les deux joueurs s'empoignaient furieusement et que Sirius n'avait aucune intention de retenir son meilleur ami. Elle descendit alors les tribunes quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur, et au même moment, le poing du capitaine de Serpentards s'abattit sur le visage de James qui se rua sur le joueur.

Ce fut le professeur Slughorn qui parvint à les séparer en confiant James au gardien de son équipe qui le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lily resta interdite sur le bord du terrain, hébétée, comme tous les supporters qui rejoignaient leur salle commune en murmurant des choses plus incohérentes les unes que les autres sur la scène qui venait d'avoir lieue.

« James n'a rien fait. C'est Blavatsky qui l'a provoqué là haut, il n'arrêtait pas. Il essayait de nous déstabiliser en nous insultant. Quand il a dit que Sirius avait été éjecté de sa propre famille, James a explosé, expliqua Alice, le balai à la main.  
_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour répondre par la violence, répliqua Lily d'une voix douce.  
_ Je sais, ça n'excuse rien, mais James n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. »

Lily n'en rajouta pas, elle se contenta de suivre Alice jusqu'à la Salle Commune dans laquelle les festivités avaient déjà commencées. Quelques Gryffondors faisaient voltiger l'attrapeur en l'air pendant que d'autres remplissaient des verres d'un liquide dont Lily ne voulait absolument pas connaître la composition, ou montaient le son d'une musique rythmée. Sirius était avec Peter et Rémus mais James n'était pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie, ce fut tout ce que la préfète remarqua.

« Tu veux un jus de citrouille ? Lui proposa Daren.  
_ Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'y ait que du jus de citrouille là dedans alors je vais devoir décliner, répondit Lily en souriant légèrement.  
_ Ah, oui, en bonne préfète qui se respecte, on ne boit pas de choses douteuses.  
_ Exactement. Je dois veiller à ce que vous rentriez tous dans vos dortoirs ce soir dans un état pas trop lamentable de préférence...  
_ Tu vas me border, alors ? L'interrogea-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque James Potter, balai à la main, pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Quelques élèves se ruèrent sur lui pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais Lily n'entendit pas sa réponse, elle ne remarqua que son expression neutre, impassible, et les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

L'un d'eux était rouge, probablement à cause du coup de poing de Blavatsky, et Lily fut étonnée de constater que le jeune homme ne se vantait pas de cette altercation. Habituellement, il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait fait mordre la poussière à un tel ou un tel tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et, s'il voulait pousser le vice un peu plus loin, il faisait même voleter un vif d'or autour de lui, mais cette fois-ci, il se contenta de quelques mots dont ses camarades de classe se satisfirent. Lily, elle, n'allait décidément pas le laisser s'en tirer de cette façon, alors elle fit signe à Daren de patienter deux minutes lorsque le groupe qui était autour du capitaine de l'équipe se dissipa et elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû lui sauter dessus de cette façon et je ne montre pas le bon exemple aux premières années, ne te fatigue pas Evans, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle n'avait même pas entamé sa phrase. »

Il posa son balai à côté de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons près duquel ils se tenaient tous les deux et reporta son regard vide sur elle, comme s'il se préparait à recevoir une tornade de reproches en pleine figure. Elle ne vint pas, cependant, car les mots de Lily se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Le visage de James Potter était fermé, triste et troublant. Il manquait quelque chose. Le sourire. Oui, c'était ça. Ce perpétuel sourire arrogant qu'il arborait constamment et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu disparaître de sa figure même lorsqu'elle lui avait hurlé les insultes les plus vexantes possibles ou qu'elle lui avait donné retenues sur retenues.

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme remarqua ces petits détails qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'observer avant. La finesse de ses traits, la noirceur de ses yeux, la profonde intelligence qui s'y cachait, son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire et le sillon de larmes qui était encore visible sur ses joues et qu'il aurait probablement voulu cacher s'il avait su. Le cœur de Lily se serra de façon incontrôlée. Elle se serait haït pour ce manque d'autorité sur elle-même si elle l'avait réalisé, mais elle était trop préoccupée par le maraudeur qui se tenait devant elle pour accorder de l'importance à ses propres états d'âme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle subitement.  
_ De quoi tu parles ? Tout va bien, répondit-il un peu sur la défensive. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déglutit, et baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors elle attrapa un verre sur le buffet près d'elle et lui tendit. C'était stupide. Comme si un verre d'alcool allait lui remonter le moral. Il avança la main sans la quitter des yeux et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange quand ses doigts frôlèrent les siens, un espèce de frisson, suivie d'une gêne intense la faisant renverser la moitié du contenu du verre entre eux.

« Oh Merlin, je... Zut. Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.  
_ J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'on se dit en ce moment, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Peut-être que c'est mieux. Je veux dire, peut-être que c'est mieux que quand on s'insulte.  
_ Certainement. »

Il sortit sa baguette pour faire disparaître le liquide qui jonchait le sol alors que Lily le dévisageait toujours. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être James Potter, elle était trop triste, trop sérieuse, trop grave pour être un maraudeur.

« Où est passé ton sourire ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
_ Quel sourire ?  
_ Ton sourire. Le sourire arrogant. Tu sais, cet horrible sourire consternant que tu traînes toujours avec toi. »

Il inspira profondément, baissa la tête, et quand il la releva, le sourire était là. Un peu plus faible que d'habitude, mais pas moins sincère, au contraire. Il était vrai comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et il était contagieux. Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre à toute allure mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant, elle ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec des contradictions alors qu'elle avait l'impression que les yeux de James Potter lui expliquaient tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle commune, Alice avait donné un coup de coude à Rémus et avait indiqué leurs amis respectifs d'un discret signe de la main. Tous deux s'étaient ensuite lancés un regard complice. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison, ils savaient que Lily Evans et James Potter allaient terminer ensemble, mais ce qui les ravit ce soir là, ce fut de constater que les concernés allaient peut-être finir par s'en rendre compte d'eux même.


	11. Chapter 11

Le hurlement de Lily Evans résonna dans tout le château lorsque, pendant sa ronde du soir, elle se retrouva face à la tête de James Potter. Seulement la tête. Elle flottait en l'air sans le reste de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il retire la cape qui le recouvrait.

« Espèce de troll ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?! S'exclama-t-elle en lui martelant l'épaule de son petit poing.  
_ Non, non Evans ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès cette fois. Je voulais prendre une cape pour sortir mais je me suis trompé et j'ai pris celle-ci, se justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil hagard autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.  
_ Admettons. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de sortir à cette heure-ci ? Tu es censé être dans ton dortoir.  
_ Je... J'ai... Il fallait que j'aille à la volière, répondit-il, un peu évasif.  
_ A la volière ? Répéta-t-elle, dubitative.  
_ Ecoute Evans, je veux bien t'expliquer, mais dans la Salle Commune parce qu'avec le cri que tu as poussé, si tout le château n'est pas à nos trousses dans dix secondes c'est qu'il y a un soucis, et on ne rentrera pas tous les deux sous ma cape d'invisibilité. »

Elle acquiesça et se hâta derrière lui jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui pivota lorsqu'il lui donna le mot de passe, ignorant ses remontrances quant à ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes. C'est à ce moment là que Lily se rendit compte que James tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle le lui arracha sans qu'il n'ait eût le temps de réagir et constata avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de nourriture pour dragon.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait entrer de dragon dans ce château, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans leur salle commune.  
_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_ De ce sachet de viande crue que je tiens dans la main et sur lequel il est écrit « nourriture pour cannibale ailé ».  
_ Oh, c'est de la nourriture pour dragon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un air innocent.  
_ Potter... Sérieusement ? Tu vas faire comme si je ne venais pas de te l'arracher des mains ?  
_ Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ça, mais ce n'est sûrement pas à moi.»

Lily soupira bruyamment, partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement, et elle croisa les bras, bien décidée à obtenir des explications. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait laisser passer une chose pareille. Un dragon, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle créature.

« Où est-il ? Dans le cachot des Serpentards ? Dans la salle de potion ? Devant leur salle commune ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
_ Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais amener un dragon ici ?  
_ Oui. Tu es capable de tout.  
_ Merci.  
_ Ce n'était pas un compliment, lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant les sourcils. »

Il esquissa un geste discret pour se rendre dans son dortoir mais elle le rattrapa et se posta sur la première marche de l'escalier, impatiente de savoir comment il s'y était prit pour amener une créature aussi dangereuse et énorme dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien ou d'un rat. Un dragon, c'était imposant, ce n'était pas le genre d'animal simple à dissimuler.

« Tu te rends compte que certains élèves pourraient finir carbonisés ? Tu imagines les parents des premières années, fous de tristesses en apprenant la mort de leur enfant ? Un dragon, ce n'est pas drôle, Potter. Ce n'est pas une bombabouse ou une fusée poursuiveuse.  
_ Je sais, Evans. C'est pour cela que je suis allé le relâcher, admit-il finalement. »

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de plaquer une main sur son visage blême. Elle s'était déjà imaginée aller réveiller le professeur Dumbledore pour partir à la recherche de la créature et trouver des élèves en cendres sur le chemin.

« Tu sais qui l'avait mis là ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu ne vas pas me le dire ?  
_ Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.  
_ Très bien, donc je sais que c'est Black puisque Rémus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille et que Peter est trop froussard pour s'approcher d'un hippogriffe. C'était encore pour traumatiser Severus, c'est ça ?  
_ Peut-être.  
_ Il faut arrêter avec ça, Potter, le sermonna gentiment Lily.  
_ Je sais, mais il te traite de...  
_ Je sais de quoi il me traite, le coupa-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller poster un dragon dans les cachots. Un dragon Potter ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Comment vous faites, exactement ? »

James haussa les épaules et se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que Lily était toujours complètement éberluée par l'audace dont les maraudeurs pouvaient faire preuve lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs ennemis.

« Il n'était pas très gros... C'était... Un adolescent, en quelques sortes, expliqua-t-il les mains dans les poches.  
_ Et c'est grand comment, exactement, un dragon adolescent ?  
_ Un peu plus que moi... Pas beaucoup, répondit-il sans trop savoir s'il allait se faire houspiller. »

Lily secoua la tête en signe de résignation avant de s'asseoir sur les marches, le visage entre les mains.

« Je m'arrache les cheveux avec vous, Potter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
_ Si ça peut te rassurer, le dragon est loin maintenant.  
_ Merci. »

Il lui lança un petit sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez elle puisqu'il était évident que la chose était irrémédiable, il commençait à s'y faire sans pour autant l'accepter totalement. Evans ne rendait pas toujours les choses faciles, mais il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où il se surprenait à penser que peut-être, un jour, ils réussiraient à s'entendre.

« En tout cas, c'est bien de voir que tu l'as retrouvé...  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ton sourire, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux vissés sur ses jambes étendues devant elle sur les marches. »

L'ironie du moment voulu que le visage de James se ferme instantanément lorsque Lily lui fit cette remarque. Elle se rappela alors de la victoire de Gryffondor et de la tristesse qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux ce jour là, du sillon de larmes qui était tracé sur ses joues comme indélébile, de ce qu'elle même avait ressenti à le voir aussi démuni. De la compassion envers quelqu'un qui montrait enfin son humanité.

« Tu as des soucis, Potter ? »

Elle posa la question doucement, non sans avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre avant. Il risquait de la rabrouer et elle comprendrait, mais c'était si étonnant de le voir aussi morose qu'elle avait besoin d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Peut-être qu'il lui jetterait le contenu de sa potion sur le visage le lendemain, peut-être qu'il se moquerait d'elle dans les couloirs, peut-être qu'il lui lancerait des boulettes de parchemin sur le crâne pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie, peut-être qu'il se comporterait exactement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais Lily s'en fichait à ce moment précis, elle voulait juste comprendre.

« Ma... Ma mère est malade, souffla-t-il au bout d'une longue période de silence. »

Lily releva les yeux sur lui, il essaya d'esquisser un sourire qui se transforma en grimace sous le poids de la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer au fond d'elle alors que Potter semblait essayer de contenir les émotions qui broyaient son cerveau. C'était dur de le voir aussi anéanti et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

« Malade comment ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
_ Phase terminale. Je l'ai appris la semaine dernière. J'attends juste le parchemin qui me dira qu'elle... »

Il s'interrompit mais Lily sut très bien quels étaient les mots qu'il n'avait pas pu dire. Le monde était fou, et elle l'était aussi, parce qu'elle se tenait sur les marches du dortoir des garçons en pleine nuit à discuter calmement avec James Potter de ses problèmes, et elle se sentait concernée. Elle se sentait triste et désolée, elle se sentait mal.

« Potter je... Je suis vraiment navrée, murmura-t-elle.  
_ C'est la vie. »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de savoir ce qu'il lui prenait lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un avec un cœur en face d'elle, et elle sût pour de bon ce soir là qui était le vrai James Potter. C'était lui, celui qui se tenait devant elle, celui dont Alice lui avait tant parlé. C'était lui, mais pour une fois, elle voulait voir l'autre. L'intrépide, le pénible, l'agaçant James Potter n'avait pas mal. Ce comportement la rassurait.

« Et ton père ?  
_ Il est malade, lui aussi, répondit James avec un petit rire jaune qui fit grimacer Lily.  
_ Merlin je n'avais aucune idée, je...  
_ Ne te sens pas désolée pour moi, Evans, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents comme eux. »

La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de James en guise de soutient, ayant plus ou moins oublié qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ennemi. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été assez attentive, finalement. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû prendre le temps de lui poser des questions sur lui avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives sur son comportement.

« C'est effrayant de voir à quel point on peut discuter comme deux personnes normales, quand on veut, commenta James comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur sa bouche avant de remonter sur ses yeux, puis de redescendre une nouvelle fois. Là, elle ressentit quelque chose de bizarre au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose qui la tirait vers lui et la retenait en même temps. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir envie de l'embrasser. Il aurait rit si elle avait dit cette phrase à voix haute, elle en était certaine, mais il aurait fallut qu'elle accepte ce tiraillement pour la prononcer et ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je vais aller me coucher, dit-il finalement, coupant court à ses réflexions. »

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se leva et grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller dormir, il fit demi-tour et trouva Lily la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

« Evans ? »

Elle sursauta, essuya hâtivement ses yeux et bondit de la marche sur laquelle elle se tenait pour lui faire face. Il oublia immédiatement ce qu'il comptait lui dire quand il l'entendit renifler.

« Oui ?  
_ Tu pleures ? L'interrogea-t-il en constatant qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.  
_ Non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
_ Oh bon sang. Ne pleure pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, redescendant les quelques marches qui les séparaient.  
_ Je ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit ! Mentit-elle. »

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Dès les deux premières semaines à Poudlard, il avait réussi à discerner les signes du mensonge sur le visage beaucoup trop expressif de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, elle avalait sa salive comme si elle avait peur de se faire prendre, et son habituelle honnêteté l'empêchait de regarder la personne à qui elle essayait de faire gober ses affreux bobards dans les yeux.

« Comment fais-tu pour passer de la harpie, à la fille excessivement compatissante ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Comment tu fais, toi, pour passer du pire crétin au monde à la personne humaine, sensible, et agréable que tu es maintenant ?  
_ Tu me trouves agréable ? Je croyais que tu me détestais, nota-t-il plein d'étonnement.  
_ Je ne te déteste pas, Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je te déteste ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.  
_ Peut-être à cause de ce couteau que tu m'as lancé à la figure en cours de potion pendant notre cinquième année et que j'ai eu le bon réflexe d'éviter. Ou alors, à cause du nombre de retenues que tu m'as données, ou de toutes ces fois où tu t'es mise à me hurler dessus au milieu des couloirs, ou la gifle que tu m'a flanquée quand j'ai transformé Rogue en cochon d'inde l'année dernière... A moins que ce ne soit celle que tu m'as administré le jour où je t'ai poussé dans le lac parce que tu avais dit que le Quidditch était un sport insignifiant, énuméra-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
_ Tu méritais toutes ces retenues et les gifles aussi, mais ça n'a jamais voulu dire que je te détestais. Je ne vais pas mentir, je t'ai toujours trouvé extraordinairement agaçant, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu te haïr.  
_ Tant mieux, Evans, parce que moi non plus je ne te déteste pas, conclut-il sans cesser de sourire. »

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, appuyée sur la rampe d'escalier derrière elle, les yeux vissés dans ceux de James qui ne cillaient pas, et elle était intimidée par sa proximité. La chose bizarre était revenue et Lily avait envie de se frapper pour l'avoir laissé l'envahir de cette manière. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'avoir des pensées pareilles.

« Bonne nuit Evans. »

Si Potter avait voulu l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, il l'aurait fait, il n'était pas du genre hésitant, mais il se contenta de remonter les marches, laissant Lily seule avec les pensées inconvenantes qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas avoir.

« Potter ! L'appela-t-elle finalement.  
_ Hmmm ?  
_ Pitié ne redeviens pas un abruti demain. Bonne nuit. »

Elle rejoignit son propre dortoir sans attendre une réponse de sa part et enfila son pyjama avant de s'allonger sous ses couvertures. Là, dans le silence de la nuit, elle se rendit compte du bruit assourdissant des battements de son cœur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, en elle. Elle devenait dingue et elle détestait ce foutu sentiment de manque qui s'insinuait doucement dans son corps.

« Evans... La salua-t-il poliment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle lors du petit déjeuner.  
_ Potter, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Alice et Rémus se jetèrent un regard perplexe mais ne firent aucun commentaire contrairement à Sirius qui avait cette chose en commun avec Potter : il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

« Ce calme est vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce que... Attendez, vous venez de vous saluer normalement ? Sans vous hurler dessus ? J'ai bien entendu ? Ou est-ce que je...  
_ Ferme la, Black, le coupa Lily avec mépris.  
_ Oh. Voilà qui est mieux. Je commençais à me sentir mal. »

James, lui, resta silencieux. Il tartinait machinalement de la confiture sur son toast lorsque Daren Wayne apparût juste devant lui et se posa face à Lily. Les doigts de James se crispèrent un peu sur son couteau alors que l'autre gryffondor avait pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il la surveilla du coin de l'oeil, elle souriait à Wayne et il en était malade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite promenade dans le parc avant le cours d'Histoire de la magie ? Proposa Daren à la préfète.  
_ Oui, oui, et triple oui ! Attends, répondit-elle avant d'engloutir son jus de citrouille d'une traite. Voilà, on peut y aller. »

James la regarda trottiner hors de la Grande Salle avec Wayne en les maudissant intérieurement, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Elle aimait bien ce mec, aussi inintéressant soit-il. Il avait déjà agit comme un crétin une fois en lui racontant des mensonges à son sujet et tout lui était retombé dessus, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le fréquenter, il fallait qu'il se résigne.

« Tu ne vas rien faire pour ça ? S'enquit Sirius.  
_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien, comme d'habitude, on pourrait le coincer après un cours, lui dire de lâcher l'affaire, l'humilier un peu...  
_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une solution, intervint Alice.  
_ Mais il ne va quand même pas la laisser avec lui !  
_ En fait, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, Patmol. Evans en a clairement ras le bol de mon attitude, alors peut-être qu'il faut juste que j'arrête tout. »

Sirius lâcha son toast, recracha le morceau qu'il venait de croquer sous le regard dégoûté d'Alice et observa son ami avec de grands yeux. James était devenu fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Tu veux dire que... En plus d'avoir fait fuir mon dragon hier soir, tu ne vas plus du tout m'aider à monter des coups en douce contre les Serpentards ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de sa réponse.  
_ Je... Vais mettre un coup de frein, c'est tout, je ne vais rien faire qui puisse la mettre en colère pour l'instant. Après, on verra. »

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur mais il n'ajouta rien. Lily Evans devait se dépêcher de se rendre compte que Daren Wayne n'était pas pour elle pour qu'il retrouve son meilleur ami parce là, les choses devenaient hors de contrôle.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily Evans et Daren Wayne étaient en couple depuis un mois lorsque le jeune homme avoua à Lily qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Ses grands yeux verts s'étaient élargis sous la surprise et elle avait bafouillé quelques mots avant d'essayer de se reprendre. Elle appréciait Daren, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, mais... Un mois ne lui avait pas suffit à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je... Je suis désolée je ne...  
_ Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en es pas encore au même point. Je voulais juste te le dire, expliqua-t-il en souriant. »

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Etait-ce si terrible de penser à quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment précis ? Etait-elle si abominable d'avoir l'impression de ressentir cette chose qu'il ressentait pour elle envers quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle avant de l'abandonner devant le portrait de la salle commune pour aller faire sa ronde. »

Elle n'entendit même pas sa réponse, trop occupée à se demander dans quel fourbi elle avait pu se mettre. Elle voulait aimer Daren, elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle avait l'impression que plus elle se concentrait là dessus, plus elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était insupportable de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ses émotions, encore plus lorsque la personne qui les lui faisait ressentir était celle qu'elle méprisait le plus.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle termina sa ronde sans croiser aucun des maraudeurs. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à batailler pour leur faire rejoindre leur dortoir. Son apaisement fut de courte durée, cependant, car quand elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune, James Potter et Fanny Drake étaient étroitement enlacés dans ce « rien » qui les réunissait une fois de plus.

Elle resta clouée sur place un instant, le souffle coupé, avec la sensation abominable d'avoir pris un coup dans le ventre. Si personne ne l'avait frappé, elle avait pourtant ressenti une douleur qui la paralysa et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pleura pas, cependant, elle se contenta de monter dans son dortoir sans que les deux autres gryffondors ne la remarquent. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, après tout, hein ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, non, aucune.

Alice ne dormait pas, elle lisait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer l'étrange expression sur le visage de sa meilleure amie qui s'enferma dans leur salle de bain. Elle bondit de son lit pour coller son oreille à la porte mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut l'eau du robinet, et puis plus rien. A ce moment là, Lily ouvrit la porte à la volée, et Alice fit un bond en arrière.

« Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ?  
_ Depuis que tu rentres dans le dortoir avec une mine de déterrée, j'imagine, répondit la jeune femme blonde.  
_ Wayne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, en quelques sortes, expliqua Lily.  
_ Oh, c'est une belle avancée. Tu lui as répondu ?  
_ Non. Je n'avais rien à répondre. »

Alice se mit à sourire mais elle se ravisa bien vite lorsque sa meilleure amie la dévisagea avec incompréhension. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se réjouir de ses malheurs, mais étant donné qu'ils pouvaient faire le bonheur de James, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Et en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai surpris Potter et Drake en bas, poursuivit Lily.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Ils remettaient le couvert, si tu veux mon avis.  
_ Non, James ne ferait pas ça. Il n'apprécie même pas Drake.  
_ Il l'apprécie assez pour coucher avec elle, visiblement.  
_ Lily je ne crois pas que...  
_ Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Lâcha Lily dans le vide avant de s'allonger dans son lit et de fermer les yeux. »

Dans sa tête, elle descendait les marches de son dortoir, baguette à la main, et les séparait brutalement en les envoyant chacun à un bout de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas de James Potter, non, certainement pas, mais plus elle se le répétait, plus elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de s'en convaincre. Toutefois elle voulait encore moins le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas avec Fanny Drake, cette espèce d'ignare.

Elle se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement ces temps-ci. Sauf quand elle terminait la journée avec Daren. Là, elle ne pensait qu'aux bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui et elle sombrait sans même s'en apercevoir. C'était agréable et elle aurait aimé plus de moments comme ceux-ci, mais à Poudlard, c'était compliqué d'être en couple.

Elle réajusta son oreiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit avant de se décider finalement à descendre dans la Salle Commune pour lire un peu. Sa mère lui disait toujours que lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle attende que ce soit le sommeil qui la trouve, alors elle s'exécuta. Elle se doutait bien que Drake et Potter ne devaient plus être là vu l'heure qu'il était, mais ce fut tout de même rassurant quand elle constata que la pièce était vide.

Elle attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, frissonnant d'effroi à chaque page qu'elle tournait. Des morts, des morts, et encore des morts. La partie nécrologie avait atteint des records depuis que Voldemort était apparut dans le monde sorcier et que la guerre avait commencée, et Lily essayait habituellement de ne pas y penser mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y parvint pas.

Elle avait des articles entiers et des photos toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres devant elle, des clichés à faire froid dans le dos. Ses parents pourraient être dans la liste, sa sœur pourrait être dans la liste, des gens qu'elle connaissait pourraient être dans la liste. Nombreux étaient les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient dû s'absenter pour aller à un enterrement ces temps-ci, et elle se disait qu'elle était bien chanceuse de ne pas faire partie d'entre eux même si au fond d'elle, elle le sentait, la chance n'allait pas toujours l'accompagner.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers James au beau milieu de la salle commune, les mains dans les poches, parfaitement habillé comme s'il ne s'était jamais couché alors qu'il était quatre heures du matin, et elle secoua la tête puis replia le journal tout en le gardant sur ses jambes nues.

« Moi non plus. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais prévu d'aller faire un tour dans le château avant que les cours commencent, mais j'imagine que je peux faire une croix sur ma sortie nocturne.  
_ Effectivement, tu peux, répondit-elle un peu froidement. »

Il émit un petit rire face à son intangibilité. Lorsqu'il s'agissait des règles, Evans était très rigoureuse, mais il doutait que son ton ait quelque chose à voir avec son intention de briser les lois du château.

« Je sais que tu m'as vu avec Fanny tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais exactement, mais ce n'est pas du tout...  
_ Ça ne me regarde pas, le coupa Lily.  
_ Elle sort avec un Serdaigle. Elle m'a juste étreint pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé pour la métamorphose, expliqua-t-il malgré tout.  
_ Oh.  
_ Oui. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé rouge, balançant ses pieds sur la table basse et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Lily avait l'impression de se revoir quelque semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était venue à lui pour avoir des conseils sur les garçons. Elle songea qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin maintenant que Daren lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Des nouvelles de tes parents ?  
_ Très peu, répondit-il légèrement évasif. Et toi, comment ça va, chez les Evans ?  
_ Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_ C'est à dire ? »

Lily gigota pour s'asseoir en tailleur et elle contempla ses mains un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir. Mes parents sont comme la plupart des autres parents, ils sont exténués d'avoir dû se supporter pendant 20 ans et les choses se gâtent à chaque fois qu'une année s'écoule.  
_ Tiens, tiens... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te montrer si cynique, Evans, constata-t-il en se moquant gentiment.  
_ Non c'est la réalité. Je ne leur en veux pas, je sais que c'est normal. Enfin, j'imagine. Quand on passe autant de temps ensemble, on doit se lasser. »

James avait beau y réfléchir, il voyait mal comment il pourrait se lasser de passer toute sa vie aux côtés d'Evans, aussi exaspérante soit-elle.

« Eh bien... Je pensais que tu croyais en l'amour et toutes ces conneries, poursuivit-il.  
_ J'y crois, là n'est pas la question, je pense juste qu'on finit tous blasés au bout d'un certain temps. »

James hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ses propos. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le lui prouver plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste en savoir un peu plus à propos d'elle en évitant une dispute. Ils avaient trop rarement eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître.

« Tu as une sœur aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Pétunia, oui, tu l'aimerais sûrement beaucoup, répondit Lily en souriant légèrement.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Hmmm... Laisse moi réfléchir... Blonde, mince, 1m76, porte des vêtements beaucoup trop courts pour elle, ne réfléchit pas avant de parler, et cerise sur le gâteau : ne peut pas m'encadrer.  
_ Quand est-ce que tu me la présente ? Plaisanta-t-il. »

Lily s'esclaffa en essuyant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et presque douloureux. Elle n'avait cependant aucune envie de rejoindre son dortoir, alors elle réajusta sa couverture sur ses épaules tout en se forçant de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Daren ne l'a pas rencontré ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
_ Non, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.  
_ Pas encore, nota-t-il.  
_ J'ai du mal à... Comment dire... Je n'arrive pas à m'investir à ce point, expliqua-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque. »

James se reconnût un peu dans les paroles de Lily. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se lancer pleinement dans une relation, à s'engager comme les autres le faisaient. Il savait comment c'était, de voir une personne le regarder avec une expression de profond attachement qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre.

« Tu me demandes de l'aide ou... ?  
_ Non, non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. J'ai juste... Je n'en sais rien. Je suis vide. Est-ce que ça passe, un jour ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il le plus franchement du monde. »

Lily déglutit difficilement et ses yeux épinglèrent ceux de James. Peu à peu, elle sentit le vide en elle se combler doucement alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière devant l'insistance de son regard et l'indécence même de la situation lorsque ses yeux dévièrent sur ses jambes nues et qu'elle n'eût même pas envie de lui hurler dessus.

« Sors avec moi, Evans. »

La phrase lui avait échappée et il commença à paniquer quand il s'en rendit compte, mais il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Lily de le remarquer, il dissimula son trouble derrière un sourire en coin et son habituelle attitude de frimeur en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Lily, elle, avait cru rater un épisode. Voir même toute une série. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle était devenu écarlate. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de la percuter de plein fouet. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et elle avait presque peur de bouger un seul membre tant tout était immobile dans la pièce, tant le regard de James la sondait.

« Tu... Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ou de... De _sortir_ avec toi ? Bafouilla-t-elle finalement. »

James éclata de rire devant sa confusion. Il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il venait de lui demander, mais il allait clarifier les choses de façon à ce que tout ne semble plus aussi effrayant, pour qu'il ne redoute pas autant sa réponse qu'il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller faire un tour dehors avec moi, rectifia-t-il, parce que tu sais que je vais finir par y aller, peu importe ce que tu pourras en dire et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes si tu décides de me balancer. »

Lily le regarda se lever du canapé avec dépit avant de finalement le rejoindre devant le tableau de l'entrée sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs pendant un certain temps sans se dire un mot, et la jeune femme pensa qu'ils auraient dû faire ça avant même si le nombre de règles qu'elle enfreignait à ce moment précis la gênait profondément.

« Eh bien, Evans, te voilà une maraudeuse, j'imagine, lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste du château.  
_ Mon dieu. Est-ce que je vais prendre le melon d'un seul coup et me mettre à parader comme un paon ?  
_ Pas de méchanceté gratuite, s'offusqua-t-il.  
_ Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était gratuit, répliqua-t-elle en tendant la main comme si elle attendait quelque chose en retour. »

James s'esclaffa. Elle ne changerait jamais, Lily Evans. Elle resterait toujours aussi agaçante, mais bizarrement, il commençait à accepter tout ça. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, il s'était contenté de constater à quel point elle l'énervait sans réaliser qu'il aimait qu'elle le fasse. Peut-être que c'était leur chance de s'entendre, d'accepter l'autre tel qu'il était.

« Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Février ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Oui mais je pense passer quelques jours chez Alice, je ne vais pas tenir deux semaines sous le même toit que Pétunia. Et toi ?  
_ Oui, je rentre avec Sirius.  
_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, notre maison ne va pas perdre de point pendant deux semaines, le taquina Lily.  
_ Je peux te pousser dans le lac, tu sais. Je l'ai fait une fois, rien ne m'empêchera de le faire une deuxième fois, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
_ Sauf peut-être ma baguette, commenta-t-elle sur un ton dégagé. »

Il s'arrêta pour l'observer d'un air moqueur. Elle était en pyjama. Son petit short rouge et son sweat gris n'avaient aucune poche, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu l'aies. »

Elle tâtonna ses vêtements et se sentit absolument stupide quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas sa baguette sur elle.

« Tu dois crever de froid en plus, ajouta-t-il.  
_ Maintenant que tu le dis... Je crois que je vais rentrer.  
_ Je t'accompagne.  
_ Je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule, Potter.  
_ Ne fais pas l'idiote, Evans, nous sommes en pleine nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu tombes sur un Serpentard ou même sur un... Serpentard ? Continua-t-il avec amusement.  
_ Certains trouveraient cela plus inquiétant que je sois avec toi, lui fit-elle remarquer narquoisement.  
_ Inutile d'argumenter, mon éducation m'empêche de laisser une fille rentrer seule dans son dortoir en pleine nuit.  
_ Oh, alors c'est ton éducation qui est responsable de toute cette débauche ? »

 _Touché_ , pensa-t-il en continuant à marcher à côté d'elle. Il gardait les yeux rivés devant eux, laissant seulement un léger sourire flotter sur son visage face à sa dernière observation. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Evans, trancha-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle commune.  
_ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Potter. »

Cette fois, son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu alors que quelque chose de glacé semblait lui être tombé dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de la phrase qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure sur un ton si léger qu'il lui avait donné la nausée. Est-ce qu'il devait même en penser quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui sous-entendre qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de coucher avec Wayne ? Ou avait-elle simplement tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle ne resterait pas ignorante sur le sujet toute sa vie ?

Il ne posa pas la question, conscient qu'il se serait fait envoyer sur les roses, il se contenta de la regarder monter dans son dortoir en s'efforçant de ne pas continuer à délirer sur la beauté de ses jambes. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Il était coincé. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle et tant qu'elle se complaisait dans sa relation avec Wayne la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre sagement dans un coin, et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

 **Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! je le redis, je les lis toutes. Je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre (la plupart du temps), en fait je trouve ça pas pratique du tout, c'est juste pour ça. Si vous êtes aussi inscris sur HPF, sachez que je réponds à toutes les reviews là bas huhu c'est plus simple je trouve :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius et James étaient assis dans un pub moldu du centre de Londres, à discuter de tout et de rien, mais occupant principalement leur temps libre à trinquer. A leur dernière année, à leur dernier coup contre les Serpentards qui datait déjà d'un certain temps, à leur dernière réussite avec une fille. Ça aussi, c'était assez vieux pour James. Enfin, quelques mois tout au plus, mais c'était déjà un bel exploit d'après son meilleur ami.

« Comment tu fais ? Regarde moi ça ! Il y en a partout ! S'exclama Sirius en désignant de la main un groupe de jolies filles qui passait devant la fenêtre du bar.  
_ Je suis trop occupé à me haïr de vouloir corrompre Evans, répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne dupa pas son interlocuteur.  
_ Et c'est reparti ! Evans est avec Wayne et si tu ne comptes rien faire pour arrêter ça, tu devrais peut-être penser à te rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre, lui fit remarquer Sirius après avoir avalé le contenu de son verre d'une traite.  
_ Tes conseils sont vraiment terribles, mec.  
_ Par le slip de Merlin, parles-en avec ta mère James ! Evans est autant une énigme pour moi que pour toi, mais ta mère sait toujours tout sur tout, elle trouvera sûrement un truc à te dire. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à coucher avec Claudia Peers, et pourtant c'était pas gagné !  
_ Je lui dirai ce que tu fais de ses conseils, c'est certain, se moqua James.  
_ Ne t'avise pas d'y penser. Elle a une si grande estime de moi... »

Le verre de James tapa une nouvelle fois contre celui de Sirius qui était à nouveau rempli d'un liquide qui le faisait devenir un peu trop guilleret au même moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Alice. Elle se précipita vers les deux garçons qu'elle salua rapidement avant de poser ses deux mains à plat sur la table, un sourire énigmatique figé sur son visage rond.

« Oh bon sang crache le morceau Al ! Lança Sirius.  
_ Même pas de « ça va ? » ou de « comment se passent tes vacances ? », ronchonna-t-elle.  
_ Ça va ? Comment se passent tes vacances ? Poursuivit James sur un ton moqueur.  
_ Très bien, merci, James. Je faisais du rangement dans ma chambre pour pouvoir accueillir Lily correctement la semaine prochaine, et je suis tombée sur ça ! »

Elle brandit un parchemin en l'air, et les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard consterné. Ils s'étaient attendus à mieux qu'un vieux morceau de papier froissé lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé de venir la retrouver ici parce qu'elle avait fait une découverte extraordinaire.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là ! C'est ta chance, James.  
_ Ma chance ? Ce débris ?  
_ Ce débris, mon cher, est la liste de Lily, répondit-elle comme si elle détenait l'information la plus précieuse du monde. »

James eût toute son attention, cette fois-ci, et il arracha le parchemin des mains de la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'ait eût le temps de faire un geste pour l'en empêcher. Il le parcourut brièvement avant de reporter son regard interrogateur sur son amie qui commandait un sirop de groseille.

« Petite joueuse... Commenta Sirius.  
_ Vous allez vous faire chopper un jour, avec vos fausses cartes d'identité, le réprimanda la jeune femme.  
_ Ah non, ne fais pas ta Evans ce soir, j'ai besoin de me détendre !  
_ Je fais ma Evans si je veux.  
_ Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue liste ?! Les coupa James. »

Il serrait toujours étroitement le parchemin entre ses doigts. La fine écriture lui était familière mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? C'est la liste de toutes les choses qu'elle veut vivre avant de mourir. Tu n'as jamais fait ça ?  
_ Attends, tu imagines quoi exactement quand on te dit qu'on passe les vacances ensemble Sirius et moi ? Tu crois qu'on se fait des tresses, qu'on se passe du far à paupière en parlant de notre futur, et qu'on s'amuse à danser sur Summer Nights de Grease ? Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Parce qu'on préfère largement Madonna, compléta Sirius. »

Alice s'esclaffa et James secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Il n'y connaissait rien à tous ces trucs de filles alors cette liste ne lui parlait guère. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il écoutait rarement ce qu'elles avaient à dire, il se contentait de leur faire tourner la tête pour arriver à ses fins. Avec Lily, ce n'était pas la même histoire, et c'était une bonne chose qu'Alice soit là pour l'aider parce qu'il était complètement perdu.

« Il y a certaines choses que tu peux faire, là dessus, qui feraient pencher la balance, lui expliqua la jeune femme.  
_ Est-ce que l'un de vous va finir par se décider à lire à voix haute cette liste, à la fin ?! S'impatienta Sirius. »

James tendit le papier à Alice qui se racla la gorge en souriant avant de commencer sa lecture.

« _A Alice Wendall, ma meilleure amie.  
Jure moi de me rappeler tout ce que je t'ai écrit dans cette lettre dans dix ans, jure moi de m'aider à poursuivre mes rêves comme je me suis engagée à t'aider à poursuivre les tiens et assure toi que d'ici là, j'aurais accompli au moins la moitié de cette liste comme je m'assurerai que tu auras accompli la moitié de la tienne._  
_ C'est vraiment un truc de fille... Complètement stupide... Marmonna Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Du calme, on avait quatorze ans, sois un peu indulgent. »

James, lui, était attentif. Il attendait juste que la jeune femme continue à lire pour se concentrer sur les points qu'il avait seulement balayés des yeux jusque là.

« _Avant de mourir, je veux :  
1/ Me réconcilier avec Pétunia  
2/ Manger une glace avec ma meilleure amie en plein hiver – Déjà fait.  
3/ Voyager – Déjà fait  
4/ Changer la vie de quelqu'un.  
5/ Me faire arrêter par la police. _  
_ Stop ! Répète ça ! S'exclama Sirius en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
_ _Me faire arrêter par la police_ , confirma Alice en riant.  
_ Evans veut se faire arrêter par la police ?! Evans ?! Tu es bien certaine que c'est elle qui a écrit cette liste ? Et puis qui souhaite ce genre de chose, en plus ?  
_ Quelqu'un qui aime l'aventure. Lily n'est pas aussi coincée que vous le pensez. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car ce point là, c'est définitivement quelque chose qui est à ta portée, James.  
_ Oh, oh, oh, ça va être magique, reprit Sirius en se frottant les mains d'impatience. »

James, pensif, n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup faire marcher son imagination pour s'autoriser à sourire. Si Lily Evans voulait se faire arrêter, il était certainement la personne la mieux placée pour lui faire vivre ce genre de chose, et il allait le faire avec plaisir quit à risquer de se prendre une bonne raclée par son père.

« _6/ Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de dingue pour moi.  
7/ Faire entrer un garçon en cachette dans ma chambre comme dans les films.  
8/ Manger du chocolat jusqu'à en faire une overdose.  
9/ M'assurer que le monde se souviendra de moi en faisant quelque chose de grandiose.  
10/ Avoir une gueule de bois monumentale qui me dégoûtera à tout jamais de l'alcool. _  
_ Oh, Cornedrue, tu vas tellement t'amuser que je t'envie presque... La coupa Sirius. Continue, continue Al', c'est très instructif.  
_ _11/ Inviter le garçon que j'aime au bal de fin d'études.  
12/ M'incruster à une fête à laquelle je ne suis pas invitée.  
13/ Sauver la vie de quelqu'un.  
14/ Trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles.  
15/ Me faire demander en mariage.  
16/ Te trouver, qui que tu sois, où que tu sois. Avant le point #15, évidemment.  
17/ Rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.  
18/ Etre heureuse.  
19/ Réussir à faire apparaître un patronus.  
20/ Partir sans destination précise._ »

Alice s'arrêta et replia le papier qu'elle fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à James avant de sourire. Elle était certaine qu'il allait réussir, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Lily allait flancher, qu'elle le veuille ou non. James allait lui donner tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle ne pourrait pas résister, elle ne pourrait pas continuer à clamer haut et fort qu'il était insupportable, elle serait obligée de se rendre compte de l'évidence.

Deux jours plus tard et après avoir reçu un parchemin d'Alice, en colère parce que les parents de Lily refusaient catégoriquement de la laisser partir en vacances chez elle, James décida qu'il était temps de rayer un point de la liste de Lily Evans. C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit son balai, ce soir là, et qu'il quitta discrètement le manoir Potter avant de s'envoler.

La nuit était froide mais dépourvue de nuage. Les étoiles étaient bien visibles dans le ciel dégagé et James était soulagé. S'il fallait voler une demie heure, il préférait le faire dans de bonnes conditions. Comment connaissait-il l'adresse exacte de la jeune préfète ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Peut-être l'avait-il entendu la donner à Rémus en cinquième année, ou à Alice en troisième année ou peut-être l'avait-il vu l'écrire sur sa feuille de renseignement en première année... Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours su.

Quand il arriva dans le petit lotissement, ses yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur la maison de Lily. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà endormie. Pour une fille comme elle, c'était peu probable, mais il s'approcha de la fenêtre de l'étage côté jardin avec conviction. Il y tapa plusieurs coups mais personne ne répondit, alors il pointa sa baguette sur le verrou de la fenêtre, se tenant en équilibre sur son balai.

« Alohomora. »

La fenêtre grinça en s'ouvrant, lui arrachant une grimace alors qu'il s'infiltrait dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il n'eût pas le loisir d'observer la décoration comme la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, il distingua seulement son lit à la lumière de la lune et il s'en approcha prudemment.

Sa main était levée au dessus de l'épaule de Lily, s'apprêtant à la secouer doucement, lorsqu'il entendit le parquet craquer de l'autre côté de la porte. Il arrêta son geste et s'avança vers ce qui était probablement le palier. Il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il actionna lentement avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte au moment même où une personne passait devant.

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise et fit un bond en arrière si énorme qu'elle se cogna dans le mur du couloir. James aussi s'était brutalement écarté, brandissant instinctivement sa baguette devant lui. Il manqua de lancer un sort par un réflexe stupide mais il arrêta son geste quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui était devant lui n'était autre que Lily.

« Potter ?! S'étrangla-t-elle en plissant les yeux alors que l'obscurité de l'endroit l'empêchait de voir correctement.  
_ En personne, répondit-il alors que son regard jonglait entre la fille qu'il avait failli réveiller et celle qui se tenait devant lui.  
_ Par la barbe de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la chambre de ma sœur ?!  
_ Je...  
_ Chut ! »

Elle brandit sa main en l'air pour le faire taire et resta immobile un instant, tendant l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle entendit la première marche de l'escalier craquer elle attrapa James par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de l'enfermer dans sa penderie sans y penser à deux fois. Sa porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où elle refermait le placard.

« C'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan ? L'interrogea son père.  
_ J'ai trébuché sur le tapis en allant aux toilettes, se justifia-t-elle.  
_ Fais attention ma biche. J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était infiltré chez nous. »

Lily eût un rire nerveux qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque son père lui eût souhaité bonne nuit et qu'il eût quitté sa chambre. Là, elle rouvrit le placard et fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Ça ne te suffit plus de te promener dans les couloirs du château la nuit, maintenant tu te mets aux cambriolages ?! S'écria-t-elle à voix basse.  
_ Je ne te cambriolais pas, Evans, je...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Non mais je rêve. Dis-moi que je rêve... Dis-moi que je ne viens pas de te voir sortir de la chambre de ma sœur ! Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas d'entrer par effraction chez moi.  
_ Effraction, c'est un bien grand mot, j'ai...  
_ Tu... Tu n'as pas touché à ma sœur ? Le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec effroi.  
_ Bien sûr que si. J'adore me jeter sur les filles quand elles sont trop endormies pour donner leur consentement. D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, c'est dommage que ça s'appelle du viol, ironisa-t-il en haussant les sourcils. »

Elle mit une petite seconde à réaliser qu'il se moquait d'elle avant de lâcher un « crétin » beaucoup plus sonore qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et de plaquer sa main sur sa propre bouche pour se faire taire. Elle s'aperçut à ce moment là que Potter tenait son balai dans une main. Il avait dû voler jusque chez elle. Ça ne répondait pas à ses questions, cependant.

« Alice m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir chez elle, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Alors tu as décidé de t'introduire chez moi en pleine nuit pour m'emmener chez ma meilleure amie sur ton balai parce que c'est la chose la plus censée à faire, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
_ C'est... A peu près ça... »

James avait l'air particulièrement amusé par la situation, mais Lily, elle, était complètement abasourdie. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler pour la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire sur le palier, mais en même temps, la situation était tellement cocasse que si le jeune homme qui se tenait dans sa chambre avait été un autre, elle aurait probablement rit. Mais voilà, c'était James Potter, et tout était toujours plus compliqué quand il s'agissait de lui.

« Et je leur dis quoi, à mes parents, quand ils se rendront compte que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre ?  
_ Tu ne seras plus dans ta chambre, donc tu n'auras rien besoin de leur dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules tout en lui tournant le dos pour observer la pièce. »

La chambre de Lily n'était en rien comme il l'avait imaginé. Il s'était dit que les murs seraient rouges, ou sombres, enfin... D'une couleur sanguinaire ou mortelle quoi... Quelque chose qui ferait écho à sa rage intérieure. Il n'avait sûrement pas imaginé du Lilas. Il n'y avait rien de plus doux que le Lilas.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Potter. Je ne peux pas juste partir comme ça, ils vont s'inquiéter et je vais passer un sale quart d'heure quand ils se rendront compte que je leur ai désobéis. »

James poussa un petit soupir à la fois amusé et exaspéré et se retourna pour poser de nouveau son regard sur elle. Elle avait les bras croisés autour de son corps recouvert d'un pyjama en pilou particulièrement hideux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il essaya de ne pas rire. Il essaya vraiment, mais toute la bonne volonté du monde ne lui suffit pas.

« Très sexy, Evans, se moqua-t-il.  
_ Oh c'est facile, Potter, de s'infiltrer chez les gens sans les prévenir et de se moquer d'eux parce qu'ils ne sont pas parfaitement apprêtés, mais tu sais, je pourrais me mettre à hurler, _tout de suite_ , et mon père pourrait grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse pour te trouver là et je t'assure qu'il te tuerait.  
_ Tu ne le ferais pas, tenta James en évaluant sa réaction.  
_ Tu en es sûr ? Le questionna-t-elle avec assurance. »

James déglutit. Il n'était certain de rien, là, à vrai dire. Il venait de faire exactement ce que la liste de Lily disait, mais elle avait l'air furieuse contre lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre alors il n'aurait pas parié sur la moindre chose si on le lui avait demandé.

« Ok, c'est bon, drapeau blanc.  
_ Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, maintenant, lui dit-elle en esquissant un signe de tête vers la fenêtre. »

Il acquiesça mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas accepter une défaite. Or, partir et la laisser ici en serait une pour lui. Il était venu la chercher, et il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle.

« Viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il.  
_ Il est hors de question que je monte sur ce truc, refusa catégoriquement Lily.  
_ Ce truc est un balai, et il se trouve que je sais parfaitement comment cela fonctionne comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte à de nombreuses reprises à Poudlard.  
_ Evidemment. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas te voir te la jouer là dessus, riposta-t-elle.  
_ Evans... Ne commence pas... La prévint-il.  
_ Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Potter, hein ? Tu sais très bien que je peux hurler à tous moments pour alerter mes parents et tu...  
_ Silencio ! »

James rangea sa baguette dans sa poche en ignorant délibérément les gros yeux de Lily qui faisait des gestes amples autour de lui pendant qu'il tirait la valise qui dépassait de sous son lit. Il attacha ensuite le bagage à son balai, ouvrit la fenêtre, s'avança à toute allure vers Lily qui hurlait toujours en silence, l'attrapa par la taille avant de la faire basculer par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle tapait des pieds et des mains, et s'envola, une main maintenant la jeune femme sur son épaule et l'autre dirigeant son balai.

Quand il n'eût plus aucune force dans le bras et qu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient assez loin pour qu'elle ne choisisse pas de faire demi-tour, il se posa dans une rue dégagée et la lâcha avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle. Il s'était attendu à un flot d'insultes, mais au lieu de cela, elle le fixait avec un profond mépris, des larmes plein les yeux. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, encore une fois.

Là, il se trouva stupide quand elle se retourna pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il le devina quand il l'entendit renifler, cependant. Il savait qu'elle détestait voler, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse en fait avoir peur, chose qui lui paraissait totalement impossible avant qu'il ne la voit dans un état si misérable.

Lily Evans lui avait toujours semblé aussi fragile qu'un magyar à pointes alors concevoir qu'elle puisse être terrorisée par quelque chose n'avait jamais été au programme avant ce soir là. Encore une fois, il avait agi comme un abruti, et encore une fois, il allait être obligé de s'excuser. Lily n'était pas celle qu'il avait cru connaître pendant si longtemps.

Il avait passé toute sa scolarité avec elle, il l'avait croisé tous les jours, il avait passé chaque heures de cours dans la même salle de classe qu'elle et il avait mangé à quelques mètres d'elle à de nombreuses reprises mais la vérité était là, devant lui : il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait passé sept ans de sa vie à la côtoyer, et il ne savait presque rien sur elle. C'était aberrant. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

« Evans... Je n'avais aucune idée que tu... Je... Finite ! Finit-il par dire en pointant sa baguette sur elle.  
_ Je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je monte là dessus, le coupa-t-elle la voix tremblante sans se retourner.  
_ Je sais, je sais, mais c'est stupide je pensais juste que tu n'aimais pas, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais avoir peur, avoua-t-il le plus franchement du monde en faisant un pas vers elle.  
_ Eh bien si. Les gens normaux ont des peurs, contrairement au grand James Potter, ironisa-t-elle. »

Il soupira. Il n'y avait probablement aucun mot qui puisse l'aider à ce moment précis, alors il s'assit sur le trottoir de la petite rue déserte et se contenta d'attendre silencieusement en ignorant sa dernière remarque. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris au cours de ces sept années auprès d'elle, c'était que la meilleure manière d'arrêter sa colère était de ne rien y ajouter.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ! Tu m'as kidnappé ! Quel genre de malade fait ça ?! »

Elle faisait les cent pas autour de lui en criant comme une hystérique. Elle avait raison de l'être, d'ailleurs, alors James ne répondit pas. Il n'osait même plus trop la regarder, à vrai dire. Il se contentait de garder les yeux vissés sur l'horizon devant lui, à chercher une solution, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se racheter. Il avait déjà épuisé le quota d'excuse et il doutait qu'une nouvelle utilisation du champ lexical du pardon puisse le sauver cette fois-ci.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
_ Je vais te ramener, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.  
_ Je... Je ne vais pas remonter sur ce balai. »

Elle s'écarta subitement de peur qu'il lui refasse subir le même sort que quelques minutes plus tôt, et cela le heurta légèrement. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'affoler, c'était pire que tout.

« De toutes façons, la maison d'Alice n'est plus qu'à une demie-heure d'ici, lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de commencer à marcher vers l'est. »

James bondit du trottoir sur lequel il s'était assis et se lança directement à sa poursuite. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser se balader dans la rue toute seule, en pleine nuit. Il doutait que cette promenade soit agréable, mais lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il se rendit compte que même si elle le haïssait à ce moment précis, même si elle pensait tellement fort à différentes manières de le tuer qu'il l'entendait, il marcherait à côté d'elle, pendant une demie-heure, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et ça n'avait rien de déplaisant finalement.

« J'arriverai à trouver mon chemin sans toi, lui dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
_ Je sais, mais il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose et...  
_ Il m'est déjà arrivé quelque chose, Potter. Un espèce de dingue est entré chez moi par effraction et m'a enlevé.»

James soupira, les mains dans les poches, il ralentit le pas et se contenta de la suivre de loin. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à être discret, il avait juste l'intention de ne pas l'incommoder par sa simple présence. Pourtant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par se retourner.

« Je sais que j'ai dit avant que je ne te détestais pas, mais finalement, c'est le cas. »

James ne trouva rien à redire à cela. C'était plutôt compréhensible après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, mais c'était aussi assez blessant. Il ne l'aurait pas cru. En temps normal, ce genre de révélation lui aurait été égale, mais cette fois-ci, elle lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien.

« Je n'en peux plus, Potter. Tu abuses des gens, tu pousses toujours un peu trop loin et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.  
_ Je m'en rends compte, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Non, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Si c'était le cas, tu t'arrêterais, mais voilà, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas rire à tes stupides plaisanteries qui n'en sont pas. Tu m'as enfermé dans un placard, tu m'as fait apparaître un épouvantard devant les yeux pendant ma ronde du soir, et là, tu m'as ensorcelé pour pouvoir me faire monter sur ton balai, où est-ce que ça s'arrête, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu te lasseras ? Quand tes plaisanteries enverront quelqu'un à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne le vit pas, fort heureusement, car sinon, elle l'aurait accusé de frimer sans savoir que c'était plus un geste d'embarras profond que de prétention.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que tu avais peur en balai, sinon je n'aurais jamais...  
_ Si tu l'avais su, tu l'aurais fait, Potter. Un jour où l'autre. Tu m'aurais forcé à monter sur ton balai juste pour me faire hurler parce que tu es une personne _horrible_. »

Encore une fois, les mots de la jeune femme transpercèrent James comme des lames d'épées bien aiguisées. Lily Evans disait la vérité, elle disait ce que personne n'avait jamais osé lui dire, et c'était un véritable cauchemar.

James Potter avait été pourrit gâté toute sa vie, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Ses parents, en plus de prendre soin de lui comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux du monde, avaient toujours fait en sorte qu'il reçoive une éducation digne de ce nom. Il y avait seulement une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé. Le « non. »

Ce précieux « non » dont un enfant a besoin pour connaître ses limites et celles de son entourage. Les parents de James n'avaient jamais prononcé ce « non » parce que la maladie avait rendu leur futur incertain et la vie de leur fils bancale. Ils n'avaient aucune envie que le jeune homme se souvienne de ses parents comme des tyrans, comme si un simple refus conduisait à une telle condamnation. Il était arrivé au père de James de le réprimander, une fois de temps en temps, mais la chose consistait plus en une longue discussion barbante plutôt qu'en une véritable soufflante.

Les mots de Lily n'étaient pas un « non », ils étaient simplement le contrecoup de ce manque de « non ». James n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences de ses actes avant ce jour-là, il n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il puisse y en avoir. Pourtant, les faits étaient là, devant lui. Lily Evans le détestait pour toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites, et lui, il détestait le fait de s'en soucier autant.

« Lily ?! James ?! »

La voix d'Alice le fit sortir de sa torpeur. La demie-heure qu'ils avaient passé à marcher avait défilée si vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver, une explication, une excuse, un mot bien placé, un geste gentil. Non. Il doutait que Lily ait voulu une de ces choses.

« Ne pose pas de question Alice, marmonna la jeune femme à sa meilleure amie en s'engouffrant dans la maison, sa valise à la main. »

James resta planté sur le perron avec son balai sur lequel les yeux d'Alice venaient de glisser. Elle resta interdite l'espace d'un instant avant de sourire largement, comprenant tout juste que le maraudeur avait tenté de rayer un point de la liste.

Cependant, son sourire s'évada doucement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir la chose avec son balai. Son balai. Merlin, Lily détestait les balais. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils faisaient tous les deux une tête de six pieds de long, c'était donc pour cela que James ne s'autorisait pas à entrer.

« Ne pose pas de question Alice, souffla-t-il à son tour avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui. »


	14. Chapter 14

« Je le déteste, murmura Lily les dents serrées. »

Elle tenait étroitement entre ses mains la tasse de thé qu'Alice venait de lui tendre sans se rendre compte qu'elle était brûlante. Elle était tant focalisée sur James Potter et la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à sa pauvre peau qui, d'ici peu, allait probablement être recouverte de cloques.

« Lily, c'est peut-être un peu excessif... Tenta de la calmer Alice.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas excessif. Je déteste le détester, mais je le déteste. »

Cette fois, elle lâcha vivement sa tasse qui manqua de se renverser sur la table basse en bois, puis souffla de longues minutes sur ses mains douloureuses.

« Comment ça, tu détestes le détester ? »

Lily prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aimait ou quoi que ce soit... C'était juste... Elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir la moindre chose envers lui, et la haine étant malheureusement un sentiment, elle ne pouvait supporter d'en éprouver pour ce crétin.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les gens méprisants ne méritent pas la haine et que l'indifférence a toujours été la plus belle arme, expliqua Lily.  
_ Et tu considères James comme une personne méprisante ? L'interrogea Alice d'une voix douce.  
_ Il est... Il est pire que ça. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en revenait toujours à ce point là. Elle se laissait berner par les beaux discours de Potter, par ses excuses, par les quelques discussions sérieuses et troublantes qu'ils avaient pu avoir, et puis il se moquait d'elle. Il lui faisait vivre les pires choses possibles juste pour se divertir.

« Alors ignore le, si l'indifférence est la plus belle arme, lui dit Alice en haussant les épaules. »

Lily s'enfonça dans le canapé de sa meilleure amie. Il était là, le problème. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle fournissait à essayer de ne pas penser à cet abject cafard, il était toujours là, quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, à la narguer. Le pire était encore quand elle repensait à ce baiser contre le grand chêne. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle aurait voulu tomber de son fichu balai, se faire une belle commotion cérébrale, et oublier cet incident.

« Tu te rends compte, quand même, qu'il est venu me chercher chez moi ? Qu'il est rentré par la fenêtre de la chambre de Pétu ? Qu'il m'a kidnappé ?! »

Alice grimaça légèrement. Elle aurait voulu dédramatiser la situation, vraiment, car elle était en partie fautive, mais Lily était si énervée qu'elle avait peur de dire le moindre mot de travers. Elle savait que dans ces moments là, le plus simple était encore de se ranger de son côté jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe et qu'elle puisse lui faire relativiser les choses.

James devait affreusement lui en vouloir. Elle lui avait donné la liste, elle lui avait conseillé d'essayer de la remplir, elle lui avait dit que cela ne pourrait que le rapprocher de Lily, et pourtant, voilà que tout l'inverse se produisait.

« Mes parents vont me tuer...  
_ Je leur expliquerai Lily, je leur dirais que...  
_ Que quoi ? Qu'un garçon de notre classe a débarqué en pleine nuit et que je l'ai caché dans ma chambre ? Laisse tomber Al'. »

Lily se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine d'Alice, et rejoignit directement la chambre de sa meilleure amie pour aller s'affaler sur le matelas qui l'attendait par terre. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que cette soirée cauchemardesque se termine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« James Potter, peut-on savoir ce que tu fichais dehors à une heure pareille ? Le sermonna son père lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans le manoir sans prendre la peine de fournir le moindre effort pour passer inaperçu. »

James soupira bruyamment, posa son balai dans un coin du salon, et vint s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil qui faisait face à celui sur lequel Charles Potter était assis. Comme pour appuyer le cliché du riche homme d'affaire, M. Potter tenait entre ses doigts un cigare dont les volutes de fumée s'échappaient pour infester la pièce d'une odeur que James n'aimait pas particulièrement.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, papa, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de me faire des remontrances, jeune homme. »

James évalua la situation, et finalement, il acquiesça. Posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et joignant ses mains devant lui, il savait qu'il allait devoir fournir une explication, et il n'appréhendait pas le moins du monde parce qu'il y avait une chose dont il était certain : son père comprendrait. Ça avait toujours été le cas.

« Alors ? L'interrogea Charles.  
_ C'est cette fille... Lily Evans. Elle est... Elle est vraiment insupportable, papa. Vraiment. Pourtant, il faut toujours que je sois après elle. »

Charles Potter esquissa un sourire. C'était la première fois que son fils lui parlait d'une fille. Il savait qu'il aimait bien leur tourner autour parce qu'il l'avait entendu parler avec Sirius plusieurs fois, mais jamais ils n'avaient mentionné un nom en particulier alors Charles sut que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de spécial.

« Et quel est le rapport entre Lily Evans et le fait que tu quittes la maison la nuit tombée ?  
_ J'allais la chercher pour l'emmener chez Alice Wendall, répondit James en omettant volontairement les détails.  
_ Hmm... Je suppose que le voyage ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, vu ta tête ?  
_ Non, effectivement. Elle a une trouille bleue des balais, et je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me suis pris la plus grosse soufflante de toute ma vie... »

Le père de James éclata bruyamment de rire. Si son fils ne s'était jamais donné de mal pour séduire une fille avant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait essayé ce soir là, et que son plan n'avait pas tourné à son avantage. Charles avait toujours été maladroit avec la gente féminine, et il avait souhaité que son fils n'hérite pas de ce trait. Malheureusement, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, les hommes de la famille Potter étaient de vraies billes en affaires de cœur, et il n'y avait aucun remède à ce genre de maux.

« Elle s'en remettra, lui confia son père avec certitude.  
_ Tu ne la connais pas, papa. Elle est terrible.  
_ Tu devrais pouvoir te défendre, se moqua gentiment Charles.  
_ Bien sûr que je le peux ! Répondit James avec fierté. Ce n'est pas une question de se défendre ou pas, c'est qu'elle m'a dit que j'étais une horrible personne. »

Cette fois-ci, Charles Potter quitta des yeux son cigare pour observer son fils. James se donnait toujours un genre, il prétendait constamment être au dessus de tout, mais son père, qui avait appris à vivre avec Joanne Potter, sa femme, en connaissait un rayon sur les sentiments refoulés. Si son fils lui avait rapporté ce que Lily Evans lui avait dit, c'était pour une raison. Elle l'avait touché.

« Tu n'es pas une horrible personne, James, alors elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle t'a dit.  
_ Le fait que tu ne me trouves pas horrible ne prouve pas que je ne le suis pas, argumenta James.  
_ Non, c'est vrai, mais les gens ne disent jamais ce qu'ils pensent vraiment quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. Nous savons tous complimenter les autres, mais la plupart du temps, nous sommes incapables d'être sincère sur ce qui nous déplaît chez eux.  
_ La plupart du temps, papa. Et encore une fois, tu ne connais pas Lily, reprit James sur un ton las.  
_ Certes, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle pense une chose pareille de toi. A moins que... »

Charles s'interrompit et fixa son fils avec attention en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui avait toujours dit de bien se comporter avec les autres, Joanne et lui avaient mis un point d'honneur à lui inculquer le respect depuis son plus jeune âge, alors il lui semblait improbable que son fils ait pu être incorrect avec ses camarades de Poudlard, mais pourtant...

« Tu ne l'as pas maltraitée, n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
_ Maltraitée ?! Papa, pour qui tu me prends ? S'indigna James.  
_ Quand je dis maltraitée, je ne veux pas forcément dire violentée, James. Il y a d'autres manières de maltraiter quelqu'un. Avec les mots, par exemple. »

James déglutit et ses yeux se figèrent sur ses chaussures. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière, il n'avait jamais réalisé que ses plaisanteries pouvaient être considérées comme de la maltraitance, ce mot était si lourd de sens...

« James... ?  
_ J'ai... Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa... Répondit-il avec embarras. »

Charles se perdit dans ses réflexions avant d'écraser son cigare dans le cendrier qui lui faisait face et de décroiser ses jambes.

« Tu t'es excusé ?  
_ Bien sûr !  
_ Tant mieux.  
_ Ça ne change plus rien, les excuses, au point où nous en sommes, expliqua James avec agacement.  
_ Alors remets toi en question. Réfléchis avant d'agir. Si Lily Evans ne veut pas te pardonner, ce n'est sûrement pas parce que ça l'amuse. »

La réflexion cloua James sur son fauteuil. Le problème venait bien de lui, pas d'Evans, et même son père était capable de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour changer les choses. Il aurait pu chercher des idées, il aurait pu se creuser la tête, il aurait pu se demander pendant des jours et des jours quel mot pourrait l'aider à remonter dans l'estime de Lily, mais il renonça.

Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'était comme si ses neurones se déconnectaient un à un dès que les deux yeux verts de la jeune femme se posaient sur lui, actionnant au passage un interrupteur qui le faisait devenir complètement stupide, alors à quoi bon chercher à se rattraper ? Il n'y arriverait pas.

« Elle est dans la douche, murmura Alice à l'adresse de James avant de le tirer dans le jardin.  
_ Ecoute, je sais qu'on avait prévu de manger ensemble ce midi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Alice comprenait parfaitement la décision du jeune homme, même si elle voulait penser que Lily ne réagirait pas comme une mégère en constatant sa présence. A leur réveil, ce matin, son amie lui avait confié qu'elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec James, qu'elle l'avait qualifié d'horrible personne et que la haine qu'elle éprouvait à présent envers lui ne justifiait pas une telle attaque. Alice avait acquiescé lourdement, et avait profité de cette petite brèche pour signaler à sa meilleure amie que les maraudeurs étaient tous invités à venir manger chez elle ce midi-là.

Seulement, la nouvelle n'avait pas été accueillie de la meilleure façon qui soit par Lily qui avait immédiatement décrété devoir retourner chez ses parents. Alice avait finalement réussi à la convaincre de rester en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de parler à James, et qu'il ne lui adresserait même pas la parole si elle le souhaitait.

« James... Je suis vraiment navrée... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait de cette façon. J'aurais dû te dire qu'elle avait peur de voler, mais reste, s'il te plaît.  
_ Non. C'était stupide. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai pris cette liste, répondit-il en sortant le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et en le tendant à la jeune femme. »

Les yeux d'Alice jonglèrent un instant entre la liste de Lily et le visage de James. Elle, elle savait à quoi il pensait quand il avait prit la liste, et, bien qu'elle eût toujours été réticente à se mêler des affaires des autres (mais qu'elle l'ait tout de même fait à chaque fois), elle prit une profonde inspiration, et elle s'immergea totalement dans ce qui lui semblait être un débat nécessaire à avoir.

« Ce n'était pas stupide, James. Tu l'aimes bien, c'est évident, mais c'est plus dur que tout ce que tu as toujours connu et c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive, alors j'imagine que c'est terrifiant pour quelqu'un comme toi, mais ne renonce pas, tu m'as habitué à mieux.  
_ Pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Nota-t-il en esquivant délibérément le reste de la tirade d'Alice.  
_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Quelqu'un qui a toujours tout réussi, quelqu'un devant qui toutes les portes se sont toujours ouvertes...  
_ Si Evans est une porte, il me semble parfaitement clair qu'elle est fermée à clé, là. Alors pourquoi je m'obstinerais à rester devant une porte close quand dix autres sont ouvertes devant moi ? »

Alice soupira bruyamment et donna un rapide coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune homme dont le raisonnement ne lui plaisait guère.

« Espèce d'abruti, Potter ! Lily t'intéresse, que tu veuilles bien l'admettre ou non, alors sois un Gryffondor, et ne choisis pas la solution de facilité ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel et replongea le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche puisqu'il était à présent assez évident qu'Alice ne le reprendrait pas. Il ne renonçait jamais, habituellement, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le faire cette fois-ci, mais les événements récents l'avaient tellement découragés qu'il avait envisagé de laisser tomber. Cependant, Alice venait de le piquer dans son orgeuil. Il était un Gryffondor, et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il voulait Lily.

Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire non. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur un échec, pas avec elle, pas contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas perdre face à Evans. Des maladresses, il en avait fait, et il en ferait d'autres, mais peu importe, Lily Evans allait finir par lui dire oui parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il accepte de rester sur une fausse note. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, et cela continuerait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily sursauta lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon d'Alice après avoir pris une longue douche et qu'elle aperçut James et sa meilleure amie s'étreindre brièvement derrière la baie vitrée. Ses affaires sales dans les mains, elle se rua dans la cuisine sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle eût l'impression d'avoir été témoin de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, ou peut-être n'avait-elle simplement aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec Potter après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille... En tout cas, elle souhaitait passer inaperçue.

Cependant, quand son regard tomba sur la petite culotte qu'elle avait faite tomber sur le carrelage blanc du salon dans la précipitation, et qu'elle entendit simultanément la baie vitrée coulisser, elle sut que ce n'était encore pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait réussir à éviter Potter.

Dans un mouvement de panique, elle se précipita sur le morceau de tissu avant que ses deux camarades de classe n'entrent et s'empressa de tout balancer négligemment dans sa valise qui trônait non loin du canapé. Quand elle entendit la voix de James s'adresser à Alice derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement sans pour autant avoir l'intention de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« De toutes façons, j'ai promis à ma mère que j'irai manger avec elle ce midi.  
_ Elle est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste ? Demanda Alice d'une voix compatissante.  
_ Oui, répondit-il, sombre.  
_ Et ton père ?  
_ Il est à la maison en ce moment, il est stable, c'est plutôt positif.  
_ Alors c'est déjà une bonne chose... Tu passeras le bonjour à Joanne de ma part, et tu lui diras que j'ai réussi à ensorceler mes aiguilles à tricoter comme elle me l'avait montré. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, quand James se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il remarqua la présence de Lily. La jeune femme le regardait fixement. Elle ne le salua pas, et il ne le fit pas non plus, mais ses lèvres s'étendirent très légèrement pour former un sourire discret auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu pourrais vouloir cacher ça avant que les garçons n'arrivent, lui signala-t-il en pointant son index vers la petite culotte qu'elle avait rangé à la hâte et qui dépassait légèrement de la valise à côté d'elle. »

Les joues de Lily devinrent écarlate alors qu'elle s'empressait de tasser ses vêtements dans le bagage, et elle rumina pendant cinq bonnes minutes après qu'il soit parti, répétant inlassablement à quel point elle le trouvait insupportable, ce qui amusa Alice plus que cela ne la découragea.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, en plus, si il ne vient même pas manger ?  
_ Il fallait que nous discutions un peu tous les deux, répondit Alice tout en disposant des assiettes sur la table.  
_ Je suis là, moi, si tu as besoin de discuter, ajouta amèrement Lily.  
_ Je sais, mais c'était quelque chose entre lui et moi. »

Lily s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire à manger en songeant que cela détournerait ses pensées de sa meilleure amie et de son meilleur ennemi, mais ce fut loin d'être un succès. Alice lui cachait des choses et elle n'aimait pas cela.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Mme Potter, et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle en était arrivée là. Enfin, si. Sa curiosité était la seule responsable. Son père l'avait autorisé à rester chez Alice pendant la dernière semaine de vacances contre toute attente, mais la jeune femme était tombée de son balai en jouant au Quidditch avec ses petits voisins sorciers pendant que Lily avait été désigné comme étant l'arbitre malgré le fait qu'elle n'y connaisse absolument rien.

Les parents de sa meilleure amie n'étant pas là, Lily avait dû l'emmener elle-même à Sainte-Mangouste. Heureusement, elles étaient toutes les deux majeures. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à attendre, anxieuse, dans une pièce aux murs blancs, dépourvus de tableaux, profondément angoissante. Alors elle avait décidé d'aller se promener dans les couloirs pour s'aérer un peu sans se douter une seule seconde que ce qu'elle verrait là serait beaucoup plus terrifiant que de rester une heure dans la salle d'attente.

Il y avait des gens atteins de toutes sortes de maladies étranges qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Certains dont les membres n'étaient pas à leur place semblaient avoir été les victimes d'une métamorphose qui avait mal tournée, et d'autres étaient en pleine démence. La mère de James, elle, n'avait rien de tout cela.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle. »

Lily, stupéfaite, ne sut trop quoi faire à ce moment là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire surprendre de cette manière là, et, n'étant pas de nature intrusive, elle se trouva fortement gênée.

« Bonjour Mme Potter, répondit-elle malgré son embarras.  
_ Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?  
_ Je... Non... Enfin je suis... Je suis Lily. Je suis dans la même classe que James, en fait, expliqua Lily dont les joues rougissaient à vu d'œil.  
_ Oh. Eh bien entre, Lily. »

Joanne avait fait un signe de main en direction de la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait accepter la proposition. Elle regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir Alice ou James, mais il n'y avait personne, alors elle mit finalement un pied dans la chambre, puis deux.

La mère de James était âgée. Plus que ce que Lily ne s'était imaginée, probablement parce que ses propres parents l'avaient eue jeunes alors elle avait tendance à croire que ceux des autres avaient dans les mêmes âges. Cependant, l'âge de Mme Potter n'empêcha pas Lily de constater sa beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, et de beaux yeux clairs comme la jeune préfète en avait rarement vu. Son nez était fin, tout comme son visage, et ses joues creusées étaient probablement le seul témoin physique de sa maladie.

« Assieds-toi donc, Lily, l'invita-t-elle gentiment en désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit. »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme hésita. James devait probablement s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil tout le temps, et après les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait prononcé, il lui semblât qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place dans cette pièce. Pourtant, elle ne pût se résoudre à refuser l'invitation de Mme Potter, et son derrière termina inexorablement par s'écraser sur le fauteuil capitonné.

« Je... Je dois vous dire... James et moi ne sommes pas exactement en bons termes... Avoua la jeune femme qui n'avait pas envie de tromper de quelque manière que ce soit Mme Potter.  
_ Oh ? Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit ici ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Je... Mon amie Alice est tombée de son balai et...  
_ Alice ? Alice Wendall ?  
_ Oui, elle-même, répondit calmement Lily.  
_ Comment va-t-elle ?  
_ Les médicomages s'occupent d'elle actuellement, ils disent qu'elle a sûrement un os du bras qui s'est fracturé lors de la chute. Ce n'est pas trop grave, d'après eux.  
_ Je l'espère, Alice est une brave petite. »

Lily acquiesça, sans trop savoir si elle devait continuer de discuter ou non, craignant de fatiguer Mme Potter qui n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi mal en point que James le lui avait laissé entendre. Elle parlait, elle ne semblait pas souffrir, et elle avait toute sa tête. Lily se demanda même ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Je devrais peut-être partir... Je ne veux pas vous déranger, reprit-elle après un long moment de silence.  
_ Tu ne me déranges pas, ma petite. J'ai peu de visiteur et les soignantes ne sont pas causantes... James ne devrait pas venir avant ce soir, en plus, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. »

Lily se tortilla sur sa chaise, gênée. Cette petite lueur, elle la connaissait pour l'avoir fréquemment vue dans les yeux de James, et c'était comme si Mme Potter avait deviné la nature de leur relation, plus compliquée que réellement conflictuelle, bien qu'elle le fut aussi.

« Son père m'a dit qu'il menait la vie dure à une de ses camarades de classe, j'imagine que j'ai deviné que c'était toi lorsque tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes, s'expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Je le lui rends bien, à vrai dire...  
_ Tu as raison, Lily. »

Mme Potter esquissa un sourire et Lily le lui rendit. Comment une personne aussi charmante pouvait-elle être à l'origine de la catastrophe ambulante qu'était son fils ?

« Depuis que j'ai dû lui expliquer que je n'allais pas guérir, il a changé, continua Mme Potter, songeuse.  
_ Il a de la peine, j'imagine, poursuivit Lily qui éprouvait plus de compassion envers son interlocutrice qu'envers son camarade de classe.  
_ Il ne montre rien. Il ne vient pas souvent... Est-ce qu'il en a parlé avec toi ? Enfin... Sûrement pas... Si vous ne vous entendez pas... »

Encore une fois, Lily bougea nerveusement sur son fauteuil en se rappelant de ce jour là, sur les marches du dortoir des garçons, lorsqu'il lui avait confié que sa mère était en phase terminale et qu'elle avait été tellement bouleversé par le sursaut d'humanité qu'il avait montré à ce moment là qu'elle en avait pleuré.

« Un peu... Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, il m'a seulement dit que vous et votre mari étiez malades... Et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. »

Le sourire de Mme Potter s'étendit lorsque Lily prononça cette dernière phrase, et la jeune femme se détendit légèrement.

« C'est étonnant qu'il se soit autant confié à quelqu'un avec qui il n'est pas en bons termes, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
_ Nous n'étions pas... Nous sommes... Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, souffla finalement Lily. »

Mme Potter hocha simplement la tête, mais Lily vit dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne disait. Elle se contenta de lui poser des questions sur ses parents, sur sa vie en général, et Lily y répondit bien volontiers, et avec encore plus de plaisir lorsque Joanne lui confia être passionnée par le mode de vie moldu.

« Ohlala, je n'ai pas vu l'heure défiler... Alice doit être sortie depuis un moment, il faut vraiment que j'y aille Mme Potter.  
_ Je t'en prie Lily, Appelle moi Joanne. J'ai passé un très bon moment, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir, ça restera entre nous ! »

La mère de James fit un clin d'oeil à Lily et pressa doucement sa main avant de la laisser s'en aller rejoindre Alice qui l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Où étais-tu passée ? Demanda-t-elle à Lily.  
_ J'ai fait un tour. Comment va ton bras ?  
_ Bien, ce n'était pas si grave, c'était juste un déplacement finalement, ils m'ont tout remis en place. »

Lily laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laissa guider à travers Londres par sa meilleure amie non sans avoir aperçu James se diriger vers l'hôpital pour sorciers au loin. Il était moins une, pensa-t-elle.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa mère, à Potter ?  
_ Elle a été piqué par une créature pendant un voyage pour le compte de l'Ordre. Ils ont d'abord cru à une acromentula, mais le venin n'aurait pas eu le même effet, alors personne ne sait trop de quoi il s'agit. Sûrement un autre type d'araignée, d'après les médecins, expliqua Alice.  
_ Quel effet ?  
_ Eh bien... La plupart du temps, Joanne va bien. Je veux dire, vraiment très bien, pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle pourrait jouer un match de Quidditch sans aucun soucis... Mais le reste du temps, elle multiplie les arrêts cardiaques et son état se dégrade de façon brutale sans qu'ils ne puissent l'arrêter. C'est comme... Une sorte de saut à l'élastique.  
_ Je ne comprends pas, avoua Lily en fronçant les sourcils, si une bête l'avait piquée, les médicomages n'auraient-ils pas enlevé le venin ?  
_ Ils ont essayé, mais c'était trop tard, les dégâts étaient déjà faits.  
_ Et son père ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien. C'est incurable, en tout cas, répondit Alice en secouant la tête de dépit. James n'a vraiment pas une vie facile. »

Lily n'ajouta rien à cela. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tort, mais la jeune femme avait quand même du mal à éprouver de la compassion pour James Potter après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était pas grand chose à côté de ce qu'il subissait, lui, mais finalement, ça ne la concernait pas. C'était sa vie, et elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Pourtant, pendant ces vacances là, elle ne cessa de penser à Mme Potter et elle hésita même plusieurs fois à retourner lui rendre visite, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle sût qu'elle avait eut raison quand, pour la dernière soirée avant la fin des vacances, Alice proposa aux maraudeurs de se retrouver aux Trois Balais et que James la salua avec ce stupide sourire arrogant qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le croiser à Sainte-Mangouste, et elle n'aurait certainement pas aimé lui devoir des explications sur sa présence dans la chambre de sa mère.

« Je sens de la tension, et ce n'est pas bon, décréta Sirius en faisant de grands gestes et en fermant les yeux pour se donner des faux airs de voyant.  
_ Sérieusement, Black ? Tu vas déjà commencer à être fatiguant alors que nous ne sommes là que depuis cinq minutes ? L'interrogea Lily avec exaspération.  
_ Laisse le, Lily, il aime bien penser qu'il est doué en Divination, lui dit Rémus en tapotant son bras.  
_ Alors qu'on sait tout que le meilleur dans ce domaine, c'est moi, commenta James.  
_ Il va me falloir de l'alcool pour survivre à cette soirée... Marmonna la jeune femme au serveur qui passait à côté de la table. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui apporta peu après un cocktail rouge qui n'eût pour effet que de la rendre plus hystérique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire aussi vite, Evans, tu ne vas pas tenir la cadence.  
_ Fais attention Potter, parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je suis majeure.  
_ Et ? Ricana-t-il.  
_ Et rien ne m'empêche d'aller signaler au serveur que tes petits copains et toi utilisez de fausses cartes d'identité, riposta-t-elle avec fierté. »

James haussa un sourcil, laissa s'échapper un petite rire de mépris, et pointa sa baguette sur la carte d'identité de Lily, posée sur la table. Impuissante, la jeune femme le regarda modifier sa date de naissance avant d'essayer par tous les moyens d'annuler le sort, mais rien n'y fit. S'en suivit un règlement de compte haut en couleur, et au bout du troisième verre de cocktail, les sorts se mirent à fuser de la baguette de Lily vers James qui se retrouva successivement projeté d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, suspendu au dessus du bar, et ligoté comme un vulgaire gigot.

Le propriétaire de l'établissement ne trouva qu'un moyen pour arrêter tout ce remue-ménage : propulser les deux protagonistes dehors pendant que leurs amis les pointaient du doigt en riant de l'intérieur du pub.

« Bien joué, Evans ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi !  
_ De qui tu te moques, Potter ? Si tu n'avais pas changé la date sur ma carte d'identité, nous n'en serions pas là !  
_ Tu veux jouer à ça ? Si tu n'étais pas venue me voir en début d'année pour me demander de te rendre approchable, nous n'en serions pas là ! Surenchérit-il.  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur ! Tu ne m'as servit à rien !  
_ Que veux-tu, on ne fait pas d'un âne un cheval de course, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Cette fois, le visage de Lily se transforma. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, ses yeux aussi, et la veine de son front tripla de volume pendant que ses joues rougissaient de rage.

« Tu me détestes, hein ? Lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec cette étincelle de malice qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de sa mère quelques jours plus tôt. »

Les dents serrées, Lily acquiesça. Pourquoi cette question ? Les choses semblaient claires. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre, même lorsqu'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ils avaient réussi à rester cordiaux pendant un moment, mais c'était tout. Peut-être avait-elle cru qu'il y avait plus, l'espace d'un instant, mais l'admettre maintenant aurait été inconcevable.

« Ça ne me convenait pas, au début, mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est plus intéressant, comme ça. Je préfère les défis, poursuivit-il après avoir sorti un vif d'or de sa poche, s'amusant à lancer et rattraper sans cesse. »

Lily, qui s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, referma la bouche, complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle avait envie d'attraper cette fichue balle dorée pour qu'il arrête de se pavaner comme un roi.

« De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogea-t-elle finalement.  
_ De toi... Et de moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Lily songea qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus vague. Evidemment qu'il parlait d'elle et de lui, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls à s'être fait éjecter de ce bar.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et lui tourna le dos en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, d'autant que cette situation semblait l'amuser énormément et qu'elle détestait le voir se moquer d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse riposter. Lily Evans était intelligente, il y avait peu de choses dans la vie qui lui échappaient, à part peut-être celles qui concernaient les affaires de cœur. Là, elle n'était pas des plus brillantes.

« Il était une fois, un garçon et une fille qui ne pouvaient pas passer une minute dans la même pièce sans se jeter des insultes au visage... Commença sereinement James. »

Lily, ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir, avala bruyamment sa salive sans se retourner vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle se rappela de Daren. Daren, son petit-ami. Celui qui était gentil et calme, celui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et auquel elle n'avait pas su répondre. Daren qui n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis une semaine parce qu'elle avait été si occupée à détester Potter qu'elle l'avait presque oublié.

« Bonsoir. »

Lily sursauta. En face d'elle, deux hommes à la large carrure venaient de les saluer, et la jeune femme reconnut tout de suite leurs uniformes. Ils appartenaient à la brigade de police magique. Elle pensait que sa soirée était un échec, mais c'était pire que ça. C'était une véritable catastrophe.

« On nous a signalé deux jeunes gens en état d'ivresse sur la voie public, déclara l'un des deux hommes.  
_ Ce doit être nous, décréta James avec légèreté.  
_ Vos cartes d'identité s'il vous plaît. »

Lily soupira et tendit sa carte d'identité au policier avant d'essayer de se justifier sur sa date de naissance sous le regard amusé de James qui se promit de remercier Sirius le lendemain. Ils étaient trois à connaître la liste de Lily, et il voyait mal Alice envoyer la police à leur trousse, le calcul était simple.

« Je vous jure qu'il a modifié ma date de naissance. Demandez lui ! Protesta Lily.  
_ M. Potter ?  
_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi elle parle... Répondit James en feignant l'innocence. »

Hors d'elle, Lily se rua sur James sans même penser aux conséquences. Il se moquait d'elle. Il lui faisait la vie dure, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il était infatigable, et Lily n'en pouvait plus. Les deux policiers l'attrapèrent au vol alors qu'elle essayait de broyer le jeune homme avec ses mains qui tapaient frénétiquement sur son torse.

« Allez hop, ça suffit, on vous emmène, vos parents viendront vous chercher à la station ! Déclara l'un des deux hommes. »

James n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de pousser le vice pour se faire embarquer, Lily était entrée dans son jeu sans s'en rendre compte, et rien ne pouvait le satisfaire plus que cela. Il avait une deuxième ligne de la liste de Lily à barrer, à présent. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à terminer sa petite histoire que l'un des policiers avaient interrompue, et ensuite, il faudrait qu'il se démène pour que la jeune femme change d'avis à son propos.

Il doutait que Lily puisse lui dire oui un jour, au point où ils en étaient actuellement, mais c'était justement parce qu'elle le détestait autant qu'il voulait bien risquer de se faire rembarrer. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans son estime, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'évoluer. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Pourquoi tu souris, idiot ?!  
_ C'est comique, non ? Toi, ici...  
_ Tu peux rire pour l'instant, mais j'espère pour toi qu'ils vont retrouver ma véritable date de naissance avant d'appeler mes parents sinon je peux t'assurer que cette année va être la pire que tu aies jamais passée à Poudlard. Bonjour les retenues, adieu la demie-heure supplémentaire de Quidditch.  
_ Et bonjour les révélations sur la préfète en chef qui s'acoquine avec un maraudeur pour se trouver un mec, répliqua-t-il en souriant toujours aussi largement.  
_ Peu m'importe, Potter. Dis leur. Dis leur à tous. Tu ne me tiendras plus en laisse, trancha-t-elle avant de garder le silence jusqu'à la fin du trajet. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station de police, on leur demanda de rester sagement dans la salle d'attente. Lily s'étant calmée et excusée de son comportement auprès des deux policiers, on la laissa utiliser l'un des hiboux des salariés pour contacter la personne qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'incident à ses parents, alors elle décida de contacter Alice en espérant très fort que sa famille ne soit pas mise au courant de son « arrestation ».

« Tu sais, Evans, je ne dirai rien à propos de notre arrangement, lâcha James qui trouvait le silence un peu trop oppressant. »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa un prospectus sur la table qui se trouvait en face d'elle sans toutefois vraiment le lire.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire, mais j'ai donné ma parole. C'est un peu sacré, pour moi, c'est le genre de truc que je ne peux pas trahir, expliqua-t-il. »

Encore une fois, elle n'eût aucune réaction. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir le prospectus sur les jeunes délinquants, le regard absent.

« En plus, je respecte plutôt ça... Le fait que tu aies eu le courage de me demander de l'aide alors qu'on ne s'est jamais entendu. C'était audacieux. »

Lily croisa les jambes, reposa le prospectus, et attrapa un magasine sur la mode sorcière avant de feuilleter une à une les pages en prenant un air particulièrement intéressé.

« Tu m'ignores ? L'interrogea James mi amusé, mi agacé. »

Pour toute réponse, Lily tourna une page du magasine avant de saluer poliment quelqu'un qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'attente.

« Tu te rappelles, tout à l'heure, quand je te racontais l'histoire de ce gars et de cette fille qui ne s'entendaient pas du tout ? Eh bien il se trouve qu'un jour, la fille est venue demander une faveur au garçon. Il a dit oui, bien entendu, parce que les défis, c'était son truc. Alors ils ont commencé à passer du temps ensemble, à apprendre à se connaître un petit peu. Pas trop, car dès qu'ils s'adressaient la parole, les choses risquaient de se gâter. Ils s'efforçaient de rester sympathiques l'un envers l'autre, mais c'était un peu comme demander à un géant d'entrer dans un magasin de porcelaine et de ne rien casser... »

Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais garda les yeux vissés sur son magasine. Cela n'empêcha pas James de continuer à raconter sa petite histoire, loin de là.

« Un jour, le garçon a embrassé la fille. Il l'a fait trois fois, en fait, mais les deux premières ne comptaient pas pour des raisons techniques évidentes. La troisième, cependant, il la voulait. »

Cette fois, Lily se mit à rougir contre sa volonté. Elle déglutit en pensant comprendre où il voulait en venir, tout en se disant qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse envisager une telle chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui, renonçant à son mutisme à cause de sa curiosité maladive. »

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la colère qu'il pouvait toujours lire dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de comprendre, maintenant, mais le doute qui persistait toujours dans son regard était délectable. Elle était drôle et ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Evans... Le garçon veut la fille, lâcha-t-il en accrochant son regard. »

Figée sur sa chaise, Lily se repassait toute l'histoire dans la tête en se demandant si elle avait bien compris, et puis, elle réalisa que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Potter se moquait d'elle comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? L'appela l'un des policiers en pénétrant dans la salle d'attente.  
_ Oui ! Répondit-elle en se levant brusquement, soulagée de pouvoir échapper au regard perçant de James.  
_ Nous avons réussi à retrouver votre véritable date de naissance et votre amie est arrivée, tout est en ordre, vous êtes majeure, vous pouvez partir. »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise deux fois, et elle quitta la salle d'attente sans un regard vers James qui n'avait cessé de se demander à quel moment la jeune femme se rendrait compte qu'il était en train d'exécuter tous les points de sa liste un à un, et qu'il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir barré chacune des lignes qui s'y trouvait.


	16. Chapter 16

« On dit que Potter et toi vous êtes battus pendant les vacances, c'est vrai ? Demanda Daren à Lily alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc.  
_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé... Marmonna Lily avec agacement. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Il s'attendait à ce que la préfète en chef démente les rumeurs qui circulaient, il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde avant qu'elle ne lui réponde. C'est vrai, quoi, Lily était une préfète, et soit dit en passant, elle avait commit très peu d'écarts pendant sa scolarité.

« On dit aussi que deux policiers de la brigade magique vous ont embarqué, continua-t-il.  
_ Bon sang mais qui est-ce qui a été raconter ça ? C'est Potter qui s'en vante, c'est ça ?  
_ Non, apparemment, son père n'était pas très content quand il l'a récupéré là bas, et Tilly Troy, une troisième année qui habite dans le même quartier qu'eux l'a entendu le réprimander... C'est vrai, alors ?  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, mais par pitié, n'en parle à personne, ça ferait trop plaisir à ce crétin de Potter, pesta la jeune femme. »

Daren acquiesça sans en demander d'avantage, déjà complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lily était loin d'être le genre de fille à déclencher des bagarres, et elle n'était pas non plus du style à se faire embarquer par la police, mais visiblement, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, les maraudeurs entouraient Alice et ils discutaient ensemble à toute vitesse et à voix basse. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la jeune femme blonde releva la tête et fit signe à Lily de venir. Elle s'excusa auprès de Daren qui, de toutes façons, avaient déjà commencé à se diriger vers ses amis et ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Je te cherche depuis une heure ! S'exclama Alice.  
_ J'étais dehors avec Daren.  
_ Toujours avec Wayne ? S'étonna Sirius.  
_ Et ce n'est toujours pas tes oignons, répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Alice ?  
_ Ce n'était pas moi, en fait, c'était James, répondit sa meilleure amie. »

Les yeux de Lily passèrent de l'un à l'autre mais personne ne prononça un mot. James décida finalement de faire signe à la jeune femme de le suivre, et elle s'exécuta sans savoir pourquoi. Quand elle se retrouva face à lui dans le hall d'entrée, elle le regretta immédiatement. Il la fixait comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, à la station de police, et c'était dérangeant.

« Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
_ De quoi tu parles, Potter ?  
_ Toi et moi, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Lily soupira d'exaspération et secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de passer devant lui pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses imbécillités. Et dire que pendant un moment, elle l'avait trouvé agréable et presque gentil... !

« Je ne rigole pas, Evans. Sors avec moi, rajouta-t-il rapidement en empoignant son bras avant qu'elle ne pousse l'immense porte. »

Elle posa les yeux sur les doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur elle, sur le chandail crème qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-Au-Lard le jour où il l'avait suivi dans un magasin de vêtement, puis elle les leva jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les siens. Elle ne décelait aucune once d'amusement à l'intérieur, rien qui n'aurait pu lui prouver qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse être sérieux, alors elle lui répondit de la manière la plus logique qui soit.

« Quand les poules auront des dents, Potter. »

Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Alice dans la Grande Salle sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle venait de faire germer une petite idée dans la tête du maraudeur.

Lily avait toujours eu du mal avec la métamorphose contrairement à James qui pouvait transformer ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela agaçait profondément la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui vole la première place de la classe. La compétition lui plaisait, mais pas lorsqu'elle se faisait avec Potter parce que perdre contre lui était un enfer, et quand cela arrivait, c'était la guerre.

« Potter ! Mais... Par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écria le professeur McGonagall qui s'était arrêtée devant la table du maraudeur.  
_ C'est une poule... Et elle a des dents, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Lily, un sourire scotché au visage. »

Merlin. Il n'avait pas fait ça ?! Alice, à qui Lily avait tout raconté, éclata bruyamment de rire suivie de près par Sirius, Rémus et Peter. La jeune préfète, elle, pestait intérieurement en observant le volatile roux, dont deux canines dépassaient du bec, se dandiner sur la table de James.

« Mais... Voyons M. Potter ! Je ne vous avais pas demandé de transformer votre encrier en poule ! Je voulais simplement que vous en fassiez une lampe de chevet !  
_ Je sais, mais Evans avait un tout autre projet, il faut voir cela avec elle, professeur, répondit James en prenant la poule dans ses bras avant de la caresser affectueusement. »

Cette fois, tout le monde se tourna vers Lily, cramoisie, qui aurait bien aimé savoir se changer en poule, voir même en lampe de chevet, pour pouvoir échapper aux murmures et aux rires, ainsi qu'au regard interrogateur de Daren, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Ca suffit, Potter. Dehors, tout de suite ! Vociféra le professeur de métamorphose en pointant son index vers la porte. »

James s'avança sereinement jusqu'au bureau de Lily, déposa la poule dessus sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, et lui fit une courbette avant de quitter la salle de classe sous les applaudissements et les rires de tous les gryffondors. Tous, à l'exception de Lily, honteuse et furieuse, et de son petit-ami, complètement confus.

Cette journée fut un véritable enfer. Outre les murmures sur son passage, Lily avait dû subir les regards meurtriers des quelques filles de sa classe qui vénéraient James et lui couraient après depuis plusieurs années, et elle avait également dû avoir une petite explication avec Wayne qui n'avait que guère apprécié le spectacle.

« A quoi il joue, Potter ?  
_ Ne t'en occupe pas, répondit Lily avec énervement.  
_ C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit, en cours de métamorphose ? Il t'a proposé de sortir avec lui ? »

La jeune femme grimaça. Daren n'était pas du genre à se battre avec qui que ce soit, et il s'était toujours bien entendu avec James, mais là, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était prêt à le confronter s'il continuait à lui manquer de respect en tournant autour de Lily de cette manière.

« Il se moquait juste de moi, Daren. Et puis il sait que je suis avec toi, répondit-elle avec agacement.  
_ Je ne crois pas qu'il se moquait.  
_ Bien sûr que si. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Potter a toujours tout fait pour m'humilier.  
_ Vous étiez plus proches, pendant un moment, lui fit-il remarquer. »

C'était vrai. Pendant quelques jours, Lily et James s'étaient rapprochés. Ils s'étaient parlés comme deux personnes normales, sans s'insulter, sans se hurler dessus, sans se jeter d'objet au visage. Et puis James avait repris son activité favorite, la moquerie, et Lily avait refusé de se laisser faire.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? »

La question du jeune homme désarçonna Lily. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, elle ne s'était pas attendue à se souvenir brutalement de cette scène et de ce qu'elle avait pensé de cette révélation, du visage de James qui s'était instantanément matérialisé dans sa tête lorsque Daren lui avait dit les trois mots que toute personne rêve d'entendre et auxquels elle n'avait pas su répondre.

Et encore une fois, le visage de James surgit dans ses pensées et elle eût envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur de pierres du couloir pour l'ôter de son esprit. Ce veracrasse allait lui gâcher l'existence jusqu'au bout, qu'il soit présent ou pas.

« Non. Potter n'a rien à voir là dedans, mentit-elle. »

A son grand soulagement, Daren se contenta de ce qu'elle lui donna, et ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne recroisèrent James de l'après-midi. Le professeur McGonagall avait dû lui passer un savon, et c'était tant mieux, mais c'était aussi trop tard. Tout le château était à présent au courant de l'incident qui s'était produit pendant le cours de métamorphose, et les noms de Lily et James étaient sur toutes les lèvres.

« Tu diras à ton meilleur ami qu'il n'a pas intérêt de croiser mon chemin ce soir, glissa Lily à Sirius qui était avachi sur le canapé de la salle commune.  
_ Tu lui as brisé le cœur, n'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ? Se moqua le jeune homme. »

Lily lui lança un regard noir et se laissa péniblement tomber à côté de Frank qui était, lui aussi, en grande discussion avec Alice sur les prouesses magiques du maraudeur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'a que ça à la bouche ? Se lamenta Lily.  
_ Parce que c'est brillant !  
_ Transformer un encrier en poule carnivore ? Vraiment, Frank ?  
_ Non, enfin... Si, c'était quand même vachement drôle, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne s'attendait à ça.  
_ Evidemment, qui fait ce genre de chose ? Pesta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Je ne parle pas de la métamorphose, je parle de l'autre truc. Le fait qu'il veuille sortir avec toi. »

Lily soupira si longuement qu'elle suffoqua presque. Etait-elle la seule à voir que tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Potter n'était que supercherie ?

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il le veuille vraiment ? L'interrogea Alice face à sa réaction.  
_ Bien sûr que non. Potter n'aime que lui même... Et peut-être aussi torturer des bébés hippogriffes, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Un raclement de gorge derrière elle la fit sursauter. James avait apparemment fini de payer pour son insolence pendant le cours de métamorphose, mais il n'avait pas l'air découragé pour autant. Ce stupide sourire trônait toujours sur son visage malgré ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou grâce à ce qu'il venait entendre, car il devait admettre que même si les propos de Lily à son sujet étaient virulents, ils n'en étaient pas moins marrants.

« Tu as gardé la poule, Evans ?  
_ Non, sérieusement Potter, tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, répondit-elle sur un ton las.  
_ Je peux faire plus.  
_ Ou tu peux aussi aller dans ton dortoir, et arrêter de la harceler, intervint Daren en repoussant légèrement James. »

Le maraudeur retira la main du petit-ami de Lily de son torse tout en se contenant du mieux qu'il le put pour ne pas enchaîner sur un bon vieux coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il savait que Sirius le suivrait avec plaisir s'il engageait le combat, mais Lily n'aimerait définitivement pas cela.

« Je crois qu'Evans est capable de parler pour elle-même, lui fit remarquer James. »

Les quelques Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas allés se coucher observaient la scène avec attention. Rémus se tenait prêt à intervenir, derrière James, et Alice retenait légèrement Lily par le bras.

« J'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, finit-elle par dire. »

La sentence tomba, et James s'y plia pour cette fois. Il monta dans son dortoir sans se douter une seule seconde que Lily avait également rejoint le sien juste après, fatiguée par les murmures et les regards en coin.

Elle ouvrit son placard pour se mettre en pyjama, et son regard tomba sur le pull bleu marine avec une tête de cerf, celui que Potter lui avait offert à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle resta figée devant pendant un long moment, réfléchissant silencieusement. A sa connaissance, Potter n'avait jamais offert quoi que ce soit à l'une de ses conquêtes, qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'elle ?

Elle referma violemment le placard et se glissa en sous vêtement sous sa couette, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, comme si le lendemain n'allait pas être aussi pénible. Il le fut. Tout comme les jours suivants.

Potter ne s'arrêtait jamais. Dès qu'elle était seule dans un couloir, il la retrouvait, et il lui proposait à nouveau de sortir avec lui. La réponse était toujours la même : « non », et alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver une manière de lui faire dire oui, elle cherchait simplement comment passer inaperçue.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Jamais. Il l'avait toujours trouvé, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il s'y prenait. Elle avait beau avoir changé son parcours, le soir, quand elle faisait sa ronde, elle avait beau faire les détours les plus exubérants possibles pour aller d'un cours à un autre, il parvenait toujours à se retrouver devant elle, et c'était la chose la plus agaçante au monde.

« Tu vas finir par me dire oui, un jour.  
_ Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? L'interrogea-t-elle en montant les escaliers de la tour de Divination.  
_ Parce que c'est ce qui est supposé se passer, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Tu as le troisième œil maintenant ?  
_ Je le sais, c'est tout, et tu le sais aussi. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et s'installa sur l'un des coussins sans plus lui accorder un regard, et elle resta un instant debout dans l'entrée, les yeux vissés sur lui. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler, mais elle avait aussi envie de s'étrangler elle-même. Ses entrailles se tordaient à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, et quand elle le voyait discuter avec Fanny Drake, c'était pire que tout.

Elle se sentait abandonnée. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si elle l'appréciait. Elle le détestait, et elle se fichait éperdument du fait qu'il veuille sortir avec elle... Elle détestait quand il le lui demandait, et d'ailleurs, elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas le gifler à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait devant elle pour formuler la même question.

« Lily, tu le fixes, lui fit remarquer Alice en passant devant elle. »

La concernée secoua vivement la tête et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie en s'efforçant de ne plus prêter aucune attention au jeune homme. Elle se perdit dans la lecture de la feuille de thé qui gisait au fond de sa tasse et qui lui semblait n'avoir pour seule et unique forme la touffe de cheveux de James Potter.

« Il paraît que Fanny Drake fête son anniversaire dans la Salle Commune la semaine prochaine, commenta distraitement Alice sans écouter un mot de ce que le pauvre professeur Indigo racontait.  
_ Eh bien tant mieux, peut-être que Potter se focalisera un peu plus sur elle.  
_ J'en doute, répondit Alice avec un sourire discret. »

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard Sirius Black éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Lily tourna instinctivement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur les maraudeurs. Peter et Rémus étaient tous deux concentrés sur leur feuille de thé, mais James, à côté, s'était allongé sur les coussins et semblait s'être endormi. Sirius Black en avait profité pour lire le parchemin de son meilleur ami sur l'interprétation de sa feuille de thé.

« La globalité de cette feuille représente le visage de Lily Evans. On peut nettement observer ses longs cheveux descendre le long de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules, son petit nez absolument parfait, et ses deux yeux verts qui brillent parce que je viens de lui redemander de sortir avec moi et qu'elle commence à considérer ma proposition. »

Encore une fois, tous les élèves se mirent à rire sauf Daren et Lily. L'agitation réveilla James qui arracha subitement le parchemin des mains de son meilleur ami avant de se mettre à rire, lui aussi.

« La plaisanterie a assez durée Potter ! S'exclama Daren avant de se lever subitement. »

Les rires cessèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Lily, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, bondit sur ses pieds pour essayer de calmer son petit-ami qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se laisser apprivoiser.

« Wayne, Potter, ça suffit ! Intervint le professeur Indigo qui n'avait malheureusement aucune autorité. »

Daren se rapprocha de James et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise sous les « oh ! » interloqués de leurs camarades de classe. Le maraudeur se dégagea de l'étreinte de son assaillant et le poussa doucement tout en essayant de calmer le jeu. Pour une fois, il faisait preuve de maturité, Lily devait bien le lui accorder.

« Lily est avec moi, d'accord ?! Tu l'as compris, ça, Potter ?! S'exclama Wayne en essayant à nouveau de l'empoigner. »

James esquiva et jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui avait plaqué une main sur son visage, de dépit. Elle détestait se faire remarquer, et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Sur elle, et sur les deux garçons qui semblaient décidés à en venir aux mains. Enfin, si James ne l'était pas, Daren, lui, l'était.

« Tout le monde l'a compris, Wayne, tu es toujours en train de lui courir après comme un chien. La seule manière de rendre ça plus clair serait que tu lui pisses dessus, se moqua James. »

Une nouvelle fois, il y eût de nombreuses acclamations dans la classe suivit de plusieurs éclats de rire, et puis Daren se rua sur James. Le professeur Indigo, étant absolument incapable de faire cesser ce genre d'altercation, ne parvint qu'à faire jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette, et la bagarre fut interrompue par le hurlement de Lily.

« Ça suffit ! Tous les deux ! Dans le bureau de McGonagall, suivez moi !  
_ Oui, suivez-la ! Leur intima le vieux professeur de divination. »

James profita d'un instant d'inattention de Lily lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la porte pour donner un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de Daren qui surenchérit en se jetant de nouveau sur lui, et cette fois-ci, la jeune femme utilisa sa baguette pour les immobiliser tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient calmés.

« Lil'... Tu ne vas quand même pas me donner une retenue ? Lui demanda Daren sur le chemin du bureau de Mcgonagall.  
_ Tais-toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec toi maintenant, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. »

James, deux pas derrière elle, émit un petit ricanement qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Potter, le prévint-elle sans jeter un seul regard dans sa direction. »

N'importe quelle autre fille de ce château aurait adoré que deux garçons se battent pour elle, et d'autant plus lorsque ces deux garçons étaient Daren Wayne et James Potter. Ils étaient tous les deux populaires, ils étaient tous les deux charmants, ils étaient tous les deux intelligents.

L'avantage de Daren Wayne aux yeux des autres, c'était qu'il venait d'une famille d'aristocrate. Lily ne savait pas vraiment laquelle car elle refusait d'être vue comme le genre de fille qui s'intéresse d'avantage au statut social de la famille du jeune homme qu'elle fréquente qu'à lui même. Elle savait juste qu'il venait d'un milieu très aisé, et tout le monde semblait l'aimer parce qu'il était compréhensif et gentil.

James venait également d'un milieu aisé, mais il ne faisait pas l'unanimité à Poudlard. En dehors des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, peu d'élèves de ce château l'appréciait, mais tous connaissaient son nom. Quoi de plus normal ? Il avait passé presque sept ans de sa vie à torturer chaque Poufsouffle et chaque Serpentard qu'il croisait dans les couloirs. Quoique les recrues féminines de ces deux maisons ne s'en plaignaient pas... Au contraire, elles lui couraient après.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à présent de chaque côté de la jeune femme sans dire un mot, Lily accéléra le pas. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, entre eux. Physiquement et mentalement. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était tiraillée, et qu'elle détestait être confrontée à ce sentiment. Elle détestait aussi James Potter et le bazar qu'il avait mis dans sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait autorisé à y entrer. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, une bonne fois pour toutes.


	17. Chapter 17

Assis dans la bibliothèque avec Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, James mâchonnait sa plume d'un air absent. Il y avait une raison à cela, il avait les yeux rivés sur Lily Evans qui travaillait avec Daren Wayne à quelques mètres de là. En fait, ils se pelotaient plus qu'ils n'écrivaient sur leur parchemin, et la chose dérangeait profondément James. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'ait pardonné aussi vite d'avoir déclenché les hostilités en Divination.

Si Sirius avait été là, plutôt qu'enfermé dans un placard du deuxième étage avec Emma Muller, peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui donner une idée pour les séparer. James songea plusieurs fois à passer devant eux avec son encrier puis à feindre de trébucher pour en renverser le contenu sur le petit-ami de Lily, mais il aurait semblé plutôt évident à la jeune femme que le maraudeur avait tout calculé. Personne ne se promenait avec son encrier.

Plus James les observait, plus il se demandait si ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Oui, oui, il le savait, la question était déplacée et profondément affligeante, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Enfin... C'était pire que ça, à vrai dire, il faisait une véritable fixation là dessus. Lily Evans était innocente, et Daren Wayne, qu'il pensait inoffensif jusqu'à quelques jours plus tôt, était en fait un véritable vautour. Ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble ne regardait pas James, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire dériver ses pensées vers un autre sujet. Chaque jour, il détaillait Lily avec attention pour voir si quelque chose avait changé.

Oh non, il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'après être passée à l'acte elle rayonnerait, que ses cheveux seraient parfaitement lisses et que sa peau brillerait de mille feux, mais il y avait des choses qui se voyaient. Rien de physique ne serait modifié, mais son comportement changerait indéniablement. James avait toujours été un fin observateur. Il connaissait le langage du corps, et il savait utiliser ses connaissances à son avantage. Il s'en était déjà servi sur Lily auparavant. Quand il l'avait embrassé contre le grand chêne, par exemple. Il ne lui avait pas donné le choix parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire. Le corps de la jeune femme lui avait donné l'autorisation que sa bouche avait refusé de formuler.

« Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ça, commenta Rémus avec amusement.  
_ Pour quoi ? L'interrogea distraitement James.  
_Ton obsession envers Evans. »

James acquiesça en soupirant et se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il avait passé tous les jours de la semaine à lui courir après, à la chercher sur la carte du maraudeur, à vérifier qu'elle n'était pas enfermée dans un placard ou dans une salle de classe vide avec Daren Wayne, à lui proposer inlassablement de sortir avec lui, ne considérant jamais son perpétuel « non » comme une réponse.

Elle s'était démenée, pourtant. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus plusieurs fois, elle l'avait même giflé assez violemment en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et elle lui avait donné un nombre incalculable de retenues, mais rien ne pouvait faire reculer James car à chaque fois que Lily lui claquait une porte au nez, il se disait que leur relation ne pouvait pas être pire, et si elle ne pouvait pas être pire, il ne pouvait que l'améliorer.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle, et la chose était plutôt légitime vu la manière dont il l'avait traitée cette année. Les bombabouses, les enfermements, les pleurs, les cris, et ce terrible quiproquo qu'elle appelait « kidnapping »... Mais il ne se moquait pas. Il était lui même abattu par cette abominable nouvelle qu'il avait appris comme l'on découvre un crash d'avion ou un accident de balai : il était attiré par elle.

Il releva la tête lorsque Peter le secoua légèrement en lui indiquant la table d'Evans. Wayne venait de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser brièvement et la vue de ce spectacle donna la nausée à James.

« Ne me réveille pas pour ça, Queudver, lui dit-il avec humeur.  
_ Non, James, regarde, il s'en va ! Répondit le jeune homme. »

Cette fois, James observa la scène un peu plus attentivement. Lily souriait à Wayne, et il pût lire un « Bonne nuit » clair sur ses lèvres. Peter avait raison, il partait. James attendit que le petit-ami de la jeune femme soit hors de sa vue pour bondir de sa chaise et s'approcher de la table qu'il observait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

« Hé Evans, tu...  
_ Non, le coupa-t-elle fermement sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin. »

James referma la bouche, interrompu dans son élan, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il tira la chaise qui était juste à côté de Lily pour s'asseoir dessus, ignorant le profond soupir d'agacement qu'elle laissa s'évaporer dans l'air.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te dire, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Cita-t-elle en le parodiant.  
_ Avec plaisir. »

Cette fois, elle releva la tête de son parchemin. James souriait comme s'il venait de gagner une compétition, alors elle lui écrasa le pied sous la table et il poussa un petit cri de surprise pas très viril qui la fit rire intérieurement.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas la peine de te déplacer pour ce genre de question, la réponse sera toujours la même, Potter.  
_ Je ne me déplaçais pas pour ça, dit-il en tirant légèrement son livre de cours vers lui avant de sourire un peu plus, je voulais seulement te proposer mon aide. »

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la page du livre de la jeune femme concernant les Patronus et au même moment, il se souvint du morceau de parchemin qui était toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Lily lui rendait les choses faciles pour la deuxième fois. La première, elle s'était ruée sur lui pour le frapper et les policiers les avait tous les deux embarqués, ainsi, il avait pu rayer une ligne de sa liste. Cette fois-ci, elle révisait son patronus devant lui. Il avait juste à se montrer assez convainquant et aimable pour qu'elle accepte son aide, et il pourrait peut-être en rayer une autre.

« Ton aide ? Pour le patronus ? Répéta-t-elle, un peu confuse.  
_ Oui. Je veux dire... Les ASPICs sont dans quelques mois, et il y a des chances pour que tu ne tombes pas là dessus à ton oral, mais... Si c'est le cas, il faudrait que tu saches le faire apparaître.  
_ Et qui te dit que je ne sais pas ? Répliqua-t-elle un peu piquée dans son orgueil. »

James haussa les épaules. Alice lui en avait parlé deux nuits plus tôt car Lily s'entraînait sans relâche dans leur dortoir pour que personne ne sache qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lancer ce sort. Elle était bien souvent première de la classe, et elle voulait toujours sauver les apparences, mais il ne savait pas si elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté pour accepter son aide. Pourtant, elle le fit.

« Bon, vas-y, mais je te préviens, si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une parole inappropriée, je te fais définitivement virer de la bibliothèque, accepta-t-elle finalement. »

James hocha la tête tout en réprimant son envie de crier victoire avant de se mettre au travail et de lire attentivement chaque ligne du livre qu'elle parcourait plus ou moins soigneusement depuis plus d'une heure. S'il réussissait à l'aider là où Wayne avait échoué, il gagnerait des points, c'était certain.

« C'est quoi, ton souvenir le plus heureux ? L'interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.  
_ Il va falloir que tu y mettes de la bonne volonté Evans, sinon, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

C'était exactement comme au début de l'année, comme quand ils se retrouvaient le soir dans la salle commune ou dans la salle sur demande et qu'il lui apprenait à être ce que les autres voulaient qu'elle soit sans savoir qu'elle était parfaite comme elle était.

« Bien. C'est... Le jour où Wayne et moi sommes allés à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble pour la première fois, avoua-t-elle. »

James était tenté d'être dépité face à cette révélation, mais il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que ce souvenir n'était pas assez fort pour que Lily parvienne à faire apparaître son patronus.

« Tu devrais essayer autre chose, lui conseilla-t-il simplement.  
_Comme quoi ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Tu dois bien avoir un truc en tête. Un souvenir vraiment heureux. »

Lily se gratta l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant. James l'observait silencieusement, et elle était étonnée qu'il n'ait rien dit du fait que penser à Daren n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle fasse apparaître un patronus. Elle pensait qu'il se moquerait, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était bizarre.

« Alors, Evans ?  
_ Ah oui, je... Je crois que j'en ai un, répondit-elle un peu hésitante. »

Il y avait cet été là, juste avant sa première année, juste avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle était partie en vacances avec ses parents et Pétunia au bord de la mer, et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'était amusée avec sa grande sœur. Elles avaient nagé jusqu'aux bouées, elles avaient fait une balade à cheval près d'une crique, elles avaient mangé une énorme glace en terrasse d'un restaurant, et elles avaient rigolé comme jamais.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Sa baguette devant elle, Lily eût un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit une biche argentée en jaillir. Elle avait réussi, et elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait stupéfié. Son patronus était une biche. Un frisson d'effroi la transperça brutalement alors qu'elle regardait l'animal bondir autour d'eux. James ne bougeait pas à côté d'elle, ses yeux étaient figés sur la bête, il semblait tout aussi pétrifié.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça, l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix froide. »

James, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, se contenta de bafouiller comme un abruti. L'incohérence de ses propos n'alarma pas Lily sur l'innocence du jeune homme, au contraire, elle l'agaça un peu plus.

« Est-ce que ça t'amuse, Potter ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse tout ça ? Tu prends plaisir à te moquer de moi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. »

La biche disparut aussitôt, et James était toujours aussi incapable de parler. Lily Evans avait vu son patronus en cinquième année pendant un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, alors elle pensait qu'il avait modifié le sien pour que les deux s'accordent. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, et James n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de produire.

Lily fourra tous ses livres dans son sac à la hâte, et elle le laissa planté sur sa chaise, hébété, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire le moindre mot. Comment aurait-il pu se défendre, de toutes façons ? Elle était persuadée qu'il était fautif, et quand Lily Evans était persuadée de quelque chose, cela ressemblait à une condamnation.

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda James à ses deux amis lorsqu'il eût enfin retrouvé ses esprits.  
_ Oui, et c'était une belle tentative, lui répondit Rémus en souriant.  
_ Mais ce... Ce n'était pas une tentative je... Je jure que je n'ai rien fait. »

Le lycanthrope posa les yeux sur son ami, et il fut surpris lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui trans-paressait sur son visage que la vérité. Le patronus de Lily Evans était donc une biche. Cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose, ce n'était pas juste le hasard, ce n'était pas juste un simple concours de circonstance, ce n'était pas possible. S'il n'était pas si certain que Lily avait couru dans son dortoir pour raconter à Alice ce qu'il venait de se produire, il y serait allé lui même.

Il n'eût pas besoin de bouger. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, Alice surgissait dans la bibliothèque. James était en train de rayer une ligne de plus sur la liste de Lily tout en constatant que quelque chose de terrible se produisait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'accomplir l'un de ses souhaits. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois où Lily ne s'était pas mise en colère, pas une seule, mais il avait bon espoir. Peut-être finirait-elle par comprendre.

Peut-être finirait-elle par se rendre compte qu'il essayait d'être exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Peut-être qu'elle verrait qu'il n'avait rien fait aux Serpentards depuis si longtemps que Sirius commençait presque à lui en vouloir. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans son lit, elle fermerait les yeux et visualiserait un à un les points de sa liste en cherchant à savoir si elle les avait accompli, et à ce moment là, peut-être qu'elle se rendrait compte.

« Tu n'as pas modifié son patronus, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alice à James en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
_ Non. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, répondit-il le plus honnêtement du monde.  
_ Tu devrais le lui dire, elle est en train de se monter la tête dans la Salle Commune.  
_ Quand est-ce qu'elle ne se monte pas la tête ? Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond tout en se hissant hors de sa chaise. »

Il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau de la Salle Commune auquel il donna le mot de passe et quand il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, il vit Lily faire les cents pas devant la cheminée, la tête entre les mains.

« Evans, dit-il simplement pour signaler sa présence.  
_ Si j'ai quitté la bibliothèque Potter, c'était pour une raison bien précise. »

Son ton était incisif. James ne releva pas. Il se contenta de marcher prudemment vers elle, sachant que s'il se décidait à parler, il allait falloir qu'il choisisse ses mots avec attention. Evans n'était pas d'humeur à rire, et il se pourrait bien qu'il ait à esquiver une gifle ou deux.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que j'ai fait ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas, lâcha-t-il en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
_ Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre, ironisa Lily.  
_ Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant sans ciller, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.  
_ Parce que tu... Tu es comme ça ! Tu fais des choses stupides !  
_ Ça, c'est une sacrée explication, se moqua-t-il.  
_ Tu n'es vraiment pas en position de faire le malin, Potter, répliqua-t-elle. »

Ses yeux lui lançaient des Avada Kedavra qu'il aurait bien aimé éviter, mais qu'il lui rendit bien cordialement. Il était attiré par elle, mais elle l'énervait à un point pas possible. Paradoxalement, ce genre de dispute ne lui donnait que plus envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Là, dans le silence tendu de la salle commune, il lui sembla évident qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux de la même façon. De la meilleure façon possible.

« Je te jure, Evans, que je n'ai pas modifié ton patronus de quelque manière que ce soit. Parole de maraudeur, insista-t-il gravement. »

Lily s'arrêta de tourner en rond pour l'observer attentivement. Il n'y avait pas une once de malice dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer, il semblait honnête, mais cela la dérangeait d'avantage que s'il ne l'avait pas été. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ait altéré sa magie, de cette façon, elle n'aurait pas eu à s'expliquer ce drôle de phénomène qui s'était produit, elle n'aurait pas eu à comparer son patronus à celui de James.

« Peut-être que si tu commençais à me croire, on avancerait un peu, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ J'ai essayé, Potter. Plusieurs fois. Ça s'est toujours mal terminé, tu t'es toujours amusé avec moi, tu ne m'as pas considéré une seule fois.  
_ Bien sûr que si ! J'ai pensé chaque excuse que j'ai prononcé ! Riposta-t-il en se rapprochant.  
_ Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Chaque excuse, Potter. Il y en a eu des dizaines alors qu'il aurait dû n'y en avoir qu'une seule. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. »

James savait au fond de lui que Lily avait raison, et il regrettait amèrement chaque bêtise qu'il avait faite qui avait précédé une excuse qu'il avait prononcée, mais il ne pouvait pas les effacer. Il fallait qu'elle passe au dessus, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

« Accorde moi le bénéfice du doute, Evans... »

Ses yeux s'étaient figés dans les siens, et Lily respirait bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu se l'autoriser. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle le détestait, elle le détestait vraiment, alors pourquoi diable allait-elle céder ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de lui dire « non » les yeux dans les yeux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse cette tête ? Cette tête de chien battu qui la faisait sentir vraiment misérable.

« Je... Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, bafouilla-t-elle. »

Elle s'appuya légèrement sur la cheminée et James, en s'approchant d'avantage, constata qu'elle fuyait son regard. Alors il sourit, parce que c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui. Lily Evans fuyait son regard, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer si elle le soutenait.

« Tu bafouilles, tu te tiens à la cheminée comme si tu avais peur de tomber à la renverse, et tu t'efforces de ne pas me regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle. »

Lily lâcha subitement sa prise sur les pierres de l'âtre et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais quand elle fit une chute vertigineuse dans le regard sombre et insistant qui la sondait, elle eut envie de fuir. Il avait raison, et c'était horrible de l'admettre.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé d'une manière si intime. C'était à la fois planant et atroce. C'était James Potter, qui se trouvait en face d'elle, ce n'était pas son petit-ami, mais il lui faisait ressentir exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait ressentir envers Daren. Elle avait envie de se jeter un sort impardonnable.

« Je ne te demande rien d'autre que le bénéfice du doute, Lily. Juste ça, ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme. »

Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler de cette manière, jamais elle ne l'avait vu agir de cette façon. Il était posé, il était sérieux, il... Il avait prononcé son prénom.

« S'il te plaît, continua-t-il. »

Cette fois, un imperceptible sourire trahit Lily. James avait laissé s'échapper son mot interdit, celui qui n'était jamais sorti de sa bouche en sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard, et la jeune femme eut l'impression de gagner. Gagner quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle gagnait, c'était tout, et cela lui suffisait.

« Qui se moque de qui, maintenant ? Lui fit-il remarquer en souriant légèrement lui aussi.  
_ C'est toujours comme ça.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Toi, et moi. C'est toujours comme ça, des moqueries, et je crois que ça ne peut pas être autrement. »

James haussa les épaules, les mains toujours rentrées dans ses poches. Lily avait tort, ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il y avait eut l'ignorance, les coups bas, et après seulement étaient venues les moqueries.

« C'est ce que j'apprécie.  
_ C'est ce que je déteste, riposta-t-elle.  
_ Tu ne détestes pas vraiment ça, nota-t-il alors que la petite étincelle avait refait surface dans son regard.  
_ Si.  
_ Menteuse.  
_ Pardon ?!  
_ Menteuse, répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Lily déglutit devant lui, se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi sûr d'une chose pareille, et alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Il était en train de la taquiner, et tout ce à quoi elle arrivait à penser était à la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre pour masquer son amusement. Elle était fichue. Il fallait qu'elle cède.

« Bon... Juste le bénéfice du doute, alors, lâchait-elle finalement. »


	18. Chapter 18

« Evaaans, chantonna James en trottinant vers elle. »

Il faisait beau dans le parc, alors Lily et Alice avaient décidé d'aller réviser près du lac après les cours. Daren avait écopé d'une retenue pour avoir rendu un devoir de Potion en retard, alors James en profita pour aller à la rencontre de la préfète. Il venait de terminer son entraînement de Quidditch et il n'était pas particulièrement présentable, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de manquer une telle occasion de rayer une nouvelle ligne de sa liste.

En chutant de son balai alors qu'il volait à ras le sol en essayant d'exécuter une nouvelle figure, il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Alors, ce fut avec la plus grande expression de fierté qu'il le lui brandit devant le nez pendant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça, Potter ?  
_ C'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles, lui dit-il comme si cela répondait à sa question.  
_ Oui, j'ai vu, merci de me gratifier de ton sens de l'observation.  
_ Evans, ou l'éternelle insatisfaite, marmonna-t-il en déposant la petite fleur sur le parchemin de la jeune femme. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir pour toute réponse, mais il lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Alice, à côté d'elle, souriait largement, très amusée par la situation.

« Ne ris pas, la prévint Lily.  
_ Pourquoi ? Il est mignon, non ?  
_ Non, Potter n'est pas mignon.  
_ Il t'a apporté un trèfle à quatre feuilles, si ça, ce n'est pas mignon, alors...  
_ Il a aussi dit que j'étais une éternelle insatisfaite.  
_ Il a un peu raison, nota Alice en souriant. »

Lily soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser péniblement aller contre le tronc du grand chêne, là même où il l'avait embrassé quelques mois plus tôt. La situation était ironique. Elle le rejetait alors que les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvée ce soir là persistaient, indélébiles.

« Franchement, moi, je trouve ça adorable, reprit sa meilleure amie. »

Lily secoua doucement la tête sans gratifier Alice d'une réponse, se contentant d'essayer de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la magie qui était, elle devait l'avouer, bien moins passionnant que le comportement de Potter à son égard.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Il est toujours après toi, il essaie de bien se comporter, il ne vient pas te déranger lorsque tu es avec Daren même s'il est évident qu'il crève d'envie de le transformer en cafard, il t'offre un trèfle à quatre feuilles, et on dirait que ça ne te fais rien.  
_ Ça ne me fait rien, Alice, parce que mon petit-ami c'est Daren, pas Potter. Et puis restons honnête un peu, je n'allais pas sauter de joie pour un trèfle, franchement.  
_ Bon, comme tu veux, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a un peu plus, c'est là que je voulais en venir.  
_ Je lui donne le bénéfice du doute, c'est tout, conclut Lily avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. »

Alice n'insista pas, mais quand elle vit James revenir vers elles après sa douche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu dois lui accorder ça, Lily : Il n'abandonne jamais. Allez, je vous laisse un peu d'intimité, déclara-t-elle alors que les yeux de Lily lui hurlaient de rester. »

Sa main chercha désespérément à atteindre le bras d'Alice pour la retenir, mais il ne se referma que sur du vide et elle dû se contenter de regarder sa meilleure amie fuir en souriant, pendant qu'elle l'assassinait silencieusement dans sa tête.

« Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle à James lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.  
_ Rien. Je viens juste te voir. Besoin d'aide avec ça ? »

Il désigna son livre d'Histoire de la magie du menton, et elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté du devoir puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer dessus plus d'une minute jusqu'à présent.

« On dirait que ton petit-ami ne t'aide pas beaucoup, tu devrais peut-être en choisir un autre, lui fit remarquer James avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Potter, tu veux vraiment recevoir un pavé de cinq cent pages en plein visage ?  
_ Je dis juste ça comme ça. Tu veux de l'aide, ou pas ? Enfin... Sinon, on peut toujours faire autre chose... »

Il s'était appuyé sur le tronc du grand chêne, et l'index de sa main droite glissait dessus de manière suggestive. Lily voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, alors elle lui piqua légèrement la jambe avec sa plume. Lui rappeler le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés là n'arrangeait pas son cas, il avait fini par coucher avec Fanny Drake quelques minutes plus tard, ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux.

« Aie ! Tu m'as poignardé ! Gémit-il avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.  
_ Oh bon sang Potter, remets toi. Tu es vraiment une fillette. »

James se massa douloureusement la cheville pendant une ou deux minutes avant de tirer le livre de Lily vers lui. Il s'était un peu rapproché, mais pas trop, craignant qu'elle ne lui plante de nouveau sa plume dans la peau.

« Je l'ai fait hier, c'est simple, lui dit-il en tapotant la page du livre sur les différences entre l'économie magique et l'économie moldue dans les années 1400.  
_ Alors vas-y, éclaires moi de ta lanterne, Potter. »

Son petit ton méprisant n'arrêta pas James qui se lança dans une explication passionnée et absolument complète de la structure de l'économie de chacune des cultures avec des termes que Lily comprenait à peine. Elle le fixait avec admiration sans s'en rendre compte. Si elle l'avait réalisé, elle l'aurait caché. Elle était aussi complètement désarçonnée. Depuis quand Potter avait-il autant de connaissances ?

Il était intelligent, elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais il ne l'avait que rarement montré devant elle. Il s'était toujours vanté de savoir faire des choses, par exemple en faisant apparaître son patronus à tort et à travers, ou en métamorphosant toutes sortes d'objets, et cela irritait profondément Lily, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Elle buvait ses paroles et le cours d'Histoire de la magie ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi passionnant. Alors, quand il arrêta de parler, elle continua à l'observer avec attention, espérant secrètement qu'il poursuivrait ses explications. Il ne le fit pas, mais il lui lança un sourire espiègle, le sourire de celui qui sait qu'on le regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que ce soit innocent. Cela fit brutalement redescendre Lily sur terre.

« Ah... Heu... Bien... Merci, bégaya-t-elle en planta son regard honteux sur le bout de sa plume.  
_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Evans. »

Son ton était un peu trop mielleux et Lily l'ignora délibérément, mais il restait là, à côté d'elle, et c'était particulièrement embarrassant parce qu'elle avait du mal à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, et elle avait toujours détesté que qui que ce soit la regarde pendant qu'elle rédigeait ses parchemins.

« Tes cheveux sont trempés ! Tu mets de l'eau sur mon livre ! S'exclama-t-elle en le bousculant doucement pour qu'il se décale.  
_ C'est souvent ça, quand on prend sa douche, on est mouillé, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
_ Potter, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te jeter dans le lac, riposta-t-elle en soupirant.  
_ Evans, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de... »

Il s'interrompit, se rappelant brutalement que son interlocutrice n'aimerait probablement pas entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et Lily releva les yeux de sa copie pour croiser les siens. Erreur fatale. James Potter la dévisageait avec tant d'intensité qu'il semblait pouvoir se jeter sur elle d'un moment à l'autre. Sa phrase était restée en suspend. Heureusement. Il savait que s'il lui avait vraiment dit ce dont il avait envie, il se serait pris une gifle magistrale, qu'elle ait souhaité la même chose que lui ou non.

« Evans... Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de sortir avec moi, franchement ? Lui demanda-t-il subitement. »

C'était la dernière question à laquelle la jeune préfète avait envie de répondre, alors elle referma d'un coup sec son livre, rangea sa plume dans la poche avant de son sac, et se leva avant qu'il ne fasse de même.

« Tu veux dire, à part le fait que je sorte déjà avec quelqu'un ? Je ne t'aime pas, Potter, et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, répondit-elle comme s'il était fou.  
_ Alors c'est quoi, ça ? L'interrogea-t-il en faisant un geste entre eux deux.  
_ Quoi, ça ?  
_ Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Evans. Les disputes, les moqueries, la rivalité, les cris...  
_ Ça s'appelle de la haine, Potter, conclut-elle avec arrogance avant de le laisser seul au beau milieu du parc. »

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il n'y avait pas que les hurlements et les insultes, il y avait aussi les regards traînants, mais Potter ne les avaient pas évoqué, ceux là. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas rendu compte qu'ils existaient.

Ses livres dans les mains, Lily chercha une salle de classe vide dans laquelle elle pourrait étudier sans être dérangée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Potter finirait par la retrouver puisqu'il apparaissait toujours, par le plus grand des hasards disait-il, là où elle avait décidé de se cacher. C'est ainsi qu'elle pénétra dans une pièce du quatrième étage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

La porte verte bouteille avait attiré son attention, alors elle l'avait ouverte et s'était engouffrée dans l'étrange salle circulaire qui ne contenait que des portes. Devant elle, une dizaine de poignée la narguaient alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'un bureau et une chaise pour finir... Ou plutôt commencer son parchemin d'Histoire de la magie.

Elle s'avança vers l'une des portes et l'ouvrit en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par tomber sur une salle de classe, et elle tomba. Réellement. Elle se retrouva en chute libre dans un espèce de tunnel noir et elle se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'elle le put. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle patrouillait dans les couloirs le soir, voilà la raison pour laquelle le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que les élèves fouillent les recoins du château. Il y avait des dangers partout, et Lily en faisait les frais.

Elle redoutait le moment où elle allait se fracturer le crâne tout en se consolant en se disant qu'elle n'allait probablement pas souffrir tant la chute était longue, mais elle se sentit ralentir. Ballottée de droite à gauche, elle eût l'impression de n'être qu'une plume pendant une ou deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds foulent la terre ferme sans heurt, à son plus grand soulagement.

Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté tout en observant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la Salle Commune, mais elle était vide alors qu'elle aurait dû être bondée à cette heure-ci. Elle fit quelques pas vers les escaliers du dortoir, appela Alice qui ne répondit pas, et puis essaya de passer au travers du tableau pour sortir, mais l'entrée resta close.

Alors, Lily entreprit de se poser sur le canapé de la pièce pour se lancer dans son devoir d'Histoire de la magie, après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était là, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert son livre que deux voix familières parvinrent à ses oreilles, et le portrait de la vieille dame pivota pour laisser passer James Potter et... Elle même. Lily Evans.

Lily bondit du canapé en secouant la tête, fermant les yeux plusieurs fois avant de les rouvrir en se demandant si elle rêvait. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne la voyait, ils étaient trop occupés à se hurler dessus pour accorder de l'attention à une tierce personne. Enfin, James hurlait sur Lily. Lily, elle, pleurait simplement en murmurant des paroles insensées.

« C'est terminé, Lily ! Finit ! Vociféra James en posant son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. »

La jeune femme se rua sur lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de monter, mais James l'obligea à le lâcher. Il y avait tant de rancoeur dans son regard, tant de tristesse, que la vraie Lily, qui assistait à la scène, frissonna.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, James, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, je suis désolée, répétait la Lily misérable.  
_ Tu sais quoi ? Il fallait y penser avant, Lily. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas ton jouet, répliqua-t-il brutalement.  
_ Je ne savais pas... Je ne croyais pas que tu étais...  
_ Honnête ? Bien sûr que si, Lily, tu le savais. Tu ne m'as jamais trouvé assez bien pour toi, c'est tout, et maintenant, c'est trop tard. »

James monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et la Lily misérable s'effondra sur le sol de la salle commune alors que la vraie jeune femme s'approchait d'elle pour poser la main sur son épaule. Elle la traversa, cependant, et Lily comprit à ce moment là qu'elle était prisonnière d'une sorte de pensine qui ne montrait pas les souvenirs.

C'est là qu'elle saisit l'horreur de la chose. Cette fille qui pleurait devant l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, c'était elle. Lily Evans lui ressemblait trait pour trait, évidemment, elle portait le même jean qu'elle ce jour là, mais son top était différent. Il était gris. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui allait véritablement se passer, elle ne voulait même pas y réfléchir, mais elle avait beau fermer les yeux et essayer de se boucher les oreilles, les lamentations de la Lily misérable ne la quittaient pas. James était parti, et elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alice pénétra dans la pièce pour se ruer sur sa meilleure amie, toujours à terre. Lily les observa attentivement sans essayer d'interagir, complètement abasourdie par l'état déplorable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, complètement sonnée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, par la souffrance qui transperçait la jeune préfète qui n'était autre qu'elle-même alors que Potter l'avait planté là.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de lui dire, Alice ? Se lamenta-t-elle dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. »

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de la bercer, et Lily avait de plus en plus conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Elle était en train de regarder son futur droit dans les yeux, et cette magie dans laquelle elle avait mis les pieds essayait de la forcer à reconnaître des choses auxquelles elle n'était pas prête à faire face.

« Tu me l'as dit tant de fois... Tu me l'as répété, et je n'ai pas voulu écouter. Il était sincère, Alice, il m'appréciait vraiment, et je n'ai jamais été capable de ranger ma fierté de côté pour lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, pleura la Lily misérable. »

Le visage de l'autre Lily était marqué de stupéfaction. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine avant de battre à toute allure. Elle n'était pas prête à écouter ça, elle n'était pas prête à voir ça. Elle ne savait pas comment s'échapper de ce cauchemar, alors elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et attendit patiemment, longuement, inlassablement.

La Lily misérable et Alice avaient disparues, et tout était redevenu calme dans la salle commune. Lily n'entendait plus que les lamentations de son esprit, à présent, qui lui intimait de réfléchir à la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius. »

La voix de James la fit sursauter. Il surgit à côté d'elle accompagné de son meilleur ami, et tous les deux se posèrent sur le canapé, écrasant partiellement la jeune femme qu'ils ne pouvaient ni voir, ni sentir.

« Evans n'était pas pour toi, déclara Black sur un ton dégagé.  
_ Si, justement.  
_ Si elle l'avait été, rien ne se serait déroulé de cette manière, argumenta son meilleur ami.  
_ Je sais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, Patmol, je le sais, même si elle ne l'a jamais admit.  
_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a laissé passé pour un menteur devant tout Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a nié ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi ? »

James soupira et se frotta rageusement le visage alors que Lily rougissait. Visiblement, la Lily misérable avait fait des dégâts, et même si elle n'était pas responsable, elle se sentit vraiment coupable quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le jeune maraudeur qu'elle affectionnait sans vouloir l'avouer à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à lui. Il était abattu.

« Parce qu'elle avait peur. Wayne est un gars bien, il est stable, elle s'entend bien avec lui. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, la défendit-il. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. James Potter se battait pour son honneur alors qu'elle l'avait visiblement traité comme un moins que rien devant tous les élèves du château.

« Tu vas retourner avec elle ? Lui demanda suspicieusement Sirius.  
_ Non... C'est impossible. Elle m'a...  
_ Blessé, compléta Sirius. »

James n'acquiesça pas. Il ne nia pas non plus, alors Lily sut ce qu'il en retournait. Elle avait mal agit, et les conséquences étaient celles-ci. Potter ne voulait plus d'elle. La Lily misérable aurait dû être la seule à ressentir cet horrible vide angoissant, mais pourtant, la véritable Lily le ressentait aussi. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, James Potter avait toujours été près d'elle.

Ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues années, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais ignorés. Ils avaient toujours été présents l'un dans la vie de l'autre sans toutefois l'être vraiment, mais penser à ce que sa vie serait sans lui effraya profondément Lily, plus même que d'imaginer qu'il puisse être au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Car elle en éprouvait, elle était forcée de l'avouer. Au delà de la haine, il y avait autre chose, mais elle n'était pas prête à poser les mots dessus tout de suite.

Une main qui surgit du plafond interrompit brutalement ses pensées. Elle attrapa Lily sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour s'en libérer, et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour le dire, la préfète se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle qui contenait toutes les portes, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule. Sirius Black se tenait à côté d'elle et la dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Tu... Tu as tout vu ? Lui demanda Lily, anxieuse. »

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête en repliant la carte du maraudeur qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. James s'était inquiété quand il avait vu que Lily était toute seule depuis une heure dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors il avait envoyé son meilleur ami la chercher car les mots de la jeune femme à son égard un peu plus tôt lui avaient semblé plutôt clairs.

« Je t'ai juste vu dans la Salle Commune avec James et moi. C'était quoi ?  
_ Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?  
_ Je me suis déjà perdu ici, une fois, c'est un endroit bizarre. D'après ce que je sais, ça ne montre ni le passé, ni l'avenir, mais juste ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer si nous ne changeons pas, déclara-t-il avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches comme James avait l'habitude de le faire.  
_ Ah. Bon. Eh bien, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous sortions immédiatement avant de nous égarer de nouveau, lui certifia Lily tout en ouvrant la porte verte bouteille pour fuir ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette pièce. »

Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune avec Sirius, tout lui revint en pleine figure. La dispute entre James et la Lily misérable, les pleurs, les gémissements, les aveux... Tout ce à quoi elle aurait à faire face si elle ne changeait pas de comportement. Elle avait la sensation désagréable que quelqu'un venait de la pousser dans le grand bain alors qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Elle allait se noyer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Petit rappel de la liste :**

1/ Me réconcilier avec Pétunia  
2/ _Manger une glace avec ma meilleure amie en plein hiver – Déjà fait._  
3/ _Voyager – Déjà fait_  
4/ Changer la vie de quelqu'un.  
5/ Me faire arrêter par la police.

6/ Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de dingue pour moi.  
7/ Faire entrer un garçon en cachette dans ma chambre comme dans les films.  
8/ Manger du chocolat jusqu'à en faire une overdose.  
9/ M'assurer que le monde se souviendra de moi en faisant quelque chose de grandiose.  
10/ **Avoir une gueule de bois monumentale qui me dégoûtera à tout jamais de l'alcool.**

11/ Inviter le garçon que j'aime au bal de fin d'études.  
12/ M'incruster à une fête à laquelle je ne suis pas invitée.  
13/ Sauver la vie de quelqu'un.  
14/ Trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles.  
15/ Me faire demander en mariage.  
16/ Te trouver, qui que tu sois, où que tu sois. Avant le point #15, évidemment.  
17/ Rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.  
18/ Etre heureuse.  
19/ Réussir à faire apparaître un patronus.  
20/ Partir sans destination précise.

« C'est la pire soirée du siècle, glissa Lily à Alice, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.  
_ Je confirme. C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'y a aucun des maraudeurs.  
_ Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? Lui demanda suspicieusement Lily.  
_ James évite Fanny Drake en traînant dans les couloirs avec Sirius en espérant que tu ne leur tombes pas dessus, et Rémus et Peter sont en train de faire une partie de Quidditch improvisée dans le parc avec une carpe pêchée dans le lac en guise de vif d'or en espérant que tu ne leur tombes pas dessus également, répondit Alice sur un ton dégagé. »

Lily soupira, quitta la Salle Commune, et seulement quinze minutes après, pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce avec les quatre garçons derrière elle.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Fanny, vous pourriez faire un effort, les sermonna-t-elle en les poussant vers le centre de la pièce.  
_ Mais tu la déteste tout autant que nous, Evans, protesta Sirius.  
_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prétendre s'amuser un peu...  
_ Je ne peux pas prétendre m'amuser dans un environnement comme celui-ci, décréta James profondément ennuyé.  
_ Oh Potter, pour l'amour de Dieu, quel hypocrite ! Tu fréquentes encore cette fille ! Riposta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ On se calme, je crois que j'ai une idée pour apaiser les tensions... »

Rémus s'était précipité dans son dortoir et il en était redescendu avec plusieurs bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu sous le regard consterné de Lily. Il avait également changé la musique de midinette qui passait pour quelque chose d'un peu plus dansant et électrisant, et il avait jeté un sort de confettis sur le plafond.

« C'est mieux, admit James en remplissant son verre de whisky-pur-feu.  
_ Franchement, Rémus... Un préfet ! S'indigna Lily.  
_ Oh allez Evans, ne fais pas ta prude et bois avec nous, l'encouragea James en lui tendant un verre. »

Quand il croisa son regard assassin, il lui sourit, et elle se contenta de lui arracher le verre des mains. Allait-elle se rendre compte qu'il essayait de rayer un nouveau point de sa liste ? Peut-être pas, vu à l'allure à laquelle elle venait de siffler son whisky-pur-feu. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, mais en même temps, il s'en fichait éperdument.

« Lily, tu ne devrais peut-être pas...  
_ Oh j'en ai ma claque de ne pas pouvoir faire ci ou ça, puisque Rémus s'autorise à boire, alors je le fais aussi. Je n'ai jamais enfreint le règlement, alors si je me fais prendre cette fois, ce ne sera pas bien grave, Daren ! Répondit-elle à son petit-ami qui venait de la rejoindre pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules sous le regard moqueur de James. »

Il fallait toujours qu'il marque son territoire. Constamment. Dès qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la même pièce, Wayne s'empressait de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily comme pour signifier à James « pas touche, elle m'appartient. ». Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle de Divination quand il s'était battu avec lui, il ne manquait vraiment qu'une goutte d'urine de Wayne sur Lily pour signifier d'avantage à James qu'il ne devait pas empiéter sur son territoire.

Le jeune maraudeur s'amusait de cette situation cependant, parce qu'elle ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Wayne n'était pas sûr de Lily, et il ne sentait pas en sécurité. C'était bon à savoir, vraiment très bon.

« Est-ce vraiment Lily Evans ? Demanda Sirius en la regardant trinquer avec Alice.  
_ En même temps, il n'y a que l'anniversaire de Fanny Drake pour rendre saoul les gens qui ne le sont jamais, commenta Peter.  
_ Ça, je te l'accorde mon vieux. »

Lily dansait. Elle dansait au milieu de la Salle Commune, avec Alice, et James les observait silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce. Elles étaient montées sur le canapé sur lequel elles sautaient en brandissant leur verre en l'air, et le whisky-pur-feu qui s'en échappait à chaque fois qu'elles retombaient sur les coussins leur dégoulinait le long des bras, le long des jambes, là où leur robe s'arrêtait.

James regardait fixement Lily, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle que ce jour là. Elle était insouciante, elle était détendue, elle était joyeuse. Elle était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas quand elle discutait avec lui. Sa robe bleue nuit allait avoir raison de lui, ses cheveux roux qui suivaient le mouvement de ses bonds sur le sofa allaient avoir raison de lui, ses deux yeux verts qui épinglèrent les siens l'espace d'une minuscule seconde allaient avoir raison de lui...

Pour la première fois, James prenait vraiment conscience de l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers elle. Pour la première fois, il réalisait ce que cela engendrait. Sa respiration inégale, sa bouche sèche, ses pupilles dilatés, ses mains moites... Il était nerveux, et c'était un drôle de sentiment. Il n'avait pourtant rien prévu pour la suite de la soirée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne se déroulerait pas comme il s'y attendait.

Il avait envie d'elle, et il en avait honte. Il était comme un prédateur, seul dans son coin sombre, à l'observer en espérant un moment de faiblesse de sa part, le moment où il s'autorisait à bondir sur elle. Trois fois dans sa vie il n'avait plus été maître de ses pensées, et les trois fois, Lily était là. Cependant, cette fois-ci, son petit-ami était là aussi et même si James avait réfléchi à plusieurs manières de le faire sortir de la Salle Commune, il ne mit pas ses plans à exécution.

Après tout, Wayne était un bon gars, et la seule raison pour laquelle il le détestait, c'était parce qu'il était en couple avec Lily. Si elle l'aimait bien, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher tout cela. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça, peut-être que Lily avait besoin d'un bon garçon, quelqu'un qui était digne de confiance, quelqu'un qui ne doutait pas, quelqu'un qui savait où il en était.

Le regard de Lily tomba sur lui une nouvelle fois, et il lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit à peine. Un peu, quand même, et cela fut suffisant pour lui. Elle avait changé depuis quelques jours, elle était plus clémente, elle criait moins, et ses réponses lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole étaient moins sarcastiques que d'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait modifié son comportement, et il en était trop satisfait pour risquer de briser ce changement en lui posant la question.

« Lâche moi, entendit-il. »

Daren Wayne avait attrapé Lily par le poignet et essayait de la faire descendre du canapé sur lequel elle était toujours en train de sautiller avec Alice. La jeune femme n'avait cependant pas la moindre envie d'arrêter de s'amuser.

« Tout le monde te regarde, tu vas le regretter demain, lui fit remarquer Daren.  
_ Je m'en fiche Daren, laisse moi m'amuser un peu, protesta-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas, et James hésita à aller clarifier la situation mais il se contenta de se rapprocher légèrement tout en sachant que Lily n'aimerait pas qu'il intervienne, et qu'elle le lui ferait savoir à sa façon. En lui hurlant dessus ou en l'envoyant dans l'un des murs de la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

« Descends Lily, allez, insista le jeune homme. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. Elle trébucha en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte et elle se tordit la cheville en essayant de retomber correctement sur le parquet de la Salle Commune.

« Merlin, Lily, je suis désolé ! Je vais chercher de la glace ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en quittant la Salle Commune pour l'infirmerie sans même prendre la peine de l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle pestait. »

Cette fois, James s'autorisa à agir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Elle l'observa silencieusement avant d'accepter d'y glisser la sienne en évitant de croiser son regard incandescent, et elle s'appuya sur son épaule pendant qu'il la guidait jusqu'à un fauteuil inoccupé. Elle le gratifia d'un discret sourire.

« Tu dois te réjouir intérieurement, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ De t'avoir vu tomber du canapé ? Pas tellement, mais j'avoue que c'était assez divertissant de te regarder te dandiner dessus, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Je parlais du fait que je vienne de me disputer avec Daren, expliqua-t-elle, atterrée.  
_ Oh, ça. Ça arrive. »

Elle le dévisageait avec suspicion. Il aurait pu profiter de la dispute pour la narguer, lui répéter encore une fois qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le bon petit-ami, mais il ne le fit pas. Son regard glissa simplement de son visage à sa cheville.

« Ça a craqué, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, lui expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je me demande, répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire espiègle. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, et quand elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait seulement surpris en train de la reluquer allègrement, elle devint cramoisie.

« Potter, sérieusement ? Tu profites de ma blessure pour me mater ?  
_ Toutes les occasions sont bonnes, répondit-il d'un air innocent.  
_ Si j'étais capable de me tenir debout, je te flanquerai un coup de pied là où ça fait mal. Pervers.  
_ Hé, relax, c'est flatteur. Tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui. »

Lily ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se tortilla légèrement dans son fauteuil, songeant que la situation était très inconfortable. Elle était tentée de lui répondre « Quoi ?! Seulement aujourd'hui ?! » mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment été correct. Elle n'était même pas censée se soucier de ce genre de détail.

« Tu m'as fait un compliment, lui fit-elle remarquer un peu perplexe.  
_ Je sais ce que j'ai fait, Evans, riposta-t-il en souriant toujours.  
_ Mon petit-ami pourrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.  
_ C'est tout ce qui te dérange ?  
_ Arrête tes imbécillités. »

Il hocha la tête et obtempéra à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme. James ne savait habituellement pas se stopper, pourtant, il déposa un nouveau verre à côté d'elle, et il s'enfuit dans un recoin de la pièce où elle ne pouvait pas le voir même en tendant le cou.

Alors elle attrapa le verre qu'il avait laissé, et elle le vida. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, c'était à la fois agréable et douloureux, comme la présence de James Potter à ses côtés. Depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans cette étrange pièce, qu'elle était tombée dans ce qui lui avait semblé être son futur, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle n'avait cessé de se dire qu'elle refusait de vivre une telle chose. Elle refusait de pleurer James Potter au pied des escaliers menant à son dortoir, et la seule solution qui lui était apparue pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe était de se comporter de manière irréprochable quand il lui adressait la parole. Oui, d'accord, se saouler n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon d'accomplir sa quête, mais si cela pouvait lui faire oublier un peu ce qu'elle avait vu, alors Merlin, c'était nécessaire. Et puis, si Sirius Black avait raison, il suffisait qu'elle change pour modifier aussi cette version de son futur. Alors elle changeait.

« Voilà, déclara Daren en posant un pochon de glace sur la cheville de sa petite-amie.  
_ Tu ne pouvais franchement pas me laisser me ridiculiser ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec agacement.  
_ Lily... C'est le genre de truc que tu regretteras demain, répondit-il doucement, craignant de l'énerver d'avantage. »

La jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison, mais plus il pressait la glace contre sa cheville, plus elle avait envie de sauter de son fauteuil et de retourner danser avec Alice sur le canapé. Elle n'avait jamais été frivole, elle avait toujours fait attention à son comportement, et elle était fatiguée d'être la parfaite petite préfète que les professeurs vénéraient tous. Elle n'était pas que ça, et si elle l'était, hé bien... Les derniers évènements en date avaient été assez évocateurs pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait se transformer. Le cocon laisse place au papillon, un jour ou l'autre.

« Et puis zut ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever de son fauteuil d'un bond. »

Elle grimaça quand la douleur se réveilla sous ses pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retourner sur le canapé avec Alice qui éclata de rire en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait probablement bu autant qu'elle, c'est à dire trop, mais c'était l'anniversaire de Fanny Drake, et pour y survivre, c'était le minimum requis.

Elle dansa avec Alice. Encore et encore. Et puis elle but entre les coups, beaucoup trop, sans vraiment savoir si son verre se vidait parce qu'elle ne cessait de sauter sur le canapé de la salle commune, ou parce qu'elle l'ingurgitait comme si elle était assoiffée. Daren était allé se coucher après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de la faire descendre de ce maudit canapé qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

« Merlin, James te fixe avec tellement d'envie que je suis gênée d'être dans la pièce, lui confia Alice à l'oreille en gloussant. »

Le regard de Lily balaya alors la pièce jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Potter, et là, elle put constater que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tort. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, et cela la perturba l'espace d'une minute... Jusqu'à ce que sa main ne rentre en contact avec le verre d'Alice qu'elle vida d'une traite avant de le balancer négligemment derrière elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : écarter de ses pensées toutes les choses que Potter lui avait faites jusque là, oublier qu'elle le détestait, pour son bien à lui, et pour le sien à elle.

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a fait ce soir là où tu m'as aidé à séduire Frank ? L'interrogea sa meilleure amie en souriant largement. »

Lily acquiesça avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. C'était à la fin de l'été dernier, à une fête chez des amis d'Alice dans un quartier Londonien. La moitié de la ville avait été invité et les filles s'étaient retrouvées à boire des cocktails avec Frank qui restait si correct qu'Alice commençait à désespérer. Et puis, elle avait eu une idée brillante. Alice était la seule à pouvoir penser à ce genre de chose, Lily était habituellement bien trop vertueuse pour s'autoriser ce style de fantaisies.

« Et si on recommençait ? Ce serait une bonne manière de te venger de tout ce que James t'a fait, Lui proposa la blonde en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie. »

Lily acquiesça, et laissa sa meilleure amie poser ses mains sur ses épaules avant de danser langoureusement contre elle en pouffant tant la situation était ridicule à leurs yeux. La jeune préfète riait à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter, c'était tellement grotesque... Sa cheville la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle était en train de se laisser peloter par sa meilleure amie pour provoquer son meilleur ennemi dont le visage était devenu livide. Malgré cela, torturer James Potter avec ce fantasme récurrent qu'ont les hommes de voir deux filles se frotter l'une contre l'autre était vraiment plus amusant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Vous cherchez à nous faire mourir ou quoi ?! Leur hurla Sirius qui se tenait devant le canapé, le regard teinté à la fois d'admiration et de confusion.  
_ Tais-toi et apprécie le spectacle, Black, le rabroua Alice en souriant. »

Elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose si elle n'avait pas été si alcoolisée, _jamais_ , et c'était complètement hilarant. Elle n'aurait pas passé la main dans les cheveux blonds d'Alice, et elle n'aurait sûrement pas éclaté de rire lorsque sa meilleure amie profita du fait qu'elle tournait sur elle-même pour lui donner une fessée. C'était absurde, mais elle n'avait plus la lucidité nécessaire pour s'en rendre compte.

« Où est Potter ? Demanda-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle ne trouva plus ses yeux. »

Alice haussa les épaules et aida Lily à descendre du canapé sans pour autant la rejoindre, elle continua à sautiller sur les coussins en secouant la tête au rythme de la musique pendant que la jeune préfète se faufilait parmi les élèves de septième année pour retrouver celui qu'elle détestait, celui qui l'intéressait.

Elle se pencha vers Rémus pour lui demander s'il l'avait vu, en criant à cause de la musique qui était devenue assourdissante, et il hocha la tête avant de pointer du doigt l'escalier menant au dortoir. Lily le remercia d'un sourire, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre des maraudeurs. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, pensa-t-elle sans pour autant s'arrêter là.

James, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper, resta penché à la fenêtre un instant. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir la tête. Alice et Lily venaient de lui jouer un sacré numéro en bas, elles s'étaient moquées de lui, il s'en était rendu compte, et il avait préféré quitter la pièce plutôt que de risquer de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il avait peur, quand Lily était dans la pièce. Il ne maîtrisait rien.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, cette fois, il l'entendit clairement. Alors, il se hâta de l'ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui se fraya un chemin dans la chambre en le forçant à se décaler légèrement pour la laisser passer. Le loup était entré dans la bergerie. Ou alors, l'agneau venait de se jeter dans sa gueule.

« Alors ça ressemble à ça, une chambre de maraudeur, commenta Lily en faisant le tour du propriétaire. »

James s'empressa de fermer plusieurs tiroirs à moitié entrouverts qui contenaient toutes sortes d'objets illicites qu'elle n'aurait pas cautionné avant de lui répondre.

« J'imagine que ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais.  
_ Non, c'est vrai. Je m'attendais à plus de désordre, une odeur abominable, et aussi à quelques posters crapuleux, expliqua-t-elle en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. »

James lui rendit son sourire tout en essayant de retenir les pensées qui lui disaient de la faire basculer en arrière et de lui retirer sa si jolie robe. C'était le lit de Sirius, mais tant pis, son meilleur ami comprendrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ? L'interrogea-t-il sans se rapprocher.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, alors qu'il y a une fête en bas ?  
_ J'essaie de garder la tête froide, répondit-il très honnêtement en souriant toujours.  
_ Oh... Aurais-je réussi à atteindre l'imperturbable James Potter ? »

Elle croisa doucement les jambes en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et il déglutit tout en s'adossant à la commode en priant pour qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme elle le faisait, comme si elle l'aimait bien, comme si elle était disponible et disposée à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui dire non.

« Ta cheville, ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il en ignorant sa question. »

Elle acquiesça avant de se pencher pour plonger la main sous le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise, celui de Sirius, et brandit fièrement sa prise devant le jeune homme qui plaqua la main sur son visage. Lily Evans venait de refermer ses doigts sur une bouteille d'hydromel, et elle était en train de la siroter au goulot. Il avait tellement envie de se moquer, tellement... Mais il se retint, elle n'apprécierait pas.

« Sirius ne va pas être content.  
_ Tant pis pour Sirius, répondit-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui et lui tendre la bouteille. »

Il l'attrapa et but à son tour avant de la lui rendre. Lily Evans dansait au milieu de sa chambre, une bouteille d'hydromel à la main, chantonnant à voix basse la chanson qui passait en bas, et cette vision était tellement insolite qu'il essaya de l'imprimer dans son esprit, persuadé qu'elle ne se reproduirait jamais. C'était le genre de chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une éclipse.

« Tu viens de m'embrasser indirectement, lui fit-il remarquer lorsqu'elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu es puéril, Potter !  
_ Dis la fille complètement saoule qui est en train de danser dans la chambre de son pire ennemi pour faire enrager son petit-ami.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ! Protesta-t-elle.  
_ Ah bon ? Répliqua-t-il avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.  
_ Je danse dans ta chambre mais... Je... Je ne cherche pas à faire enrager Daren. »

Elle se stoppa dans son élan et posa la bouteille sur le buffet qui se trouvait à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. La seconde d'après, ses yeux étaient dans les siens, et ses pieds la rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Lui. James Potter. La personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. L'horrible James Potter.

« Tu as besoin de conseils, alors ? C'est ça, Evans ? C'est pour ça que tu es montée jusque dans mon dortoir ? L'interrogea-t-il en la fixant intensément.  
_ Des conseils ? Répéta-t-elle sans trop comprendre.  
_ Des conseils. Comme avant. Tu sais, nos rendez-vous strictement professionnels. »

Les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il venait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Ses joues avaient rougies, elle se mordait discrètement la lèvre, sa poitrine se soulevait de manière totalement incontrôlée et elle avait chaud. Merlin, cet alcool était beaucoup trop fort.

« Il y a des choses sur lesquelles j'ai encore des lacunes, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Comme quoi ?  
_ Les choses... Physiques... »

James déglutit. Lily se tenait à à peine deux mètres de lui, et ses yeux verts jonglaient entre sa bouche et son regard sombre.

« Wayne ne te touche pas ? L'interrogea-t-il en redoutant la réponse. »

Lily fit « non » de la tête, et James retint un soupir de soulagement tout en sachant que cette conversation n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieue s'ils avaient tous les deux été parfaitement sobres, alors il continua.

« Tu ne le laisse pas faire ? »

A nouveau, Lily secoua la tête. Elle allait probablement regretter ce genre de révélation le lendemain, mais sa raison l'avait quittée et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement à ses paroles et à ses actes.

« Pourquoi ?  
_ Je n'aime pas ça.  
_ Tu n'aimes pas ça, ou il ne s'y prend pas bien ?  
_ Peut-être un peu des deux, admit-elle en souriant, mais il me faudrait un point de comparaison pour en être certaine. »

James resta immobile deux ou trois secondes, et puis il se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Au diable les bonnes résolutions, elle le provoquait depuis deux heures et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Devant lui, Lily retenait sa respiration et son regard s'était agrandit. Il sourit, encore. C'était comme avant.

« Regarde, lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'il avançait doucement sa main vers elle. »

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, et alors que sa paume était à seulement quelques centimètres de son épaule, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait se répercuter contre sa peau, et puis, la main du jeune homme se posa sur elle, et son regard devint plus noir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle frissonna, et en à peine une seconde, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien en continuant à l'embrasser fiévreusement, peu consciente de ce qu'elle faisait quand ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, tirèrent légèrement sur son T-shirt pour lui signifier de le retirer, et s'égarèrent dans sa touffe de cheveux noirs qu'elle détestait autant qu'elle le détestait lui.

James arrivait à peine à croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Lily Evans lui avait littéralement sauté au cou, et elle l'embrassait comme si elle avait attendu ce moment là depuis des lustres. Il l'avait attendu, lui, mais pas dans ce contexte là, pas avec un goût amer d'hydromel et de whisky-pur-feu, pas en étant convaincu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Pourtant, il était incapable de la refréner. Il était incapable de réagir. Tout son corps lui répondait et il ne savait pas comme arrêter ça. Plus Lily se pressait contre lui, plus il avait du mal à contenir ses envies. Elle lui porta le coup fatal lorsque ses doigts glissèrent le long de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il déglutit et retourna abruptement la situation en la plaquant contre la commode qui tangua dangereusement et dont les parchemins soigneusement rangés volèrent dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

Sa main la plus habile se dirigea droit vers les fesses de Lily, et à nouveau, sa langue se retrouva dans sa bouche sans qu'elle n'émette la moindre objection à cela. Elle gémissait, elle gémissait dans sa bouche et c'était le son le plus merveilleux qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, elle l'avouait sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand on connaissait Lily Evans, c'était un véritable choc de l'entendre apprécier un contact. Un choc très plaisant.

Dans un élan vain, elle essaya de se déplacer jusqu'à l'un des lits, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, et ils dérivèrent vers la porte de la salle de bain, faisant dégringoler toutes les figurines de Quidditch qui se trouvaient sur le buffet lorsque James déposa Lily dessus en continuant de l'embrasser. C'était intense, c'était complètement dingue, c'était... Incorrect.

Un sentiment de culpabilité profond germa soudainement dans l'esprit du jeune homme et Lily profita de cette seconde inattention pour le pousser jusqu'à son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il avait de plus en plus de mal à savourer le profond baiser que la jeune femme lui offrait. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle.

Alors il la repoussa doucement avec le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait. C'était dur, c'était presque impossible parce qu'il savait que l'occasion qu'il avait ne se représenterait pas de si tôt, voire pas du tout, mais il le fit tout de même et la jeune femme retomba à côté de lui en poussant un soupir de déception.

« Désolé... Souffla James en basculant sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder. »

Elle secoua la tête en fixant le plafond, et là, James comprit où il avait trouvé la force de s'arrêter, de ne pas lui prendre sa virginité en profitant d'un moment de faiblesse. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il était amoureux d'elle et c'était à la fois la plus belle et la plus atroce vérité qu'il s'était avoué dans toute sa vie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Petit rappel de la liste :**

1/ Me réconcilier avec Pétunia  
2/ _Manger une glace avec ma meilleure amie en plein hiver – Déjà fait._  
3/ _Voyager – Déjà fait_  
4/ Changer la vie de quelqu'un.  
5/ Me faire arrêter par la police.

6/ Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de dingue pour moi.  
7/ Faire entrer un garçon en cachette dans ma chambre comme dans les films.  
8/ Manger du chocolat jusqu'à en faire une overdose.  
9/ M'assurer que le monde se souviendra de moi en faisant quelque chose de grandiose.  
10/ Avoir une gueule de bois monumentale qui me dégoûtera à tout jamais de l'alcool.

11/ Inviter le garçon que j'aime au bal de fin d'études.  
12/ M'incruster à une fête à laquelle je ne suis pas invitée.  
13/ Sauver la vie de quelqu'un.  
14/ Trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles.  
15/ Me faire demander en mariage.  
16/ Te trouver, qui que tu sois, où que tu sois. Avant le point #15, évidemment.  
17/ Rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.  
18/ Etre heureuse.  
19/ Réussir à faire apparaître un patronus.  
20/ Partir sans destination précise.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, James se trouva nez à nez avec Lily. Elle était toujours dans son lit, tournée vers lui, et elle dormait paisiblement. Là, son visage reflétait toute son innocence. Elle était paisible, elle était belle, et il ne savait pas comment il avait pu lui résister la veille. Il déglutit lorsqu'il repensa à la réflexion qu'il s'était faite.

Il était amoureux d'elle. Les étincelles n'étaient pas là à cause des disputes, à cause des moqueries, à cause de la rivalité. Elles étaient là parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Lily, quand elle n'était pas complètement saoule, était inapprochable. Et puis il fallait bien le dire, elle le détestait, il avait fini par l'imprimer dans son esprit tant elle le lui avait répété.

Il retira doucement sa main qui s'était probablement égarée dans ses cheveux roux pendant son sommeil en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, mais elle bougea légèrement et sous la couette, sa jambe se colla à celles de James. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que le maraudeur retenait sa respiration tout en essayant de se décaler, mais dès qu'il y parvint et qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Pot... »

James plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler, ce qui aurait très certainement réveillé les autres maraudeurs. Les rideaux étaient fermés autour du lit, il n'était pas nécessaire que les garçons sachent ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, d'autant que James doutait que la jeune préfète ait voulu ébruiter la chose. Ils s'étaient endormis comme deux épaves et personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait avant.

« Rémus, Sirius et Peter dorment à côté, ne crie pas, ok ? Murmura James. »

Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce avant de retirer sa main, et Lily le fixa avec affolement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sous la couette, probablement pour vérifier qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements. Cela amusa James qui se pencha de son côté du lit avant de brandir sa robe devant elle et son regard accusateur et horrifié.

« Tu l'as enlevé toute seule quand tu as décrété qu'elle entravait tes mouvements pour faire un grand-écart, lui dit-il à voix basse comme pour se défendre de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.  
_ Je n'ai pas fait ça, chuchota-t-elle, effarée, en essayant de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille.  
_ Oh que si, tu l'as fait. »

Un sourire narquois était apparu sur le visage de James qui s'était redressé et Lily ne put se retenir de le frapper violemment à l'épaule. Ce fut efficace. Son sourire se métamorphosa en grimace de souffrance alors qu'il frottait son membre douloureux. Pendant ce temps là, Lily se redressa tout en prenant soin de tirer la couette avec elle.

Elle était en sous-vêtements dans le lit de Potter, et il était lui même très peu vêtu, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser glisser son regard sur son torse à moitié à découvert. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Tout lui revenait en tête. La danse avec Alice en bas, les trois coups qu'elle avait frappé à la porte de James, la bouteille d'hydromel maintenant au pied du lit, vide, et ce moment où elle s'était ruée sur le jeune homme. Certes, elle devait changer, mais peut-être pas à ce point là ! Le seul point positif, c'était probablement qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans la cheville. Elle avait juste dû se la tordre.

Mais Merlin... Elle avait embrassé Potter. Il l'avait touché. Elle avala sa salive et repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui venait de lui barrer le visage en jetant un coup d'œil embarrassé vers le maraudeur sans pouvoir réprimer un frémissement qu'elle se justifia intérieurement en se disant que ce n'était que du dégoût. Elle s'était dit qu'elle devait avoir un comportement irréprochable avec lui, qu'elle devait arrêter de lui hurler dessus à tort et à travers, mais cela ne consistait définitivement pas à se rendre dans sa chambre pour le déshabiller et se dépraver sous sa couette.

« Relax Evans, on a rien fait, chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer. »

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en se frottant les yeux, et Lily se demanda s'il regrettait, mais elle ne lui posa pas la question. Cela aurait été trop déplacé, et puis elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

« Tu veux dire, à part se fourrer la langue dans la bouche et se toucher à des endroits inappropriés ? Poursuivit-elle avec ironie. »

James retira ses mains de ses yeux pour pouvoir la regarder, désolé, amusé, troublé. Elle se rappelait. Tant mieux. Elle avait l'air énervée par contre, et ça, ce n'était pas bon.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, se justifia-t-il en s'appuyant sur son coude. »

Lily secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça avec James Potter. Elle l'avait laissé la toucher là où elle n'avait jamais laissé Daren poser ses mains, ni même l'envisager. Le whisky-pur-feu avait vraiment un mauvais effet sur elle et l'hydromel était encore pire.

« Mais je ne dis pas que je n'en avais pas envie... Alors si tu veux recommencer, n'hésite pas, poursuivit-il les yeux pétillants.  
_ Je ne... Je ne veux pas recommencer, Potter ! Bafouilla-t-elle, rouge de honte, avant de lui lancer l'un de ses coussins à la figure.  
_ Comme tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il se rallongea, ferma les yeux, et Lily cru rêver. Il allait se rendormir en la laissant se débrouiller avec tout ça. Il y avait trois maraudeurs dans les lits autour d'elle, et la seule chose qui les empêchait de la voir était ces rideaux qui entouraient le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce sans se faire repérer, et Sirius Black prendrait un malin plaisir à parler à tout le château de la personne avec qui il s'était retrouvée nez à nez dans son dortoir. Ça n'allait pas être simple à expliquer à Daren.

« Potter, ne te rendors pas ! »

Elle le secoua et il finit par rouvrir les yeux en soupirant. Il avait espéré qu'elle se recoucherait à côté de lui en attendant que la matinée soit un peu plus avancée, mais elle n'était vraisemblablement pas décidée à partager de nouveau son lit, chose plutôt compréhensible vu qu'il était le premier garçon avec lequel elle se retrouvait dans cette position inconfortable et embarrassante.

« Ne parle à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.  
_ Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Lily fit passer sa robe par dessus sa tête et l'enfila en se dandinant avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui de James qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Pour la personne que tu es, Potter.  
_ C'est à dire ?  
_ Un petit prétentieux qui aime se van... »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle sentit sa main glisser impunément sur sa jambe, et elle la lui retira d'un geste vif avant de bondir hors de son lit, de s'empêtrer dans les rideaux, et de chuter lamentablement en pestant violemment contre le jeune homme qui n'avait pu retenir un rire comme il n'avait pu se retenir de poser ses doigts sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Rémus sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Lily Evans le derrière par terre devant le lit de James qui, à moitié allongé, était en train de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. La robe de la jeune femme était dézippée dans le dos, et elle ne portait pas ses chaussures. Se pouvait-il qu'ils se soient enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?

« Rémus ce... Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! Se justifia la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond, ignorant la main tendue de James.  
_ Je ne crois rien, vous aviez tous les deux un peu trop bu hier, déclara t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Oui, mais... Non, non, non, Rémus, il ne s'est rien passé entre Potter et moi ! Protesta Lily.  
_ Rien, c'est beaucoup dire... Commenta distraitement James qui avait tiré les rideaux et posé les yeux sur le buffet sur lequel il l'avait allègrement pelotée la veille.  
_ Tais toi, espèce de crétin ! Pesta-t-elle en lui jetant une de ses chaussures à la figure. »

James eût juste le temps de protéger son visage et il s'esclaffa. Lily, elle, ne riait pas. Si cela venait à s'ébruiter, Daren allait lui en vouloir à mort. Pire que ça, la jolie histoire serait terminée, à juste titre. Elle avait trop travaillé sur elle-même pour en arriver là, elle ne pouvait pas accepter un tel échec tout cela parce qu'elle avait trop bu et que son inconscience l'avait conduit à un intermède crapuleux avec Potter.

« Rémus, je t'en prie, promets moi que tu ne parleras de ça à personne, le supplia-t-elle. Merlin, où est ma deuxième chaussure ?  
_ C'est ça que tu cherches ? Intervint Sirius en ouvrant vivement ses rideaux, un large sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Elle resta pétrifiée une seconde, puis se rua sur lui et lui arracha la chaussure des mains en marmonnant des mots que les trois garçons arrivèrent à peine à entendre. Ils saisirent quelques bribes, cependant, comme « à cause de ces crétins », « stupide Potter », et « je suis morte. »

« Zen, Evans, je ne dirais à personne que tu as passé la nuit à câliner mon meilleur ami, lui lança-t-il sarcastiquement.  
_ Black, je te jure que si tu l'ouvres encore, je te jette un sort de mutisme, le menaça-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette qui était à ses pieds.  
_ Ils ne diront rien, Evans, c'est bon, tenta de la rassurer James.  
_ Ce n'est pas bon, Potter ! Répliqua-t-elle avec colère. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit du jeune homme pour récupérer la chaussure qu'elle lui avait lancée une minute plus tôt, et quand elle fut enfin décente, elle entreprit de quitter le dortoir mais James sauta de son lit pour la rattraper et refermer la porte devant elle.

« Je pense que tu préférerais que ta robe soit fermée, avant de descendre, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Elle pesta et se contorsionna dans tous les sens trop fière pour demander de l'aide, devant les trois garçons qui se jetaient des regards amusés et qui avaient du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Attends, lui dit James en se positionnant derrière elle. »

Elle lui jeta un regard apeuré auquel il répondit par un sourire confiant, et Sirius se mit à siffler derrière eux, exaspérant profondément la jeune femme qui roula les yeux. Si Pettigrow ne se réveillait pas après ça, c'était une chance inouïe.

Elle sentit la main de James se poser sur la fermeture dans le bas de son dos et remonter doucement, plus doucement qu'elle aurait dû. Il faisait exprès de prendre son temps, et le visage de Lily s'empourprait de secondes en secondes.

« Voilà, conclut-il en laissant ses deux mains reposer sur ses épaules. »

Elle fit un mouvement pour les retirer et se rua hors du dortoir des maraudeurs pour rejoindre le sien dans la plus grande discrétion.

« C'était Lily Evans ? Bredouilla Peter, à moitié endormi.  
_ De qui tu parles ? L'interrogea Sirius.  
_ De la fille qui était là, répondit-il.  
_ Il n'y avait pas de fille là, Queudver, ajouta Rémus.  
_ Mais...  
_ Tu as dû rêver, Pete, poursuivit James. »

Le jeune homme eût une minute de réflexion, et puis sa tête retomba sur son oreiller, et il se mit à ronfler bruyamment. James s'autorisa alors à aller prendre sa douche pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis se regardaient d'un air inquiet.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, toi ? Demanda Sirius à Rémus.  
_ Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lily est venue me demander hier soir où était James, et que je ne l'ai plus revue après lui avoir indiqué notre dortoir.  
_ Tu crois qu'ils ont...  
_ Non. Lily aurait complètement pété un câble si c'était le cas.  
_ Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? L'interrogea Sirius en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif. »

Remus secoua la tête en riant. Lily Evans était de nature stressée, et même si elle lui avait semblé paniquée ce matin, il doutait qu'elle se soit comportée aussi « calmement » si James et elle avaient véritablement couché ensemble. Elle serait devenue hystérique, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus.

« On parie combien qu'on va la retrouver dans les bras de Wayne à la table du petit dej' Lunard ?  
_ Je sais. J'espère juste que James s'en doute... »

Et James s'en doutait. Ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et qu'il vit Lily grignoter un toast, le bras de Daren Wayne entourant ses épaules frêles, mais il eût l'impression de recevoir un coup. C'était pire que d'habitude, pire que quand il les voyait s'embrasser dans les couloirs. Il était avec elle la veille, il était avec elle cette nuit, et maintenant, elle était avec lui.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à côté d'Alice, en face de Lily dont les yeux restaient honteusement vissés sur son verre de jus de citrouille. Rémus s'était décalé pour lui faire de la place, et Sirius s'était mis à côté de Wayne avec qui il discutait Quidditch. James ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas faim. Il se contentait de tourner et retourner sa fourchette devant lui, rêvant presque de la planter dans la main du petit-ami de Lily qui l'étreignait.

« Alors, bien dormi ? L'interrogea Alice avec un sourire lourd de sous entendus. »

Elle lui avait dit. Lily lui avait tout raconté, James en était certain. Son visage parlait pour elle. Sa main se figea sur sa fourchette, ses yeux se posèrent sur la préfète, et il acquiesça.

« J'ai fait un rêve intéressant, ajouta-t-il.  
_ Oh ? Envie de le partager avec nous ? Lui proposa Alice. »

Lily rougissait de colère, et James ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Il la vit jeter un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie qui se contenta de lui répondre par le même sourire avec lequel elle avait accueilli James.

« Je crains qu'il soit un peu trop osé pour les oreilles d'Evans, poursuivit James.  
_ Elle n'est pas si innocente que ça, elle peut supporter un peu de dévergondage n'est-ce pas, Lily ? »

La concernée avala son morceau de toast de travers. Comment Alice pouvait-elle lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en toute confiance, sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait y faire allusion comme ça, devant Daren, en la mettant dans une position vraiment délicate.

« Potter pourra peut-être te raconter ses rêves un autre jour, répondit Lily.  
_ C'est vrai, Alice, on en parlera plus tard. Bien dormi, Evans ? »

Cette fois, elle fusilla Potter du regard. Il avait l'air de se réjouir de l'embarras dans laquelle il la mettait, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle regrettait presque de ne plus être dans cette salle commune factice dans laquelle elle l'avait vu lui tourner le dos, mais quand elle se souvint qu'elle s'était vu pleurer, elle se calma légèrement.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar inintéressant, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il ne trouva rien à redire à ça, mais il s'esclaffa légèrement. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'amuser, elle cherchait à lui faire fermer sa grande bouche, mais sa phrase avait eût le mérite d'amener aux deux résultats.

Elle regrettait d'être dimanche et qu'il n'y ait donc pas de cours, car elle aurait largement préféré se plonger dans ses parchemins plutôt que de penser et repenser à la soirée de la veille ainsi qu'à la scène dont elle avait été témoin un peu plus tôt dans la semaine et durant laquelle la misérable Lily s'était faite planter par le James Potter brisé qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

On avait vraiment voulu lui faire comprendre quelque chose, on avait vraiment voulu la forcer à faire face à tout ça, à cette relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec lui, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir si elle le détestait parce qu'il était toujours en retard en cours, parce qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à se moquer d'elle, parce qu'il lui courait après sans relâche, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter que toutes ces choses l'amusaient.

Daren était plus rassurant. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il ne la rendait pas nerveuse, il ne la faisait pas rougir, il ne la faisait pas bafouiller. Soudain, Lily prit son propre raisonnement en pleine figure. Daren Wayne ne lui faisait absolument rien ressentir. Il n'y avait pas de frisson, pas de bouffée de chaleur, peu de colère, et pas spécialement d'euphories délirantes non plus. Rien. Il était seulement rassurant.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Etre rassurée ? Souhaitait-elle vraiment continuer à vivre dans cette platitude ? C'était agréable, à vrai dire. Il y avait rarement de sautes d'humeur, rarement de prises de bec, c'était seulement des discussions. Des longues discussions au coin du feu ou sur le bord du lac, des discussions sans fin sur la pluie et le beau temps qui n'aboutissaient à rien. C'était agréable, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce qu'elle voulait était bien plus compliqué. Elle voulait quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens, quelque chose d'incohérent, de spontané, et d'irréfléchi. Elle voulait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant, la stupidité nécessaire pour faire quelque chose qui lui était interdit ou qu'elle considérait irresponsable. Elle voulait quelque chose de bancal, de maladroit, et de déraisonnable. Elle voulait changer.


	21. Chapter 21

Un avion en papier venait d'atterrir sur le bureau de Lily qui balaya la pièce du regard pour voir qui l'avait envoyé, mais tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur le cours du professeur McGonagall alors elle déplia soigneusement le projectile et lut silencieusement le parchemin.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? J.P »

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Depuis l'incident lors de l'anniversaire de Fanny Drake, James Potter n'avait cessé d'essayer de se retrouver seul avec elle. Comme si elle allait laisser ce genre de chose arriver... Encore. Il semblait être conscient des pensées délirantes qui traversaient son esprit quand elle se trouvait en sa compagnie, et cela la dérangeait.

« Non » griffonna-t-elle simplement sur le papier.

Elle pivota pour le lancer dans sa direction dès que le professeur de métamorphose se retourna pour écrire au tableau, et elle se concentra de nouveau sur le cours. Ils étaient censés transformer une marmite en hippogriffon, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, et cela la contrariait largement. Elle s'apprêtait à re-prononcer la formule lorsqu'une boulette de parchemin tapa contre son front pour terminer sa course sur la table, et elle jeta un regard noir à Potter qui grimaça en s'excusant silencieusement. Merlin, ce garçon faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et il ne savait pas lancer un fichu morceau de papier correctement !

En plus, il lui avait fait rater son sort. Elle était sûre qu'elle y serait arrivée, cette fois-ci. Elle était sûre que s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, elle aurait réussi à métamorphoser cette marmite... Ah, cet abruti ! Cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il s'amusait à se balancer sur sa chaise en jetant de minuscules morceaux de viande fournis par McGonagall au bébé hippogriffe qu'il avait fait apparaître sans difficulté depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Fichu prétentieux à la noix.

« Evans, on doit parler. J.P »

Le mot « doit » était souligné plusieurs fois, Lily n'y accorda aucune attention. Elle ne répondit pas, et alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette devant elle, un troisième parchemin vola dans sa marmite. Elle soupira bruyamment et enfonça le bras dans le récipient pour récupérer la chose en se demandant quand est-ce que Potter déciderait de mettre un terme à ce qu'elle qualifiait de harcèlement.

« Arrête de m'ignorer. J.P. »

Elle prit un malin plaisir à laisser le papier retomber sur son bureau comme s'il ne signifiait rien, comme si elle n'y avait rien lu, et elle agita sa baguette sur sa marmite pour ce qui lui sembla être la cinquantième fois de l'heure. Elle parvint seulement à la recouvrir partiellement de plumes alors que presque tous les autres élèves autour d'elle avaient au moins obtenus un bec.

Et vlan, un papier percuta de nouveau sa tempe. Cette fois, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle sut pour de bon que son prochain sortilège de métamorphose n'allait pas se diriger droit vers Potter, elle déplia le parchemin.

« Evans, ces papiers vont continuer à te percuter si tu ne réponds pas. J.P »

Agacée, elle le lui renvoya en pleine tête sans même noter quoi que ce soit en retour, et sans non plus vérifier que le professeur McGonagall était retournée... Ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas, dommage pour elle.

« Potter, allez donc aider Evans à transformer sa marmite, de cette façon, les projectiles feront moins de trajet, ordonna-t-elle au garçon en lançant un regard sévère à Lily qui avait rougi de la tête aux pieds. »

On aurait pu croire que le professeur McGonagall se montrait très généreuse envers Lily pour ne pas l'avoir réprimandé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle savait à quel point la jeune préfète ne pouvait pas supporter la présence du maraudeur, et il n'y avait pas pire punition que celle-ci à ses yeux. C'était absolument diabolique.

James arrêta de se balancer sur sa chaise, et acquiesça en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas être plus ravi, clairement. D'autant que Wayne crevait de jalousie à quelques mètres de là, et il prit un malin plaisir à lui faire un petit signe de la main tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa petite-amie.

« Alors, on a des difficultés Evans ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, essayant de se concentrer sur sa marmite plutôt que sur la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui la regardait avec attention. Elle agita sa baguette, et rien ne se passa. Rien, même pas de plume, et James Potter souriait. Il se moquait d'elle. Il n'y avait pas pire situation au monde, se ridiculiser devant lui, vraiment, c'était le fond du gouffre.

« Je peux t'aider avec ça aussi, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il. »

Ça aussi. _Ça aussi_. Merlin. Il était évident qu'il faisait référence à leurs cours particuliers... Voir même à la soirée d'anniversaire de Fanny Drake. Lily se racla la gorge pour essayer de garder son calme. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, il la narguait allègrement, et elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. McGonagall la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

« Je te promets que je t'empêcherai de retirer tes vêtements cette fois-ci, se moqua-t-il.  
_ Ça suffit Potter ! Ferme ta grande bouche ! Protesta-t-elle à voix basse en vérifiant de chaque côté que personne ne l'avait entendu.  
_ Tu veux que j'arrête ? Lui demanda-t-il en la toisant.  
_ Oui, répondit-elle, paniquée à l'idée que l'un de leur camarade puisse entendre ce que James avait à dire.  
_ Alors accepte de discuter avec moi ce soir.  
_ Du chantage Potter, vraiment ?  
_ Tu m'y contrains, répondit-il sans ciller. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et essaya une nouvelle fois de transformer sa marmite mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire fut d'enflammer la manche de James qui eût le bon réflexe de retirer sa cape avant de finir carbonisé à l'intérieur, puis il jeta un regard complètement abasourdi à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle le détestait, mais pas au point de vouloir le brûler vif en plein milieu de la salle de classe.

« Evans ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vociféra le professeur McGonagall.  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas j'ai... Je me suis trompée de sort, je suis désolée professeur, bafouilla Lily qui ne savait plus bien où se mettre, d'autant que Potter la fixait comme si elle était totalement dingue. »

Bon, certes, elle venait de lui faire prendre feu, mais c'était complètement involontaire. Il l'avait agacé. D'accord, cela ne justifiait pas un sort de flamme, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, vraiment. Elle avait juste momentanément perdu sa concentration. Tout le monde la regardait, et tout le monde chuchotait. Même Alice avait posé ses deux grands yeux ronds sur elle, et elle qui était toujours souriante n'avait pas l'air amusée le moins du monde par la situation.

« Potter, est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogea le professeur McGonagall.  
_ Oui, je crois qu'Evans ne l'a pas fait exprès, professeur. »

Et il fallait qu'il la défende ! Lily retint un soupir d'exaspération. En plus, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait demander si ça allait, c'était à elle. C'était elle qui se faisait traquer par Potter depuis plus d'une semaine. Lui, il n'avait fait qu'éviter un stupide sort de combustion.

« Je t'interdis de parler pour moi, lança-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme quand McGonagall se remit à écrire sur son tableau.  
_ Merlin, Evans, j'essayais de ne pas te faire avoir de retenue !  
_ Si le professeur McGonagall veut me donner une retenue, laisse la me la donner, reprit-elle à voix basse. »

James leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille, peu importe les efforts qu'il pouvait bien fournir pour y parvenir. Alors, il se contenta de la regarder s'acharner sur sa marmite sans rien dire en espérant qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'arriverait à rien tant qu'elle s'énervait autant. C'était bien simple, elle était si furieuse qu'il s'attendait à la voir monter sur son bureau d'un instant à l'autre, soulever la marmite d'une seule main, et la balancer par terre d'un geste rageur.

Elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle attendit son cinquième échec pour relever ses yeux plein de désespoir sur lui, et il s'autorisa un sourire entendu. C'était un appel à l'aide, alors il contourna la table bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire, et il se plaça derrière elle en jubilant intérieurement : Elle n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul.

Pas même lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son poignet pour lui montrer le geste précis à exécuter. Merlin, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête de six pieds de long que devait faire Daren Wayne à ce moment précis, et cela lui donnait envie de partir dans un fou rire diabolique, mais il ne le fit pas parce qu'il savait que Lily était encore capable de le faire rôtir.

« Tu pivotes légèrement ton poignet... Voilà, comme ça... Et puis, oui, c'est ça... Tu... Exactement, commenta-t-il avec attention alors que Lily ne disait plus un mot. »

Elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche, en fait. Elle redoutait un couinement, car elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très troublée, là, alors elle préférait ne pas risquer de se ridiculiser une deuxième fois. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Potter oserait faire une chose pareille, pas devant une classe remplie, mais il l'avait fait. Il s'était placé derrière elle, et il lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'elle se débrouillait bien comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'inconvenance de la situation. Oh il abusait, clairement, il faisait plus que le nécessaire, et elle lui aurait hurlé dessus si elle n'avait pas eu si peur de faire sortir de sa bouche un son ridiculement aiguë.

Elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux parce qu'elle suspectait chaque fille de la classe de l'assassiner du regard. Le corps de Potter était pressé contre le sien, ses doigts agrippaient ses poignets, elle sentait les mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouiller le visage à chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour corriger légèrement son geste, sa voix glissait mélodieusement dans son oreille, et Merlin, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur.

« Alors ? On se voit après le cours ? Poursuivit-il.  
_ Merlin, tu es fatigant. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte, c'est pour que tu me fiches la paix, lâcha finalement Lily.»

Comme elle le redoutait, et malgré la concentration qu'elle avait déployée à essayer de parler normalement, sa réponse fut beaucoup trop haut perchée pour que Potter ne se rende pas compte de son trouble. Elle l'entendit presque sourire derrière elle, et elle eût envie de se retourner pour le gifler, mais si elle avait vraiment pivoté, son visage se serait trouvé à deux centimètres du sien et l'embarras aurait été encore plus conséquent.

« Essaye, maintenant, l'encouragea-t-il en lâchant sa main. »

Elle s'exécuta, mais la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut d'envoyer la marmite à l'autre bout de la classe si fort qu'elle percuta le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant. Si certains élèves ne les observaient pas avant, maintenant, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux, et Lily avait juste envie de se cacher sous la table. Potter la mettait vraiment dans un état abominable.

« Bon, Miss Evans, sortez d'ici avant de tuer quelqu'un, lui ordonna le professeur McGonagall. »

Lily bafouilla un « désolé » à peine audible et passa devant James pour quitter la salle de classe, mortifiée. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Jamais un professeur ne l'avait prié de quitter son cours, et elle fut malade d'avoir vécu sa première fois avec son professeur favoris. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que McGonagall pensait d'elle à présent. Elle devait être une véritable déception à ses yeux.

Elle se rendit dans la Salle Commune en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais ce n'était pas simple. Elle faisait les cent pas en attendant Potter, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de reparler avec lui de l'incident qui avait eu lieu entre eux, mais elle se doutait qu'il allait l'aborder. Fort heureusement, elle avait encore une heure devant elle étant donné que le cours de Métamorphose du lundi se terminait à 19h.

Comme si James Potter n'allait pas profiter de l'occasion pour chercher une solution lui permettant de se retrouver seul avec elle sans avoir Daren Wayne entre les pattes... ! C'était bien mal le connaître, il avait beaucoup plus de ressources que cela. C'est ainsi que le tableau de la Salle Commune pivota pour laisser apparaître le jeune homme, faisant au passage sursauter Lily qui était restée debout devant le canapé rouge, pensive.

« Potter ? Mais... Le cours...  
_ Le cours termine à 19h. Je me suis arrangé, expliqua-t-il en souriant.  
_ Tu veux dire que tu t'es fait virer, l'accusa-t-elle sans détour.  
_ Et sans faire perdre de point à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il en se penchant devant elle comme s'il saluait son public. »

Lily soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. James s'amusa de cette petite habitude qu'elle avait. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Lily soupirait. A chaque fois. Et il adorait ça. C'était peut-être bizarre, mais c'était comme tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Etonnant.

« Ta pauvre mère doit être épouvantée lorsqu'elle lit tes bulletins...  
_ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est à Sainte-Mangouste ? Plaisanta-t-il. »

Lily ne rit pas. Ce n'était pas drôle, absolument pas drôle, mais c'était du Potter tout craché. Se cacher derrière l'humour pour détourner l'attention, rire de ce qui l'attristait, c'était lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il souriait quand elle le rembarrait, mieux valait rire que pleurer.

« Alors? S'impatienta-t-elle.  
_ Viens, répondit-il simplement en lui faisant signe de le suivre. »

Ils passèrent de nouveau par le tableau de la Salle Commune pour en sortir, et ils parcoururent les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes. James marchait si vite que Lily devait trottiner à côté de lui, et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement devant un tableau. La coupe de fruits. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le suivait ici.

Elle se souvenait clairement lui avoir hurlé dessus pendant un moment et s'être retrouvée à manger un délicieux gâteau au chocolat en sa compagnie tout en ayant une conversation parfaitement cordiale... Enfin, mis à part ce moment où elle l'avait menacé de lui planter sa fourchette entre les deux yeux, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

« A cette heure-ci, Potter ? L'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe. »

Il hocha la tête. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle était dans deux heures, et il espérait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas faim pour y aller, et qu'elle resterait avec lui sans voir le temps passer. Il avait tout prévu. Daren Wayne n'aurait pas Lily Evans ce soir, elle était à lui. Les elfes de maison avaient fait exactement ce qu'il leur avait dit, il y avait du chocolat partout. La longue table en était recouverte. Il y avait de tout. Des muffins, des pancakes noyés dans un coulis, des chocogrenouilles, et même des fondants du chaudron. Parfait, il allait pouvoir rayer une nouvelle ligne de la liste de Lily.

La jeune femme observait la table avec envie. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de friandises au même endroit, et elle devait admettre que cela lui mettait l'eau à la bouche même si elle entendait la petite voix de sa mère dans sa tête qui lui criait « Lily, voyons, le repas est dans deux heures ! », mais fort heureusement, Mme Evans n'était pas là.

« Tu comptes me gaver de chocolat pour ne pas que je te hurle dessus ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
_ C'est à peu près ça, répondit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.  
_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vraiment hurlé dessus, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
_ C'est vrai. Tu te contentes d'envoyer des piques ces temps-ci.  
_ Je ne t'en enverrais pas si tu n'étais pas aussi désagréable, Potter.  
_ Et c'est reparti, souffla-t-il en souriant. »

Elle se surprit à sourire aussi alors que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était lui faire une grimace, et peut-être aussi un doigt d'honneur, mais elle souriait et ses doigts se cramponnaient à un chocogrenouille qui se retrouva dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne se souvienne à quel moment elle l'avait déballé.

« A propos de l'autre jour, Evans... Commença-t-il prudemment.  
_ Quel autre jour ?  
_ Tu sais très bien duquel je parle. Celui où nous avons... Où nous n'avons pas... »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit. Il ne savait même plus comment s'exprimer. Heureusement, elle était trop occupée à se jeter sur un deuxième chocogrenouille pour s'en rendre compte. Merlin, il fallait qu'il se souvienne de toujours avoir du chocolat sous la main lorsqu'il était avec elle.

« Le soir de l'anniversaire de Drake, poursuivit-il.  
_ Oh, ça. »

James acquiesça et attrapa à son tour une friandise sur la table sans pour autant la déballer de son papier, distrait par ses pensées. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment ? Comment lui faire comprendre que tout ça était réel, qu'il ne se moquait pas ?

« Tu... Tu ne manges pas ? L'interrogea Lily alors que ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre le visage de James et le chocolat qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
_ Si, si, bien sûr, répondit-il en fourrant la confiserie dans sa bouche.  
_ Ouf... Je commençais à croire que tu avais mis quelque chose dedans... Une potion d'enflure, ou je ne sais quoi. »

James eût un léger rire. Il aurait pu faire ça, c'était tout à fait son genre, mais pas à Lily. Le filtre d'amour semblait un peu plus approprié, bien qu'il ne se serait jamais abaissé à parvenir à ses fins d'une telle manière.

« A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Drake... Reprit-il.  
_ C'était... Ce n'était rien. J'ai... J'avais trop bu. Merlin je... Etait-ce nécessaire d'avoir cette conversation ? »

Rien. Elle venait de dire que ce n'était rien. Le visage de James était impassible, le jeune homme dépouillait les chocolats de leur emballage calmement, d'un air flegmatique, alors que vraiment, il avait envie de les déchiqueter. Lily, elle, était rouge de honte devant lui. Il s'en fichait. Elle venait de le blesser.

« Non. »

Lily releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Non ? Juste non ? Son visage était fermé, il ne souriait plus, et c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua ce petit détail que la préfète réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se détesta de s'en soucier autant. Ce n'était que Potter, après tout.

« Quoi ?  
_ Ce n'était pas rien, Evans. »

Elle avait commencé à déballer un énième fondant du chaudron avec vigueur mais elle ralentit l'allure lorsque les mots que James avaient prononcés remontèrent jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle osa à peine croiser son regard, mais elle le fit quand même, avalant avec peine le précédent chocolat qu'elle avait fourré dans sa bouche. Sa gorge venait de se serrer étrangement.

« Hum... Est-ce que quelque chose va exploser dans la pièce, ou est-ce que je vais me retrouver recouverte d'une substance illicite ?  
_ De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea-t-il en la fixant avec agacement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
_ Eh bien tu plaisantes... Non ? »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, et il voyait que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ils étaient en mars, la fin d'année était en juin, et ils ne se verraient plus après ça, ou alors juste par hasard, dans Pré-Au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le calcul était simple, il n'avait que trois mois pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'était pas rien.

« La situation est invivable, Evans.  
_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Ça. Tout. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Les yeux de Lily s'étaient figés sur la table en bois, elle n'osait pas les poser sur James. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Le discours du maraudeur ressemblait à une rupture alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. C'était absurde, complètement stupide. Douloureux. Elle était forcée de le reconnaître, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il eût un léger sourire. Cette question voulait tout dire. Enfin ! Enfin elle le voyait ! Enfin, elle reconnaissait qu'ils avaient quelque chose ! Il n'était plus seul, ce n'était plus que dans sa tête, elle le voyait elle aussi. Il savait en la détaillant que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle était fière. Elle ne le regardait même pas et elle tripotait nerveusement un emballage de chocogrenouille. Elle détestait la situation autant que lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, Evans. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.  
_ Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. James patienta en la fixant avec attention, interprétant mentalement le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre tressaillement, le moindre mouvement de sourcils. Elle n'en eût aucun. Il ignorait totalement ce à quoi elle pensait, et cela le rendait dingue. Ses jambes bougeaient nerveusement sous la table, ses mains étaient devenues moites, et il essayait avec peine de garder la face.

« Oh ? C'est tout ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe.  
_ Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, bafouilla-t-elle, désorientée.  
_ Moi non plus, répliqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Elle sut qu'il faisait allusion à autre chose, à elle, à eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à eux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir à cette table tant elle était perturbée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait deux solution : partir immédiatement et l'éviter pendant les trois mois qui lui restaient à passer à Poudlard, ou rester et le considérer. L'écouter, au moins, et s'efforcer de le croire. Essayer.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
_ Pourquoi quoi ?  
_ Pourquoi moi ? »

Il sourit et pris une profonde inspiration avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il y avait tellement de raisons... Comment en choisir une seule ?

« Parce que c'est ce qui est supposé se passer, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Tu dis toujours ça, se lamenta-t-elle, faisant rire le jeune homme.  
_ Parce que c'est vrai. Ton patronus est une biche, le mien est un cerf, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?  
_ C'est ridicule, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Non, ça ne l'est pas. Le patronus est le reflet de l'âme, ça fait de nous des âmes sœurs. »

Lily s'esclaffa avant de hausser les sourcils, incrédule. James Potter n'avait pas pu prononcer cette phrase, ce n'était pas possible.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de si absurde de toute ma vie, se moqua-t-elle.  
_ Je sais. Moi non plus. »

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle et enfourna son chocolat dans sa bouche en oubliant un instant qu'elle se trouvait dans la situation la plus embarrassante qu'elle dut affronter depuis longtemps.

« Alors... Commença-t-il avec hésitation.  
_ Alors je suis avec Daren, Potter, tu le sais. Peut-être que nous pourrions juste... Je ne sais pas moi... S'entendre ?  
_ S'entendre ? Vraiment ? Tant d'optimisme ? Plaisanta-t-il.  
_ Ecoute, il suffirait seulement que tu arrêtes de me proposer toutes les heures de sortir avec toi, et que tu ne me refasses plus jamais ce genre de blagues de mauvais goût qui impliquent que je me retrouve sur ton balai ou dans d'autres situations que je ne supporterai pas. »

L'offre était généreuse, alors il l'accepta, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de lui par rapport à la première option. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave, elle avait juste évoqué ses propositions, elle n'avait rien dit par rapport aux sous-entendus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Petit rappel de la liste :**

1/ Me réconcilier avec Pétunia  
2/ _Manger une glace avec ma meilleure amie en plein hiver – Déjà fait._  
3/ _Voyager – Déjà fait_  
4/ Changer la vie de quelqu'un.  
5/ Me faire arrêter par la police.

6/ Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de dingue pour moi.  
7/ Faire entrer un garçon en cachette dans ma chambre comme dans les films.  
8/ Manger du chocolat jusqu'à en faire une overdose.  
9/ M'assurer que le monde se souviendra de moi en faisant quelque chose de grandiose.  
10/ Avoir une gueule de bois monumentale qui me dégoûtera à tout jamais de l'alcool.

11/ Inviter le garçon que j'aime au bal de fin d'études.  
12/ M'incruster à une fête à laquelle je ne suis pas invitée.  
13/ Sauver la vie de quelqu'un.  
14/ Trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles.  
15/ Me faire demander en mariage.  
16/ Te trouver, qui que tu sois, où que tu sois. Avant le point #15, évidemment.  
17/ Rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.  
18/ Etre heureuse.  
19/ Réussir à faire apparaître un patronus.  
20/ Partir sans destination précise.

James sortait du château à toute allure, balai à la main et cape de Quidditch sur le dos pour se rendre à son entraînement lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette immobile près du lac. Il s'arrêta net. De longs cheveux volaient derrière la jeune femme qu'il ne voyait que de dos mais qu'il pouvait tout de même parfaitement reconnaître.

Lily Evans pleurait. Depuis plus d'une semaine, dans chaque recoin du château, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, elle pleurait. Comment faire autrement ? Elle avait perdu ses parents du jour au lendemain, massacrés par des mangemorts, d'après ce qu'Alice avait expliqué au jeune homme. James ne l'avait plus approché depuis qu'il l'avait appris.

Il se préparait lui-même à la mort de son père et de sa mère depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un perde ses parents avant lui, mais il savait un peu ce que c'était. Il connaissait la tristesse et la peur, l'angoisse de devoir vivre sans eux, il ressentait tout ça, mais il n'avait pas été capable de le lui dire. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Lily Evans n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient cette douleur en commun, elle avait juste besoin de soutient.

Il n'avait pas osé le lui apporter, cependant. Cela lui avait semblé déplacé, mais plus il la voyait, et plus il se disait que ça ne l'était pas. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos une fois de plus. Peut-être qu'elle la lui refuserait, peut-être qu'elle l'enverrait promener, et dans ce cas, il la laisserait tranquille, mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir essayé, sans au moins lui avoir demandé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

Son regard hésitant se posa sur le terrain de quidditch à quelques mètres de là. Il était capitaine de l'équipe cette année, et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. En bon capitaine, il se devait d'être là aux entraînements, mais Lily Evans était seule dehors, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser là. Pourtant, la perspective d'aller voler l'attirait beaucoup plus que celle de la regarder agoniser devant lui. Il détestait cela, la voir pleurer, et c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Le matin dans la Salle Commune, au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, pendant le cours de Divination, pendant le cours de Potion, pendant le cours de Défense, elle pleurait. Au déjeuner, elle pleurait, pendant les cours de l'après-midi, elle pleurait. Au dîner, elle pleurait. A la bibliothèque, elle pleurait. Dans son dortoir, elle pleurait aussi d'après Alice. C'était sans fin.

James s'avança doucement jusqu'à elle et il la vit essuyer hâtivement ses larmes juste quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle lui sourit, et il eût envie de lui dire de ne pas se fatiguer à prétendre aller bien mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas vu son sourire depuis une semaine, et c'était trop long pour qu'il puisse lui refuser celui-ci.

« La vue est magnifique, dit-elle simplement en montrant le lac.  
_ C'est vrai, répondit-il en gardant les yeux vissés sur elle. »

Elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de retenir ses larmes pour s'inquiéter de ce que James pouvait bien lui dire. Il resta silencieux après ça cependant, et cela convint parfaitement à Lily. Elle essuya plusieurs fois ses joues humides, et puis elle s'autorisa un regard vers lui. Il était en tenue de Quidditch.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur l'immense horloge au dessus de l'entrée du château qui lui signala qu'il avait cinq minutes de retard à son entraînement, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, avec elle, et elle était rongée par la culpabilité parce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire de partir, mais elle en était incapable.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je peux en rater un, lui confia-t-il en haussant les épaules lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle fixait son balai avec embarras. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle aurait pu lui dire merci, mais cela serait un peu revenu à le contraindre à rester, même s'il en avait visiblement l'intention. Là, elle ne prononçait pas un mot, il pouvait choisir de partir sans culpabiliser, ou de rester là, près du lac avec elle, au moment de sa vie où elle avait le moins de chose à dire. Elle le remerciait intérieurement, cependant, de ne pas lui demander comment elle allait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette question. A quoi s'attendait les gens, exactement ? A un vulgaire « Impeccable, j'ai perdu mes parents mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. » C'était complètement stupide.

« Evans je... Je suis désolé. »

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Evidemment, il l'était. Comme tout le monde. Elle ne comprenait pas ça, non plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui disaient-ils tous qu'ils étaient désolés ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Elle était née moldue, et ses parents s'étaient fait tuer parce qu'ils l'avaient eu elle, une sorcière. C'est elle qui aurait dû dire qu'elle était désolée, uniquement elle, et Pétunia le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Elle lui avait hurlé que c'était sa faute entre ses larmes. Le cri avait été déchirant. Il avait lacéré le cœur de Lily, et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle pleurait parce qu'il lui apparaissait que sa sœur n'avait pas tort. C'était une sensation horrible. Elle avait fait des erreurs avant, mais elle avait toutes pu les corriger. Celle-ci était irrémédiable. Elle était née sorcière, et ses parents en étaient morts. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela.

Et elle détestait quand Daren lui disait que sa sœur était monstrueuse de lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Il ne comprenait pas. Il la défendait sans même savoir. Pétunia n'était pas méchante, dans le fond, elle était juste blessée, comment lui en vouloir ? Quand Lily avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, sa sœur avait demandé à y être acceptée mais le professeur Dumbledore lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires, et elle avait haït Lily pour cela même qui venait de faire tuer leurs parents. En plus d'avoir fait voler leur amitié en éclat, ses pouvoirs étaient responsables de la perte des êtres qui les avaient élevées.

Une nouvelle fois, Lily fondit en larmes, et elle se détesta de se trouver dans cet état lamentable devant James Potter. Elle essaya de se refréner, elle tenta de retenir ses sanglots, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'intensité de ses spasmes alors elle abandonna finalement. Dans ses bras. Oui, dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas pu rester là, à la regarder s'effondrer sans rien faire, alors il l'avait enlacé. Elle était restée pelotonnée contre lui un long moment à renifler pendant qu'il la serrait plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais serré qui que ce soit, et il sentait le torrent de larme humidifier son sweat de Quidditch. En temps normal, il aurait repoussé la personne de peur de se salir, crétin comme il l'était, mais là, c'était Lily, et il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à la lâcher, pas tant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Pourtant, il fut bien forcé de le faire. Daren Wayne avait surgi derrière eux et tiré James par sa cape de Quidditch avant de le pousser violemment vers le château pour enrouler son bras autour des épaules de Lily qui s'était subitement arrêtée de pleurer, stupéfaite d'avoir été secouée de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Wayne ?! S'exclama James en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune homme.  
_ C'est toi qui a un gros problème Potter, répliqua le jeune homme en pointant un index menaçant vers lui.  
_ Ta copine est en train de pleurer, tu ne la consoles pas, et c'est moi qui a un gros problème ?  
_ Parce que c'était ce que tu faisais ? Hein, Potter ? Tu n'avais aucune autre idée derrière la tête, n'est ce pas ? »

L'insinuation de Wayne terrassa James. Cette fois, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un rire ironique, posa les yeux une dernière fois sur Lily, et quitta rageusement le parc pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Wayne était un salaud, et un de ces quatre, il allait lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais pas maintenant. Pas en face de Lily, pas quand sa vie tombait en morceaux autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

La jeune femme, elle, était restée complètement immobile face au spectacle, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que Potter avait profité de la situation, mais qu'en savait-elle après tout ? Elle était tellement à l'ouest ces temps-ci qu'elle ne voyait rien, qu'elle ne comprenait rien, tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était qu'étonnamment, l'étreinte de Potter avait été la plus salvatrice de toutes celles qu'elle avait reçue depuis que ses parents étaient partis.

« Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi, lui conseilla Daren alors qu'ils rentraient dans le château. »

Elle eût envie de lui dire qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, que cela lui plaise ou non, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec lui maintenant, elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Alors elle se laissa guider dans la Salle Commune, et elle garda les yeux scotchés sur la cheminée pendant que Daren et ses amis discutaient Potions autour d'elle.

Elle était mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas bien, là. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place. De temps en temps, on lui lançait des regards discrets comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer de plus belle, personne ne savait quoi lui dire, et tout le monde agissait de manière totalement étrange. Dès qu'elle disait quelque chose, personne ne la contredisait, ils acquiesçaient tous vigoureusement peu importe les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle aurait bien pu dire que Londres se trouvait en France qu'ils auraient tous été d'accord.

Alors elle finit par monter dans son dortoir après avoir brièvement embrassé Daren pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle était épuisée, mais en même temps, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle resterait allongée dans son lit à regarder sa commode sans vraiment la regarder.

« Chocogrenouilles ? Lui proposa Alice en entrant à son tour. »

Lily sourit légèrement et acquiesça. Sa meilleure amie ouvrit un tiroir du buffet pour en sortir un sachet de friandises et se jeta sur le lit de la préfète qui avait beaucoup plus envie de chocolat que de la traditionnelle purée de citrouille qu'on leur servait à presque tous les repas.

« J'ai entendu Daren dire à ses copains qu'il avait trouvé James avec toi tout à l'heure, commença Alice en jetant un regard curieux à son amie. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Daren devait grandir, un peu. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'attaque à Potter sans que celui-ci n'ait fait quoi que ce soit de particulier. Fut un temps, il y avait de quoi lui hurler dessus, mais il s'était largement calmé depuis quelques semaines.

« Daren est très jaloux, confessa Lily.  
_ Il a des raisons de l'être ? »

Des mois auparavant, Lily aurait littéralement pouffé pour toute réponse à cette question, mais cette fois-ci, elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Puis de hausser les épaules. Et enfin, de grimacer. Si le fait que Potter lui ait avoué qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser était considéré comme une raison d'être jaloux, alors oui, Daren avait de quoi l'être.

« Enfin, je veux dire, il s'est passé quelques trucs entre Potter et toi, alors c'est clair qu'il en a... Des raisons... Même s'il n'est pas au courant, argumenta Alice.  
_ Le problème, c'est que... »

Lily s'interrompit. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait bien qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pensait, mais après tout, cette conversation avec Alice lui changeait les idées. Elle préférait parler de garçons, même si cela incluait Potter, plutôt que de discuter de la mort de ses parents et de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait sans cesse. Sans parler du vide horrible qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

« Daren est... Il est vraiment gentil, mais...  
_ Mais... ? L'encouragea Alice.  
_ Il semble plus préoccupé à essayer de faire comprendre à Potter que je ne lui appartiens pas, qu'à passer du temps avec moi, lâcha-t-elle. »

Alice hocha distraitement la tête, mais Lily ne sut trop si elle l'avait fait machinalement ou si c'était parce qu'elle était d'accord avec elle. Sa meilleure amie déballait pensivement un chocogrenouille, perdue dans sa réflexion, quand finalement elle releva ses yeux bleus sur Lily.

« James est un garçon décent, lui dit-elle soudainement.  
_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
_ Sans raison. Juste... C'est... C'est un gars bien, Lily, c'est tout. »

Il aurait fallu être à la fois sourd et aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'Alice essayait d'insinuer à sa meilleure amie. James Potter était la personne dont Lily avait besoin. Il ne cherchait pas à marquer son territoire, il ne cherchait plus à fanfaronner, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il voulait juste pouvoir veiller sur elle.

Daren aussi était un garçon agréable, là était tout le problème. Il se comportait comme un abruti avec Potter, mais si les rôles avaient été inversés, Lily doutait que le maraudeur se soit mieux comporté. Lily se sentait bien avec Daren, elle n'avait aucune raison de jeter tout cela en l'air. Il s'intéressait à elle, il l'aimait, et c'était bon de se sentir aimée, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'honnêteté de son petit-ami.

« Potter est... Je ne... Je ne sais pas, il est toujours là, ajouta Lily avec agacement en désignant brièvement sa propre tête du doigt. »

Alice s'était arrêtée de mâcher son chocogrenouille. Elle n'osait pas trop demander à Lily si elle avait bien saisi ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Elle, elle avait compris que James était toujours dans sa tête. Ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle pensait souvent à lui. Ou était-elle énervée par le fait qu'il lui tourne constamment autour ? Non. Elle pensait à lui, c'était obligé. Elle l'avait déjà embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Ces choses là ne pouvaient pas arriver sans un minimum d'envie, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lily.

Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir le dire à voix haute, ne pas vouloir l'avouer, elle avait beau crier au monde que James Potter était détestable, elle l'aimait bien, au fond. Alice en était certaine. Lily aimait se disputer avec lui, elle aimait qu'il lui tourne autour, elle aimait qu'il lui lance des sous-entendus douteux même si elle grimaçait de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Le problème, c'était que tout le château avait pris l'habitude de les voir se quereller, et la jeune préfète l'avait prise aussi. Or, les habitudes n'étaient pas simples à changer.

« Et il faut que je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Daren, en plus, reprit Lily.  
_ Il doit être en bas à l'heure qu'il est, si tu veux, lui dit Alice après avoir regardé sa montre.  
_ Si tard ? Demanda Lily en remarquant qu'elles discutaient déjà depuis un long moment.  
_ James ne dort pas beaucoup. C'est un oiseau de nuit. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête, mais elle resta avec Alice à manger des chocogrenouilles. L'idée de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour aller voir James Potter la stressait considérablement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eu un petit moment bizarre dans le parc quand il l'avait étreint. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle culpabilisait vis à vis de Daren qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

« Bon, beauté, je vais me coucher. Réveille moi si tu as un soucis, trancha finalement Alice avant de jeter tous les emballages à la poubelle d'un coup de baguette.  
_ Bonne nuit Al' »

Pour toute réponse, sa meilleure amie l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Lily resta assise en tailleur sur son lit à fixer sa commode comme elle avait entreprit de le faire avant qu'Alice ne pénètre dans le dortoir, et puis, finalement, lorsque la lumière fut éteinte et qu'elle se retrouva dans le noir, elle angoissa. Le noir la renvoyait au vide. Elle ne voyait rien parce que plus rien ne l'entourait. Ses parents étaient morts.

Elle déglutit et bondit de son lit avant de se ruer vers la porte du dortoir pour en sortir. L'air était devenu trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse y rester, alors elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Effectivement, Potter était là, mais il n'était pas tout seul. Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient avec lui, et les quatre garçons riaient aux éclats.

Ce fut Peter qui cessa le premier quand il remarqua la jeune femme en bas de l'escalier qui avait essayé de se faire discrète. Puis il y eût James, et Rémus, et enfin Sirius qui lui fit même signe de les rejoindre. Elle hésita, et puis finalement, elle s'approcha. Ils avaient chacun un verre dans la main, et Lily se demanda où ils pouvaient bien se procurer tout cet alcool.

« Tu nous accompagne, Evans ? L'interrogea Sirius en lui tendant un verre de rhum groseille. »

Elle haussa les épaules, résolue, puis attrapa le verre et se posa dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée. Elle était éteinte, mais les braises dégageaient encore un peu de chaleur. Il ne faisait pourtant pas très froid, en ce mois de mars, mais c'était comme ça depuis une semaine, elle était perpétuellement gelée.

« C'était l'anniversaire de James aujourd'hui, lui expliqua Rémus.  
_ Oh... Je... Je ne savais pas. Heu... Je suppose que... Bon anniversaire, Potter, bégaya-t-elle. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Rémus après avoir brièvement remercié Lily. Il avait fait exprès de ne rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Evans avait d'autre chose à penser qu'à son anniversaire. Il se sentait maintenant complètement stupide de boire un verre avec ses amis à ce moment là, alors qu'elle avait perdu ses parents.

« Pas de fête ? Pas de confettis ? Pas de musique à fond ? Pas de filles à moitié dévêtues venues d'un bar douteux du Chemin de Traverse et amenées ici je-ne-sais-comment ? Les interrogea la jeune femme.  
_ Toi, ma chère, tu te rappelles de mon anniversaire de l'année dernière, lui répondit Sirius en souriant d'un air rêveur.  
_ J'aimerais oublier, Black, je t'assure... Soupira-t-elle. »

James remercia intérieurement Sirius d'avoir répondu à la question de Lily sans dévoiler la raison de cet anniversaire en petit comité. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait insisté auprès de ses amis pour ne pas faire de fête parce que ses parents étaient morts et que cela semblait totalement déplacé de s'amuser alors qu'elle souffrait juste à côté. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à célébrer.

« Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'aille commencer mon devoir de Botanique, lâcha Sirius après plusieurs minutes de discussion.  
_ Il est à rendre demain matin et tu n'as rien fait ? S'étonna Lily.  
_ Zen, Evans, il n'est qu'une heure du matin.  
_ Oh Merlin... Souffla-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son visage. »

Sirius lui sourit et lui fit une courbette avant de s'éloigner, et ce fut bientôt au tour de Peter et Rémus que la jeune femme soupçonna largement d'avoir inventé une excuse juste pour la laisser avec James qui avait quasiment gardé les yeux rivés sur son verre depuis qu'elle était descendue de son dortoir.

« Je suis désolée. Pour le comportement de Daren, tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle sans le regarder. »

James haussa les sourcils et s'enfonça dans le canapé en soupirant sans prendre la peine de répondre. Cette réaction fit sourire Lily. Elle la fit même un peu rire. Potter était agacé, et il avait beau essayé de le cacher, elle le voyait très bien.

« Oh bon sang vas-y Potter, tu en meurs d'envie ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
_ De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.  
_ De me dire ce que tu penses de lui. Tu fais tellement d'effort pour que je ne vois pas que tu as envie de le pousser dans un enclos rempli de magyar à pointes que tu transpires la haine... C'est la première fois que j'ai envie de rire depuis une semaine. »

James se redressa légèrement et il sourit à son tour avant de se frotter les yeux. Il était fatigué, c'était pour cela qu'il était aussi transparent. En temps normal, il cachait tout parfaitement bien. Elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il était si énervé contre son petit-ami.

« Tu as déjà tout dit, l'informa-t-il simplement. Bien que j'aurais rajouté que je suis dépité que sa petite-amie se soit sentie obligée de venir s'excuser à sa place.  
_ Je ne me suis pas sentie obligée, c'est juste que ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Après tout, c'était un peu de ma faute aussi, décréta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
_ Comment ça, c'était de ta faute ? On s'est enlacé, Evans, c'est tout, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Je sais, mais...  
_ Il y a eu bien pire, rajouta-t-il. »

Il faisait allusion à la soirée d'anniversaire de Fanny Drake, évidemment, alors Lily garda consciencieusement les yeux vissés sur son verre de rhum groseille. Elle se revoyait se jeter sur lui, elle le revoyait la pousser contre la commode de son dortoir, puis la hisser sur le buffet près de la porte de la salle de bain, l'embrasser, la toucher. Les sensations persistaient. C'était pénible.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, je n'avais pas d'arrière pensée tout à l'heure, lui confia-t-il en la contemplant discrètement. »

Elle hocha la tête et posa son verre sur la table. L'alcool était le genre de chose qu'il fallait qu'elle évite quand elle était avec lui parce que visiblement, elle en avait, elle, des arrières pensées. En se rasseyant en tailleur sur son fauteuil, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un parchemin à peine entamé sur la table.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas terminé ton devoir de Botanique ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

James suivit le regard de la jeune femme avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, et puis il brandit le parchemin devant lui pour le parcourir brièvement.

« Non. C'est une lettre pour ma... Mère... Répondit-il en l'observant avec attention, un peu embêté.  
_ Oh. Comment va-t-elle ? »

James haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa mère allait bien, mais comparée à celle de Lily, elle était forcément en pleine forme. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois, et même s'il avait des nouvelles tous les jours, il pensait à sacrifier un week-end à Poudlard pour lui rendre visite. La mort des parents de Lily lui avait fait comprendre des choses.

« Je n'arrive pas à la terminer. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus... Je ne peux vraisemblablement pas lui raconter que je me suis encore fait virer du cours de Métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily eut un petit rire. Elle s'imagina un instant James raconter à ses parents toutes les imbécillités qu'il faisait à Poudlard, il en aurait pour l'année. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, à vrai dire, car le gentil petit fils prodigue descendrait de son piédestal en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je lui passe le bonjour, que j'espère qu'elle se porte bien et que les soignantes sont un peu plus bavardes que d'ordinaire, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant prudemment. »

James ne savait pas qu'elle avait déjà rencontré sa mère, et l'effet de surprise ne manqua pas. Il la fixa d'un air perplexe et se perdit dans ses pensées avec la sensation étrange d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

« Vous... Commença-t-il en faisant un signe d'index allé-retour entre le parchemin et Lily.  
_ On s'est rencontré à Sainte-Mangouste quand Alice a chuté de son balai pendant les vacances, lui expliqua la jeune femme.  
_ Eh bien... Je vois... On trafique des choses avec ma mère dans mon dos, Evans ? Elle t'a engagé pour me surveiller, c'est ça ? Plaisanta-t-il.  
_ Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pris le job, Potter ? Répliqua-t-elle avec amusement. »

Il grimaça. Qui aurait accepté une chose pareille en toute connaissance de cause ? Il valait mieux avoir une cinquantaine de petits sorciers sous sa surveillance plutôt qu'un seul James Potter.

« Alors... Vous avez parlé de moi ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
_ Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter, répondit-elle en roulant les yeux. »

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce fait et il but une gorgée de son rhum groseille avant de griffonner rapidement quelques mots à la fin de son parchemin et de le plier pour le ranger dans une enveloppe. Il y eût un long silence qui rendit Lily plutôt nerveuse. James ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil et cela la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

En fait, la chose qui la perturbait le plus était qu'elle se fichait de ce silence persistant. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle affectionnait habituellement. Elle aimait le bruit qui lui permettait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, même s'il était produit par James Potter qui se taisait d'ailleurs rarement. Pourtant, ce soir là, le silence était acceptable.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Evans ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.  
_ J'ai du mal, répondit-elle très franchement.  
_ Ça m'arrive assez souvent.  
_ Et tu fais quoi dans ces cas là ?  
_ Je vais me promener dans le château, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard d'excuse.  
_ Potter, vraiment... Confesser ce genre de chose à une préfète... Tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct de survie, soupira-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, Evans n'était plus elle-même. Elle ne se souciait plus de punir qui que ce soit, elle était lassée de tout cela. Il le voyait sur son visage, elle se rendait compte que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Les feux d'artifice, les avions en papier ensorcelés en plein cours, les bombabouses lancées dans tous les recoins du château, les soirées arrosées, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il y avait des choses plus graves, dans la vie. Ses parents étaient morts. Fini les feux d'artifice, elle avait d'autres combats à mener maintenant.


	23. Chapter 23

« Alors... Tu veux aller faire un tour ? »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, mais il lui apparût assez rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de refuser la proposition. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver, après tout ? Dans le pire des cas, ils se faisaient prendre par le concierge et puis ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Envoyer une convocation à ses parents ? La tâche risquait d'être compliquée.

« D'accord, lâcha-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. »

Elle suivit James Potter dans ce qu'elle devina être son habituel parcours d'insomniaque chronique en discutant avec lui de tout et de rien, sans se disputer, sans même y penser, en se contentant de lui jeter des petites remarques piquantes une fois de temps en temps, juste pour le plaisir.

« Bon sang, Wayne serait tellement énervé s'il savait que tu te promènes avec moi en pleine nuit, jubila James.  
_ Je te conseille de ne pas lui parler de ça, Potter, l'avisa Lily en lui jetant un regard inquiet.  
_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Evans ? Lui demanda-t-il, son habituel sourire en coin scotché sur le visage. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pensant que son long soupir était assez explicite pour que le jeune homme saisisse le message. Elle ne doutait pas que si Wayne et Potter en venaient aux mains une deuxième fois, le joueur de Quidditch ne ferait qu'une bouchée de son petit-ami. Potter avait dû passer toute son adolescence à se battre avec Black ou à traîner dans des endroits douteux qui lui avaient donnés la faculté de prendre le dessus aisément sur tous ceux qui l'avaient cherché. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois avec les Serpentards, alors elle avait la lucidité de ne pas vouloir que son petit-ami se retrouve confronté à lui.

« Franchement Evans, tu pouvais faire mieux que ça. Wayne. Ugh... Reprit James en faisant mine de vomir.  
_ Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais en Novembre. A t'écouter, j'aurais eu de la chance si j'avais réussi à séduire le calmar géant.  
_ J'étais stupide en Novembre, répliqua-t-il.  
_ Tu l'es toujours.  
_ C'est blessant, Evans.  
_ Remets toi Potter. Et puis, tu peux critiquer mes choix, mais parlons un peu des tiens. Fanny Drake, franchement ? C'est juste... Merlin... C'est un coup à attraper toutes sortes d'infections. »

James éclata de rire. Lily n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là. Fanny Drake était loin d'être la charmante jeune fille avec qui sa mère aurait aimé le voir sortir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il ne sortait pas avec elle. Ils avaient juste eu... Un petit truc sans grand intérêt.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?  
_ Personne ne l'aime, répondit Lily.  
_ Mais toi, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, insista-t-il en la regardant avec amusement.  
_ Potter, arrête, je ne suis pas jalouse de Fanny Drake, lui confia Lily en sachant très bien où le jeune homme voulait en venir. »

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la préfète et James s'efforçait de se retenir de rire de nouveau. Lily Evans était jalouse de Fanny Drake, et elle était également une terrible menteuse. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle le poussa légèrement et il manqua de renverser une armure en trébuchant.

« De toutes façons, je ne suis pas avec Fanny, reprit-il.  
_ A t'entendre, tu n'es jamais avec personne. A entendre les rumeurs, tu es toujours avec tout le monde.  
_ Depuis quand tu écoutes les rumeurs ?  
_ Je ne les écoutes pas, je les entends, nuance, Potter !  
_ Eh bien arrête de les entendre, Evans. Je ne suis avec personne... Pour le moment, rajouta-t-il en la fixant. »

Il souriait tout en continuant de marcher les mains dans les poches, espérant que son regard avait été assez clair pour qu'elle saisisse où il voulait en venir. Il ne l'avait pas été. Lily ne remarquait pas ce genre de choses, ou du moins, elle savait parfaitement les ignorer.

Elle l'observait discrètement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs, et son cœur avait commencé à s'emballer sans prévenir. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas l'alcool qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre James Potter dans son dortoir le soir de l'anniversaire de Fanny Drake, c'était autre chose.

« Tu penses à quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
_ A... Heu... L'année prochaine, mentit-elle au pied levé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?  
_ M'occuper de mes parents. C'est ma priorité pour le moment. Après, on verra. Peut-être que j'essayerais de rentrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Et toi ?  
_ Je n'en sais strictement rien du tout. »

C'était vrai, elle n'en avait aucune idée, et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Elle devait y penser, pourtant, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle comme tous les autres étés. Sa maison était dévastée, ses parents n'étaient plus là pour l'aider en cas de besoin, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un appartement, qu'elle se trouve un travail, et cela la paniquait totalement.

« Et ce devoir qu'on a fait l'année dernière sur comment on se voit dans dix ans ?  
_ Je... J'ai copié sur Alice en changeant les détails, admit-elle un peu honteuse.  
_ Lily Evans ! Je suis scandalisé ! S'exclama-t-il, choqué. »

Elle lâcha un sourire penaud qui le fit se sentir étrange pendant une petite seconde. Des papillons, il avait eu des papillons. Sa condition était encore plus désespérée qu'il le pensait si elle réussissait à lui faire ressentir des choses dont il s'était toujours allègrement moqué. Qui avait des papillons, franchement ? C'était ridicule. Merlin. Il en avait. Il était ridicule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Evans, si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'ici juin, tu pourras venir habiter avec moi, je suis sûr que Wayne sera parfaitement d'accord avec ça, plaisanta-t-il. »

Lily s'esclaffa en s'imaginant la tête de son petit-ami si elle lui annonçait une chose pareille. Son visage passerait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et il se ruerait probablement sur Potter pour lui faire avaler sa baguette... S'il ne lui jetait pas d'abord un sort impardonnable.

« Potter...  
_ Hmmm ?  
_ Il... Il est quatre heures du matin ? L'interrogea-t-elle en faisant un signe vers l'horloge qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la porte de la Grande Salle devant laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à passer.  
_ On dirait bien qu'on a traîné un peu plus que prévu, répondit-il, sceptique. »

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Lily non plus, d'ailleurs, mais elle se garda bien de le lui confier. Elle fut presque déçue d'avoir pointée l'horloge lorsqu'elle constata que James faisait demi-tour. C'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle ait passé depuis que ses parents étaient morts. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu envie de rire et qu'elle n'avait pas tant souri pour prétendre aller bien que parce qu'elle allait réellement bien. Quand elle était avec Potter, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, même s'il lui arrivait de le faire de temps en temps pour sauver les apparences.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâché ton anniversaire. »

James se tourna vers elle, toujours aussi souriant. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, vraiment aucune. Elle n'avait pas dû prendre au sérieux ce qu'il lui avait dit dans les cuisines quelques jours auparavant, sinon, elle n'aurait pas prononcé cette phrase.

« Tu plaisantes ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
_ Oh, allez Potter, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'avoir passé une bonne soirée pour m'épargner.  
_ Sérieusement Evans, c'était très bien. Merci.  
_ Merci ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire merci avant.  
_ Bien sûr que si. Je le dis tout le temps.  
_ Non, tu ne le dis jamais, protesta-t-elle.  
_ Eh bien alors tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent. »

Lily s'était apprêtée à surenchérir mais elle referma la bouche et le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle hésita à lui demander, mais la Grosse Dame qu'ils venaient de réveiller la coupa dans son élan en les réprimandant pour l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient dans leur Salle Commune.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant trop quoi se dire, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Lily réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir, aucune envie de le quitter, et son cœur se serra. Elle était nerveuse, elle était perdue. Elle respirait rapidement, elle se sentait mal. Elle ne devait pas avoir ces sensations là, pas avec Potter. Et pourtant, elle les avait.

Il était debout devant elle, immobile, et elle le trouvait touchant parce qu'il semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Il avait été gentil avec elle, agréable, il l'avait fait rire, il l'avait fait sourire, il n'avait rien demandé en retour. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Il était très sérieux et c'était déroutant. C'était attirant. Peut-être qu'elle perdait les pédales parce que ses parents étaient morts, peut-être que c'était juste le contre-coup, peut-être qu'elle avait juste envie de ficher sa vie en l'air parce que plus rien ne lui semblait important. Ou peut-être que c'était juste comme ça depuis un moment.

Peut-être qu'il l'attirait depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'admettre. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait bien, au fond, et peut-être que cela l'effrayait. Peut-être que James Potter était trop compliqué, trop insupportable. Peut-être que c'était ce qui lui plaisait, peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être que c'était avec James Potter qu'elle pouvait l'avoir, cette relation irréfléchie, insensée, et complètement bancale qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à rechercher parce que le calme de Daren lui avait paru sécurisant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle pria pour que ses genoux ne flanchent pas. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, elle avala sa salive. Elle devait l'avouer, il était beau. C'était juste ennuyeux parce qu'il le savait et qu'il en profitait. Pas ce soir là, pourtant.

« Bonne nuit Evans, lui lâcha-t-il à la figure avant de lui tourner le dos. »

Bonne nuit ? C'était tout ? Juste comme ça, il mettait fin à cette soirée ? Elle n'aurait pas dû être déçue, mais elle l'était, et il lui apparût qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, monter dans son dortoir comme un voleur, comme s'il n'avait pas passé la soirée à s'imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite à tout cela, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plaisant qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, qu'ils l'aient admit ou non.

« Attends. »

Il se stoppa sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier pour se tourner vers elle et constater qu'elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Il sourit. Elle était rarement comme ça, craintive, et quand elle l'était, elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait simplement plus la force de le faire, ou peut-être avait-elle finalement compris qu'il se fichait de ses faux semblants, qu'il voyait plus loin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir s'avancer vers lui après avoir poussé un long soupir qui sonnait comme un abandon. Elle monta la première marche, la deuxième, la troisième, et enfin lorsqu'elle se trouva à sa hauteur, elle approcha son visage du sien. Sans un mot, sans une explication, elle savoura juste un instant ce moment suspendu dans le temps où sa bouche était assez proche de celle de Potter pour sentir son souffle brûlant, ce moment où elle n'avait pas encore fait quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Son estomac se tordit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait mal. Elle faisait n'importe quoi, elle le savait. Elle avait déjà quelqu'un, et il ne méritait pas cela. Daren ne méritait pas qu'elle se sente aussi faible face à un autre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. James Potter était constamment dans sa tête, et elle le détestait autant qu'elle lui vouait un culte. La dure réalité était celle-ci : Elle avait des papillons, elle aussi, et elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement sans se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait de nouveau, pas pour les mêmes raisons, cette fois-ci. James Potter répondait à son baiser et c'était terrifiant parce qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours secrètement souhaité. C'était même complètement différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Ce n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs de l'anniversaire de Fanny Drake. Ce n'était pas passionné, ce n'était pas violent, ce n'était pas précipité. C'était un baiser réfléchi, voulu, profond. C'était un vrai baiser.

« Joyeux anniversaire ?! S'exclama Alice avant de glousser. »

Oui, c'était tout ce que Lily avait trouvé à dire à James Potter après l'avoir embrassé dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, et elle était déjà assez mortifiée comme ça sans qu'Alice vienne en rajouter une couche. Elle fit les gros yeux à sa meilleure amie pour lui signaler de parler moins fort alors que le professeur de Sortilèges venait de leur lancer un regard dissuasif. D'autant que Potter avait également posé les yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes et qu'il souriait comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu le sujet de leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Wayne ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire ? Tu es parfait, mais Potter est tellement insupportable que je ne peux visiblement pas résister à l'envie d'aller fourrer ma langue dans sa bouche dès que tu n'es pas dans les parages ? Ironisa Lily en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Une nouvelle fois, sa meilleure amie éclata de rire au détriment de la préfète qui ne savait réellement pas quoi faire. En toute logique, elle aurait dû rompre avec Wayne, mais c'était tellement effrayant... Trop de choses venaient de changer dans sa vie pour qu'elle parvienne à prendre une décision comme celle-ci sans y réfléchir un minimum.

« Le professeur Flitwick nous surveille, on en parlera plus tard, décréta Lily en reportant son attention sur son livre de Sortilèges. »

En fait, cela lui donnait juste plus de temps pour réfléchir calmement. Elle ferma les yeux en repensant un instant à la Lily misérable et à ce James qui lui avait tourné le dos dans l'escalier des dortoirs. Elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher de plus en plus de cette vision alors qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne. Il fallait qu'elle fasse autrement, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour tout changer.

En fait, il fallait juste qu'elle soit une Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse et brave, il fallait qu'elle agisse de la bonne manière, il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire la girouette. Ni Wayne, ni Potter ne méritaient cela. Elle devait choisir, et c'était compliqué.

« Evans ! Mademoiselle Evans ! »

Elle releva brutalement la tête et se frotta les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir devant le professeur Flitwick qui avait passé cinq bonnes minutes à la secouer dans tous les sens. Bon sang, elle s'était endormie pendant le cours de Sortilèges, et il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle de classe.

« Miss Evans, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette question. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, mais dans quel monde était-ce correct de répondre non ? Ce n'était pas ce que les gens attendaient. Elle n'était en plus pas du genre à vouloir qu'on la plaigne, alors elle répondait oui à chaque fois.

« Oui, je... Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se hissant hors de sa chaise.  
_ Miss Evans... Vous savez que si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir la nuit, le professeur Slughorn peut vous concocter des potions ? Je peux lui demander.  
_ Non... Non merci, professeur, ça va aller. Encore une fois je suis réellement confuse.  
_ Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Au revoir, Miss Evans.  
_ Au revoir. »

Tous ses professeurs étaient désolés pour elle, et cela l'épuisait autant que cela la touchait. Elle avait toujours su que la plupart la portait dans leur cœur, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de soutient de leur part. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe à toute volée pour sortir et sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec James Potter. Toujours là où elle ne l'attendait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui pour avoir des pensées raisonnables.  
_ Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller se bécoter dans un coin sombre avant la Botanique, lui souffla t-il avec un sourire espiègle. »

Elle resta figée un instant, fronça les sourcils, et le bouscula pour continuer sa route après avoir soupiré bruyamment. Potter était vraiment un crétin, peu importe les choses qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

« Relax, Evans, je rigolais. Je voulais juste rester pour vérifier que Flitwick ne te mettait pas de retenue, lui expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il l'eût rejointe.  
_ Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu lui aurais lancé ton stupide regard de charmeur pour le faire revenir sur sa décision ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
_ Tu trouves que j'ai un regard charmeur ? Nota-t-il en jubilant.  
_ J'ai dit charmeur, Potter, pas charmant, répondit-elle sur un ton acerbe. »

Il ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Il souriait largement. Le jeu continuait. Lily Evans lui envoyait ses piques à la figure, elle aimait ça, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle se battait avec ses armes, il se battait avec les siennes : Son physique de charmeur... Charmant.

« Je voulais savoir, Evans...  
_ Quoi encore ?  
_ Le truc qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Est-ce qu'il est possible que ça se reproduise ? »

Elle lâcha le fond du couloir des yeux pour les poser sur lui. Evidemment qu'il se posait la question, la chose était déjà arrivée tellement de fois... Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'elle devait lui fournir. Alors, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte, et elle se retrouva comme une idiote à bégayer des syllabes sans parvenir à former un seul mot.

« Si tu ne sais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Moi, je sais ce que je veux, lui glissa-t-il avant de la semer au beau milieu de l'entrée du château pour aller rejoindre ses amis. »

Devant la serre, Daren Wayne n'avait pas manqué la scène. Il se demandait où était passée Lily depuis dix bonnes minutes, et il la voyait surgir du château avec Potter. Encore lui, toujours sur son dos, toujours à essayer de l'embobiner. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Pas cette fois-ci. Il allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de tourner autour de sa petite-amie. Lily n'était pas comme les autres, ce n'était pas une fille qu'on baratinait et qu'on lâchait du jour au lendemain, or, c'était ce que Potter avait toujours fait jusque là.

« Potter ! »

Le maraudeur se retourna et il n'eût le temps de rien faire, le poing de Daren lui avait déjà atterrit en pleine figure. Il se recula légèrement et esquiva un deuxième coup, puis un troisième tout en essayant de s'expliquer avec le petit-ami de Lily qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter.

« Daren ! S'écria Lily. Arrête, bon sang, arrête ça !  
_ C'est lui qui doit arrêter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à te tourner autour, hein ?  
_ Ça me semble plutôt évident, répondit James avec impertinence. »

Tous les élèves s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et James esquiva un nouveau coup de poing de Daren Wayne que Lily essayait de retenir avec grand mal pendant que Sirius prenait les paris autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?  
_ Ta copine, répondit James en riant. »

Merlin. Il provoquait. Lily ne pouvait rien faire pour lui s'il narguait son petit-ami de cette manière. Cette fois-ci, Daren Wayne dégaina sa baguette et envoya une dizaine de sorts en direction de James qui les para tous un par un sous le regard impuissant de Lily qui tentait toujours de les raisonner.

« Potter, s'il te plaît, n'envenimes pas la situation, lui dit-elle en se plaçant entre eux deux.  
_ Ecoute Evans, je veux bien faire tous les efforts du monde pour tes beaux yeux, mais je vais incontestablement devoir démolir ton petit-ami s'il ne se calme pas, lui expliqua-t-il de façon étonnamment posée compte tenu de la situation.  
_ Diffindo ! »

La voix de Daren Wayne précéda le cri de Lily qui venait d'être atteinte par le sort de son petit-ami. Tout à coup, tous les élèves autour de la jeune femme poussèrent un cri d'effroi, et bientôt James se rua sur elle, puis Alice et Lily n'entendit plus aussi distinctement les voix autour d'elle. Il y eût de vagues excuses, au loin, des « ça va ? », des « tu m'entends ? » mais tout cela s'effaça lorsqu'elle osa poser les yeux sur son abdomen sur lequel ses mains s'étaient instinctivement posées. Oh Merlin. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang de sa vie.


	24. Chapter 24

Elle se réveilla seule dans l'infirmerie. Son regard vissé sur le plafond, elle se remémorait doucement ce qu'il s'était passé devant la serre. Daren avait voulu flanquer une correction à Potter pour l'avoir approché, et son sort l'avait touché elle. Elle soupira, lassée de tout, et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Alice...  
_ Lily, ça va ? L'infirmière a dit qu'elle avait refermé la coupure mais c'était tellement impressionnant... Souffla sa meilleure amie en se précipitant à son chevet. »

La préfète souleva le drap et son T-shirt de pyjama avec une légère appréhension, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Elle remarqua cependant une légère sensibilité à l'endroit où elle avait été touchée lorsqu'elle l'effleura par mégarde.

« Où est Daren ?  
_ Chez lui. Il a été renvoyé pour la semaine. Le professeur McGonagall était vraiment furieuse... Répondit Alice en grimaçant. »

Lily déglutit. Elle regrettait qu'il ne soit plus là. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, vraiment. Elle avait envie de pleurer, et de crier. Il aurait pu la tuer, et si le sort ne l'avait pas touché elle, il aurait pu tuer Potter. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête pour qu'il décide de faire une chose pareille ? Elle n'allait pas excuser sa jalousie cette fois, c'en était trop. Il allait se faire incendier en bonne et due forme lorsqu'il repointerait le bout de son nez à Poudlard.

« James est dans un état pas possible, reprit Alice.  
_ Potter est un idiot. Il ne pouvait pas la fermer, pour une fois ?  
_ Ce n'est pas un idiot, Lily. Il t'a amené ici pendant que Wayne te regardait te vider de ton sang sans bouger le petit doigt. »

Alice fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère, alors Lily ne répondit pas. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus aussi, pourtant. Il fallait toujours, toujours que Potter réponde aux provocations de Daren. Il aurait pu le laisser déblatérer ses inepties mais non, il était rentré dans son jeu et il s'était moqué de lui pour l'agacer d'avantage.

« Lily, tu vois bien que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Wayne devient fou alors qu'il a toujours été super sympa avec tout le monde... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? »

Elle avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que les choses tournent mal une deuxième fois, elle devait être honnête avec les deux garçons mais plus que tout, elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Elle devait abandonner tout ce combat intérieur qu'elle menait depuis trop longtemps, et tant pis si c'était la pire erreur de sa vie.

« Daren pense que j'ai des sentiments pour Potter, lâcha Lily. »

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois, et le jeune homme lui avait même posé la question, une fois. Elle s'en souvenait, c'était après le cours de Métamorphose où Potter avait transformé son encrier en stupide poule carnivore. Daren avait demandé à Lily si le fait que Potter et elle aient été plus proches pendant un moment était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais répondu à son « je t'aime. ».

« Eh bien dis lui que ce n'est pas le cas ! L'encouragea Alice en posant sa main sur son bras.  
_ Mais Al' je... »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Elle pensait à Potter et tout était serré à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses entrailles, sa gorge, son cœur, tout. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le drap qui la recouvrait, elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte la tête de l'eau, il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant avant de ne plus jamais pouvoir y parvenir. Elle avait des papillons, il fallait qu'elle le dise à voix haute.

« Je ne peux pas lui mentir, souffla-t-elle finalement. »

Les doigts d'Alice se serrèrent un peu plus sur son bras alors que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Lily avouerait, jamais, et voilà qu'elle venait de le faire en toute conscience, sans avoir bu ou sans y avoir été contrainte par qui que ce soit. C'était nouveau. C'était comme si la mort de ses parents lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de tourner autour du pot. La vie n'attendait pas. Alice s'apprêtait à se réjouir mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par le bruissement d'une étoffe qui tomba à côté d'elle et la fit sursauter.

Oh Merlin, les choses avaient commencées à devenir intéressantes lorsque Lily avait finalement avoué ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce moment où James Potter retira sa cape d'invisibilité et dévisagea Lily comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et qu'elle changea littéralement de couleur avant de foudroyer sa meilleure amie du regard.

« Crois moi ou non, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit immédiatement Alice en secouant ses mains devant elle.  
_ Evans, tu...  
_ La vérité, Alice... Reprit Lily furieuse en coupant James.  
_ Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il était là ! »

Lily était hors d'elle. Elle était horrifiée. Elle était prête à confier à Alice qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Potter, mais elle n'était pas prête à le lui dire à lui, à ce qu'il l'entende, elle n'avait même pas pu s'y préparer. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Allait-il se moquer d'elle, maintenant ? Allait-il l'humilier comme elle l'avait soupçonné de vouloir le faire ?

« Miss Evans, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demanda l'infirmière en interrompant la petite réunion.  
_ Je... Non, je... Pouvez-vous les faire sortir, s'il vous plaît ?  
_ Mais Lily tu...  
_ Potter, Wendall, allez, dehors. Il faut la laisser se reposer. »

L'infirmière ignora les protestations des deux amis de la jeune femme et elle les poussa gentiment à l'extérieur de la pièce alors que Lily se laissait retomber dans son lit avec dépit. Elle était finie. Potter savait. Il allait l'anéantir. Il allait s'en vanter, et quand elle sortirait de l'infirmerie, tout Poudlard serait au courant, et tous les élèves chuchoteraient sur son passage en riant. Tous se moqueraient d'elle, la pauvre fille qui avait cru que James Potter s'intéressait réellement à elle. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant de mal à laisser Daren derrière elle. Elle était sûre de lui. Si elle le laissait pour Potter et qu'elle finissait par se rendre compte qu'il s'était fichu d'elle, elle n'aurait plus rien, et la perte de ses parents était déjà trop conséquente pour qu'elle veuille sauter dans une relation sans filet de sauvetage.

Potter ne s'intéressait à personne à part lui. La chose était connue de tous, et Lily venait tout juste de s'en rappeler. Ou peut-être faisait-elle simplement une crise d'angoisse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé parler ? Merlin, elle aurait dû le laisser parler. Elle aurait pu essayer de rattraper les choses, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait mal compris, ou au moins essayer de rendre tout cela un peu moins effrayant. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait virer de l'infirmerie, elle aurait été fixée. Elle l'aurait vu rire, et l'histoire aurait été close. Maintenant, elle avait juste peur de sortir de la pièce.

Elle ferma les yeux. Tout lui échappait. Ses parents étaient morts depuis une semaine et plus rien n'allait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie, son petit-ami venait de lui lancer un sort qui l'avait tailladé, et celui pour qui elle éprouvait une véritable affection était un espèce de petit veracrasse qui écoutait ses conversations en douce sous une cape d'invisibilité.

« Evans... »

Et Merlin, il était borné comme personne ne l'était. Comment avait-il fait pour remettre les pieds dans l'infirmerie sans se faire prendre ?! Il était vraiment terrible, et la prochaine fois qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire à sa mère dans sa lettre, Lily se jura de prendre le parchemin elle même et d'y marquer que son fils était une véritable plaie.

« Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir longtemps ? L'interrogea-t-il sur un ton léger. »

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant le regarder. Elle se redressa dans son lit de façon à se retrouver assise en tailleur, et elle remarqua que James avait sa baguette dans la main. Il l'agita, et toutes les portes qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie se verrouillèrent à double-tour.

« Ce n'est pas du tout flippant, Potter, ironisa-t-elle. »

Il s'esclaffa et s'assit sur son lit en face d'elle. Surprise, elle se recula légèrement avant de rougir violemment. Savoir qu'il savait était une chose, se retrouver dans le même lit que lui si rapidement en était une autre. Bon, certes, la chose était déjà arrivée, mais l'alcool aidant, elle n'avait pas particulièrement prêté attention à l'embarras du moment et sa gueule de bois avait aussi largement détournée son attention.

« Oh bon sang Evans, ne fais pas cette tête là, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, la rassura-t-il.  
_ Quelle tête veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu viens de nous enfermer. Tu espères quoi, là ? Un syndrome de Stockolm ? »

Il éclata de rire puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait tiré sa couverture sur elle et le fixait avec méfiance, cela n'encourageait pas James à s'arrêter de rire. Il voulait juste éviter qu'ils soient dérangés, pas l'empêcher de partir si elle en avait envie même s'il doutait clairement qu'elle le fasse.

« Sérieusement tu es juste venu pour te moquer de moi ? Tu aurais pu le faire de dehors, tu sais. Tu as vraiment un très gros problème, il faudrait en parler à ta mère. Le kidnapping était déjà quelque chose, mais alors là, on atteint un tout nouveau level. Espionnage et séquestration, tu bats vraiment des records, grommela-t-elle.  
_ Ce ne sont que des malentendus Evans, si tu voulais seulement me laisser t'expliquer, je...  
_ Tu me dirais que tu es désolé en faisant cet espèce de truc déstabilisant où tu me regardes fixement dans les yeux, le coupa-t-elle.  
_ Non. Enfin, si, peut-être, mais pas seulement, avoua-t-il en souriant.  
_ Bon. Alors vas-y. De toutes façons, je suis enfermée, je n'ai que ça à faire, lui dit-elle en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps d'un air résolu. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse à ce geste. Elle avait réellement envie de se jeter sur lui. Pour le frapper. Et dire qu'il était en partie responsable de sa présence ici... ! Cet abruti méritait réellement une gifle et au lieu de cela, elle lui donnait une chance de s'expliquer. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, chez elle.

« Pour le kidnapping, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très malin, et j'en suis réellement désolé Evans. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu avais peur des balais, je voulais juste t'emmener chez Alice et je me disais que tu voulais y aller aussi alors voilà... C'était... Ça partait vraiment d'une bonne intention, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Je reste sur mon idée de départ, tu es un idiot.  
_ Je sais. Pour tout à l'heure, la cape d'invisibilité je... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, en fait. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, alors j'en ai profité qu'Alice rentre pour me glisser derrière elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée que j'étais là. Je comptais repartir juste après, mais j'ai entendu mon prénom et je...  
_ Et tu n'as pas pensé que la conversation pouvait être privée, trancha Lily sur un ton froid.  
_ Elle contenait mon prénom, donc théoriquement, elle me concernait, donc théoriquement, il était logique que je l'écoute, donc théoriquement, j'étais tout à fait en droit de rester. »

Il avait un sacré culot, Lily devait bien l'admettre, et plus il parlait, plus elle avait envie de le faire regretter d'être revenu pour s'expliquer. Ça pour lui déclencher des réactions, il lui en déclenchait !

« Et théoriquement, Potter, je suis tout à fait en droit de me mettre à hurler pour alerter tout le château que tu m'as enfermé ici avec toi, reprit-elle en lui lançant un sourire méprisant. »

Il se redressa et secoua la tête en la regardant avec ses petits yeux de chien battu qui étaient censés la dissuader et qui lui donnaient encore plus envie de le jeter en pâture, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Evans... Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, lui rappela-t-il en suspendant son regard au sien. »

Elle serra les dents et se cacha la tête sous la couverture en poussant un petit cri rageur. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne reviendrait pas là dessus, mais quelque part, elle savait qu'il était là pour ça. Pour crier victoire et remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Alors pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à le faire ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas directement au but au lieu de la laisser agoniser sous sa couverture ?

« Sors de là, Evans, lui ordonna-t-il en tirant plusieurs fois sur le tissu comme s'il frappait à une porte.  
_ Non.  
_ C'est très mature comme comportement, commenta-t-il.  
_ Tu ne vas pas me faire une leçon sur la maturité Potter, pas toi, protesta-t-elle. »

Il soupira et tira un peu plus sur la couverture sans qu'elle n'accepte toutefois de la lâcher. Elle était têtue comme une mule, alors il descendit du lit, et juste quand elle eût l'impression d'être tirée d'affaire, elle vit son visage apparaître sous la couverture.

« Je vais hurler, Potter, le prévint-elle.  
_ Ne fais pas ça. Evans il faut qu'on parle, ne... »

Elle avait commencé à mettre sa menace à exécution mais il s'était élancé sur elle et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Lily avait basculé en arrière et James s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Là, elle ne pût s'empêcher de le remercier intérieurement d'avoir tout fermé à clé car si l'infirmière les avait surpris dans cette position ils auraient certainement eu des ennuis.

Son odeur était partout sur elle et elle n'avait plus du tout envie de hurler soudainement, alors elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa main mais elle resta allongée sous lui, à le dévisager avec ses deux yeux verts innocents auxquels il avait bien du mal à résister. Il le faisait exprès. Ce n'était décemment pas possible autrement. Il la fixait et elle mourait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse mais il ne le faisait pas. En même temps, son regard devait envoyer des signaux contradictoires, car elle avait tout autant envie de nouer ses mains autour de son cou et de l'étrangler.

Cette tension. Merlin. Elle avait mal tant sa poitrine s'était contractée d'un coup. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois parce que le fait d'avoir basculé en arrière si rapidement l'avait un peu étourdie. Ou alors, elle l'était simplement parce qu'il respirait à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Quoi qu'il en soit, son esprit était dans un désordre total.

« Arrête de faire ça, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Le regard déstabilisant. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si douce qu'il s'efforça d'essayer de calmer ses ardeurs, mais c'était compliqué. Elle était juste là, sous lui, et il aurait pu en profiter, il voulait en profiter, mais ils étaient censés s'expliquer, pas se peloter sans rien avoir mis à plat. Alors il ferma les yeux un instant, essaya de réguler sa respiration du mieux qu'il le put, et quand il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il les rouvrit et jeta la couverture par dessus bord pour pouvoir retrouver une position confortable.

« Plus de cri, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole mais il fut interrompu par l'infirmière.

« Miss Evans ? Miss Evans, vous avez fermé la porte ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

James observa Lily, les yeux ronds comme des souafles, peu sûr de ce qu'elle allait répondre à l'infirmière, espérant que son devoir de préfète ne se rappellerait pas à elle, pas maintenant, pas avant qu'ils n'aient discuté.

« Oui, je... Tout va bien j'ai juste... Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangée, je veux dormir, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux vissés sur James.  
_ Très bien, je vous laisse alors. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin.  
_ Merci. »

James soupira de soulagement quand il entendit les pas de l'infirmière s'éloigner, mais Lily devant lui s'était pris la tête dans les mains en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. En temps normal, elle aurait fait jeter James Potter hors de cette chambre sans en éprouver un seul remord, mais elle avait constaté plus tôt que leur relation ne fonctionnait plus de cette manière. Elle n'avait plus envie qu'il parte. Elle avait seulement crié pour lui prouver qu'elle était capable de le faire, ou pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas totalement sans défense face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? L'interrogea-t-il finalement. »

Il était sérieux. Il la dévisageait sans ciller et elle avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il recommençait son petit manège mais elle réalisa qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était intimidant sans même chercher à l'être. Ou peut-être était-elle intimidée sans raison particulière. Il fallait être honnête, James Potter n'était pas le type de personne susceptible de s'intéresser à elle et le fait qu'il le soit la rendait perplexe.

« Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois, et qu'on soit clair : Je ne plaisante pas, je ne me moque pas de toi, je ne cherche pas à t'humilier et je suis aussi confus que toi par rapport à ça. »

Lily ne prononça pas un mot, trop occupée à essayer de penser à respirer pour lui donner une quelconque réponse. Il n'avait pas posé de question, de toute façon, ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'il n'en attendait pas.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Cette fois, il l'avait bel et bien posée, et la jeune femme se doutait que par « sortir » il n'entendait pas aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle déglutit et ses yeux glissèrent sur sa couverture qu'elle tripotait toujours comme si cela allait lui permettre d'y voir plus clair. Est-ce que les choses pouvaient vraiment fonctionner avec Potter ? Est-ce que c'était réel ? N'était-ce pas qu'une espèce d'obsession dérangeante due à la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui ?

« Evans, la question est simple, la réponse l'est tout autant. Oui, ou non, poursuivit-il.  
_ Non ! Je... Je veux dire oui. Je... Je veux dire... Je n'en sais rien ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et commença à entamer un geste pour descendre du lit de Lily, lassé par son indécision. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour lui reposer la question, et quiconque connaissait James Potter savait que ce n'était pas peu. Il venait de se jeter à l'eau, et Lily était incapable de faire de même. Ça le rendait dingue parce qu'il se doutait de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait été fou de ne pas le remarquer, ce genre de sentiments ne pouvaient pas être à sens unique.

« Oui, lâcha-t-elle finalement, inquiète à l'idée de le voir partir. »

 _Non ! Non !_ Elle avait dit oui alors que tout son cerveau lui avait hurlé de répondre non et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière parce que le visage de Potter venait de s'éclairer comme si un millier de lanternes s'étaient allumées au fond de ses yeux, alors elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait peut-être aucune moquerie là dedans.

Il se stoppa dans son élan, un sourire accroché au visage, et il se rassit, la fixant si intensément qu'elle réalisa juste à ce moment là le mot qu'elle venait de prononcer et ce que cela engendrait. Ils rendaient les choses officielles. Entre eux, tout du moins. C'était... Vraiment bizarre. Elle voulu presque immédiatement retirer son oui tant cela l'effrayait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il avait été prononcé, elle ne pouvait pas le retirer, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas retirer les papillons.

« Mais je... Je ne peux pas faire ça derrière le dos de Daren. Il faut attendre. Il faut que je lui dise, et je ne veux pas faire ça par hibou, ajouta-t-elle en butant légèrement sur les mots.  
_ Pas de problème Evans, on ira doucement. »

Lily soupira de soulagement malgré tout ce qu'elle avait encore en tête. La mort de ses parents, et l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de confronter son petit-ami... Ou ex petit-ami qui lui avait jeté un sort qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie. Daren n'allait pas être content, évidemment, et elle redoutait sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'encaisser les insultes ou les mots difficiles qu'il pourrait prononcer à son égard. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié et elle avait peur de le décevoir. C'était pourtant inévitable, mais d'un côté, il l'avait déçue, lui aussi. Il l'avait tailladé comme si elle n'était qu'un steak d'hippogriffe, peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas tout l'égard qu'elle avait pour lui.

A vrai dire, ce qui l'effrayait considérablement, c'était surtout le fait de ne pas être sûre de réussir à rompre avec lui. Toutes ses réflexions l'avaient, jusqu'ici, amené à penser qu'elle n'était pas prête à mettre en jeu la stabilité de sa relation avec Daren pour plonger dans quelque chose de hasardeux avec Potter, et pourtant elle avait tout fichu en l'air en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Merlin, ce n'était pas Potter qui avait des problèmes, c'était elle, et c'était épuisant. C'était comme si chacun de ses neurones se disputaient dans son cerveau. Elle était incapable de prendre une quelconque décision et de l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Tout était contradictoire, chez elle.

« Hé... Ça va aller, la rassura James en voyant qu'elle était complètement paniquée. »

Elle hocha la tête pour essayer de s'en convaincre, mais elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle ne savait même pas où tout cela allait la mener. Elle avait dit oui à Potter, elle avait dit oui à un maraudeur, et c'était de la pure inconscience, mais elle avait l'impression de s'être débarrassée d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur elle depuis trop longtemps. Potter savait, maintenant, et même si c'était effrayant, c'était aussi très libérateur. Alors voilà, il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et tant pis s'il la brisait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pris un risque.

« Il commence à être tard Evans, et je crois que tu as du sommeil à rattraper, reprit le jeune homme en souriant.  
_ Je crois que toi aussi, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille ensemble et étaient rentrés bien trop tard pour avoir un nombre d'heures de sommeil raisonnable. C'était en partie pour cette raison que Lily s'était endormie pendant le cours de Botanique, d'ailleurs.

« Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-il avant de presser brièvement la cheville de Lily et de descendre de son lit. »

Juste comme ça, il se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla. La jeune femme s'était attendue à autre chose qu'un simple « bonne nuit » et un brève caresse qu'on pouvait à peine qualifier d'effleurement, mais après tout, n'était-elle pas celle qui lui avait demandé d'attendre ?

« Ne profite pas du fait que je ne sois pas là pour traîner dans les couloirs ! Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Il ricana doucement et quitta la pièce sans même lui répondre. Il allait définitivement traîner dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher, Lily le savait, et elle avait envie de l'étrangler pour cela. C'était un crétin, mais c'était le crétin qu'elle voulait, même si elle n'en était pas toujours très sûre, alors il allait bien falloir qu'elle apprenne à faire avec.


	25. Chapter 25

Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain après-midi mais elle avait eu la chance d'être dispensée de cours. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller en Potion, cependant. Elle adorait le professeur Slughorn et il le lui rendait bien. Elle n'avait eu presque que des Optimal cette année et elle comptait bien rester au top malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait dans sa vie personnelle ces temps-ci.

"Lily Evans, même sans votre binôme, vous faites des miracles ! S'exclama son professeur en se penchant au dessus de son chaudron."

La jeune femme songea que si Daren avait été là, la potion n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi convaincante car ils auraient tous les deux été profondément gênés de se retrouver ensemble autour de la marmite. Chose qui, d'habitude, ne les dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, ils avaient toujours aimé travailler tous les deux.

"Jolie potion, Evans, lui glissa James en passant devant sa table pour aller chercher un ingrédient sur une étagère.  
_ J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de la tienne, Potter, répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet au liquide verdâtre qui bouillait un peu plus loin."

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la remarque, il se contenta d'un sourire qu'elle ne remarqua que lorsqu'il repassa devant elle, trois plumes de vautour dans la main. Elle le lui rendit discrètement, mais Alice la remarqua et elle gloussa au dessus de sa propre potion qui était rouge au lieu d'être bleue, alors Lily ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer une remarque acerbe à laquelle sa meilleure amie répondit en formant un coeur avec ses doigts et en désignant James du menton. Elle la narguait. Alice était en train de se moquer d'elle et de sa relation avec Potter sans même avoir une idée de ce qu'il en était.

Agacée, Lily se rassit immédiatement sur sa chaise et se mit à rédiger consciencieusement son compte rendu sur sa potion. Sa plume déchira légèrement son parchemin lorsqu'elle dut décrire de quelle manière elle avait incorporé les épines de rose. Sa mère adorait les roses. Ils en avaient tout un parterre dans leur jardin avant, et Lily chérissait plus que tout ce moment à chaque fin d'année à Poudlard où elle rentrait chez elle et où le parfum des roses venait lui titiller les narines.

Ca n'allait plus être comme ça, maintenant. Plus jamais. Elle ne rentrerait même pas chez elle en juillet, et elle ne reverrait plus les parterres de rose. Elle ne passerait pas tout l'été à aider sa mère à arracher les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient autour, elle ne les arroserait pas le matin en se levant ou le soir avant de se coucher, elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de s'asseoir sur la balançoire et de les admirer simplement.

Une larme éparpilla l'encre et elle se hâta de s'essuyer les joues, mais dans un geste malheureux elle fit tomber son encrier sur son bureau. Son parchemin sur lequel elle avait passé une vingtaine de minutes à rédiger sa conclusion se retrouva imbibé et totalement illisible juste pour une seconde d'inattention. Elle hésita un instant entre hurler, retourner sa table de rage, ou pleurer de plus belle, mais elle se contenta de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et de soupirer bruyamment.

"Evanesco, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son bureau."

L'encre sembla être aspiré, laissant sa table intacte tout comme son parchemin qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à recommencer. Elle pesta du premier mot qu'elle griffonna jusqu'au dernier, en dérapant sur le parchemin au même endroit qu'elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Ce fut un véritable soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait terminé dans les temps, juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. Un peu plus loin, James Potter l'observait distraitement avec une once de tristesse dans le regard.

"Je vais à la bibliothèque, tu viens ? Lui proposa Alice à la fin du cours."

Lily acquiesça et suivit son amie, pensive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler, elle voulait juste se perdre dans un bouquin, lire quelque chose qui détournerait ses pensées de sa vie, oublier l'espace d'un instant que tout était bancal et que son futur l'effrayait, oublier qu'elle n'avait plus aucune certitude et que son parachute l'avait lâché en plein vol. Alors, elle attrapa le premier livre qui croisa son chemin et elle commença à le parcourir en silence pendant qu'Alice révisait ses Sortilèges. L'hippogriffe et le Sombral, un recueil de contes comme elle n'en avait jamais lu.

Un éclat de rire la détourna de sa lecture une heure plus tard. Elle l'ignora délibérément, sachant très bien d'où il venait, mais lorsque la chose se répéta une fois, puis deux, elle soupira et posa l'ouvrage sur la table ronde qu'elle occupait avec Alice qui l'observait en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

James Potter et ses amis étaient à quelques mètres d'elles en train de jouer à la bataille explosive dans l'endroit le moins adéquat pour cela, et la bibliothécaire qui était vieille comme le monde et accessoirement complétement sourde ne les avait absolument pas remarqué. Lily hésita un instant à aller la voir pour le lui dire, redoutant la gêne qu'elle pourrait potentiellement ressentir face à Potter suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, mais elle renonça. De toutes façons, il aurait fallut qu'elle se lance un sort d'amplification de voix pour que la vieille femme l'entende et cela aurait été encore plus dérangeant pour les élèves qui essayaient de réviser.

Alors, elle se leva et marcha simplement jusqu'à la table des quatre garçons qui ne prirent même pas la peine de s'interrompre quand ils la virent arriver. C'était déjà assez usant de voir que Rémus ne prenait pas son poste de préfet au sérieux, mais si en plus ils commençaient tous à se ficher éperdument de sa présence, elle allait avoir du fil à retordre.

"Il y a une salle commune pour ça, leur fit-elle remarquer en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
_ Il y a trop de bruit dans la salle commune, répliqua Sirius.  
_ Alors il y a le parc.  
_ Les cartes s'envolent, ajouta Peter.  
_ Eh bien la salle de Potions est vide, surenchérit Lily.  
_ L'odeur est infecte, répondit Rémus.  
_ Donc jouez dans votre dortoir ! Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ! Dans la serre ! Partout, mais pas ici ! C'est une zone de silence, et vous êtes tout sauf silencieux ! S'emporta-t-elle d'une voix forte.  
_ Shhh ! Lui intima James faussement scandalisé par le bruit qu'elle faisait."

Il avait posé son index devant sa bouche pour lui indiquer de se taire et ses amis avaient pouffé à côté de lui ce qui avait considérablement énervé Lily qui était retournée jusqu'à sa table non sans avoir soupiré bruyamment. Les choses ne changeaient décidément pas. Même aprés avoir mis les choses à plat avec Potter, il continuait à se moquer d'elle. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Merlin, ils étaient censés être ensemble maintenant, que le monde le sache ou non, il aurait pu faire un effort !

"Heu... C'est quoi, ça ? L'interrogea-t-il lorsqu'elle déposa un petit papier devant chacun d'entre eux.  
_ Votre convocation, répondit-elle d'une voix posée.  
_ Notre convocation ? Répéta Rémus sans comprendre.  
_ A votre retenue. Pour tapage dans une zone de silence, expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Sérieusement Evans ? Reprit James en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
_ Sérieusement Potter, conclut-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire."

Elle pivota et retourna s'asseoir à sa table dans le plus grand calme cette fois-ci, sous le regard amusé d'Alice qui garda ses commentaires pour elle-même. Pourtant elle mourait d'envie de les exposer à voix haute. Sirius, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, n'avait pas cette retenue.

"Dis moi Cornedrue... Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose hier soir avec Evans ? L'interrogea-t-il en le scrutant suspicieusement.  
_ Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?  
_ Tu as réussi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi ?! S'exclama Sirius en voyant son meilleur ami s'efforcer d'adopter une expression neutre."

James ne répondit pas, il attrapa le jeu de carte et le lança à la figure de son interlocuteur qui jubilait. Evans le tuerait si elle apprenait qu'il avait raconté à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé, alors pour une fois, la règle ultime des maraudeurs passerait en second. Ne rien se cacher. James avait décidé de momentanément oublier ce décret en espérant que les garçons ne lui en voudraient pas trop. S'il leur racontait que la préfète lui avait dit oui, il était mort. Elle l'assassinerait, c'était certain. Elle n'était déjà pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'affectueuse ou de démonstrative, alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se tirer une balle dans le pied en la rendant amère par dessus le marché. D'autant que la distance qui persistait entre eux était assez étrange.

" Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es pris... Evans avait l'air de bien aimer Wayne, poursuivit Sirius.  
_ Il ne s'est rien passé, Patmol. Evans est avec Wayne, point final, mentit-il."

Il avait plongé dans son sac pour sortir son carnet de Quidditch, évitant ainsi délibérément un contact visuel avec son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'il lui mentait, et c'était terrible. Il savait que Patmol lui pardonnerait cet écart s'il savait, mais tout de même... Ils étaient inséparables depuis leur première année et James n'avait jamais eu l'impression de le trahir à ce point. D'un point de vue extérieur, le mensonge pouvait paraître superficiel mais il ne l'était pas. Lily Evans était plus que ce que James n'avait toujours bien voulu montrer. Elle était importante, elle était en fait tout ce qui le rendait heureux à ce moment là.

"Je n'abandonne pas, c'est tout, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Elle finira par dire oui, ajouta Peter, confiant.  
_ Si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait... Souffla Sirius, toujours aussi soupçonneux."

James secoua la tête. Pendant ce temps là, le lycanthrope observait silencieusement la scène pour essayer de démêler le vrai du faux. Il pouvait voir sur le visage de son ami qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas, mais celui de Lily restait fermé. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi expressive. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Alice ce qu'elle savait, mais si James ne leur disait rien, il doutait que Lily raconte quoi que ce soit à sa meilleure amie.

Bien conscient que le lycanthrope analysait la situation, James attendit qu'il soit plongé dans son devoir de potion pour quitter discrètement leur table. Il parcourut les immenses rangées de la bibliothèque de façon totalement hasardeuse jusqu'à pouvoir se rapprocher de la table des filles sans être visible par Alice. Là, il agita sa baguette en direction du livre que tenait Lily entre ses mains.

"Accio L'hippogriffe et le sombral !"

Il se retint d'éclater de rire quand la jeune femme regarda avec impuissance le recueil s'envoler de ses mains et se faufiler parmi les rangées de livres, et elle bondit de sa chaise pour aller le récupérer comme il s'y attendait. L'amour de Lily Evans pour ses bouquins était absurde mais au moins, il lui permettait de l'attirer à lui facilement. Il se cacha derrière la rangée qu'Alice pouvait aisément apercevoir, et il attendit que Lily passe devant pour l'attraper par le poignet. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais elle se détendit légèrement quand elle constata que James tenait son bouquin entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? Tu m'appâtes comme un vulgaire animal ? L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Je veux porter réclamation, décréta-t-il en ignorant sa question.  
_ Si ça concerne ta retenue, non. Pas de traitement de faveur.  
_ Ca concerne ma retenue, affirma-t-il. J'ai Quidditch à cette heure là, expliqua-t-il en montrant l'heure inscrite sur le parchemin.  
_ Il fallait y penser avant de faire un boucan pareil.  
_ Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait un boucan pareil, Evans.  
_ Parce que tu es un crétin, Potter, répliqua-t-elle en entamant un geste pour lui arracher le livre des mains.  
_ Non. Parce que tu es jolie quand tu t'énerves, la corrigea-t-il en tenant le roman au dessus de lui."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Potter était un beau parleur, et il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il irait à sa retenue, qu'il ait entraînement de Quidditch ou non, et peu importait qu'il ait réussi à lui faire dire oui, les règles étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde. Il pouvait lui sourire ou la regarder comme un pauvre miséreux, elle ne lui ferait pas de traitement de faveur. Elle sautilla pour essayer de récupérer le bouquin pendant quelques secondes avant d'abandonner.

"Je peux te donner une deuxième retenue, tu sais.  
_ Pour quoi ? Flirt avec préfète dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Peut-être bien, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter. Allez, rends-moi mon livre maintenant.  
_ Très bien, mais étant donné que tu n'as pas voulu m'enlever ma retenue, tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange."

Il tapota sa joue de son index et Lily soupira bruyamment, le faisant largement sourire. Elle resta plantée devant lui sûrement une minute ou deux à le fixer comme s'il était un enfant, comme si son attitude l'exaspérait plus qu'elle ne l'amusait, puis, résignée, elle fit un pas vers lui pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue mais il détourna la tête au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça. James Potter n'était pas Daren Wayne, il n'était pas gentil et innocent, il était agaçant et prétentieux.

Elle effleura à peine ses lèvres avant de reculer hâtivement son visage sous le coup de la surprise. James, lui, dut esquiver habilement une gifle en lui attrapant le poignet au passage, songeant qu'il avait de toutes façons une chance sur deux de s'en prendre une, et il la fixa avec amusement pendant que ses yeux à elle lançaient des avada kedavra.

"Les vieilles habitudes sont de retour, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Par la barbe de Merlin... Potter, ne fais pas ça !  
_ C _a_ ? T'embrasser, tu veux dire ? Evans... Tu m'as dit oui, ça risque de ne pas être simple, lui rappela-t-il.  
_ Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, Potter, ne me le fais pas regretter. Tu m'as complètement prise au dépourvu, et comme c'est nouveau et que... Enfin... Tu sais... J'ai... J'ai un peu de mal avec ça, admit-elle en bafouillant."

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui tendit son livre en souriant, desserrant par la même occasion son étreinte sur son minuscule poignet. Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Son visage était fermé il pouvait aisément deviner le chemin que ses larmes avaient pris sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui remonter le moral, de la sortir de cette noirceur, de lui faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant la mort de ses parents.

"Moi j'ai confiance en toi, Evans, lui dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en le dévisageant comme s'il était fou.  
_ Parce que c'est la vérité. Rejoins moi à 23h dans la Salle Commune."

Il effleura délicatement la joue de Lily de son pouce avant de prendre un livre au hasard dans la rangée qui se trouvait derrière lui, et de retourner s'asseoir avec ses amis en ignorant leurs regards appuyés. Il préférait faire semblant de ne pas les voir plutôt que de les affronter, sinon il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il faudrait qu'il le leur dise et Lily n'était pas prête à ça. Elle n'était prête à rien.

De son côté, la jeune femme s'était adossée à l'étagère et réfléchissait au comportement bizarre de James Potter, à ce "Moi" dans sa phrase qui changeait tout. Il avait insinué qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et c'était la vérité. Elle s'était attendue toute la journée à le voir la montrer du doigt en éclatant de rire avec ses amis, à le voir se vanter d'avoir roulé dans la farine la pauvre petite Evans complètement na ve et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait volontairement évité, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas encore.

C'est dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle s'assit devant son dîner dans la Grande Salle, faisant nerveusement rouler des grains de riz dans son assiette sans en manger un seul pendant que sa meilleure amie la fixait avec inquiétude. Potter avait-il prévu de l'humilier ce soir là? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ? Allait-elle finalement découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie ?

Elle aurait voulu demander à Alice ce qu'elle en pensait, vraiment, mais elle savait ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu. Elle lui aurait dit que Potter n'était pas aussi horrible que cela, tout comme elle l'avait fait quand il l'avait kidnappé, quand il l'avait enfermé dans un placard, et quand il lui avait jeté un sort de croc-en-jambe en troisième année qui l'avait fait tomber la tête la première dans une bouse d'hippogriffe.

"Tu ne manges pas? L'interrogea Alice.  
_ 'Pas faim, répondit-elle, préoccupée.  
_ Lily...  
_ Ca va, c'est juste que... Vraiment je... Je n'ai pas faim."

A quelques mètres de là, James observait la scène sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, et cela le rendait dingue. Il aurait voulu s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il était au bout de la table avec ses amis, et Lily était inaccessible comme elle l'avait toujours été malgré ce "oui" qu'elle avait prononcé la veille. Il détestait vraiment cette sensation. Celle d'être inutile. Pourtant, il devrait encore la supporter, au moins jusqu'à 23h.

Cependant, quand Lily descendit les escaliers de son dortoir ce soir là, il était presque minuit. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle était en retard à un rendez-vous. Enfin, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, en tout cas. Elle était montée dans sa chambre directement après le repas et s'était endormie dès qu'elle s'était allongée dans son lit. Elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu l'heure, elle avait bondi de son lit. S'il y avait une chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise, c'était vraiment d'être en retard.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'hésiter à descendre. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, James Potter pouvait très bien être en train de l'attendre avec tous ses copains, prêt à la ridiculiser. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage, et prit le risque de se rendre dans la Salle Commune malgré tout. C'est sur le canapé qu'elle le trouva. Il s'était endormi, lui aussi, et elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur sur son visage.

"Potter...  
_ Hmm ?  
_ C'est moi, Potter."

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui décrocha un sourire qui fit bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle pria, à ce moment là, pour qu'il ne se soit pas moqué d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à ce sourire en espérant qu'il ne serait pas sa perte parce qu'elle ne pourrait rien supporter de plus.

"Je suis désolée pour mon retard, s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.  
_ Relax Evans, je t'ai juste demandé de me rejoindre après le dîner, il n'y a rien de formel là dedans, je ne vais pas te hurler dessus parce que tu as dix minutes de retard, lui dit-il en se redressant.  
_ J'ai presque une heure de retard, en fait... Expliqua-t-elle, encore plus embarrassée."

Il s'esclaffa devant son air déconfit. Elle était vraiment trop rigoureuse. Etait-elle au moins consciente de la personne ) qui elle s'excusait ? James Potter, grand détenteur du record du nombre de retenues dues à des retards conséquents dans chacune des matières enseignées dans cette école. Il allait falloir qu'il lui apprenne à enfreindre un peu le règlement, et le cours particulier débutait maintenant.

"Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? L'interrogea-t-il."

Elle hocha la tête en se remémorant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la bibliothèque, et elle le regarda se lever du canapé sans bouger, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Sirius Black allait-il bondir de derrière un fauteuil pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait été la cible d'une odieuse farce ?

"Suis moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Il avait agité son index pour lui faire signe de l'accompagner à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune et Lily le suivit en s'imaginant toutes sortes de choses absolument ridicules. Le jeune homme tenait un parchemin dans ses mains qui ressemblait à une carte étrange, mais Lily n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, trop inquite en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le parc. A cette heure là, les lumières étaient éteintes alors elle dut utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin pendant que James rangeait la carte dans la poche de sa veste.

"Oh non, je ne rentre pas là dedans Potter ! Protesta-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient juste à la lisière de la forêt interdite.  
_ Evans, je te jure que c'est sans risque, j'ai l'habitude et...  
_ Comment ça, tu as l'habitude ? Le coupa-t-elle d'un air sévère.  
_ Tu comprendras une fois que je t'aurai montré, lui dit-il en l'encourageant à poursuivre leur chemin."

Elle ne bougea pas. Pour tout un tas de raisons évidentes, mettre les pieds dans la foret interdite avec Potter lui semblait totalement inconscient. Le jeune homme se retourna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait un pas, et il lui fit une nouvelle fois signe de le suivre.

"Viens au moins jusqu'ici, je ne tiens pas à ce que qui que ce soit voit ce que je m'apprête à te montrer.  
_ Tu me fais vraiment peur, là, Potter, lui confia-t-elle en s'approchant sans le quitter des yeux."

Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur, et il attendit qu'elle soit arrivée à sa hauteur pour prendre une profonde inspiration et lui expliquer les choses. Il voulait qu'elle sache. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se pose des questions sur ses escapades une fois par mois, et encore moins qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il était par hasard. Rogue en avait déjà fait l'expérience l'année précédente et James n'était pas prêt à reprendre un risque pareil.

"Tu sais que Rémus est un loup-garou, je crois, commença-t-il prudemment.  
_ Il me l'a dit quand il a été nommé préfet avec moi... Mais je le savais depuis notre quatrième année, en fait.  
_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Maintenant, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir... Peter, Sirius et moi avons cherché une façon de l'aider depuis le jour même où il nous a mis au courant de sa condition, et nous l'avons trouvée en troisième année.  
_ Ah ? La potion tue-loup ?  
_ Pas vraiment, Evans... Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux."

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et puis James prit son courage à deux mains et se transforma en cerf sous le regard éberlué de Lily qui n'avait vu cette chose se produire qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : en première année, lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'était métamorphosée en chat lors de son tout premier cours.

Surprise, elle fit un pas en arrière et manqua de trébucher sur la racine d'un immense arbre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que ce cerf qui se tenait fièrement devant elle n'était pas une pure invention de son esprit torturé, puis James Potter réapparut. Il la fixait avec incertitude, ne sachant trop si elle allait hurler et s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou simplement essayer de comprendre.

" Tu es... Tu...  
_ Un animagus, compléta-t-il.  
_ Oh Merlin... J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, souffla-t-elle avant de se poser maladroitement sur un tronc d'arbre coupé."

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cela. Elle s'était pris la tête toute la journée en se disant que Potter allait finalement lui annoncer qu'il s'était moqué d'elle toutes ces semaines durant lesquelles il lui avait couru après, alors que c'était lui qui avait finalement dû véritablement stresser à l'idée de lui révéler ce secret.

" Je croyais qu'on y était... Que c'était le jour où tu allais m'humilier, admit-elle terriblement honteuse.  
_ T'humilier ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe.  
_ Je... Eh bien... Je t'ai dit oui hier, alors je pensais que..."

Elle s'interrompit et James devina ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle avait cru que maintenant qu'il avait eu la réponse qui lui convenait, maintenant qu'elle avait avoué devant lui qu'elle ressentait des choses à son égard, il allait se servir de cela contre elle. Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seule seconde. S'il avait su, il l'aurait rassuré là dessus bien plus tôt.

" Tu peux me traiter de crétin, Evans, mais tu te défends bien aussi dans le genre, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
_ Je sais, répondit-elle en se cachant la tête dans les mains.  
_ Maintenant que tu as vu ce que je viens de te montrer, tu peux étre rassurée. Si je te ridiculise, tu m'envoies à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus qu'à être parfait... Enfin, je veux dire, encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, continua-t-il en souriant."

Elle pouffa et s'écarta un peu pour le laisser s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter était un animagus. Cela expliquait ses facilités en Métamorphose, et aussi toutes ces fois où elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs pendant sa ronde avec Black et Pettigrow. Ils devaient aller se promener dans la forêt interdite sous leur forme animale.

"Comment ça marche, alors ? Je veux dire... Comment vous y prenez-vous pour aider Rémus ?  
_ Les garçons se transforment aussi, et on reste avec lui pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Sous notre forme animale, il ne nous veut aucun mal, expliqua James.  
_ C'est... C'est vraiment impressionnant...  
_ Je sais, se vanta allègrement James."

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et il en profita pour passer son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Son coeur s'emballa brutalement et elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour parvenir à se calmer au moins assez pour pouvoir raisonner. A ce moment là, James Potter n'avait plus rien du garçon qu'elle avait connu toutes ces années. Elle appréciait sa présence, et elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

 **Bon, je dois vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Le site HP fanfiction sur lequel je corrige/étoffe/poste tous mes chapitres a planté il y a peu de temps, et il y a un gros bug sur tous les caractères spéciaux (à, ô, é, î, etc...) qui sont remplacés par des espèces de losanges noirs qui me rendent un peu (beaucoup) folle. Le problème, c'est que je copie colle chaque chapitre de HP fanfiction à ici et que maintenant, à cause de ce foutu bug (qui dure bien depuis deux semaines) je suis obligée de corriger un à un tous les caractères avant de vous poster le chapitre ici. Ca me prend beaucoup trop de temps (et ça me prend la tête aussi, je vous le cache pas^^) donc je vais attendre que leur site soit réparé avant de continuer à poster ici, ce qui peut prendre un certain temps.**

 **Pour les plus impatients, vous pouvez checker la suite de l'histoire sur HP Fanfiction, mais sachez que vous devrez vous coltiner les caractères spéciaux jusqu'au chapitre 30. A partir du 31, c'est réglé. A très bientôt, et merci pour votre soutient :)**


	26. Chapter 26

« Potter ! Lâche cette baguette tout de suite ! S'exclama Lily Evans de l'autre bout du couloir. »

James se retourna brièvement pour voir la jeune femme courir vers lui, et il abaissa immédiatement sa baguette. De toutes façons, son méfait était accompli. L'élève de Serpentard qui était, une minute plus tôt, en train de dénigrer un Pouffsoufle né moldu de première année, venait d'être changé en poney.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette du jeune homme quitta sa main pour se retrouver dans celle de Lily qui venait de s'arrêter à deux mètres de lui, essoufflée. Un cinquième année était venu la trouver dans la Salle Commune pour la prévenir qu'un Serpentard était en train de s'en prendre à un élève de Pouffsoufle, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver les maraudeurs sur la scène du crime.

« Bon sang Potter ne me dis pas que tu... Tu as transformé un élève en poney ?! Cria-t-elle.  
_ Il l'avait cherché, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.  
_ Il l'avait... Oh Merlin... »

Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire tant elle était énervée. L'animal la regardait avec ses grands yeux paniqués derrière les poils de sa crinière brune, et Lily n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour lui redonner sa forme humaine alors elle décida de faire la seule chose raisonnable à faire, elle envoya un élève chercher le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphose réprimanda sévèrement James devant un groupe d'élèves qui pointaient le poney du doigt en riant, mais Lily la soupçonnait d'être réellement impressionnée par les capacités du jeune homme. Cela ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de lui donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour les prévenir de son comportement complètement irresponsable.

« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il serait arrivé si tu avais raté ton sort ?! Le sermonna Lily dans la première salle de classe vide qu'elle avait pu trouver.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas raté, répondit-il très calmement. »

Elle soupira et fit les cent pas devant lui, tenant toujours sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il l'énervait quand il était comme ça, arrogant. Elle avait envie de le changer en poney, lui aussi, mais elle n'était certainement pas assez douée en Métamorphose pour réussir une telle prouesse, alors elle se contenta de le regarder avec animosité.

« Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, Potter, grommela-t-elle.  
_ Quand je défends les opprimés ? Répliqua-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.  
_ Quand tu te prends pour Dieu ! Tu n'as pas à défendre qui que ce soit ! Tu ne fais pas les règles ici !  
_ Et toi non plus, si je ne m'abuse, rétorqua-t-il.  
_ Moi, je suis chargée de les faire respecter.  
_ Qui se prend pour Dieu, maintenant ? « Je suis Lily Evans, je suis préfète-en-chef, je suis chargée de faire respecter les règles, et je suis une véritable emmerdeuse ! », la parodia-t-il en prenant une voix suraiguë. »

Lily s'arrêta brutalement de marcher pour venir se planter devant lui. Il pouvait presque voir des éclairs dans ses yeux, et il regrettait un peu de s'être moqué d'elle de cette manière, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il la pousse à bout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter ? L'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.  
_ Que tu es une véritable emmerdeuse, répéta-t-il, parfaitement décontracté. Rends-moi ma baguette maintenant.  
_ Parce que tu crois que je vais te la rendre après ça ? Alors là, Potter, il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

Elle regretta cette phrase aussitôt qu'elle l'eut prononcée car le jeune homme lui lança un sourire débordant de sous-entendus qui la déstabilisa profondément. Il s'avança vers elle, elle recula jusqu'à buter dans un bureau, et elle cacha sa baguette derrière son dos comme si ce simple geste allait lui permettre de l'empêcher de la prendre. Si elle n'avait pas tant été perturbée par son regard espiègle, elle aurait peut-être pensé à lui jeter un sort pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

Elle arrêta de respirer quand il se pencha sur elle et que ses deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et se refermèrent sur les deux mains qui agrippaient solidement sa baguette. Elle se tortilla pour essayer de se défaire de son étreinte mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de repartir de cette salle sans sa baguette alors il se mit à la chatouiller en espérant que cela suffirait à la faire lâcher prise.

Elle gloussa sans pouvoir faire autrement, tentant désespérément de ne pas lâcher sa baguette, mais ce fut peine perdue, elle dû capituler rapidement sous le regard amusé de James qui fit habilement rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de la rentrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Stupide crétin, pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire, Evans. »

Elle essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux et qui n'avait rien à voir avec une peine quelconque, et James se rappela de rayer une ligne de plus de sa liste lorsqu'il remontrait dans son dortoir. Voilà, il l'avait fait rire aux larmes, et sans préméditation cette fois-ci. Il songea qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt en voyant le sourire persistant sur son joli visage. Lily Evans était beaucoup plus belle lorsqu'elle souriait.

« Allez, viens, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard en Enchantements, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la guida jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de classe. Elle réajusta brièvement son pull qui avait dû se froisser quand elle s'était tordue en deux pour essayer d'échapper à James Potter et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Fanny Drake. Merlin. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Elle se mit à rougir violemment en réalisant ce à quoi la scène pouvait ressembler.

Elle venait de sortir d'une salle de classe vide, souriante, avec James Potter dont la main était posée sur son épaule, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait tiré sur son pull pour ne pas avoir l'air de sortir juste d'une partie de jambe en l'air... Mais c'était ce à quoi cela ressemblait, et elle le savait. Fanny Drake les observait tous les deux comme si on leur avait jeté un sort qui les avait fait changer de couleur, et il sembla à Lily que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

« James. Evans, les salua-t-elle en passant devant eux.  
_ Drake... Répondirent-ils simultanément.  
_ J'imagine qu'on va tous en Enchantements, poursuivit James.  
_ J'imagine, répondit Fanny sur un ton neutre. »

Lily n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre le chemin avec Fanny Drake, mais elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle aurait eu l'air plutôt stupide si elle était partie dans la direction opposée alors qu'ils assistaient au même cours. Pourtant, elle hésita à le faire plusieurs fois tant le couloir menant à la salle d'Enchantements ne lui avait jamais paru aussi interminable. Fanny Drake, qui était la reine des ragots, était en train de s'imaginer que Potter et elle venaient de se peloter dans une salle de classe vide, et elle avait envie de disparaître.

« Après vous, leur intima James en ouvrant la porte devant les deux jeunes femmes. »

Fanny passa en première, et Lily suivit en lançant un regard appuyé au jeune homme qui répondit par un petit sourire. Il savait que Drake était probablement déjà en train de répéter dans sa tête ce moment où elle raconterait à toutes les filles de son dortoir ce qu'elle avait vu, et il était amusé par la situation, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il en était. Lily, elle, ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Ses parents étaient décédés, son petit-ami (ou ex petit-ami) s'était fait renvoyer, et tout le château allait bientôt croire qu'elle couchait avec son meilleur ennemi en cachette.

Cela ressemblait à un pétage de plomb de premier ordre. Clairement. Lily Evans allait donc abandonner son titre de préfète parfaite pour passer à celui de préfète girouette, celle qui passait d'un garçon à un autre en un battement de cil. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était produit, n'est-ce pas ? Non... c'était plus complexe que cela. James Potter et elle remontaient à bien plus longtemps que ces deux derniers jours.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber péniblement sur sa chaise, et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la secoue. Elle releva les yeux sur Alice qui l'interrogeait du regard. Un geste négligé de la main suffit à clore la conversation silencieuse, et Lily se cacha à nouveau le visage tout en essayant de se concentrer sur son ouïe au cas où Drake déciderait de lancer la rumeur en plein cours.

Elle n'entendit rien, cependant, à part un bruit de papier froissé. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir James Potter lancer une boulette de parchemin en direction de Fanny Drake et elle ressentit cette chose qu'elle avait déjà ressenti avant, ce pincement désagréable qu'elle avait autrefois identifié à tort comme étant de la haine. C'était de la jalousie.

Et ce sentiment persista toute la journée. Il persista quand elle les aperçut ensemble près de la serre, et quand elle les entendit brièvement discuter devant la salle de Métamorphose. James Potter prétendait ne pas aimer Fanny Drake, mais il se retrouvait toujours en sa compagnie, bizarrement, et Lily n'avait aucune envie de rivaliser. Elle n'avait pas la force de mener une quelconque compétition, pas en ce moment. Alors elle ignora James Potter autant qu'elle le put, jusqu'à la fin des cours, jusqu'à la fin de sa ronde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant elle pour l'empêcher de monter dans son dortoir alors qu'elle était réellement épuisée.

« Tu es fâchée contre moi, constata-t-il simplement.  
_ Je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle sur un ton las.  
_ Si, tu l'es. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce matin ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai transformé ce Serpentard en poney ?  
_ Oui... Non... Potter, je... Vraiment je suis fatiguée. »

Il avança sa main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue et elle recula avant de le contourner pour essayer de rejoindre son dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas jouer à son petit jeu maintenant, à ce jeu stupide auquel ils avaient toujours plus ou moins joué. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui une énième fois, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se laisser amadouer, elle voulait juste retrouver son lit, s'endormir un peu, oublier à quel point elle était paumée, oublier à quel point sa vie était instable.

« C'est à cause de Drake, alors. C'est parce qu'elle nous a vu sortir de cette salle de classe vide, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il. »

Elle s'arrêta sur la première marche de l'escalier pour se retourner vers lui, et finalement, elle acquiesça. Potter était du genre persistant, et la meilleure façon pour elle de pouvoir aller se coucher tranquillement était de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. C'était aussi la vérité, et elle savait qu'elle dormirait mieux si elle déballait tout. Alors, elle déballa tout.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit oui Potter... Je... Je sais ce que je t'ai dit mais... Je n'arrive pas à... Je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre tout ça, et je... Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit le comprenne avant moi. Et Fanny Drake, elle est... Elle raconte tout, à tout le monde, et elle est toujours autour de toi, et tu es toujours autour d'elle et je ne sais pas... J'ai juste... Je suis fatiguée de faire de ma vie une compétition. Je ne veux plus rayer des noms de garçon dans mon stupide carnet. Je ne veux plus être avec quelqu'un juste pour que ma vie me paraisse un peu moins pathétique. Je veux être sûre. »

Ses bras étaient tombés le long de son corps à la fin de son explication et ses yeux étaient figés sur James sans vraiment le regarder. Elle en avait dit un peu plus que ce qu'elle prévoyait initialement, mais ce n'était pas grave. James Potter la fixait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, et cela la faisait se sentir encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je... Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu t'inquiétais par rapport à Drake et moi, avoua-t-il, un peu perdu.  
_ Potter... Elle est belle, et je sais que tu as couché avec elle avant. Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en inquiéter ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce en frottant son visage, éreintée.  
_ Je ne pensais pas que... Je croyais que tu t'en fichais. En plus, ce n'était pas comme ça, Lily. J'ai vu la tête que tu faisais quand nous l'avons croisé en sortant de la salle de classe. Je savais que tu t'inquiétais sur ce qu'elle pourrait dire, que tu ne voulais sûrement pas que tout le château se fasse des idées sur nous, alors je lui ai demandé de se taire. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre pendant que son autre main s'était refermée sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Premièrement, James Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom, et deuxièmement, il avait essayé de lui sauver la mise. C'était nouveau. C'était étrange et c'était gênant. En fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait se comporter avec lui depuis leur discussion à l'infirmerie. Il y avait cet espèce de mur invisible entre eux qu'elle avait nommé Daren dans sa tête pour des raisons évidentes, et il l'empêchait de traiter James comme la personne qu'elle avait accepté qu'il soit, son petit-ami. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts physiques, mais là, ce n'était même pas une question de les apprécier ou pas, c'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Potter l'intimidait, et elle devait bien l'admettre, elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui fasse un sale coup.

« Fanny Drake n'est pas du genre à se taire quand on le lui demande, commenta-t-elle pensivement.  
_ Non, c'est vrai. J'ai dû me montrer inventif...  
_ Inventif ? Répéta-t-elle.  
_ J'ai... Je l'ai menacé de révéler à McGonagall qu'elle a utilisé une plume à encre correctrice aux BUSES. C'est le genre de truc qui pourrait la faire renvoyer. Elle ne dira rien. »

Lily soupira de soulagement, et elle jeta un regard d'excuse à James. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au fait qu'il puisse être en train d'essayer de la tirer de ce mauvais pas quand elle l'avait vu tourner autour de Fanny Drake, elle s'était simplement dit qu'il était toujours intéressé. Probablement parce que Daren Wayne, aussi gentil soit-il, n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose pour elle. Il n'avait même que rarement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas quand c'était le cas. Rien ne semblait échapper à James Potter, en revanche.

Alors elle redescendit la marche sur laquelle elle se trouvait puis elle s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme, et l'entoura de ses bras avant de poser sa tête contre son torse sans qu'il ne s'y attende le moins du monde. Lily Evans n'était pas du genre à se laisser câliner d'après ce qu'elle lui avait montré jusque là, alors il avait tout simplement imaginé qu'elle n'était pas du genre à câliner de son plein gré non plus.

Mais elle était là, contre lui, et elle serrait ses petits bras autour de sa taille. Alors peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Peut-être qu'elle était de ce genre là. Ou peut-être justement qu'elle n'était d'aucun genre et qu'elle se contentait d'agir sur l'impulsion du moment. Un peu perturbé, il hésita à refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas toujours les contacts physiques, mais elle était contre lui et il ne lui sembla pas juste que son câlin n'obtienne pas de réponse. Alors il la serra à son tour.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Il ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il était fier de lui. C'était stupide, vraiment stupide, mais il était fier de lui. Il avait fait la chose qui lui semblait juste, et Lily Evans venait de le remercier. Il lui avait remonté le moral, il avait dissipé une partie de ses inquiétudes. Peut-être que ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup. S'il avait seulement su avant que l'aider était plus satisfaisant que de la faire hurler, il l'aurait fait beaucoup plus tôt.

« Je... Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, Potter, annonça-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte. »

Il la lâcha contre sa volonté, mais elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant. En fait, elle leva la tête vers lui et il pensa un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser, mais non. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard complice, un sourire à lui en faire oublier son prénom, et puis elle disparut dans le tourbillon de marches. Juste comme ça. Merlin, il fallait qu'il arrête d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas parce qu'il avait la sensation que cette relation platonique pourrait durer bien trop longtemps s'il ne se bougeait pas un peu.

Il resta en bas un long moment juste à fixer les marches menant au dortoir des filles en se demandant comment il allait faire quand Wayne reviendrait, en se demandant ce qu'elle lui dirait, si elle lui dirait seulement. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir la force, elle semblait juste effrayée, alors il l'était aussi.

Parce que si elle ne disait rien à Wayne, il serait forcé de la regarder être avec lui sans bouger le petit doigt et la chose lui paraissait hautement inconcevable. C'était trop tard. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à elle. Ce n'était plus juste l'étincelle des disputes, c'était tout le reste. Cette douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue et cette fragilité qu'elle essayait perpétuellement de dissimuler. C'était en train de devenir plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille qui était à côté d'elle. Tu es levé tôt, aujourd'hui. »

Il balaya la pièce du regard et quand il constata qu'il y avait peu d'élèves dans la Grande Salle, il s'autorisa à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ça fait trois jours que je règle mon réveil à des heures différentes pour essayer de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi, expliqua-t-il sur un petit ton moqueur qu'il ne destinait qu'à lui-même.  
_ Tu aurais juste pu me demander à quelle heure je me lève, lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée.  
_ J'aurais pu, mais ça aurait été moins drôle que d'essayer de deviner, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle secoua la tête tout en s'esclaffant avant de mordre de nouveau dans son toast. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un petit déjeuner, en fait. D'habitude, elle se contentait de s'asseoir pendant un quart d'heure, juste le temps de boire un jus de citrouille avant de retourner dans son dortoir pour s'allonger dans son lit avant le début des cours, mais elle avait retrouvé l'appétit récemment.

« Je pensais que tu mangeais avec Alice.  
_ Non. Elle se lève bien trop tard.  
_ Ne le prends pas mal, Evans, mais en fait, je crois que c'est toi qui te lève bien trop tôt, lui fit-il remarquer en attrapant une part de gâteau au chocolat.  
_ Je me lève à l'heure où je me lève, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_ C'est d'une logique implacable, commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Tes sarcasmes ne sont pas appréciés si tôt, Potter.  
_ A partir de quelle heure le sont-ils, alors, Evans ? »

Il avait lâché sa fourchette et s'était accoudé sur la table pour poser sa tête sur son poing et la regarder avec le sourire le plus charmant qu'il lui ait jamais lancé. Elle lâcha également ses couverts, bien que son geste ne soit pas aussi délibéré que celui du jeune homme et elle bafouilla brièvement qu'ils n'étaient jamais appréciés en essayant de se focaliser sur son verre de jus de citrouille plutôt que sur la débordante attention que Potter lui portait. Ce petit jeu ne cesserait jamais.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla-t-il en lâchant un petit rire. »

Ils poursuivirent le repas en silence, et Lily se surprit à trouver cela agréable. Etre assise à côté de lui, juste être assise, sentir sa présence, entendre le tissu de son sweat frotter légèrement contre le bord de la table à chaque fois qu'il tendait la main pour attraper son verre et sentir son bras frôler le sien. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était aussi beaucoup. Elle doutait qu'il fasse attention à tout cela tant il agissait de façon totalement naturelle, mais elle le faisait pour deux alors ce n'était pas grave.

« Où tu vas ? L'interrogea-t-il lorsqu'elle se leva du banc.  
_ On a Métamorphose tout à l'heure... Répondit-elle simplement.  
_ Dans une heure et demie, lui fit-il remarquer après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil furtif à l'horloge.»

Elle resta debout devant la table de Gryffondors à rougir, embarrassée. Merlin, elle allait passer pour une abrutie, elle allait vraiment passer pour une incapable si elle lui disait. Il allait se moquer d'elle, certainement. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la voit en difficulté une fois de plus, mais son regard la sondait tellement qu'elle sut que si elle ne lui répondait pas, il allait la suivre dans tout le château en la martelant de questions, et Merlin, il était insupportable quand il se comportait de cette manière.

« C'est le... L'hippogriffon... La Métamorphose... Je... Ne sais pas faire, admit-elle en se flagellant mentalement de ne pas réussir à former une phrase correcte.  
_ Ah... Constata-t-il simplement. »

Elle se demanda un instant quand est-ce qu'il allait éclater de rire, pointant le fait qu'il y avait enfin une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effectuer et qu'il allait encore une fois obtenir une meilleure note qu'elle, mais il se contenta de poser ses couverts et de se lever du banc à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
_ Eh bien, je vais t'aider. »

A partir de ce moment là et jusqu'à la fin de ce cours de Métamorphose improvisé qu'il lui avait donné ce jour là, elle s'interrogea sur l'identité de la personne qui était face à elle. James Potter était un vil crétin, il n'était pas un adorable jeune homme altruiste comme il semblait vouloir le lui faire croire.

« C'est bien, tu as réussi. Bon, tu n'auras clairement pas une meilleure note que moi, mais je suppose que tu t'es habituée à ce genre de détail maintenant, se moqua-t-il finalement. »

Et voilà. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait plus à se demander où il était passé. James Potter était bel et bien devant elle, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Il était seulement aussi vil qu'adorable, et aussi crétin qu'altruiste. L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.


	27. Chapter 27

Wayne était rentré à Poudlard depuis deux jours, et James n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son bras était déjà de retour sur les épaules de Lily Evans. Merlin, il en était malade. Elle ne disait rien. Comment pouvait-elle ne rien dire ? Comment pouvait-elle le laisser faire ? Il savait que ce n'était pourtant pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé. Alice lui avait expliqué que Lily avait longuement hurlé sur Wayne le jour de son retour, mais le bras était bien là où il était, et les hurlements ne signifiaient rien pour James. Le tableau était celui là. Elle était assise dans la Grande Salle à côté de lui, et il avait la main sur elle.

Il s'était promit qu'il ne dirait rien si cela arrivait, il s'était promit qu'il la laisserait, qu'il ne lui mènerait pas la vie dure parce qu'elle l'était déjà. Il s'était promit de la laisser tranquille, de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait même si elle lui avait dit oui à l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait incapable de rester de marbre face à ça.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'interrogea Sirius dont les pieds tapaient d'impatience sous la table.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit très honnêtement James. »

Son meilleur ami soupira bruyamment, et sans que James n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, Sirius dégaina sa baguette et envoya son plat de haricots verts directement à la figure de Daren Wayne. James ne lui avait pourtant rien confirmé concernant sa relation avec Evans, mais le maraudeur avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Une bonne partie de la table éclata de rire, et pendant ce temps là, Lily fusillait Sirius Black et James Potter du regard.

Wayne n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de rester bien sagement assit sur son banc s'il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer définitivement cette fois-ci et James devait bien l'admettre, cela le faisait rire. Le regard de Lily le réjouissait un peu moins, et il déglutit lorsqu'elle les pointa tous les deux du doigt, Sirius et lui, et qu'elle leur fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

« Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis ! Daren vient de rentrer, il ne peut même pas se défendre ! Leur cria-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans les couloirs.  
_ Il aurait fait quoi s'il avait pu ? Il aurait tranché sa petite-amie en deux ? L'interrogea Sirius sur un ton sec.  
_ Retenue demain soir pour tous les deux, lâcha t-elle en s'efforçant d'ignorer la remarque.  
_ James n'a rien fait, protesta Sirius.  
_ Potter ne fait jamais rien, commenta Lily avec ironie. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard haineux et tourna les talons mais son meilleur ami resta planté devant la préfète avec la terrible impression que son commentaire signifiait plus que ce que Sirius avait comprit.

« Potter ne fait jamais rien ? Répéta-t-il en l'observant attentivement. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle regrettait ces mots, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait juste dire que... Qu'il n'avait aucune réaction depuis deux jours. Il la regardait de loin, et c'était tout. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus aucune importance, comme si le fait que Daren soit revenu remettait les choses dans l'ordre. Alors elle avait laissé Daren faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle en attendant que James Potter réagisse, mais il ne le faisait pas.

« Potter ne fait jamais rien ?! Reprit-il avant de s'avancer vers elle. »

Merlin. Son regard était presque menaçant. Elle recula, recula, recula, et puis son dos heurta une porte. Le jeune homme se pencha sur elle, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de peur, d'appréhension, d'exaspération, elle ne savait pas trop. Un mélange de tout cela, probablement. Elle respirait comme si elle était en train de courir un marathon alors qu'elle était seulement en train d'essayer de garder toute sa tête face à la proximité de James Potter.

Elle aurait peut-être dû lui parler au lieu de rester coller à Daren comme un bigorneau à son rocher. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui demander si son offre tenait toujours et si son « oui » était toujours la réponse qu'il attendait, mais le plus simple avait été d'attendre, de reprendre Wayne comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et de voir si le comportement de Potter changeait. Il n'y avait eu que de l'indifférence, mais là, dans le couloir vide, il n'y en avait plus.

Il appuya sa main sur la poignée qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, et elle manqua de trébucher dans le placard à balai. Il eut le réflexe heureux de la retenir, et puis il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer derrière eux avant de faire pivoter Lily pour inter-changer leur position et la caler étroitement entre la porte et son corps.

« Potter ne fait jamais rien ? Ajouta-t-il une troisième fois.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que... Tu ne... Je ne voulais pas... »

Oh Merlin. La chose arrivait encore. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler distinctement et ses yeux fixaient la bouche de Potter avec autant de panique que d'espoir. Un placard à balai. Ils étaient dans un placard à balai et il avait cloué ses mains à la porte, de chaque côté de sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'évader. Il la fixait avec cet air furieux et elle sut. Elle sut qu'il allait le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour la contredire, elle sut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et il le fit. Parce qu'il fallait être parfaitement honnête, elle l'avait défié, elle l'avait cherché.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et puis elle sentit toutes ses facultés mentales l'abandonner. _Lâches_ , pesta-t-elle intérieurement avant de capituler de la même manière. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à son esprit d'abdiquer si son corps ne tenait pas non plus le coup, mais voilà, c'était James Potter, et ce crétin savait s'y prendre.

Ses mains avaient quittées la porte pour venir se poser sur ses joues et celles de Lily avaient déposées les armes comme tout le reste de son corps pour se jeter sur le sien de la manière la plus irraisonnable qui soit, mais c'était si bon. C'était comme rentrer chez soit après un long voyage. Sa bouche lui était plus familière que celle de Daren alors qu'elle sortait avec lui depuis presque trois mois.

« James... Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Arrête. Deux minutes. James... »

Oh bon sang, était-elle si peu convaincante que cela pour qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de l'écouter ? Pourtant, elle avait prononcé son prénom, cela aurait dû attirer son attention, mais il était bien trop occupé à essayer de lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait rien fait pour s'autoriser à s'arrêter maintenant sur un détail comme celui-ci. Il l'embrassait, encore et encore, et elle avait si peu de volonté qu'elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher la chose de se reproduire inlassablement.

Regardons les choses en face, James était doué. Comment était-elle supposée arrêter quelque chose d'aussi plaisant ? Où pourrait-elle bien en trouver la force ? Son petit-ami était dans la pièce d'à côté et c'était vraiment, vraiment très mal de lui faire une chose pareille, mais Lily n'y pensait même plus parce que son cerveau s'était débranché. Il n'y avait plus que les lèvres de James sur les siennes, les mains de James sur son visage, le corps de James contre le sien, et Merlin, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Elle poussa un soupir de désir dans sa bouche. Un pathétique soupir de désir. De désir... ! Ce truc qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant et qui la rendit écarlate.

Bizarrement, ce soupir eut l'effet contraire de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Les lèvres de James Potter lâchèrent les siennes, et l'espace qu'il laissa entre eux ne représenta plus aux yeux de Lily qu'un vulgaire obstacle à franchir le plus vite possible. James avait ce sourire en coin figé sur le visage, et Lily ne voulait que sa bouche sur la sienne, encore.

« Arrête ça, Evans, lui dit-il en lâchant son visage. Ce truc avec Wayne. Arrête le aujourd'hui. »

Elle déglutit et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau comme un zombi incapable de réfléchir à ses gestes, mais il la repoussa en la clouant une nouvelle fois à la porte. Elle fut forcée de le regarder dans les yeux cette fois-ci, et elle se sentit vraiment, vraiment terrible. Elle venait de bécoter Potter dans un placard à balai. Le cliché ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Je te jure, arrête tout aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. Arrête ça, insista-t-il.  
_ Je... J'ai...  
_ Ne joue pas, Evans, sinon je ne serai plus là. Ça ne se reproduira plus tant que tu seras avec lui, et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'y penser. A chaque fois que tu seras avec lui, tu ne penseras qu'à moi et à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce placard à balai. Tu passeras devant tous les jours, et la seule chose qui te viendra à l'esprit, c'est le plaisir que tu as ressenti là, avec moi. Avec moi, Evans, pas avec lui. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, et James n'attendit pas de réponse. Il posa ses mains sur les deux épaules de Lily pour la décaler légèrement, puis il ouvrit la porte et quitta le placard à balai pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle était complètement à bout de souffle, complètement désarçonnée, complètement d'accord avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça.

Ce crétin savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en l'embrassant de cette manière, et il savait aussi parfaitement ce qu'il faisait quand il l'ignora toute la journée. Il lui donnait un avant-goût de ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre si elle restait avec Daren tout comme il lui avait donné un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait si elle décidait finalement de donner une suite au « oui » qu'elle avait prononcé dans l'infirmerie.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de trembler de tous ses membres à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cet abruti de Potter qui était aussi calme que s'il était en train de rédiger un stupide devoir de Métamorphose alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer en repensant à sa bouche sur la sienne. Merlin. Il n'y avait pas de justice.

Elle tapotait nerveusement les bras de son fauteuil lorsque James Potter pénétra finalement dans la Salle Commune. Il était près d'une heure du matin et elle s'était répétée probablement une cinquantaine de fois ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, tout s'évapora.

« Traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure là, Potter... Tu cherches vraiment à te faire renvoyer.  
_ Qui a dit que je traînais dans les couloirs ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malin.  
_ Quoi ? Tu étais encore en train de lancer un ultimatum à une pauvre fille après l'avoir pelotée dans un placard à balai ? »

James brandit les mains en l'air comme on aurait brandit un drapeau blanc en pleine guerre, et il s'avança vers le canapé sur lequel il jeta négligemment sa veste avant de se laisser tomber dessus à son tour. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur les moulures au plafond, il souriait comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et cela exaspérait profondément Lily.

« En parlant d'ultimatum... Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me confier ? Poursuivit-il.  
_ Ne jubile pas trop, Potter, répondit-elle avec agacement.  
_ Théoriquement, je pourrais partir, à défaut de jubiler, puisqu'il est passé minuit, et que je ne sais toujours pas si tu as fait la bonne chose.  
_ Oh mais le problème est justement là, Potter, ton sourire idiot me prouve que je n'ai justement pas fait la bonne chose, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
_ Ouch, se moqua-t-il en feignant la douleur. »

Bonne ou mauvaise, elle l'avait faite, cette chose. Elle avait rompu avec Daren Wayne dans le parc, un peu plus tôt, et il avait été aussi compréhensif que l'on doit l'être quand on a jeté un sort de coupure à sa petite-amie quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait reçu l'information sans pour autant l'avoir acceptée, et Lily avait bien entendu omis d'évoquer la part de responsabilité de James Potter là dedans. Il ne devait pas savoir, pas si tôt.

« Alors... S'impatienta-t-il.  
_ Alors... Wayne et moi, c'est terminé, lâcha-t-elle.  
_ Yes ! S'exclama-t-il en levant ses deux poings en l'air.  
_ Potter... Sérieusement... Un peu de retenue, lui intima-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Non. Plus aucune retenue Evans, répliqua-t-il avant de bondir du canapé. »

Et Merlin il se jeta sur elle. Complètement. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il avait pris sa place dans son fauteuil et elle se retrouvait assise sur ses genoux sans même le réaliser, à l'embrasser comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, comme deux pathétiques bêtes sauvages incapables d'éprouver la moindre sensation de satiété.

Elle ne voulait pas arrêter ça, elle ne voulait pas, mais elle le devait parce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui explique quelque chose d'important. Elle ne sut par quel miracle elle parvint à lâcher sa bouche, mais tous ses efforts tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et qu'il reprit là où elle avait tenté de s'arrêter. Merlin elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

« James... Juste... »

Il n'écoutait pas. Bon sang il n'écoutait jamais rien. Il était infernal et elle aimait le fait qu'il le soit. Elle aimait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, c'était plutôt flatteur, mais elle allait suffoquer si il ne lui laissait pas reprendre sa respiration deux secondes et elle n'était pas en mesure de se battre pour sa propre vie, alors il allait falloir qu'il fasse preuve de lucidité pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de la tuer de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Et il lui laissa ses deux secondes. Pas plus. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer une phrase qui n'avait aucun sens avant que ses lèvres ne se plaquent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes, aspirant tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu vouloir prononcer ainsi que la moindre protestation qu'elle aurait pu laisser échapper. Il était fort. Elle était d'une nullité sans égale.

« Il faut qu'on parle, réussit-elle finalement à murmurer à toute vitesse lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il faut que... Il faut qu'on parle, répéta-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.  
_ Pas. Maintenant. Evans. Répondit-il en l'embrassant entre chaque mot.  
_ Si, maintenant, protesta-t-elle en faisant l'effort surhumain de le repousser. »

Il soupira et se laissa retomber au fond du fauteuil en roulant les yeux. Hé ! C'était son attitude d'exaspération, à elle, ça ! Elle réalisa juste quand elle fronça les sourcils, prête à lui hurler de ne pas se comporter comme un parfait idiot et de l'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'elle était actuellement assise sur ses genoux, et ses joues commencèrent à la brûler légèrement. La position était embarrassante.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ruines les meilleurs moments ? S'indigna t-il en laissant ses deux mains retomber le long du fauteuil comme si son corps était désarticulé.  
_ Parce que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que l'on te dit ! Riposta-t-elle.  
_ Très bien, c'est bon, vas y, j'écoute, mais ça a plutôt intérêt d'en valoir la peine, capitula-t-il en passant sa stupide main dans ses cheveux. »

Elle fit un mouvement pour s'écarter mais il la retint en lui jetant un regard dissuasif et elle obtempéra. Elle avait mis un terme à la séance de bécotage, elle pouvait bien faire un effort et accepter un peu de proximité.

« Wayne est... Il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. »

James Potter lui lança un sourire moqueur et elle plaqua sa main sur son visage avec dépit. Elle était stupide, vraiment. Evidemment que son ex-petit-ami n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'elle le quitte, pourquoi avait-elle dit une imbécillité pareille ?

« Je... Je veux dire que... Il ne sait pas, pour toi, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout de suite, expliqua-t-elle, gênée.  
_ Alors quoi ? »

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Il la fixait simplement avec curiosité et incompréhension.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on peut garder cette chose... Entre nous... Pour le moment ?  
_ Combien de temps, exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Une semaine... Deux ? Proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Sa seule réponse fut de pousser un long soupir et de balancer sa tête en arrière. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà malmené quand Wayne était rentré et voilà qu'elle recommençait, mais c'était juste que cela lui semblait mal de s'afficher avec James Potter le lendemain de sa rupture avec Daren.

« Tu me tues, Lily Evans, lâcha-t-il.  
_ Tu... Tu auras le droit de me corrompre dans tous les placards à balai qui croiseront notre chemin. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se flagella mentalement pour l'avoir prononcée. Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur le visage de James alors que le sien avait probablement atteint une teinte de rouge qui n'existait même pas encore. Et puis Potter éclata de rire. Il en pleurait presque, à vrai dire, et Lily trouva cela vraiment vexant.

« Tu... Tu essaies de m'acheter avec... Avec des sessions pelotages top secrètes ? L'interrogea-t-il entre deux rires.  
_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter ! Je... Je me sens déjà assez gênée d'avoir dit ça pour qu'en plus tu te moques !  
_ Oh si, c'est drôle, Evans. Parce que c'est toi qui l'a dit.  
_ Je ne voulais pas le dire, reprit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, vexée.  
_ Tu voulais le dire et plus important, tu voulais le faire, acquiesça-t-il avec ce fichu regard suggestif en approchant dangereusement sa main de sa taille.  
_ Non, idiot, nia-t-elle avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les doigts. »

Il continuait de hocher la tête comme le crétin qu'il était et ce qui énervait le plus Lily était sans conteste le fait qu'il ait raison. Elle avait envie qu'il la coince dans un placard à balai, dans les toilettes des filles, dans une salle de classe vide, dans son dortoir. Peu importe où, elle avait envie de ces sessions top secrètes.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Evans, et tant que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu n'auras que le strict minimum, conclut-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de lui rendre son fauteuil et il monta dans son dortoir juste comme ça. Elle avait pensé qu'il y aurait un peu plus. Elle avait pensé qu'après l'explication, ils pourraient retourner à leur occupation précédente, mais visiblement James Potter ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ils n'avaient jamais su se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, après tout.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter à son tour dans son dortoir lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin attira son attention sur le canapé. Il n'était pas là avant que James n'arrive. Il avait dû tomber de sa poche lorsqu'il s'y était allongé. Elle l'attrapa pour s'assurer de pouvoir lui rendre le lendemain, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le glisser dans sa poche, quelque chose attira son attention.

Elle ne sut si c'était la façon dont le papier était déchiré sur les côtés, sa couleur légèrement rosée, ou la fine écriture qu'elle pouvait deviner à travers, mais elle le reconnut presque immédiatement. Juste pour en avoir le cœur net, elle le déplia et ses craintes se confirmèrent. C'était sa liste. James Potter avait sa liste.


	28. Chapter 28

« Lily ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas ? Ça fait trois jours que ça dure... Gémit Alice en s'asseyant à côté d'elle au déjeuner. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Alice avait donné sa liste à Potter. _Elle avait donné sa liste à Potter_. Bon sang mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'ait trahie de cette manière, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait aidé Potter à mettre en place cette supercherie. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle, tous les deux, et elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'avoir affaire à eux.

« Lily... S'il te plaît, dis moi au moins ce que je t'ai fait, la supplia-t-elle. »

Lily continua à manger comme si personne n'était à côté d'elle, comme si personne ne lui parlait, comme si James Potter ne l'observait pas de l'autre bout de la table. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Le crétin l'avait littéralement ridiculisée, et sa meilleure amie était de mèche. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? C'était le genre de trahison qui méritait la peine ultime : l'ignorance jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux partis.

Elle était si furieuse. Elle s'était cachée dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et avait inspecté la liste avec attention, assise contre la cabine de douche. Potter avait rayé certaines lignes, et cela la rendait malade de ne pas s'être aperçue de quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il menait doucement son plan à terme. Pourtant, maintenant, elle y voyait un peu plus clair. Elle comprenait pourquoi Potter se réjouissait de s'être fait arrêter par la police après leur soirée aux Trois Balais.

Elle comprenait également pourquoi il s'était stupidement retrouvé dans la chambre de Pétunia en pleine nuit. Merlin, elle comprenait même la véritable raison de leur escapade dans les cuisines. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser, il voulait juste rayer une fichue ligne de cette fichue liste ! La gueule de bois, elle se l'était infligée elle-même, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas allègrement profité. Le patronus, le trèfle à quatre feuilles, les rires... Tout ça, c'était n'importe quoi ! C'était du vent. James Potter lui même n'était que du vent.

« Je t'en supplie, Lily, insista Alice en penchant sa tête pour essayer de capter le regard de Lily. »

La préfète capitula. Elle fourra la main dans sa poche, et abattit sa carte sur la table, ou plutôt, sa liste, tout en lançant un sourire ironique à sa meilleure amie alors que tout ce qu'elle avait véritablement envie de faire était de pleurer de rage. Là, seulement quand le regard d'Alice jongla entre le morceau de parchemin et le regard furieux et déçu de sa meilleure amie, Lily quitta la Grande Salle.

« Oh merlin... Souffla Alice. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... »

Elle se jeta sur le parchemin pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle croyait, et quand elle constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la liste, son visage devint livide. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se la taper bruyamment contre la table. James apparut à côté d'elle à ce moment précis, et un seul coup d'oeil vers le parchemin suffit à ce qu'il comprenne la raison du changement de comportement de la jeune femme.

Il tâta instinctivement sa poche alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la liste n'y était plus, puis ses yeux paniqués se posèrent sur Alice. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'il s'était amusé, parce qu'il était plutôt évident que c'était ce qu'elle pensait et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard depuis cette soirée qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux dans la Salle Commune.

« Elle ne devait pas savoir, James ! S'exclama Alice en pleurant presque.  
_ Je... Elle a dû tomber de ma poche, je... Je suis désolé Alice. »

La jeune femme balaya ses excuses de la main et quitta à son tour la table du déjeuner. James essaya de leur parler à l'une et à l'autre toute la journée, mais aucune d'entre elle ne sembla disposée à l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne le voir de son plein gré à la fin de la journée, pendant qu'il jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Rémus sans réellement prêter attention au jeu. Il attendait juste que Lily descende de son dortoir pour aller faire sa ronde, il l'interpellerait à ce moment là.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, lâcha Alice en se laissant péniblement tomber sur le fauteuil qui était à côté de lui.  
_ Je pense qu'Evans veut tous les deux nous tuer, en fait, répondit-il en grimaçant.  
_ Et elle en a tous les droits. Merlin, c'est comme si on avait comploté contre elle. Tu vois comme ça ne sonne pas bien ? On a fait quelque chose dans son dos et c'est... C'est vraiment horrible parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours craint. Elle n'avait pas confiance en qui que ce soit avant moi et... Mon dieu je suis une horrible amie. »

James secoua la tête. Alice n'était pas une mauvaise amie. Elle était tout, sauf ça. Elle était parfois un peu exubérante, et certainement beaucoup trop investie dans les affaires des autres alors qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper des siennes, mais elle était comme ça. Elle voulait aider, et c'était raté.

« Vous êtes stupides, commenta Rémus en bougeant mécaniquement son cavalier sur l'échiquier. »

Il réduisit en miettes celui de James sous le regard des deux fautifs qui étaient en train de se morfondre dans leur coin alors qu'ils auraient dû s'en prendre à Lily. Aux yeux du lycanthrope, ni Alice, ni James n'avaient commis la moindre erreur. Le faux pas venait de Lily, seulement de Lily.

« Tu veux bien développer, Lunard ? L'interrogea James avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
_ Bien sûr. Vous êtes stupides, et Lily Evans l'est encore plus, répondit-il d'une voix neutre en faisant signe à James de jouer.  
_ Lily n'est pas stupide, protesta Alice.  
_ Bien sûr que si, elle l'est. Sinon elle ne se serait pas mise en colère, si ? Continua-t-il. »

Alice et James se jetèrent un coup d'oeil perplexe. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que le préfet était en train de leur raconter, mais pour lui, tout semblait si parfaitement logique qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir se fatiguer à expliquer les choses. Pourtant, il dut s'y coller à cause de l'insistance d'Alice qui ne cessait de le déconcentrer en lui tirant sur la manche.

« Evans devrait être contente. Une personne se soucie assez d'elle pour avoir donné l'opportunité à une autre personne d'accomplir point par point tous ses souhaits, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle en fait tout un plat, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Encore un fois, James et Alice se regardèrent, complètement sceptiques. Rémus avait le don de tout simplifier. Ils s'étaient tous les deux préparés à le contredire, songeant que Lily avait définitivement tous les droits d'être en colère, mais leur argumentation se perdit au fin fond de leur gorge. Il y avait des « Mais » qui persistaient et qui sortaient de temps en temps, mais ils ne menaient à aucune véritable logique. Celle de Rémus était implacable.

« Peut-être que le moyen n'était pas le bon, certes, mais... Lily Evans est juste tellement puérile... Et vous êtes tous horriblement stupides. Ça me donne mal à la tête. »

Rémus bougea nonchalamment son dernier pion avant de prononcer un « échec et mat » sur un ton tellement neutre et dépourvu de fierté qu'Alice se demanda comment les choses se déroulaient lorsqu'il perdait. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui à ce propos puisqu'il les planta là comme deux abrutis pour aller se coucher.

Lily descendit approximativement au même moment et James qui attendait ce moment depuis déjà plusieurs heures bondit de son fauteuil pour aller se poster devant elle. Elle l'ignora superbement avant de le contourner, mais il marchait plus vite qu'elle et inexorablement, il se retrouva devant la seule entrée de la Salle Commune avant elle.

« Pousse toi Potter, lui ordonna-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.  
_ Non. Ecoute je...  
_ Alors vas-y. Ris. Moque toi une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse !  
_ Mais je n'ai aucune intention de...  
_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu es la pire personne que je connaisse. Tu es... Si perfide ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu ignorer ça. »

James referma la bouche immédiatement. Lily Evans avait visiblement beaucoup plus besoin de parler que lui. Ou de hurler. Et il venait de se prendre un coup en pleine figure, là. Trois jours plus tôt, il pensait qu'il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait, il pensait qu'il allait enfin l'avoir, qu'elle avait comprit, et pourtant, elle était là, à le regarder comme si elle voulait juste le tuer, et il n'arrivait plus à parler. Tout s'était bloqué.

« Et tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je plains ta pauvre mère...  
_ Lily, non, tenta de l'arrêter Alice en se levant à son tour.  
_ Parce qu'à sa place, je serais horrifiée d'avoir un fils pareil ! Termina-t-elle avec une violence dans le regard qu'aucun de ses deux interlocuteurs ne lui avait jamais vu. »

Cette fois, le visage de James devint totalement livide. Ses lèvres frémirent légèrement, il déglutit, et il sentit ses yeux le brûler affreusement. Il expira brutalement comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen, et il se retourna en même temps que Lily. Lui, pour monter dans son dortoir, elle pour aller faire sa ronde dans les couloirs.

Les malheureux élèves qui n'étaient pas encore couchés se firent réprimander si forts qu'ils se jurèrent de ne jamais quitter de nouveau leur Salle Commune une fois le couvre-feu passé. Alice, qui essayait désespérément de rattraper la jeune femme leur lançait des regards d'excuse à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant elle. Un deuxième année avait même éclaté en larmes et elle avait été obligé de le consoler avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle s'était mise à courir, bien décidée à arrêter Lily dans sa folie meurtrière, et elle le fit. Elle attrapa son bras, et elle l'obligea à se retourner. La préfète se dégagea de son étreinte avec brutalité. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de rage et de tristesse, et Alice n'en eut absolument rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en sortir après avoir dit des choses pareilles à James, après avoir parlé de sa mère. _Sa mère_ , bon sang.

James était déjà assez inquiet à ce propos sans que quiconque ne vienne amener le sujet sur le tapis, mais le faire de cette façon était carrément inadmissible. Alice était là quand James avait appris pour la maladie de sa mère, elle était là quand il était revenu dévasté après sa première visite à Sainte Mangouste, elle était là quand il avait commencé à péter un câble, quand il s'était mis à fréquenter Fanny Drake parce que c'était la chose la plus irresponsable à faire.

Elle était là quand il s'était battu avec Sirius dans la Salle Commune parce qu'il avait volontairement reprit sa forme humaine au beau milieu de la cabane hurlante pendant la pleine lune et que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient tout juste réussi à le faire sortir avant que Rémus ne le déchiquette. Elle était là, et Lily ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait traversé, elle n'avait aucune idée des horreurs qu'elle venait de lui cracher au visage.

« Lâche moi espèce de...  
_ Espèce de quoi, Lily ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire à moi ? Tu vas me dire que je suis sournoise ? Que je suis déloyale ? Que je t'ai menti ? Tu vas me dire que nous n'avons jamais été amies, c'est ça ? Eh bien vas-y, Lily, dis le, mais réfléchis bien avant, parce que tu pourrais perdre plus que tu ne le crois, la coupa-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur elle. »

La jeune femme rousse resta interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une explosion comme celle-ci, pas venant d'Alice, pas envers elle. Elles ne se disputaient jamais. Jamais. Alice avait toujours été compréhensive, et quand elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'être, eh bien elle se taisait simplement. Lily ne resta pas sans voix très longtemps. Elle avait des choses à dire, et il fallait qu'elle les laissent sortir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça ! Tu as donné ma liste à Potter ! Alice, tu t'es fichue de moi !  
_ Je ne me suis pas fichue de toi ! J'essayais de t'aider, nia-t-elle.  
_ Tu essayais d'aider Potter à m'humilier devant tout le château, surenchérit Lily en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.  
_ Merlin mais de quoi tu parles ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos ? Je n'ai jamais donné cette liste à James pour qu'il te ridiculise !  
_ Alors pourquoi ?! Répéta Lily en croisant les bras et en laissant s'échapper un rire jaune qui fit penser à Alice qu'elle ne la croyait pas le moins du monde.  
_ Tu n'as aucune idée, n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. »

Lily leva les yeux au plafond et haussa une épaule. Effectivement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Alice pouvait bien parler, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Alice était dans le camp de Potter, maintenant.

« Eh bien la voilà, la dure vérité, Lily. James Potter est dingue de toi. Il est amoureux, et tu es la seule à ne pas le voir, lâcha-t-elle en la regardant gravement. »

La phrase résonna dans tout le couloir si bien que Lily ne put y échapper. L'écho percuta un mur pour rebondir sur l'autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le silence vienne de nouveau s'installer entre les deux jeunes femmes qui se toisaient comme deux guerriers le feraient avant un combat à mort. Et Merlin, ce silence était horrible. Il remettait tout en question, absolument tout, du début à la fin, de ce soir là où elle avait demandé à James de l'aider à se trouver un petit-ami, jusqu'à ce moment précis où Alice venait de lui flanquer une gifle au figuré.

« Il ne l'est pas, murmura Lily, incertaine. »

Alice fronça les sourcils, hors d'elle, et elle hocha la tête en serrant les poings le long de son corps. Lily s'approcha d'un mur pour s'y appuyer légèrement, et elle observa de nouveau sa meilleure amie en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Il ne l'est pas, répéta-t-elle. Il voulait juste... Il voulait juste se moquer de moi. »

Il sembla à Alice que cette fois-ci, Lily essayait d'avantage de se convaincre que d'essayer de la croire parce que c'était la chose la plus simple à faire. Se convaincre que Potter la détestait réellement et passer à autre chose. C'était tout ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Elle n'avait évidemment pas pu envisager que James éprouvait de réels sentiments pour elle.

« Merlin, je sais que parfois, ses blagues sont étonnamment élaborées mais pas à ce point là, Lily. Pas au point d'essayer de te faire plaisir pour t'anéantir après. Parce que j'espère que tu comprends maintenant que c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire, il voulait réellement te faire plaisir.  
_ Tu... Tu lui as donné ma liste... Il l'a lu... C'était privée, c'était... Bafouilla-t-elle sans trouver réellement de cohérence dans les morceaux de phrase qu'elle prononçait.  
_ Oh ça suffit, Lily ! Je suis en train de te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il a fait toutes ces choses pour toi et tu restes fixée sur le fait qu'il ait lu ta liste ?! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! S'exclama Alice d'une voix forte.  
_ Mais tu...  
_ Stop. Arrête de parler. Lily, pitié, arrête de parler deux minutes et réfléchis à tout ce que je viens de te dire, l'interrompit sèchement Alice. »

La préfète cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, balaya les couloirs de son regard vide comme si elle essayait de démêler le sac de nœuds qui s'était formé dans sa tête, et referma finalement la bouche en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'Alice lui avait confié. Elle vivait dans un monde de fou, et elle n'y comprenait rien.

Sa tête tournait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Pas seulement sa tête, en fait, tout son corps. C'était comme si une petite boule d'angoisse s'était mise à grandir, grandir, grandir à l'intérieur d'elle pour finir par broyer ses os, faire éclater sa peau, faire gicler son sang comme un gigantesque feu d'artifice un 14 juillet, et faire retomber ses membres en lambeaux.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle commençait à absorber les informations qu'Alice avait laissé échapper, elle sentait la douleur s'intensifier. Ses yeux s'élargissaient comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, ses doigts se crispaient comme si ses phalanges allaient déchirer sa peau, son cœur battait comme s'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, et ses jambes vacillaient dangereusement.

James Potter était amoureux d'elle. James Potter était amoureux d'elle. Merlin. James Potter était amoureux d'elle. Un frisson la traversa brutalement. Elle ne parvenait même plus à avaler sa salive. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau embués de larmes, et le regard qu'elle lança à Alice était dépourvu de toute la haine qu'elle ressentait une minute plus tôt. C'était un regard de panique. James Potter était amoureux d'elle, et elle venait de l'envoyer balader comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

« Je... Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de blanc.  
_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, la sermonna Alice. »

Lily se sentit tellement ridicule... Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi stupide. Soyons francs, elle était d'habitude plutôt intelligente, mais il fallait croire qu'elle se trouvait dans cette catégorie de personnes capables d'effectuer une potion de Felix Felicis en sifflotant joyeusement face à la simplicité de la tâche, mais incapables de comprendre les choses les plus évidentes. Comme par exemple, la profonde tendresse qu'un camarade de classe pouvait éprouver pour elle.

Il lui avait dit, pourtant. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il lui avait répété, mais Merlin, Comment était-elle supposée le prendre au mot ? C'était Potter et Potter était habituellement un abjecte crétin qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Malgré cela, elle avait également des sentiments à son égard, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid. Elle s'était sentie touchée dans son orgueil, et elle avait paniqué.

Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse, tellement misérable. Elle lui avait dit des choses affreuses. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à le confronter tant elle était mortifiée par son propre comportement, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse l'effort juste pour lui. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir le droit d'attendre le lendemain matin. James Potter valait plus qu'un simple « ça attendra demain. ».


	29. Chapter 29

Lily Evans filait dans les couloirs comme un lièvre dans un champs de blé. Ses pas résonnaient dans le château et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la Salle Commune, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle courrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru, c'était parce qu'elle courrait vers James Potter.

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas devant la porte de son dortoir, elle ne pensait même plus à la bonne éducation que ses parents lui avaient inculquée quand elle pénétra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ne se rendit compte de son débordement que lorsqu'elle se retrouva au milieu du dortoir des maraudeurs, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Mais Merlin, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui dire. Elle voulait juste parler à James et elle ne quitterait pas ce dortoir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Les lampes de chevet s'allumèrent à côté des trois premiers lits et Rémus, Peter, et Sirius l'observèrent avec dédain.

Elle se tourna alors vers le quatrième lit, celui qui était le plus proche de la fenêtre, et elle traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées pour secouer la masse sous la couette. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mis à part les protestations des trois autres garçons sur le fait que son statut de préfète ne l'autorisait pas à débarquer dans les dortoirs comme une furie en pleine nuit.

« James, je suis la pire personne. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. Je suis la pire personne que je connaisse, et je suis désolée d'être la pire personne que tu connaisses aussi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, souffla-t-elle, à genoux devant le lit. »

Elle entendit Rémus soupirer bruyamment avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit, et Peter fermer ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Sirius, lui, se contenta d'un juron que Lily essaya de ne pas prendre personnellement. Elle tira doucement sur la couverture de James comme il l'avait fait avec elle lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'eut encore aucune réponse.

Il aurait pu ne pas être là. Il aurait pu mettre des oreillers sous sa couette pour faire croire qu'il dormait alors qu'il était en fait en train de se promener dans les couloirs, mais Lily savait qu'il se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle le savait parce que leur relation était complètement démente et qu'elle pouvait littéralement sentir sa présence.

« Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Je t'en supplie. Je n'ai pas réalisé, continua-t-elle.  
_ Tu n'as pas réalisé ? »

La couverture avait valsée et la touffe de cheveux du jeune homme était apparue devant Lily accompagnée de son visage. Son visage défait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais. Et elle découvrit à ce moment là qu'elle pouvait se sentir encore plus misérable qu'elle l'était une seconde plus tôt. C'était comme creuser encore alors qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir déjà touché le fond.

« Non. Je n'ai pas réalisé, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
_ Tire toi. »

Elle s'arrêta de respirer, les larmes aux yeux. Elle les retint parce qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de pleurer devant lui après ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle resta agenouillée devant son lit, à essayer de se rattraper, à essayer de réparer les choses qu'elle avait cassées.

« Evans, sors de mon dortoir ou je te jure que je te mets dehors moi même, répéta-t-il sur un ton menaçant. »

Elle se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et elle prit une profonde inspiration en levant les yeux vers le plafond, pas parce qu'elle était exaspérée, mais parce qu'elle craignait d'exploser en larmes. « Excuse moi » fut sa dernière requête avant de quitter la pièce.

James rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête et se retourna dans son lit. Il était énervé autant qu'il était dévasté. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il n'avait pas envie de la voir, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle rampe devant lui, qu'elle lui répète à quel point elle était horrible et à quel point elle était désolée. Il avait juste envie qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Lily avait passé la moitié de l'heure de cours d'Histoire de la magie les yeux rivés sur la nuque du jeune homme assis juste en face d'elle, et Merlin, elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'y glisser ses mains pour une autre raison que pour l'étrangler. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre à un rythme incohérent depuis la veille, et ses cernes témoignaient largement de son manque de sommeil. Elle s'en voulait tellement...

« James, l'appela-t-elle à voix basse en jetant un regard en biais en direction du professeur Binns. »

Elle put apercevoir la plume du jeune homme s'immobiliser sur sa copie mais il ne lui répondit pas pour autant.

« James je suis vraiment désolée, poursuivit-elle en s'appuyant sur sa table pour se rapprocher de lui. »

Cette fois-ci, son regard croisa celui du professeur Binns qui la dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. Elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours vissés sur le dos du jeune homme, débordante de regrets. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre. Elle n'avait jamais vu James Potter réellement en colère après qui que ce soit. Ils avaient toujours eu des altercations, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec celle-ci.

Elle tapota doucement sur son épaule après avoir vérifié que le professeur n'était pas tourné vers elle, mais la seule réaction que James eut fut d'avancer sa table et sa chaise. Elle avança également les siennes. Merlin, c'était tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il faisait quand il lui courait après, mais là, c'était elle qui essayait de parvenir à attirer son attention.

« Potter et Evans ! La disposition de la salle vous convient-elle ou faut-il que je vous change de place ? Les réprimanda Binns.  
_ J'aimerais bien changer de place professeur, répondit simplement James.  
_ Oh... Eh bien... Heu... Echangez avec Miss Drake.  
_ Mais... Je... Je voudrais changer aussi ! S'exclama Lily en levant sa main comme si elle avait la réponse à une question.  
_ Très bien alors... Prenez la place de...  
_ Lupin. Je vais prendre la place de Lupin, le coupa Lily. »

Lily avait choisi Rémus pour une raison évidente. Sa table se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Drake. Les quatre élèves s'étaient levés, mais James qui observait à présent Lily comme s'il allait la déchiqueter, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Finalement, je vais changer avec Wendall, reprit-il.  
_ Alors je vais reprendre ma place initiale, ajouta Lily.  
_ Dans ce cas là, je vais m'asseoir à celle de Black.  
_ Et moi, à celle de Pettigrow, surenchérit-elle. »

Et le petit manège continua plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur Binns ne les oblige finalement à s'asseoir chacun à une extrémité de la salle sous le regard perplexe des autres élèves. Alice se retourna vers Lily en gloussant alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans cette situation, mais la préfète réalisa une minute après que ce jeu était celui qu'elle avait longtemps mené avec James, seulement cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était probablement ce qui rendait la situation comique aux yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Elles avaient brièvement discuté la veille quand Lily était descendue du dortoir de James et Alice avait fini par accepter ses excuses. Lily avait voulu lui parler des autres choses, elle avait voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie et dans le placard à balai, mais elle n'avait pas pu le faire parce que ces deux choses étaient les deux plus précieux souvenirs qu'elle ait avec Potter et elle voulait les garder entre eux.

Elle déchira un morceau de parchemin dans son sac et griffonna dessus avant de l'ensorceler pour le faire atterrir juste sur la table du jeune homme qui le déplia si lentement qu'elle se demanda s'il pensait qu'elle avait mis un explosif dedans ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était elle qui se faisait ce genre de réflexion d'habitude.

« _Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit hier...  
LE _»

Il le lut, ou du moins, Lily en eut l'impression, et puis il le chiffonna et le balança dans son sac d'un geste négligé. Elle soupira bruyamment et se remit à écrire un mot, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que cela ressemblait réellement à du harcèlement.

« _Parle moi.  
LE._ »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Excuse moi, pardon, je suis VRAIMENT désolée.  
LE_ »

« _Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
LE._ »

« _Je ne le pensais pas, je te le jure, je te le promets, j'étais juste furieuse et complètement dingue et je ne réfléchissais pas.  
LE._ »

« _James répond moi sinon je te jure que je me lève de cette fichue chaise pour m'agenouiller devant la tienne et ce moment restera la pire honte de ma vie. Une préfète à genoux devant un maraudeur, qui a déjà vu ça ?  
LE._ »

« _Ca risque de ne pas être très confortable pour toi non plus... Sérieusement... Ne me laisse pas faire une chose pareille. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, n'est-ce pas ?  
LE._ »

« _Tu ne me crois pas, on dirait. Pourtant, je vais le faire. Aussi vrai que je suis navrée, si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement, je vais me lever, je vais marcher jusqu'à ton bureau, et je vais m'excuser devant TOUT le monde et comme personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, ils te poseront tous des questions embarrassantes auxquelles tu ne voudras absolument pas répondre. Réfléchis.  
LE._ »

« _Bon. C'est très clair. Adieu fierté. Le spectacle commence.  
LE._ »

La chaise de Lily racla le sol, et James se tourna instantanément vers elle. Merlin, il n'avait pas cru qu'elle le ferait vraiment. Elle eut l'air d'hésiter quand son regard croisa le sien, et il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour la décourager. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise pareille. Elle allait se ridiculiser devant toute la classe, il n'avait jamais souhaité une telle chose. Enfin... Théoriquement, si, il l'avait souhaité fut un temps, mais plus maintenant.

« Miss Evans ? Un commentaire sur le cours ? L'interrogea le professeur Binns en la voyant se lever. »

La jeune femme bégaya quelques secondes, le rouge lui monta aux joues, et James jura qu'elle allait se rasseoir sur sa chaise comme la gentille et sage petite préfète qu'elle était, mais à la place, elle fit un pas dans l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées, puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'au premier rang dans un silence de mort. Tout le monde la suivait des yeux en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire juste quand elle s'agenouilla devant la table de James qui plaqua ses deux mains sur son propre visage pour ne pas voir la catastrophe se produire.

« Je suis sincèrement, profondément, extrêmement désolée, déclara-t-elle. »

Personne ne riait parce que personne ne comprenait, mais Lily pensa à ce moment là qu'un éclat de rire aurait largement été préférable au silence de mort dans lequel la salle était plongée. James avait toujours la tête cachée dans les mains, il n'osait même pas regarder. Merlin il avait vraiment, vraiment honte pour elle.

« Miss Evans, dehors ! Marchez tout droit jusqu'au bureau du professeur responsable de votre maison ! S'exclama finalement le professeur Binns, furieux. »

Lily se releva en prenant appui sur la table de James et elle resta un instant debout devant lui, à attendre une réaction qui ne vint pas alors elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle de classe pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur McGonagall dans lequel elle attendit que le professeur Binns ait terminé le cours pour venir expliquer la situation à la directrice de Gryffondors.

Et Merlin, ce quart d'heure qu'elle passa fut le pire de sa scolarité. Les regards de déception des deux professeurs lui donnèrent envie de fondre en larmes. La préfète parfaite n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle dans ce bureau, elle était tout bonnement portée disparue. La seule élève du château qui se trouvait là écopa d'une soirée de rêve à récurer la Salle de classe numéro 11 qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et qui n'avait pas été utilisée une seule fois depuis que Lily avait mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin autorisée à quitter le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour assister au cours de Divination auquel elle arriva bien évidemment en retard, ce qui n'aida pas le moins du monde ses joues à retrouver une teinte naturelle, elle chercha James du regard, mais il l'ignora encore délibérément. Wayne, par contre, la fixait avec incompréhension. Elle évita ce contact visuel gênant pour des raisons plutôt évidentes, et tenta de se concentrer sur la boule de cristal qu'elle partageait avec Alice.

« Hé, je vois quelque chose ! S'exclama sa meilleure amie au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.  
_ Quoi ? L'interrogea Lily en se redressant pour essayer de voir aussi.  
_ Hmmm... C'est James et toi... En train de vous réconcilier... Très salement, murmura Alice avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Alice ! La sermonna Lily, légèrement choquée.  
_ Oh Merlin, tu es tellement prude, se moqua gentiment sa meilleure amie.  
_ Je ne suis pas prude ! Et puis de toutes façons... Regarde le. On est loin de la réconciliation si tu veux mon avis. Et encore plus loin de l'autre truc, marmonna-t-elle. »

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'air renfrogné de la préfète et elle s'amusa à faire rouler pensivement la boule de cristal dans laquelle elle ne voyait véritablement qu'une épaisse couche de fumée blanche sans réel intérêt.

« Le jour où je l'ai fait avec Frank... On se disputait, et* pouf * c'est arrivé. Juste comme ça. Tu sais, j'ai lu quelque part que les disputes stimulent le désir, continua-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester la plus sérieuse possible.  
_ Je... Je n'ai pas de désir pour Potter ! Protesta Lily, écarlate.  
_ Oh allez, tu en as tellement que ton visage s'est transformé en guirlande de noël à la simple évocation de la chose ! Riposta Alice.  
_ Mon visage ne s'est pas transformé en guirlande de noël ! Nia Lily parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle rougissait d'avantage au fur et à mesure que la conversation continuait.  
_ Si tu le dis, murmura Alice en haussant les épaules. »

Et Lily la détesta pendant une minute pour avoir prononcé cette phrase qui n'avait vraiment aucune signification autre que « cause toujours, je vois clair en toi, ma petite. ». Depuis quand était-elle si transparente ? Depuis quand Alice avait-elle deviné qu'elle avait des vues sur James Potter ? Merlin, des vues, c'était même plus que ça. Et les disputes... Elle se serait tuée plutôt que de l'avouer, mais ces choses là étaient de vraies déclencheurs de pulsions sexuelles. Oh bon sang. Avait-elle vraiment pensé ce qu'elle venait de penser ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées indécentes de son esprit et ouvrit son livre de Divination à une page aléatoire qu'elle essaya de lire juste pour détourner son attention une minute de cette stupide attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour la stupide personne qu'elle avait toujours méprisé et qui la méprisait maintenant.

« Si tu veux mon avis, le sexe devrait être phénoménal entre vous, vue la tension qui règne depuis... Presque... Sept ans ? Poursuivit Alice sur un ton innocent.  
_ Je ne veux pas de ton avis !  
_ Tu imagines... Sept ans de frustration ? Quand ça arrive, ça doit exploser dans tous les sens, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque et en plissant les yeux comme si elle élaborait une thèse scientifique.  
_ Alice ! La rappela à l'ordre Lily en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
_ Je ne dis pas que tu es frustrée ! Je dis juste que...  
_ Elle dit juste que tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami, ça réglerait ton problème, intervint une voix masculine derrière elles. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Sirius Black et son horrible petit sourire perfide qui signifiait juste qu'il avait probablement entendu une partie de la conversation. Ou pire, la conversation entière. Lily avait déjà eu son moment de gloire l'heure précédente, et elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'en avoir un autre, mais c'était trop tard. Black était dégoulinant de mauvaises intentions et il adorait tellement se moquer qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse s'arrêter là.

« Vous en avez _envie tous les deux_ depuis tellement longtemps, continua-t-il en appuyant sur les mots qu'elle ne voulait particulièrement pas entendre.  
_ Je... Je n'ai pas envie de James Potter, c'est... C'est ridicule. Vous êtes ridicules, et tu es un sale petit fouineur qui écoute les conversations qu'il ne devrait pas écouter ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec vous ! Répliqua Lily en se retournant vers sa boule de cristal.  
_ Elle ne va pas l'avouer, hein ? Demanda Sirius à Alice.  
_ Elle ne va définitivement pas l'avouer, répondit Alice. »

Oh que non, elle n'allait pas l'avouer. Et si elle avait dû l'avouer à quelqu'un, elle ne se serait sûrement pas tourné vers Black ! Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre ricaner avec sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle écrivait quelques phrases sans cohérences sur son parchemin mais elle fut forcée de se retourner parce que Sirius Black n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et que Peter Pettigrow la suppliait de lui répondre pour qu'il puisse enfin le convaincre de travailler une fois que tout serait dit.

« Tu sais, Evans, quand je disais que vous devriez vous envoyer en l'air, je plaisantais à peine. Tu lui en as envoyé une belle à la figure hier soir, et la seule façon pour lui faire oublier ce genre de truc, c'est de détourner son attention sur un autre truc...  
_ Black, pour la dernière fois, je n'ai aucune intention de jeter mon corps en pâture pour que Potter me pardonne, marmonna Lily entre ses dents.  
_ Hmmm... Parce que tu avais vraiment l'intention de t'agenouiller devant lui de cette manière en Histoire de la magie ? Ironisa-t-il les yeux pétillants.  
_ Je... C'est... Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport !  
_ Le choix de mots est intéressant... Enfin, bref. Je dois reconnaître que c'était assez remarquable, en tout cas. Plutôt courageux, même, la complimenta-t-il très sérieusement. »

Elle hésita à le remercier, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fini et qu'une fois qu'il aurait vraiment terminé, elle n'aurait plus aucune envie de le faire, alors elle garda sa bouche bien fermée et ne laissa pas échapper le moindre mot.

« Ce n'est certainement pas le genre de chose que je ferai pour quelqu'un envers qui je n'éprouve que du dégoût et... C'est quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, de la haine ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.  
_ C'est... Il n'y av... Je n'ai jamais dit que... Espèce de débile ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner définitivement. »

Black et Alice continuèrent à discuter pendant le reste de l'heure mais Lily s'efforça de projeter son attention sur la boule de cristal et seulement là dessus car sinon, elle aurait probablement étranglé ses deux camarades de classe.


	30. Chapter 30

Lily était en train d'épousseter les étagères de la Salle de Classe numéro 11 qui étaient recouvertes d'une couche de poussière impressionnante tout en se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là. McGonagall lui avait confisqué sa baguette et elle avait beau être née moldue, Lily se rendit compte ce jour là qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de faire le ménage sans magie depuis bien longtemps.

Cependant, là où n'importe quel autre élève de ce château aurait râlé, Lily se contentait de faire son travail en chantonnant comme si cette activité était particulièrement plaisante. Elle ne l'était pas, soyons honnêtes, mais elle donnait à la jeune femme l'impression de se racheter. Elle payait pour ses erreurs, et c'était probablement mieux que de s'en tirer sans soucis.

Elle ne considérait pas le fait de s'être donnée en spectacle en cours d'Histoire de la magie comme une erreur, non, elle pensait plutôt aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés à James quelques jours plus tôt. C'était la véritable erreur qu'elle avait faite, et c'était celle qu'elle était en train d'essayer de sortir de sa tête en frottant assidûment les moindres recoins de la pièce.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne assez cinglée sur cette terre pour apprécier une retenue, entendit-elle derrière elle. »

Elle sursauta et tourna rapidement la tête vers James Potter qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui la fixait avec consternation. Il parlait. Merlin, il parlait ! C'était la première fois depuis des jours et des jours qu'il parlait ! Enfin, qu'il lui parlait, et c'était... Nom d'un hippogriffe, c'était perturbant ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle dise. _Pas de panique, pas de panique_ , elle allait bien trouver quelque chose de rationnel, quelque chose de censé, quelque chose de...

« Hé ! James Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de main. »

Hé, James Potter ?! _Hé, James Potter ?!_ Sérieusement ? Sa bouche n'avait rien de mieux à laisser sortir ? Elle se mit à rougir et s'insulta mentalement en baissant doucement sa stupide main pour qu'elle retourne à sa place, à côté de son stupide corps. Potter laissa paraître un sourire narquois. En temps normal, elle lui aurait hurlé de ne pas se moquer, mais elle n'était définitivement plus en mesure de lui hurler dessus pour quoi que ce soit, alors elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu... Tu veux rentrer ? Finit-elle par lui demander. »

Encore une fois, elle se flagella mentalement. Pourquoi l'invitait-elle à rentrer comme si elle était chez elle alors qu'elle était en train d'effectuer une retenue dans une antique salle de classe qui ne servait plus à personne depuis des décennies ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une tasse de thé à lui offrir. Pourtant, Potter pénétra dans la pièce après avoir haussé les épaules.

« McGo ne t'a pas gâté avec celle-ci... Commenta-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard.  
_ Je sais. Dix centimètres de poussière sur chaque table. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il n'y a eu aucun cours depuis plus de cinquante ans. J'imagine que c'était sa manière de me signifier que je l'ai vraiment déçue, pointa Lily en enlevant une pile de manuels d'une étagère pour pouvoir la nettoyer. »

James acquiesça silencieusement, puis il fit machinalement glisser son doigt sur une table avant de regarder avec incrédulité le tas de poussière qu'il venait de retirer. Le professeur McGonagall était réellement en colère contre Lily Evans et il devait admettre que la regarder frotter, gratter, et, il fallait bien le dire, se tuer à la tâche, le satisfaisait largement.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle que j'ai déçue, reprit Lily en risquant un regard vers lui. »

James ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'essuyer son index poussiéreux sur son pantalon, alors que Lily craignait de mourir d'une attaque cardiaque d'un instant à l'autre devant son silence angoissant. Et il faisait exprès. C'était tellement évident. Il aimait la voir aussi paniquée et elle le méritait amplement.

Son cœur battait à mille kilomètres heure et elle avait encore envie de dire à James qu'elle était désolée, elle l'aurait fait cent fois si elle n'avait pas pensé que la simple évocation de leur altercation le refermerait totalement. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais réellement réussi à se comporter l'un avec l'autre comme deux adultes responsables.

« James j'ai...  
_ Tu m'appelles tout le temps James en ce moment, la coupa-t-il distraitement.  
_ Eh bien... C'est ton prénom, répondit-elle comme si cela allait de soit.  
_ Tu m'as toujours appelé par mon nom de famille. »

Elle fit une pause dans son ménage pour l'observer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard était perdu sur une rangée de livre près de l'entrée de la salle. Il réfléchissait, et Lily n'aimait pas beaucoup quand il faisait ça parce qu'il enchaînait rarement sur quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Je crois qu'à force, tu m'as presque fait détester mon nom de famille... Poursuivit-il avec une once d'humour. »

Elle se mit à sourire et murmura un petit « désolé » qui lui fit hausser les épaules. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à plaisanter avec elle après l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu. Il n'était pas venu la voir après le cours d'Histoire de la magie pendant lequel elle s'était totalement ridiculisée alors elle s'était dit que tout était définitivement tombé à l'eau.

« Je suis navré pour la liste, lâcha-t-il finalement. »

Cette fois, il posa les yeux sur elle et elle se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, vraiment pas. Il avait fait tellement de choses pour elle, elle avait été ridicule de s'énerver et elle s'en voulait particulièrement après ce qu'Alice lui avait racontée. Elle aurait bien aimé aborder le sujet, elle aurait bien aimé l'entendre de sa bouche, mais elle doutait d'être prête à faire face à ces mots là, maintenant.

« C'est moi qui suis navrée. Je n'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus comme je l'ai fait. Je pensais que tu avais fait ça pour te moquer de moi, c'était bête.  
_ Ce n'est rien Evans, c'est bon, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de laisse tomber.  
_ Non, je me sens vraiment nulle. Est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir à Pré-au-lard avec moi demain ? »

Elle fut aussi surprise que lui quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Elle se remit à astiquer vigoureusement la pièce pour essayer de se débarrasser de sa gêne mais cela ne fonctionna pas tellement.

« Est-ce que tu viens de me proposer de sortir avec toi ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
_ Non, je... J'ai juste...  
_ Tu viens de me proposer de sortir avec toi, confirma-t-il avec un large sourire.  
_ Ne rigole pas, Potter ! Protesta t-elle, rouge d'embarras.  
_ Je ne rigole pas ! Je suis juste content, expliqua-t-il. »

Elle bafouilla quelques mots sans importance tout en entreprenant d'épousseter la rangée de tables qui se trouvait à côté de lui, un peu perturbée. Le temps passait et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le concierge, par contre, ne manquerait pas de voir qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout son travail lorsqu'il viendrait la chercher alors elle tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire par le jeune homme maintenant, même si elle était un peu excitée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. James Potter lui reparlait, et il était heureux qu'elle lui ai proposé de sortir.

« Je rentre chez moi ce week-end, reprit James. »

Et flûte. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Alice lui avait dit qu'il retournait chez lui de temps en temps le vendredi soir pour pouvoir aller voir sa mère, mais elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi en lui proposant de sortir non plus. Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu, mais James le remarqua tout de même.

« Mais je te rejoindrai à Pré-au-lard, rajouta-t-il.  
_ Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire... Peut-être que tu veux passer du temps avec tes parents, je... Je comprendrais, vraiment, ce n'est p...  
_ Je passe la soirée avec mon père, il vient me chercher tout à l'heure et j'irai voir ma mère dimanche. Je doute que tu aies l'audace de reposer la question une deuxième fois et il est hors de question que je passe mon tour, la coupa-t-il en souriant.  
_ Bon... Alors... C'est bien... Je suppose que... Je crois que... Je te payerai une bière-au-beurre pour me faire pardonner, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et sortit sa baguette de sa poche avant de jeter des sorts de nettoyage dans toute la pièce sous le regard décontenancé de Lily qui se rapprocha de lui pour le stopper.

« C'était ma punition ! Protesta t-elle.  
_ Il faut que tu apprennes à dire merci, Evans.  
_ Mais j'avais envie de faire cette punition...  
_ Mais moi j'ai envie de faire autre chose, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille. »

Elle laissa tomber son chiffon sous le coup de la surprise mais elle ne protesta pas pour autant. Elle lui devait bien ça, après tout. Elle se rappela brièvement de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius Black et Alice en cours de Divination et elle se mit à rougir à quelques centimètres du visage de James alors qu'elle envisageait de lui faire oublier d'une manière assez peu décente les mots durs qu'elle avait prononcés à son égard quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'elle savait toujours perdus quelque part dans un coin de la tête du jeune homme.

« Est-ce qu'on est toujours... »

Elle interrompit sa question pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le mot qu'elle voulait dire et qu'elle n'avait pas pu prononcer était « ensemble », et James n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre pour le deviner. Il poussa un petit soupir, resserra son étreinte et rapprocha son visage doucement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour toute réponse.

« On verra demain pour les étiquettes, Evans. »

On verra ? Ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais elle se doutait bien que tout n'allait pas rentrer dans l'ordre aussi facilement. Il fallait qu'ils discutent de cette chose qu'il se passait entre eux, ils ne pouvaient pas sauter à pieds joints dans cette relation sans se poser des tonnes de question.

Pourtant, James avait l'air d'avoir envie que les choses se passent de cette manière, parce qu'il glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux de Lily et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait vaguement eu envie de protester pendant approximativement une demie seconde, de peur de se faire surprendre par le concierge qui pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, mais c'était juste avant que son cerveau ne l'abandonne.

Potter savait définitivement comment recoller les morceaux, et même si ce n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus mature de le faire, Lily n'eut aucune envie de débattre là dessus avec lui. Son esprit était un peu trop embrumé, là, pour penser à quelque chose de précis. Elle se surpris même à pencher légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser, n'ayant absolument aucune conscience que ses propres mains avaient déjà trouvées leur chemin dans sa nuque et qu'elle entortillait inlassablement une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son index.

Et Merlin elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à l'embrasser, c'était en fait la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle son cerveau répondait encore présent. Lui dire de continuer, de ne pas laisser cette bouche quitter la sienne, alors que c'était en fait tout ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Elle devait attendre, elle ne devait pas s'emballer comme ça vu le mal qu'ils se faisaient continuellement, mais elle était incapable de le stopper, et même si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas voulu le faire.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent à se bécoter dans cette vieille salle de classe vide, mais ils durent y passer un certain temps puisque James commença à prendre de la hardiesse et elle sentit l'une de ses mains descendre jusqu'à sa taille et glisser subrepticement sous le bas de son pull. Elle eut un mouvement de recul cette fois-ci, qu'elle ne contrôla absolument pas, et ses lèvres lâchèrent les siennes.

James commença à faire un geste pour retirer sa main, mais elle posa la sienne par dessus pour l'en empêcher, soupira légèrement comme pour calmer une douleur lancinante, et plaqua à nouveau sa bouche sur celle du maraudeur qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lily Evans le laissait la toucher. En fait, elle aussi, le touchait. Ses doigts s'étaient enfouis dans ses cheveux et revenaient glisser de temps à autre sur son visage, et il appréciait vraiment la sensation. Vraiment. En fait, c'était un euphémisme. La seule chose à laquelle il réussissait à penser était aux feux d'artifice qu'il lâcherait dans le couloir dès qu'il quitterait la pièce.

Cependant, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils furent interrompu dans leurs retrouvailles par des gloussements. Ils s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre pour apercevoir un groupe de premières années dissimulés sous une table vers l'entrée de la salle qui les observaient en ricanant. Le premier réflexe de James fut de sortir sa baguette et de fermer la porte à clé. Celui de Lily fut simplement de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et de tirer sur son pull pour le remettre correctement.

« Sortez de là, leur ordonna James en s'avançant doucement vers eux. »

Les trois élèves de Serdaigle émergèrent timidement de sous la table mais ils restèrent à une distance respectable. L'un d'entre eux avait posé sa main sur sa baguette et James se mit à sourire en voyant ce genre de réaction. Ce minuscule petit fouineur pensait-il vraiment avoir une chance contre lui ?

« Je suis désolé les gars, mais vous avez vu quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû voir, et je vais devoir vous tuer, continua-t-il. »

Les trois compères se mirent à rire mais ils cessèrent instantanément dès que James pointa sa baguette sur eux.

« Vous connaissez les sorts impardonnables ? Il y a l'imperium... Que je n'utiliserai pas aujourd'hui. Il y a aussi le doloris, un de mes préférés, si vous voulez mon avis. Il conduit à une souffrance pas possible. Vous connaissez la formule ? Parce que moi, je la connais très bien. N'est-ce pas, Lily ? Poursuivit-il en tournant sa tête vers la jeune femme qui avait commencé à trouver la situation amusante.  
_ Oh oui, il la connaît, acquiesça-t-elle en prenant un air faussement grave.  
_ Mais... Mais le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il est interdit de... Commença un des premières années.  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il est interdit de lancer des sorts à ses camarades dans l'enceinte du château ? Hmmm... Est-ce que vous savez comment je m'appelle ? »

Lily se retint de rouler les yeux devant cette question. James était en train de recommencer à se comporter comme le roi du monde, mais cela fonctionna. Les trois gamins se consultèrent silencieusement, et puis ils secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche. La préfète eut envie d'éclater de rire devant l'air scandalisé du maraudeur, mais elle dut se retenir parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il était en train d'essayer de lui sauver la mise, et elle l'aurait largement discrédité si elle n'avait ne serait-ce que pouffé.

« Je suis James Potter. Ça vous dit quelque chose, là ? »

Cette fois-ci, les trois compères se mirent à chuchoter à toute allure et ils commencèrent à paniquer. Lily entendit des bribes de conversation comme « on dit qu'il a transformé un élève en poney » et « il paraît qu'il a enfreint TOUTES les règles du château », ils étaient bien informés, ces petits.

« Et vous voyez cette fille, c'est Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor. Oui, je sais, elle a l'air gentille comme ça, mais c'est une experte en lancer de couteau. Elle a failli me tuer il y a deux ans en m'en envoyant un au visage pendant un cours, j'ai juste eu le temps de l'éviter sinon je... Je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Alors si j'étais vous, je ne raconterais à personne ce que vous avez vu dans cette salle de classe, car si vous le faites, je vous retrouverai, ou dans le pire scénario possible, elle vous retrouvera.  
_ Dumbledore le saura si vous nous faites du mal et il vous punira ! Protesta vivement l'un des Serdaigles.  
_ Oui, sûrement, mais vous ne serez plus là pour le voir, répondit James en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. »

Les trois camarades déglutirent, firent quelques pas vers l'entrée de la pièce et s'acharnèrent sur la porte quelques secondes alors que James s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux, la baguette toujours à la main, il déverrouilla la porte mais Lily remarqua qu'il avait aussi pointé sa baguette sur une table, et soudain, elle se métamorphosa en un gigantesque molosse qui se mit à leur courir après en montrant les dents dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce. Lily et James les entendirent hurler dans les couloirs pendant deux ou trois minutes, et ils pouffèrent en se lançant un regard complice.

« Jolie performance, le complimenta Lily. Tu comptes rattraper le chien ?  
_ Je pensais le laisser leur courir après, à vrai dire. S'ils ont de la chance, ils croiseront McGonagall, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle hocha la tête et alors que le silence commençait à devenir gênant, James s'avança de nouveau vers elle, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et pressa légèrement sa main.

« Il faut que j'y aille, mon père va m'attendre. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis pour demain, hein ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
_ Non, non absolument pas, répondit-elle en se demandant pourquoi elle aurait changé d'avis alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser comme si une fichue météorite allait leur tomber sur le crâne.  
_ Alors on se dit 15h devant les Trois Balais ? »

Elle acquiesça et le regarda sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Elle n'avait pas de mot, en fait. Elle allait avoir son premier rendez-vous avec James Potter. Leur premier rendez-vous. Elle le réalisa soudainement, et elle commença à paniquer. Merlin, qu'allait-elle porter ? Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire pendant tout un après-midi ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

La dure réalité lui sauta aux yeux. James Potter était un maraudeur. Il ne se contenterait pas de passer deux heures aux Trois Balais à parler gentiment de la pluie et du beau temps avec elle, mais Merlin, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un maraudeur aimait faire. Enfin, si, elle en avait une petite idée à vrai dire, mais l'option dévergondage intempestif dans une chambre au dessus d'un bar lui semblait un petit peu précipitée...


	31. Chapter 31

Lily Evans marchait distraitement dans Pré-Au-Lard. Le temps n'était pas particulièrement clément mais il ne pleuvait pas encore alors elle ne se pressait pas. De toutes façons, elle doutait que James Potter soit en avance à leur rendez-vous. S'il était déjà à l'heure, ce serait une belle prouesse qu'elle serait forcée de noter.

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez ses parents la veille, elle paniquait totalement à l'idée de le retrouver. C'était stupide, mais elle avait même failli ne pas venir. Elle avait changé d'avis au moins une quinzaine de fois, à vrai dire, et puis finalement elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le planter devant les Trois Balais alors qu'elle avait encore tout intérêt à se faire pardonner pour son comportement passé.

Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement depuis la nuit dernière, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Et si James s'ennuyait ? Et s'il changeait d'avis à son propos ? Et si tout tournait au désastre ? S'ils se battaient ? S'ils se mettaient à s'insulter ? A se jeter chacun leur bière-au-beurre au visage ?

« Oh Merlin... Souffla-t-elle complètement paniquée face au nombre de choses qui pourraient mal tourner. »

Elle continua sa route, cependant, en essayant de ravaler toute pensée négative, en essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration, en se certifiant que tout irait bien, que tout se passerait à merveille, qu'il n'y aurait pas de dispute et pas de projection d'ustensile de cuisine, et puis elle le vit. Il était adossé à la façade des Trois Balais, et il semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses réflexions.

Elle s'avança timidement vers lui qui ne la remarqua que quand elle ne fut plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres et qu'elle s'arrêta devant lui. Il lui sourit et elle remarqua dans ses yeux une once de surprise qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à interpréter.

« Tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir ? L'interrogea-t-elle un peu amusée.  
_ J'étais sûr que tu allais venir. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Elle n'en cru pas un mot, cependant, mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer car il avait déjà entamé un geste vers la porte du pub. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et s'assit en face de lui tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées mais elle n'y parvint pas parce qu'il éclata de rire quand elle retira son manteau.

« Tu as mis le pull ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard embarrassé vers son haut avant de pouffer à son tour. Oui, elle portait ce pull à tête de cerf qu'il lui avait acheté dans un magasin non loin de là, et c'était absolument calculé. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous banal, c'était le rendez-vous qui devait l'absoudre des crimes verbaux qu'elle avait commit quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait sa liste, alors elle pouvait bien mettre ses goûts personnels de côté pour privilégier ceux de James.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, reprit-il en se rappelant de son refus catégorique de le porter lorsqu'il le lui avait montré pour la première fois.  
_ Je sais, mais j'avais envie. Il n'est pas si mal, finalement, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour te faire pardonner, Evans ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment avant de lui tendre la carte. Tu veux boire quoi ?  
_ Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais ! Protesta-t-elle.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Et alors, c'est moi qui paye !  
_ Tu as dit que tu m'invitais, tu n'as rien dit sur le fait de t'inviter toi même, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Parce que c'était évident que j'allais me payer à boire moi-même ! Sur-enchérit-elle, abasourdie.  
_ Non, ça ne l'était absolument pas, alors tu m'invites et je t'invite, trancha-t-il en riant intérieurement.  
_ Mais... Mais c'est complètement absurde, bafouilla-t-elle. »

Potter avait vraiment un esprit complètement tordu. Personne ne lui avait jamais débité de telles âneries, mais elle finit par obtempérer de peur d'arriver à ce fameux lancer d'ustensiles qu'elle redoutait tant, et puis bientôt, il y eut un profond silence. Ils avaient tous les deux le nez plongé dans leur carte respective, et Lily ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il était là, ce moment de flottement bizarre qu'elle redoutait. Celui où on a envie de dire la première stupidité qui nous vient à l'esprit juste pour briser la glace. Elle se retint de le faire, car sinon, elle aurait probablement mis les pieds dans le plat en posant une question fâcheuse du genre « Alors tes parents, la forme ? ».

« Ca va ? L'interrogea James suspicieusement.  
_ Oui, oui, répondit-elle un peu évasive.  
_ Hé Evans, arrête de stresser comme ça. C'est juste moi, la rassura t-il en posant brièvement sa main sur la sienne. »

Ce geste la calma légèrement, mais elle resta quand même plongée dans sa carte et James le remarqua bien. Il était un peu stressé aussi, mais il savait ne pas le montrer. Lily, cependant, n'était pas douée pour ce genre de chose et cela l'arrangeait largement. Il pouvait voir quand elle mentait et il pouvait agir en conséquence. Alors, il appuya doucement sur sa carte pour la lui faire lâcher et l'obliger enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Rien, je t'assure, tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un peu trop d'entrain pour qu'il la croit.  
_ Evans... Un peu d'honnêteté ne nous ferait pas de mal, lui dit-il en la regardant un peu sévèrement. »

Elle songea qu'il avait un sacré culot d'amener la carte de l'honnêteté sur la table après avoir passé des mois à lui mentir et à rayer des points sur sa liste, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Il avait raison après tout, il fallait qu'elle soit franche.

« J'ai hésité à venir... Lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant.  
_ Ouch...  
_ Non, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est... C'est juste que... J'avais peur que ce soit un désastre et j'ai paniqué, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir te dire parce qu'au fond, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça, alors je ne savais pas non plus ce que tu allais vouloir faire, et j'étais complètement horrifiée quand je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement me trouver horriblement ennuyeuse parce que moi je ne fais pas tous les trucs que tu fais, je ne fais pas ces trucs dingues et en plus je sais que tu as toujours dit à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais totalement insipide et sans intérêt alors je ne savais pas quoi faire. En plus, je ne savais même pas comment m'habiller. C'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu aimais, au final. Non pas que je t'en veille pour ça, parce que je serais bien mal placée pour émettre des critiques après la façon dont je me suis comportée, et justement c'est aussi pour ça que je redoutais de venir. Je sais que je suis censée me racheter mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre, je suis tellement désolée parce que je ne peux pas retirer les mots que j'ai dit, même si je ne les pensais pas, et c'est horrible parce que j'ai peur que tu penses que je les pensais alors que je te jure, je ne les pensais vraiment pas alors voilà je ne savais pas si je devais venir. J'ai hésité à demander à Alice son avis mais de toutes façons, je savais très bien qu'elle m'aurait dit de venir parce que depuis le début elle se tue à me répéter que tu es parfait et que c'est moi qui suis stupide, et je la voyais déjà me traiter d'abrutie et me pousser de force à l'extérieur du château alors je suis venue, mais... »

Elle s'interrompit en constatant qu'il était en train de glousser en essayant vainement de se dissimuler derrière sa main, et quand elle le fixa avec ses grands yeux ronds, il explosa de rire. Elle rougit violemment quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop parlé et elle bafouilla des excuses.

« Désolé... Trop de mots...  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Evans ?! S'exclama le jeune homme toujours mort de rire.  
_ Tout ça... Et bien plus, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire embarrassé. »

Il pleura de rire pendant encore plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à retrouver son sérieux, mais il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour lui adresser la parole sans se remettre à pouffer. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle se prenait la tête comme ça. Il savait qu'elle avait dû avoir des doutes, mais de là à être aussi torturée que ça, Merlin, c'était bien une fille !

« Relax Evans, je suis exactement là où je veux être et je suis sûr qu'il est impossible que ce rendez-vous soit désastreux. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée...  
_ Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.  
_ On va essayer de faire en sorte de ruiner tout ça, ok ? Et je peux t'assurer que même en faisant de notre mieux pour tout gâcher, on se rendra compte que c'était super.  
_ Comment ça, ruiner tout ça ? Répéta-t-elle perplexe.  
_ On va commencer simplement. C'est quoi la boisson que tu détestes le plus ? Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la carte.  
_ Le Xérès, sans aucun doute, répondit-elle sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir.  
_ Rosie ! Un Xérès pour Lily Evans s'il te plaît, et... Un jus d'oeillet pour moi ! Dit-il à la serveuse en grimaçant. »

Lily l'observa, dubitative, avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait essayer de lui démontrer toute la journée que même en essayant, ils ne seraient pas capable de faire de ce rendez-vous une gigantesque catastrophe parce qu'au final, ils étaient bien ensemble.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il va falloir que j'avale ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant son xérès du doigt.  
_ Et il va falloir que j'avale ça. Je te jure qu'il n'y a que pour te convaincre que j'ai raison que je peux faire une chose pareille Evans, répondit-il en regardant son verre avec dégoût.  
_ Ne me fais pas culpabiliser, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée stupide, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. »

Lily fut forcée de constater que James avait raison quand ils passèrent près d'une heure à rire parce qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenait à finir son verre, et ils abandonnèrent finalement leur banquette aux Trois Balais parce que selon James, les conditions météorologiques étaient parfaites pour aller faire une promenade dehors. Lily s'esclaffa quand elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et qu'elle vit la pluie qui tombait à torrent.

« Allez Evans, un peu de courage, tu es une Gryffondor ou pas ? La provoqua-t-il à l'entrée du pub.  
_ On ne peut pas attendre ? Juste deux minutes ? Lui demanda-t-elle en observant la pluie avec appréhension.  
_ Non ! Il faut que ce soit pire que tout ! Répliqua-t-il avant de la prendre par le poignet et de la tirer avec lui sous la pluie. »

Il marchait délibérément le plus lentement du monde alors que Lily trottinait presque devant lui en le tirant vers chez Honeydukes pour s'abriter sans se douter que ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur serait bien pire. Elle s'arrêta devant le stand de chocogrenouilles avec envie mais James la tira jusqu'aux gnomes au poivre.

« Comment tu sais que je déteste ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant.  
_ Parce que tout le monde déteste ça. »

Il attrapa deux bonbons et s'empressa d'aller les payer avant de revenir devant elle et de lui en tendre un.

« Prête ? L'interrogea-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils avalèrent simultanément la confiserie avant de se mettre à pousser des cris de dégoûts en sautillant dans tout le magasin comme les deux idiots qu'ils étaient, mais Lily se vengea largement quand ils pénétrèrent chez Zonko, que James se mit à rêver devant la nouvelle fusée 3000 qui garantissait des feux d'artifice sans interruption pendant vingt quatre heures et qu'elle l'autorisa seulement à acheter un savon sauteur qui lui échappa des mains dès qu'ils furent de nouveau dehors.

« Ça, c'était vraiment cruel, lui confia James sous la pluie battante.  
_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas vouloir ruiner tout ça ! Répondit Lily. »

James se mit à rire et s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Lily essaya un instant de le faire avancer mais il exerça une petite pression sur son poignet qui la ramena contre lui en à peine une seconde. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque son corps se retrouva propulsé contre le sien, et elle prit une profonde inspiration quand elle vit les lèvres de James s'approcher des siennes.

« C'est le truc de toutes les filles, le baiser sous la pluie, non ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix posée. »

Elle déglutit pour seule réponse, ses yeux glissant sur sa bouche, son traître de coeur tambourinant si fort dans sa poitrine que James pouvait presque l'entendre, et ses mains solidement refermées sur ses épaules, elle allait décéder là, dans ses bras, parce qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle détestait la pluie tout à coup.

« Mais c'est tellement cliché... Ah, et puis je ne peux pas le faire, tu m'as forcé à acheter un savon sauteur plutôt qu'une fusée 3000, notre rendez-vous doit être un désastre, reprit-il en déviant sur sa joue avec un sourire narquois. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder, contrariée, les sourcils froncés, elle avait envie de le frapper, mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel quand il éclata de rire face à sa réaction et elle se laissa guider jusqu'à Scribenpenne où James lui refusa l'achat de plusieurs plumes tout en lui rappelant qu'elle avait toujours la sienne.

« Tu es terrible James Potter, tu sais que tu es terr... »

Elle se stoppa net dans son élan quand ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir et qu'elle percuta involontairement une jeune femme. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser et elle tomba nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie.

« Alice ?!  
_ Lily ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle n'avait pas du tout informé Alice de son rencard avec Potter parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie que qui que ce soit ne soit au courant. Pas parce qu'elle avait honte de lui, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à la harceler avec ça. Elle voulait pouvoir prendre son temps pour clarifier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et sa meilleure amie ne savait pas ce que « prendre son temps » signifiait. C'était simple, elle connaissait Frank Londubat depuis la première année, mais ils n'étaient devenus amis que pendant l'été de leur sixième année. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en train de se peloter dans une ruelle de Londres entre deux « je t'aime » qui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel à Lily.

« Je croyais que tu passais tout l'après-midi à réviser à la bibliothèque, reprit Alice.  
_ Je... J'étais... J'y étais, en fait, mais j'ai... J'ai cassé ma plume alors j'ai dû aller en chercher une autre et...  
_ Elle est tombée sur moi. Par hasard, termina James.  
_ Par hasard ? Reprit Alice, soupçonneuse.  
_ Par hasard, répondirent-ils en choeur.  
_ Hmmm... »

Ils s'observèrent un instant tous les trois, Alice essayant de les intimider avec son regard perçant, James tentant de la contrer en lui jetant exactement le même regard, et Lily, incertaine, les yeux jonglant entre ses deux « amis » pour voir lequel lâcherait l'affaire le premier. Ce fut Alice.

« Frank est à la Tête de Sanglier, joignez vous à nous, je m'achète ma plume et j'arrive, leur lança-t-elle avant d'aller parcourir le magasin. »

Ils hochèrent successivement la tête avant de quitter Scribenpenne dans le plus grand silence. Lily était profondément gênée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle aurait dû prévenir James qu'elle n'avait mis personne au courant et elle aurait peut-être dû lui avouer qu'elle avait menti à Alice parce qu'il ne disait plus rien. Elle n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça, quand il ne plaisantait plus, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il était en colère, ou pire, qu'elle l'avait blessé, et ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

« James, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, s'excusa-t-elle en appuyant légèrement sur son bras pour l'arrêter, peu importe la pluie.  
_ Je comprends, répondit-il simplement. »

Elle aurait pu laisser tomber si elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il ne comprenait en fait absolument pas. Elle avait peut-être réussi à ruiner leur rendez-vous, finalement. Pourtant, il lui sembla que ce n'était pas irrémédiable. Il suffisait juste qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne lui donna qu'une explication dont il se contenta.

« Ecoute, Alice est... Elle est folle, tu la connais, et je ne veux pas qu'elle interfère là dedans. Elle va me pousser vers toi alors que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je ne veux pas faire mal les choses... Pendant un moment on s'entendait plutôt bien tous les deux, on avait fait un pas en avant, et puis ensuite on en a fait trois en arrière. Je ne veux pas risquer de refaire trois pas en arrière James, expliqua-t-elle calmement. »

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et elle s'autorisa alors à reprendre le chemin vers la Tête de Sanglier. Cette fois-ci, il avait comprit que sa retenue n'avait rien à voir avec lui, c'était plutôt leur relation qui effrayait Lily. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Les choses évoluaient vite, et elles partaient dans tous les sens. Un jour ils se bécotaient, le lendemain ils se hurlaient dessus, et ils se réconciliaient le soir même. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler James Potter et Lily Evans pour être capable de survivre à une confusion pareille.

« Salut Frank ! J'ai vu Potter à Pré-au-Lard, on a croisé Alice à Scribenpenne, elle nous a dit de venir boire un verre avec vous.  
_ Tout ça par hasard, ajouta James en souriant légèrement.  
_ Ah, bien, asseyez-vous vite, s'empressa de dire Frank en tirant Lily par la manche précipitamment. »

Elle glissa au bout de la banquette en face de Frank pour laisser une place à James à côté d'elle tout en regardant le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds. Il se cachait derrière ses mains et Lily devina la raison de son embarras quand elle entendit des gloussements un peu plus loin. Un groupe de filles les observaient en battant des cils.

« Des soucis avec la gente féminine, Frankie ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
_ Depuis qu'Alice est partie, elles n'arrêtent pas de me fixer. Il y en a une qui avait même commencée à se lever pour venir me voir avant que vous n'arriviez... Merlin vous m'avez sauvé la vie, répondit-il à voix basse comme s'il leur confiait les plans d'une mission secrète. »

Lily savait qu'il exagérait à peine. Alice était d'une jalousie maladive, et si elle était revenue pour trouver Frank assaillit par un groupe de filles, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Une seule aurait suffit à ce qu'elle le plante ici et à ce qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole pendant toute la semaine, d'ailleurs.

Cela arrangeait bien la jeune préfète. Le petit groupe détournait l'attention de Frank qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que James Potter et elle étaient entrés dans le pub ensemble et sans se crier dessus. Lily se demanda un instant si Alice ne lui avait pas fait part de ses soupçons au cours des semaines passées pourtant, car le jeune homme leur lança quand même un coup d'oeil étrange.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini mes achats ! S'exclama Alice en se laissant tomber à côté de Frank. Alors, de quoi vous parliez ?  
_ Rien. Des cours, c'est tout, répondit évasivement Frank.  
_ J'ai eu tellement de mal à terminer le devoir de Métamorphoses, soupira Alice.  
_ Tu plaisantes ? C'était le plus simple ! Répondit James, étonné.  
_ Parle pour toi. On a pas tous la chance d'être une grosse tête. »

James éclata de rire et se lança dans une explication passionnée qui d'ailleurs, passionna Lily. Potter était tellement moins exaspérant quand il racontait des choses intelligentes plutôt que quand il s'attardait sur des imbécillités. Elle aimait bien quand il était sérieux de cette manière là. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la tirer vers le haut, élever le débat, et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à la hauteur à côté d'elle.

Elle resta en retrait pendant un moment, réfléchissant simplement, pensant à tout et rien, se demandant où tout cela allait la mener, ou s'il avait envie que leur relation fonctionne autant qu'elle en avait envie à ce moment précis. Elle se demanda aussi à quel point elle en avait envie, et elle réalisa en l'observant qu'elle s'était fixée un tout nouvel objectif. Le garder près d'elle le plus longtemps possible, qu'ils se hurlent dessus ou qu'ils s'embrassent comme des fous, elle le voulait à ses côtés.

« Des envies de suicide, Lily ? L'interrogea narquoisement Alice. »

La jeune préfète fut forcée de s'extirper de ses rêveries pour répondre à sa meilleure amie qui, bien entendu, faisait référence à la discussion qu'elles avaient eue quelques mois plus tôt et durant laquelle Lily lui avait assurée qu'elle n'envisagerait James Potter pour rien au monde et qu'elle préférait autant se suicider. Comment s'y était-il pris pour faire autant pencher la balance ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'était plus du tout au même point.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Al', lui répondit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître réellement larguée.  
_ Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Evans, répliqua sa meilleure amie avec un sourire suggestif pendant que Frank et James discutaient toujours Métamorphose. »

Lily secoua la tête, et s'obligea à détourner le regard pour qu'Alice ne relance pas la conversation même si elle pouvait être certaine que dès qu'elles rentreraient au château, sa meilleure amie lui poserait mille questions, et qu'elle devrait faire preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire pour ne répondre à aucune d'entre elles.

Elle commença à se sentir étrangement angoissée, tout à coup. Elle partageait toujours tout avec Alice, mais elle en était à présent incapable parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et qu'elle avait peur que sa meilleure amie s'emballe. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait aussi peur de tout gâcher avec James, de tout faire de travers alors que sa camarade de classe n'avait jamais rien raté. Alice était parfaite, elle avait toujours tout fait de la bonne manière. Elle avait de très bonnes notes depuis le début de leur scolarité et Lily pouvait parier que son premier petit-ami allait également devenir son mari tant Frank et elle était complice.

Si elle avait voulu se lancer dans plus d'explications, elle aurait rajouté qu'Alice était jolie, intelligente, douée en tout y compris en sport, qu'elle avait la faculté de pouvoir s'entendre avec tout le monde et n'importe qui, qu'elle était souriante et avenante, qu'elle était généreuse et gentille, bref, tout le monde adorait Alice. Lily ne put s'empêcher, ce jour là, de se comparer à sa meilleure amie. C'était mal, elle le savait, mais elle le fit quand même, et elle se sentit misérable. Alice était tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu être.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit la jambe de James se coller à la sienne sous la table, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une manière d'aimer sa vie. Elle n'avait peut-être plus ses parents, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi parfaite qu'Alice, mais il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle qui semblait être prêt à accepter son imperfection.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, chose qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à faire depuis qu'Alice était revenue, et elle lui sourit. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen d'être discret, mais peut-être aussi que ce n'était pas si grave que cela parce que James avait raison, ce rendez-vous n'avait pas été désastreux, et elle aurait signé les yeux fermés pour le revivre chaque week-end jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


	32. Chapter 32

Lily était complètement avachie sur sa table, la tête entre les mains, les yeux brillant de larmes. Elle n'était pas en train de pleurer la mort de ses parents, non, bien qu'elle l'eut été pendant un certain temps, elle était cette fois seulement en train de faire face au plus gros rhume de l'histoire de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort d'obstruction sur ses narines et ses cheveux étaient si désordonnés que n'importe qui aurait parié que les maraudeurs avaient repris leur activité favorite qui consistait à métamorphoser toutes sortes d'objets en chauve-souris pour ensuite les faire voler droit sur la tête de la préfète, ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés à faire tous les jours de l'année pendant trois ans.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand un avion en papier atterrit devant son bureau et dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour le déplier. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un morceau de parchemin, mais Merlin, sa nuit avait été tellement difficile qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force en elle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien pu avaler au petit déjeuner, elle s'était simplement traînée jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges en priant ne pas s'effondrer en chemin tout en expliquant à Alice qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

« _Notre rendez-vous de samedi était si épuisant que ça ?  
JP_ »

Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier pour lui répondre tout en essayant de se tenir à peu près correctement. Peut-être qu'en correspondant avec lui, elle oublierait un peu qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir sur sa table.

« _Non, c'était très bien, mais je vote pour que l'on reste à l'abri la prochaine fois.  
LE _»

« _Vas à l'infirmerie, tu me fais peur.  
Ps : Tu vois Evans, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, tu penses déjà à la prochaine fois.  
JP _»

« _Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
Ps : Je ne répondrai même pas à ce genre de provocation.  
LE _»

« _Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie dès la fin de ce cours, et je vais t'y porter si nécessaire. Il est hors de question que j'aie ta mort sur la conscience.  
Ps : tu viens de le faire.  
JP._ »

« _Tu n'oserais pas faire une chose pareille James Potter.  
LE_ »

« _Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de cette note ? « Tu n'oserais pas » et « James Potter » dans la même phrase, vraiment ?  
JP _»

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire. Il oserait, bien évidemment, et elle le suspectait même de n'attendre qu'un refus de sa part à la fin du cours pour pouvoir la faire basculer sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et la lâcher devant la porte de l'infirmerie, mais elle ne voulait pas. Pas devant tout le monde, alors elle ne le tenta pas. Elle attendit que la cloche sonne pour prendre ses affaires et traîner son pauvre corps jusqu'à un lit de l'infirmerie où elle se laissa péniblement tomber.

L'infirmière lui jeta quelques sorts pour faire tomber sa fièvre et soulager ses maux de tête, puis elle posa une potion sur sa table de chevet pour l'aider à dormir, et Lily tomba comme une masse juste après l'avoir avalée. Elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et elle picora très brièvement dans l'assiette que l'infirmière lui apporta avant de se recoucher une nouvelle fois.

« J'amène du courrier pour Lily Evans, déclara Alice en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. »

La préfète se redressa légèrement. Depuis que ses parents étaient décédés, elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de qui que ce soit. Même Pétunia ne lui avait pas écrit, mais à vrai dire, elle n'attendait plus rien d'elle et elle préférait ne pas y penser parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle fondait en larmes.

« C'est de qui ? Demanda t-elle en attrapant l'enveloppe avec précaution.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, ouvre, l'encouragea sa meilleure amie. »

Lily décacheta soigneusement l'enveloppe, puis déplia le parchemin et le lut brièvement pendant qu'Alice la scrutait. Le visage de la jeune femme rousse changeait régulièrement d'expression, et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de la page, elle souriait largement. Elle essuya une petite larme au coin de ses yeux et Alice ne sut pas trop si c'était à cause du contenu de la lettre ou parce qu'elle était malade.

« Alors, c'est qui ?  
_ Tes parents. Ils... Ils me proposent de passer les vacances d'avril chez toi et de rester aussi tout l'été jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un endroit pour habiter, répondit-elle un peu abasourdie.  
_ Oh Lily ! C'est génial ! Je n'en avais aucune idée, ils ne m'avaient rien dit ! »

Elle replia la lettre pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe en s'efforçant de ne pas craquer devant Alice. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de ce que cela représentait pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle était soulagée. Ses parents venaient de lui offrir un parachute et c'était merveilleux. Elle n'était pas totalement perdue, elle ne serait pas lâchée dans la nature après Poudlard, elle aurait un endroit où rester.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était tout de même un peu gênée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais les parents d'Alice étaient des gens réfléchis et elle savait que s'ils lui proposaient de rester avec eux, c'était de bon coeur et c'était parce qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment l'aider, alors elle se promit de leur répondre dès qu'elle serait rétablie et d'envoyer la meilleure boîte de chocolat qu'elle trouverait à Geneva Wendall dès qu'elle pourrait retourner à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait cette chose en commun avec la mère d'Alice : elles pouvaient manger des friandises pendant une heure consécutive sans s'arrêter.

« Alors j'imagine qu'on rentre ensemble vendredi soir ? Lui demanda Alice.  
_ J'imagine, répondit Lily en souriant.  
_ Super ! Je te laisse, je vais être en retard pour le cours de potion. Je repasserai te voir ce soir, Rémus a dit qu'il prendrait ta ronde donc ne te fais pas de soucis à ce propos. »

Lily la remercia et retomba dans son lit après avoir bu une gorgée de potion qui restait encore sur sa table de chevet. Elle était complètement lessivée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait chaud, mais à chaque fois qu'elle retirait la couverture de ses épaules, elle se mettait à grelotter. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que ces fichues potions au goût abominable fassent effet.

« Merlin, tu es vraiment mal en point, remarqua James qui venait d'entrer, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main.  
_ Non... Ça va, je t'assure, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en potion.  
_ Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis samedi, répondit-il en la fixant avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
_ Tu m'as vu tout à l'heure.  
_ Je t'ai aperçu, la corrigea-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. »

Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, Lily s'écarta légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui la mettait très à l'aise, mais James ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, il se contenta de continuer à la dévisager et elle se demanda un instant si la chaleur qu'elle ressentait n'était pas plutôt due à ce regard qu'au virus qu'elle avait contracté. James, lui, était vraiment confus. S'il avait su qu'elle serait malade comme ça, il ne l'aurait pas laissé se promener sous la pluie.

« Moi qui comptait passer la soirée avec toi... La prochaine fois que je te propose de marcher sous la pluie, frappe moi.  
_ L'infirmière a dit que je pourrai sûrement sortir ce soir, que j'irai mieux, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.  
_ Il faut que tu te repose. On se verra demain si tu vas mieux.  
_ James, on peut se voir ce soir, insista-t-elle.  
_ Non, on ne peut pas. Tu as l'air d'un cadavre, tu dois rester allongée, et puis j'enchaîne retenues sur retenues jusqu'à 22h de toutes façons... »

Elle pesta et il ne put réprimer un sourire quand il l'entendit marmonner « merci pour le compliment, crétin. ». Il avait juste prévu d'aller voir comment elle allait et de repartir, mais c'était difficile de quitter la pièce quand il la voyait emmitouflée dans ses couvertures l'air abattu, alors il se laissa basculer à côté d'elle.

Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir quand sa tête se retrouva à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller, et il la soupçonna largement d'avoir arrêté de respirer, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus, il se contenta de la regarder. Même en cadavre, elle était jolie. Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié le compliment, alors il ne le prononça pas, il le garda pour lui même en essayant de refréner l'élan qui aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras parce qu'il doutait qu'elle apprécie ce genre d'initiative quand ils étaient à l'horizontal.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut elle qui se rapprocha. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, pour être parfaitement sincère. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, et il sentit son souffle brûlant s'échouer sur sa peau. Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder la tête froide, ferma les yeux, et plongea finalement sa main dans ses cheveux roux pour lui masser le crâne.

« Tu devrais être en potion, lui rappela-t-elle dans un murmure.  
_ Slughorn n'a pas besoin de moi.  
_ Je vais te contaminer si tu restes là... Slughorn ne te contamineras pas, lui.  
_ Oh, s'il savait où je suis à ce moment précis, je peux t'assurer qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour m'empoisonner. Personne ne dois toucher à la fabuleuse Lily Evans, reprit James en imitant leur professeur de potion. »

Lily laissa échapper un léger rire et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fièvre qui la dotait d'une témérité toute nouvelle mais elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle et même si elle culpabilisait un peu à l'idée de lui faire rater son cours ou de lui refiler ses microbes, elle était vraiment contente qu'il soit là, et Merlin, il fallait le dire, sa main faisait des miracles dans ses cheveux. Si elle avait su qu'elle se sentirait aussi bien avec lui, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas posé autant de questions.

« Tu es conscient que si l'infirmière nous trouve, on est mort ?  
_ C'est tout l'intérêt, répondit-il en souriant.  
_ Tu as vraiment de gros problèmes avec les règles, répondit-elle en riant. »

Elle n'avait pas envie que l'infirmière débarque dans la pièce parce que si elle le faisait, James devrait partir. Elle se fichait de la soufflante qu'ils se prendraient tous les deux, et elle doutait bien qu'ils seraient envoyés dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ou pire, dans celui du directeur dès qu'elle serait apte à s'y rendre, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était dans un état catastrophique et la présence du jeune homme l'apaisait.

« Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? L'interrogea-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.  
_ Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il sans lui retourner la question. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas, c'était surtout qu'il se doutait bien qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle puisque ses parents n'étaient plus là, et cela ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle vivait déjà assez mal les choses pour qu'il en rajoute une couche avec une maladresse.

« Moi, je serai chez Alice. Ses parents m'ont offert l'asile, reprit-elle avec une touche d'humour qui ne trompa pas James. »

Elle ne pleurait plus depuis quelques temps, mais ça ne changeait rien. James savait ce qu'il en était à l'intérieur. Il la regardait quand elle pensait que personne ne faisait attention, et il voyait qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était incertaine, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, alors il se contentait de rester disponible pour elle.

« On pourra se voir alors ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
_ Je pense... J'imagine qu'il faudrait que tu trouves une manière de te faire inviter par Alice, mais j'aimerais bien, oui, répondit-elle. »

Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir les vibrations de sa voix contre sa poitrine et vint un moment où il ne put faire autrement que de s'écarter légèrement. Elle redouta l'espace d'un instant de le voir s'en aller mais elle constata que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quand il approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

« Je vais te transmettre tous mes microbes, murmura-t-elle pour le dissuader.  
_ Tant pis. »

Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, et Lily n'avait plus aucune force pour le repousser, mais elle en trouva assez pour agripper son pull. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des siècles alors que cela faisait juste trois jours, mais c'était un peu l'éternité quand on sortait avec James Potter.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longuement, jusqu'à ce que la fièvre de Lily se confonde avec la tiédeur du baiser qui commençait à sérieusement jouer sur sa tension. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle se dégagea des couvertures qui la recouvraient pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui en évitant particulièrement de lâcher sa bouche, et elle se retrouva bientôt à moitié allongée sur lui.

Elle ne prit conscience de la situation que lorsqu'il la fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter ça, peu importe ce que c'était, alors elle le laissa approfondir le baiser, et elle fut surprise de sa propre audace lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et qu'elle apprécia le contact de sa peau froide sous ses doigts brûlants. Qui aurait pu la blâmer ? Elle était malade, elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. De repos aussi, certes, mais là n'était pas la question.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir quand il lâcha sa bouche pour lui planter des baisers dans le cou, et elle ne put faire autrement que de basculer légèrement sa tête en arrière pour l'encourager, exactement le genre de chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait avec Daren pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. James Potter était toxique. Il faisait fuir la plupart de ses neurones par sa simple présence et sa stupide bouche s'occupait d'anéantir ceux qui restaient.

« Merlin, Lily, tu es brûlante, constata t-il en s'écartant brutalement d'elle.  
_ Je sais, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en le tirant de nouveau vers ses lèvres. »

Il se contenta d'un baiser rapide avant de se redresser et de descendre de son lit. Il avait bien compris qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, mais tout de même pas à ce point là, et il n'avait aucune envie d'empirer son état alors il se posa sur la chaise qui était près de son lit tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées qui s'étaient un peu égarées.

« Si après ça, dans deux jours tu n'es pas cloué au lit, c'est qu'il y a un problème, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire coupable.  
_ Ça faisait partie de ton plan dès le début, n'est-ce pas, Evans ? Contaminer un maraudeur pour que Gryffondor arrête de perdre des points.  
_ Il y a une seule personne dans cette pièce qui est assez tordue pour penser à ce genre de chose, et ce n'est pas moi, Potter, répondit-elle en rabattant la couverture sur ses épaules.  
_ Ose me dire que tu ne vas pas te réjouir de me voir agoniser pendant que les cours se dérouleront sans encombre, dans le plus grand ennui général, la défia t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Elle aurait pu protester, mais il n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle avait beau ressentir pour lui des choses qui la perturbaient énormément, elle n'en était pas moins soulagée quand il était hors circuit. Merlin, les choses se passaient tellement mieux quand il n'était pas dans les parages ! Gryffondor ne perdait presque pas de point, et aucun élève ne venait la voir en pleurant parce que James leur avait jeté un sort pour leur faire changer de couleur, ou leur avait collé le derrière sur un banc. Essayez seulement de passer la porte d'une salle de classe avec un banc ! Ce n'est pas simple, et Lily le savait parce qu'elle avait été la première victime de ce sort en troisième année.

« Peut-être un peu, mais là n'est pas la question !  
_ Ah ! Je le savais. Tu jubiles intérieurement, Evans. Dans ce cas là, je t'abandonne à ton triste sort pour rejoindre le cours de potion ! Lui lança-t-il avant de s'avancer vers la porte.  
_ Avec trente minutes de retard ? L'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.  
_ J'ai déjà fait pire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en quittant la pièce. »

Elle se souvenait effectivement d'une fois où Rémus et lui étaient arrivés en Divination exactement une minute avant que la cloche ne sonne. Le pauvre professeur Indigo n'avait rien pu en dire car même s'il l'avait voulu, les deux garçons ne l'auraient pas écouté. Ils faisaient leurs propres règles. Fort heureusement, la plupart des professeurs ne se laissaient pas mener par le bout du nez et la plupart du temps, les maraudeurs écopaient d'une retenue.

Lily commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas conflit d'intérêt entre son poste de préfète et sa relation avec James Potter, et elle redoutait chaque jour d'apprendre qu'il avait de nouveau fait perdre des points à Gryffondor. Elle n'allait pas agir comme Rémus, elle ne fermerait pas les yeux, et tant pis si elle se fâchait avec lui, elle avait été nommée préfète pour faire respecter les règles, pas pour bécoter un maraudeur en douce.

« Lily ? »

Il était presque 19h quand une voix la tira de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux et fut tentée d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller lorsqu'elle constata que Daren Wayne s'approchait de son lit. Il était à peu près la dernière personne avec laquelle elle avait envie de discuter maintenant. Non pas qu'ils se soient quittés en mauvais termes, car ce n'était pas le cas même si Wayne n'était évidemment pas ravi qu'elle rompe, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre lui dire qu'elle fréquentait Potter car elle lui devait la vérité, et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« Je t'amène tes leçons. Je sais que tu aurais peut-être préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais Alice a passé la journée à discuter avec Mélina Prewett et elle n'a rien noté, expliqua-t-il en lâchant une pile de parchemin sur sa table de chevet.  
_ Merci Daren, répondit-elle simplement.  
_ Potter a insisté pour venir lui-même au début, mais comme il est arrivé en cours de potion avec une demie-heure de retard et qu'il s'est fait renvoyé dix minutes après, j'ai pensé que mes notes seraient plus complètes et bizarrement, il était d'accord avec ça.  
_ Comment ça il s'est fait renvoyé dix minutes après ? Demanda Lily en se hissant légèrement pour s'asseoir en tailleur. »

Wayne fut étonné de cette question, lui qui pensait que la chose la plus étrange dans cette phrase était que James Potter n'ait pas omis d'objection à ce qu'il aille porter les devoirs de Lily alors qu'ils étaient en guerre froide depuis des semaines et des semaines à propos de la jeune femme.

« Black et lui ont trouvé une caisse de bézoards dans la réserve de potion, ils ont commencé à se les lancer dessus, et quand Black s'est baissé pour esquiver, Slughorn s'en est pris un en pleine poire.  
_ Oh Merlin... Murmura Lily en plaquant sa main sur son visage.  
_ Ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. En Métamorphose, Pettigrow avait jeté un sort à la chaise du professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle fasse un bruit de trompette à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait... Et en Sortilèges, Potter a jeté un maléfice de Folloreille à Marc Grant parce qu'il écoutait sa conversation avec Fanny Drake.  
_ Fanny Drake ? Potter discutait avec Fanny Drake ? Reprit Lily, stupéfaite.  
_ Ils n'ont fait que ça aujourd'hui. Tout le monde pense qu'ils sont ensemble, répondit Daren en haussant les épaules. »

Lily déglutit. Elle avait juste envie de se recoucher et d'oublier cette conversation. Pourquoi diable parlait-il avec Fanny Drake ? Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ?! A chaque fois qu'ils en discutaient ensemble, il agissait comme si cette fille ne valait rien pour lui, mais ils en revenaient toujours au même point, à ce rien qui semblait à Lily être en fait un affreux tout.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il pourrait avoir une chance avec toi. Tout le monde sait que vous ne vous supportez pas, continua Daren avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de quitter l'infirmerie.

Lily avait hoché la tête mécaniquement, et elle s'était recouchée en se disant que plus jamais elle ne voulait sortir de l'infirmerie.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie quand elle se décida finalement à en sortir. Sa fièvre était tombée mais elle n'était pas rétablie pour autant, et cela l'énervait considérablement. Elle n'aimait pas rater les cours parce qu'elle avait toujours peur de manquer quelque chose d'important, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait justement dû manquer une certaine quantité de choses importantes lorsqu'en chemin vers la bibliothèque, ses yeux se posèrent sur les sabliers des quatre maisons représentant le nombre de points que les élèves avaient réussi à gagner.

Pour Gryffondor, Lily constata bien vite qu'il s'agissait en fait d'avantage du nombre de points qu'ils avaient perdu que de ceux qu'ils avaient gagné. Il ne restait qu'un unique grain de sable dans leur sablier et elle dû s'approcher pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un problème technique tant elle ne comprenait pas comment une chose pareille pouvait être possible.

Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'infirmerie, ils étaient au coude à coude avec Serpentard pour la première place, comment avaient-ils pu perdre 200 points en 48h ? Elle se posa la question, mais la réponse vint tout naturellement à elle en même temps qu'un cri dans le couloir adjacent. Elle s'y précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James Potter. Elle fut cependant un peu plus étonnée quand elle constata qu'un énorme trou s'étendait entre eux sur plusieurs mètres. Elle ne pouvait même pas en établir la profondeur tant tout était sombre à l'intérieur.

Une élève de deuxième année était au bord du gouffre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, et elle hurla jusqu'à ce que Lily la tire par un pan de sa robe de sorcière pour l'écarter du gigantesque trou. Potter et Pettigrow se tenaient tous les deux à l'autre extrémité, qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre à moins de se jeter un sort de propulsion, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient responsables de ce remue-ménage.

« Oups... Lâcha James, baguette à la main, alors que Peter Pettigrow se cachait légèrement derrière lui.  
_ Potter... Commença Lily en essayant de contenir sa rage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Cria t-elle en détachant chaque mot.  
_ C'est un trou, Evans, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Je sais que c'est un trou, espèce de crétin ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il est là ! »

James mis plusieurs secondes à répondre. Pettigrow et lui se chuchotaient des phrases que Lily ne parvenait pas à entendre de là où elle se tenait, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas se rapprocher sans tomber dans la fichue cavité que son stupide petit-ami (elle l'appelait comme ça dans sa tête en se disant qu'elle arriverait à s'y faire un jour) venait de créer au beau milieu du couloir.

« Pourquoi il est là ? C'est une question intéressante, Evans. Tout a commencé ce matin. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai constaté en regardant par la fenêtre que le ciel était étrangement couvert. Alors je me suis dit « James, rappelle-toi, qu'est-ce que tu as lu dans la gazette hier ? Est-ce qu'il va faire beau, ou est-ce qu'il va pleuvoir ? ». On pourrait me reprocher de me poser des questions sans importance, mais elles le sont pour le Quidditch, car comme tu le sais, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. D'ailleurs, peut-être faudrait-il que je commence l'histoire par là...  
_ Potter, arrête de te moquer de moi, le prévint-elle en sortant sa baguette de son sac à dos.  
_ Ah ! Un autre sujet intéressant ! Je ne me moque pas de toi, Evans. Si je voulais même être précis, j'ajouterais que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux parce que tu vois, quand je me suis levé ce matin, je me suis aussi dit « Comment pourrais-je égayer la journée d'Evans aujourd'hui ? » mon cher ami Peter à côté de moi m'a directement répondu « Peut-être que tu pourrais simplement ne rien faire et t'éviter tout un tas d'embarras par la même occasion. » Intelligent, ce Peter, mais l'idée me paraissait un peu ennuyeuse, sur le coup. Alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais me lancer un nouveau chal...  
_ Viens en aux faits sinon je peux t'assurer que je te jette un maléfice de saucisson et je te lance moi même dans ce trou ! Vociféra t-elle en serrant les dents.  
_ Là, je suis curieux Evans. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'y prendrais, sachant qu'il y a bien une dizaine de mètres entre nous et que j'aurais le temps de faire trois fois le tour du château avant que ton sort n'arrive à destination, se moqua t-il. »

Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et son petit sourire en coin qui allait de paire avec son regard narquois donna à Lily l'envie de l'étrangler. Elle se contenta d'essayer de le pétrifier mais son sort n'eut même pas le mérite de le faire cligner des yeux tant il passa loin de lui.

« Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus qu'un grain dans notre sablier ?! Hurla t-elle, folle de rage.  
_ J'ai cru entendre, oui, répondit-il nonchalamment.  
_ Alors tu sais que tu vas payer pour ça.  
_ La présomption d'innocence Evans, tu connais ? Réfléchis-y et trouve aussi une solution pour ce trou, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'est absolument scandaleux, ricana-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.  
_ Ne t'avise pas de quitter ce couloir Potter ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Ne... »

Il était déjà parti, le veracrasse ! Elle se surprit à brutalement remettre en doute ses goûts personnels, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas éprouver la moindre affection pour ce crétin, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, c'était le cas, et c'était tout particulièrement exaspérant quand il agissait comme le l'être le plus immature que la terre ait portée.

« Présomption d'innocence, présomption d'innocence, et puis quoi encore ?! Marmonna t-elle tout en faisant demi tour pour aller trouver un professeur qui pourrait arranger le problème. »

Potter avait intérêt de bien se cacher parce que lorsqu'elle le trouverait, il passerait un très, très mauvais moment. Elle allait se venger, et il allait regretter de s'être moqué d'elle, et aussi de profiter de son absence pour passer ses journées avec Fanny Drake comme Daren le lui avait dit. Elle attendait impatiemment ses explications. Ou plutôt, elle se préparait largement à lui hurler dessus depuis deux jours. Il devait le suspecter puisqu'il n'était pas retourné la voir à l'infirmerie. Mufle.

Elle avait réussi à trouver le professeur Flitwick en chemin et lui avait indiqué le lieu du crime avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque où elle rejoignit Alice. Elle entreprit de rattraper une partie de ses leçons mais les gloussements à la table d'à côté la déconcentrèrent. Fanny Drake était avec plusieurs de ses amies et elles discutaient visiblement garçons. Potter, très exactement.

« On a une relation particulière lui et moi, expliqua Fanny.  
_ Mais... Vous êtes ensemble ou pas, au final ? Lui demanda Emmeline Vance.  
_ Pas officiellement, répondit Fanny en souriant.  
_ Et officieusement ? Gloussa Emmeline. »

Cette fois, Drake ne répondit pas, elle lança simplement un regard suggestif à son amie et les cinq filles autour de la table se mirent à pouffer. Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de croire tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Drake, mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'on la faisait douter en deux jours, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup. En plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait Potter sur le bout des doigts, ni qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Il avait confiance en elle puisqu'il lui avait confié son secret, mais il savait que Lily était une personne droite et loyale, il devait bien se douter que peu importe ce qu'il se passait entre eux, elle ne l'enverrait pas à Azkaban. Elle n'était pas si méchante que cela, elle était généreuse, même envers les gens qu'elle méprisait, et à ce moment là, l'on pouvait dire qu'elle le méprisait.

Elle le méprisait parce que lui et ses amis avaient fait perdre 200 points à leur maison et parce qu'il s'était moqué d'elle un peu plus tôt, elle le méprisait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que ses actes avaient des conséquences, et elle le méprisait parce que parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'aspirait qu'à lui compliquer la vie.

« Ah, James ! Entendit-elle. »

Fanny Drake avait levé sa main en l'air et faisait signe au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Il s'avança vers sa table, mais quand son regard croisa celui de Lily à côté, il s'arrêta immédiatement. La jeune préfète ne s'était même pas embêtée à rassembler ses affaires, elle avait littéralement bondit de sa chaise pour se ruer sur James qui lui même s'était élancé vers la porte de la bibliothèque pour en sortir avant qu'elle ne le rattrape.

Elle poussa un juron et se mit à courir pour essayer de réduire la distance sous les regards indifférents de tous les autres élèves. James Potter et Lily Evans qui se faisaient la guerre, c'était un peu une tradition. Ainsi, elle le poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

« Espèce de lâche ! Retire ta cape tout de suite ! Cria t-elle. »

Elle entendit un rire étouffé à quelques pas qui confirma ses soupçons. Potter se cachait, et elle détestait ça. Elle voulait avoir une conversation avec lui, une conversation d'adulte, elle ne voulait pas de ces enfantillages, de cette chasse qui ne menait jamais à rien, de ces hurlements qu'il la forçait à adopter, elle était épuisée de tout cela.

Pile au moment où elle soupira, las, que ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps en guise de résignation et qu'elle tourna les talons, James apparut devant ses yeux. Par pure précaution, il lui confisqua sa baguette, mais il n'eut pas le réflexe d'éviter la gifle qu'elle lui flanqua, pour une fois. Il avait pensé, visiblement à tort, que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait plus.

Il se massa douloureusement la joue alors qu'elle entamait une tirade haineuse contre lui qu'il entendait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à écouter. Elle lui hurlait dessus, et il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur sa jolie bouche, sur les traits réguliers de son visage, et sur ses yeux verts qui lui manquaient à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas posés sur lui.

« … Tu devrais grandir un peu ! Termina t-elle en colère.  
_ Je... Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
_ Tu vois ! Tu n'écoutes même pas ! C'est notre dernière année, Potter, et je comptais gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, pour une fois, mais tu sembles tout faire pour m'en empêcher, alors que c'est vraiment important pour moi. J'ai des choses à prouver, contrairement à toi.  
_ Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à prouver ? Se moqua t-il en poussant un petit soupir.  
_ Figures toi, Potter, que nous ne sommes pas tous nés dans une famille de sorciers. Certain d'entre nous sont arrivés ici en tant qu'enfant de moldu, certain d'entre nous se font insulter tous les jours dans les couloirs et cer...  
_ Qui t'insulte ? La coupa t-il avec intérêt.  
_ Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que certain d'entre nous ont été nommé préfets, et d'autres n'ont pas apprécié qu'ils le soient à cause de leur descendance car selon eux, un enfant de moldu n'est pas à la hauteur de ce genre de responsabilités. Réfléchis, maintenant. »

Lily se cachait derrière ce « certain » qu'elle utilisait sans cesse pour que James ne se monte pas trop la tête, mais il se la montait, bien entendu. Il voulait connaître tous les noms de ceux qui avaient insulté Lily, et il voulait leur faire regretter d'avoir pu remettre en cause ses capacités. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle devait se battre pour se faire une place, et il n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à ce moment précis pourquoi elle était aussi à cheval sur les règles.

Ce qu'elle lui raconta ce jour là lui fit presque regretter de l'avoir rendu un peu plus flexible ces derniers temps. Indéniablement, il éprouva des remords face à toutes les stupidités qu'il avait faites avec ses trois amis pendant que Lily était à l'infirmerie. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire perdre tous ces points à Gryffondor, et maintenant, il se sentait véritablement comme le plus gros crétin de la terre. Il s'était dit qu'elle voulait juste lui hurler dessus parce qu'elle adorait ça, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Quel abruti.

« Je suis...  
_ Désolé, termina t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Evidemment, tu l'es.  
_ Tu es en colère ?  
_ Bien sûr que je suis en colère. J'ai envie de t'étrangler. J'ai envie de te frapper ! S'exclama t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Il la laissa faire une minute ou deux, songeant qu'il pouvait bien tolérer trois ou quatre minuscules petites tapes après toutes les imbécillités qu'il avait fait depuis deux jours, et puis il bloqua ses deux mains pour la stopper.

« Je vais regagner les deux cent points, déclara t-il sur un ton solennel. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération en pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, et quand elle réalisa qu'il était très sérieux, elle éclata de rire. James trouva cette attitude particulièrement vexante mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

« Je vais les regagner Lily, répéta t-il avec aplomb.  
_ On en reparle à la fin de l'année, répliqua t-elle en tournant les talons.  
_ Je suis sérieux ! »

Il l'avait rattrapé pour essayer de la convaincre, mais elle roulait les yeux quand elle ne soupirait pas, et secouait la tête d'un air las et dépité quand elle ne roulait pas les yeux. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de faire remonter leur maison dans le classement, et cela contrariait profondément James.

« Laisse moi un mois et je te récupère tous les points, répéta t-il à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? L'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.  
_ Pour toi, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. »

Encore une fois, elle éclata de rire. Un rire jaune. Un rire qui sonnait aux oreilles de James comme une véritable offense. Lily Evans était en colère contre lui, et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, alors quand elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, il la referma d'un coup sec devant elle.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Lui demanda t-il.  
_ Non. »

La réponse était sèche, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête. James la prit en pleine figure. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui faisait un peu plus confiance depuis quelques temps, mais là, il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et cela le blessa profondément.

« Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne te le reproche pas, je l'accepte, mais s'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour une abrutie. Si tu veux voir Drake, préviens moi plutôt que de faire ça derrière mon dos, et on s'arrête là, c'est aussi simple que ça, lâcha t-elle en vérifiant autour d'elle que personne ne les entendait. »

James eut l'impression de se prendre un violent coup sur la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien. A chaque fois qu'il pensait que Lily avait saisi l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, il se rendait compte que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Le pire était probablement le fait qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase si calmement qu'elle semblait avoir accepté la chose, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit capable d'accepter qu'il puisse en fréquenter une autre.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe avec Drake, dit-il un peu abruptement.  
_ Non, effectivement, je n'en ai aucune idée, reprit-elle en le défiant du regard.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à te défendre, c'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu garder secret ce truc entre nous, j'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir et te considérer un peu plus. »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois, il la laissa passer, un peu hébété par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait passé du temps avec Drake, et cela l'énervait profondément qu'elle soit au courant. Pas parce qu'il sortait avec Fanny, ni parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce que Lily n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« James est malaaaade ! Chantonna Alice en faisant claquer la porte du dortoir derrière elle.  
_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça te rend si joyeuse ? L'interrogea Lily. »

Elle était allongée sur son lit et avait abaissé son livre sur son ventre pour observer sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air particulièrement ravie d'une nouvelle qui aurait dû la contenter, elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec James depuis la veille, et elle n'en avait pas ressenti l'envie, au contraire. Elle l'évitait tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait l'admettre, le fait de l'imaginer avec Fanny Drake la tuait.

« Parce que tu étais malade, toi aussi, reprit Alice les yeux pétillants.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Et alors... Vous vous êtes bécotés dans tout le château et tu lui as refilé tes microbes ! S'exclama t-elle en sautillant et en poussant des petits cris aigus.  
_ N'importe quoi ! La moitié des filles du château sont malades, n'importe laquelle a pu lui refiler le virus... S'il ne l'a pas contracté de lui même, bien sûr, s'empressa t-elle de répondre.  
_ Bien sûr !  
_ Fanny Drake est malade, continua Lily. »

Elle grimaça quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être amère, et Alice se mordit la lèvre avant de sauter sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

« Est-ce que je détecte une pointe de jalousie ?  
_ Tu détectes une pointe de dégoût, Al'. »

Cette fois, Lily releva son livre pour reprendre sa lecture, ou plutôt pour l'utiliser comme un bouclier anti meilleure amie intrusive, parce qu'elle s'obstinait à relire la même phrase sans la comprendre.

« James n'est pas intéressé par Drake. Il ne l'apprécie même plus. »

Même plus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Lily soupira. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle trouvé nécessaire de lui expliquer une chose pareille ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir su se cacher et d'avoir réussi à dissimuler ses sentiments à l'égard de Potter, mais c'était comme si sa meilleure amie savait tout sans même qu'elle lui ait expliqué quoi que ce soit.

« Lily... Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, reprit Alice. »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours vissés sur son livre, elle tourna la page simplement pour avoir l'air désintéressée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait beau ne pas croire ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait, l'envisager seulement était apaisant.

« Je sais que vous étiez ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard, que vous ne vous êtes pas croisés par hasard, et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. C'est évident. »

Le coeur de Lily s'emballa et elle sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à Alice que Potter ne s'était pas satisfait d'elle et était allé voir du côté de Drake dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné parce qu'elle savait que sa meilleure amie irait chercher James pour lui hurler dessus et ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions.

« Mais je suppose que si vous gardez ça pour vous, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, alors j'essayerai de ne plus m'en mêler, reprit-elle. »

Lily retint un soupir de soulagement, mais en même temps, elle fut forcée de se poser des questions. Avait-elle eu raison de vouloir garder leur relation privée ? N'aurait-elle pas dû accepter qu'ils s'affichent ? Etaient-ils seulement encore quelque chose ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à une seule de ces questions, mais elle savait que son coeur semblait peser une tonne. Ce simple fait aurait dû l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais elle n'eut même pas envie d'y réfléchir.


	34. Chapter 34

« Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall avec enthousiasme. »

James se retourna vers Lily avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Seulement une journée s'était écoulée et il avait déjà réussi à collecter soixante points malgré son gros rhume. A ce rythme là, il allait probablement achever sa mission dès la rentrée, mais la jeune préfète ne semblait absolument plus s'en soucier, et cela contrariait James.

« _Plus que 140...  
JP_ »

Lily ne cilla pas en lisant son parchemin, et cela l'agaça encore plus. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment, mais il était déterminé à se rattraper.

« _C'est désolant, Potter. Si tu t'étais réveillé avant, nous aurions actuellement 60 points de plus que Serpentard.  
LE._ »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle était vraiment en colère contre lui. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de lui parler, elle avait coupé court à la conversation, et de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il ne voulait pas discuter de Fanny Drake, mais c'était le seul sujet que Lily semblait disposée à aborder, alors ils se croisaient simplement sans s'arrêter, sans se cacher dans un coin pour s'embrasser, sans même y penser... Ou presque.

Pour être honnête, James espérait de temps en temps qu'il pourrait l'emmener avec lui dans un endroit calme pour lui rappeler ce pourquoi elle lui avait dit oui, mais il avait tellement peur qu'elle profite de ce moment pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement qu'il avait tout simplement essayé d'éviter de se mettre dans ce genre de situation.

Il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse rompre avec lui. C'était stupide, complètement stupide, parce que ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'entrée de la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt ressemblait déjà étrangement à une rupture, mais il avait refusé de l'envisager.

« James ? »

Le cours venait de se terminer et Fanny Drake s'était arrêtée devant lui, ses livres dans les bras, elle attendait impatiemment qu'il daigne poser les yeux sur elle. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner faire un tour dans ses histoires, cette fille était un poison.

« Oui ?  
_ J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, répondit-elle.  
_ Je t'ai dit de correspondre avec mon père, Fanny, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

James croisa le regard de Lily par dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice, et puis elle lui tourna le dos pour se rendre au cours de potion et la situation le dérangea tellement qu'il ne put faire autrement que de cesser toute discussion avec Fanny. Il se faufila entre le flot d'élèves pour rattraper Lily et quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment.

« Arrête de croire ce que tu crois, Evans. »

Il s'était obligé à être vague et impersonnel parce que tous leurs camarades de classe marchaient autour d'eux et qu'il doutait qu'attraper Lily par le bras devant témoin pour l'attirer un peu plus loin soit une bonne idée.

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois, Potter, répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
_ Ah bon ? Parce qu'il me semblait jusque là que tu voyais seulement quelqu'un discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, tu agis comme si tu avais vu quelqu'un fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.  
_ J'agis comme quelqu'un qui accepte que quelqu'un puisse se sentir plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre pour des raisons quelconques.  
_ Cette conversation devient réellement confuse, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Lily continua de marcher, les yeux rivés sur l'autre extrémité du couloir, et James commençait à bouillonner intérieurement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait même pas comprendre. Elle avait juste vu quelque chose, entendu quelques rumeurs, et elle avait sauté aux conclusions. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer comme ça.

« Elle a des soucis personnels, mon père travaille au Ministère, je les ai mis en relation pour qu'il s'occupe de ses problèmes. C'est tout.  
_ Tu es au courant qu'elle sous-entend à qui veut l'entendre que vous êtes ensemble ?  
_ Je m'en cogne de ce qu'elle dit, répondit-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et quand ils constatèrent que c'était simplement James Potter et Lily Evans qui se disputaient encore, ils continuèrent leur chemin avec sérénité. Seuls les maraudeurs et Alice portèrent un intérêt particulier à la situation, quelques pas derrière.

« Je ne m'en cogne pas, moi.  
_ C'est l'impression que tu me donnais ces derniers temps, répliqua t-il sur un ton sec.  
_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille lui flanquer une gifle ? Que je t'en mette une à toi ? Que je fasse une scène ?  
_ Oui. J'aurais préféré ça, répondit-il sincèrement.  
_ ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as laissé croire tout ce que je ne voulais pas croire, tu...  
_ Merlin mais quand est-ce que tu vas avoir confiance en moi ?! La coupa t-il.»

Ils avaient tous les deux oublié la présence des autres élèves à côté d'eux qui n'écoutaient de toutes façons pas la conversation, et cela arrangeait bien les deux Gryffondors qui continuaient de débattre. Ils étaient tous les deux en colère l'un contre l'autre, et la dispute leur semblait sans issue.

« Quand je n'aurais plus l'impression que je suis insignifiante, souffla t-elle. »

James referma la bouche quand il remarqua que le visage de Lily s'était tendu. Elle était triste. Elle pensait la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle la pensait sincèrement, et c'était horrible. Il n'avait jamais souhaité qu'elle se sente comme ça, mais c'était pourtant le cas. En faisant perdre tous ces points à Gryffondor et en discutant dans son dos avec Fanny Drake, il n'avait eu aucune considération pour elle.

Il n'avait pas saisi tout ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être en couple, réellement en couple, il n'avait pas saisi qu'il pouvait la blesser en faisant des choses qui étaient totalement sans importance pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de quelqu'un de cette manière puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu envie d'être avec qui que ce soit avant elle, il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, alors peut-être qu'il avait été maladroit, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas su gérer les choses de la bonne manière, mais il refusait de la laisser penser qu'elle était insignifiante.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Les cinq mots surgirent sans prévenir et quelques regards se braquèrent sur eux, mais James s'en fichait éperdument. Peut-être que Lily lui en voudrait, peut-être qu'elle le tuerait sur place, mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire et elle pouvait bien lui flanquer une gifle au beau milieu du couloir qu'il n'en aurait toujours rien eu à faire. Il avait besoin de le dire et il la soupçonnait d'avoir besoin de l'entendre.

« Quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. »

Il soupira. Tout le monde semblait avoir entendu les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, mais pas elle. Elle pouvait bien dire qu'il était agaçant, mais elle l'était au moins tout autant. Elle allait le faire répéter alors que c'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Il n'y avait vraiment que pour elle qu'il pouvait faire une chose pareille. Merlin. Une déclaration d'amour en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé. Si on lui avait parlé de ça un jour, il aurait éclaté de rire.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Lily, et pas qu'un peu. Tu veux que je le répète ? Ou tu veux que je fasse une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Peut-être aussi que je pourrais donner un discours dans la Grande Salle au cas où personne n'aurait entendu mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas, répéta t-il vaguement agacé. »

Lily changea de couleur en l'espace d'une minuscule seconde. Elle pâlit, elle rougit. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour essayer de penser de façon rationnelle mais elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment elle faisait pour marcher. Elle entendit Alice glousser derrière elle, et puis il y eut des exclamations partout autour, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rassembler ses esprits, ils étaient arrivés devant les cachots.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Entrez ! S'exclama le professeur Slughorn avec impatience. »

Lily se sentit poussée dans la salle de classe par le flot d'élèves et elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à la situation, elle se retrouva assise à sa table à côté de Daren Wayne qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Rien ne pouvait être plus gênant. Toujours écarlate, elle plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir mécaniquement son livre et ses plumes, le cerveau totalement déconnecté de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle.

James aussi était allé s'asseoir à sa place. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de Lily, il n'attendait rien du tout à vrai dire, il lui avait seulement dit les choses clairement pour qu'elle arrête de penser qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle pourrait ne pas avoir de réaction. Il s'était attendu aux hurlements et à la gifle, mais pas à ça. Pas à ce blanc, ce vide total, cette absence déconcertante de répartie. Lily en avait toujours, mais pas cette fois.

« Miss Evans, c'est votre livre de Métamorphose ? L'interrogea le professeur Slughorn en observant le bureau de la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. »

Lily baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait sorti de son sac quelques minutes plus tôt pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était effectivement trompée. Elle bredouilla des excuses et replongea la main dans son sac pour attraper le manuel avancé des préparations de potion, mais elle se cogna la tête sur le coin de son bureau en se baissant, pesta bruyamment, et c'est à ce moment là que James réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Lily réagissait. Elle était confuse.

« Fais attention, lui souffla sèchement Daren alors qu'elle tournait leur potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre alors qu'elle aurait dû le faire dans l'autre sens. »

Sa maladresse ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle manqua de lâcher la louche dans le bouillon, de se couper le doigt en hachant des pousses d'orties, et de déclencher une explosion lorsqu'elle attrapa machinalement l'essence de Murlap à la place du sang de salamandre. Elle grimaça finalement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la potion était noire charbon au lieu d'être cuivrée.

Quand le professeur Slughorn passa devant elle, le regard horrifié qu'il jeta sur la marmite l'inquiéta terriblement. La petite tape amicale qu'il lui administra sur l'épaule suffit à l'achever, et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'à James qu'elle observa tout en continuant d'entendre les mots qu'il avait prononcés avant le cours. Elle n'avait cessé de les entendre, à vrai dire. C'était comme une espèce d'éternelle résonance dans sa tête.

C'était difficile à croire, mais impossible à remettre en question. Il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle devant tout le monde, devant Fanny Drake dont le couteau ciselait les pousses d'ortie avec hargne à quelques mètres, devant Alice dont le sourire satisfait semblait impérissable, devant Sirius Black qui avait vraiment l'air consterné par la situation, et devant tous les autres qui chuchotaient en les dévisageant. C'était complètement perturbant, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

James Potter venait de lui avouer être amoureux d'elle dans un couloir bondé. James Potter. LE James Potter. Le crétin, l'agaçant, le méprisable, le détestable James Potter. Le charismatique, l'intelligent, l'affectueux, l'intimidant James Potter. Ce jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle et qui était concentré sur sa potion sans avoir aucune idée qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Sa présence dans la pièce était insupportable. Pas parce qu'il l'énervait, mais parce qu'il était là, à une distance de plusieurs mètres, et qu'elle était condamnée à rester assise sur sa chaise à le contempler sans pouvoir le toucher. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire, elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre, elle voulait seulement le toucher, le sentir sous ses doigts, le sentir dans sa bouche, elle le voulait, et le sentiment était désarçonnant.

Bientôt, il devint trop oppressant pour qu'elle puisse le supporter. C'était une vague de chaleur, une horrible canicule dans l'endroit le plus frais du château, et l'air était irrespirable. Elle transpirait les sentiments qu'elle refusait d'évoquer à voix haute comme s'ils voulaient se venger de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir pour répondre à ceux de James.

« Pro... Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que je peux aller prendre l'air ?  
_ Ah ! Miss Evans, bien sûr, Miss Wendall va vous accompagner, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez un malaise ! J'espère que ce ne sont pas les vapeurs de cette fichue potion de force qui vous ont fait tourner la tête, elles ont des effets terribles sur certaines personnes, lui répondit le professeur en l'encourageant à sortir. »

Lily ne répondit pas et se rua vers la porte. A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'elle inspira profondément tout en agitant ses mains devant son visage pour créer une légère ventilation. Sa gorge était serrée et elle frissonna brutalement quand elle sentit Alice passer derrière elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de façon totalement incontrôlée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu fais une crise de panique, Lily. Viens, on va marcher un peu. »

Alice l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit faire plusieurs allés-retours dans le couloir du château sans grand succès jusqu'à ce que finalement, Lily se mette à éclater en sanglots. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Enfin, elle avait des tonnes de raisons de le faire, mais sa tête était tellement vide à cet instant précis qu'elle n'avait même pas anticipé ces larmes. Elle fut aussi surprise qu'Alice quand elle les vit rouler sur ses joues.

« Oh Merlin, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? L'interrogea sa meilleure amie qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.  
_ Non. Non, je vais bien.  
_ C'est flagrant, ironisa Alice. »

Lily ne nota pas la remarque, elle continua de marcher en essayant de souffler et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration mais voilà le problème : elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Tout était bloqué.

« Peut-être que tu... Peut-être que c'est normal que ton corps réagisse de cette manière. Je veux dire... Ne le prends pas mal, Lily, j'insiste, mais... Je crois que tu attendais que James te dise ce qu'il t'a dit aujourd'hui depuis très longtemps. Je sais que tu ne le supporte pas, mais je me disais que c'était peut-être parce que... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il te fait sentir inconfortable. Quand on se sent inconfortable en présence d'un garçon en général, c'est soit qu'il nous répugne, soit qu'on l'aime bien, et soyons honnêtes, James n'est pas répugnant. »

Lily écoutait sans avoir envie de réagir aux propos de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle savait déjà et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir. La vérité en face à face, c'était dur.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, en soit. C'est juste compliqué à accepter. »

C'était un euphémisme, en fait. Lily n'arrivait pas à admettre ce genre de chose, c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de petit-ami avant cette année. Sans être renfermée, elle n'était pas très expansive, et elle n'avait jamais voulu que quelqu'un se rapproche assez d'elle pour rentrer dans son intimité et pour essayer de la comprendre vraiment, parce qu'il lui paraissait impensable qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un d'aussi imparfait qu'elle. Pourtant c'était le cas. James Potter était amoureux d'elle.

« Tu veux retourner en cours ?  
_ Je vais aller me reposer. Excuse moi auprès du professeur Slughorn, je lui enverrai un hibou pour lui expliquer que je ne me sentais pas bien. »

Alice hocha la tête et Lily pivota pour quitter les cachots. Elle atteignit rapidement la salle commune de gryffondors et elle se hâta dans son dortoir pour s'effondrer sur son lit en soupirant. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux. Elle reprenait une couleur normale et elle parvenait à respirer. Elle avait juste besoin d'une petite pause pour réfléchir loin des murmures, loin des regards, et loin de James. Elle lui parlerait le soir même, avant de prendre le train pour aller chez Alice, mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle décompresse.

C'était stupide. Elle venait de vivre ce que la moitié des filles du château auraient probablement voulu vivre, mais c'était tellement imprévisible et tellement irréfléchi qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir. Pourtant, plus elle repensait aux mots de James, plus son coeur se contractait, et un espèce de sentiment d'euphorie s'emparait d'elle. Alice avait peut-être raison. Ce n'était pas grave. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin d'arrêter de se creuser les méninges, peut-être qu'il fallait juste lâcher prise.

Elle se retourna dans son lit pour atteindre sa table de chevet et en ouvrir le petit tiroir. A l'intérieur se trouvait le morceau de parchemin qui contenait sa liste. Ses yeux la parcoururent avec attention et s'arrêtèrent sur le point numéro 6.

« Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de dingue pour moi, murmura t-elle. »

Elle attrapa une plume et raya la ligne comme James l'avait fait pour les autres. Il avait fait quelque chose de dingue pour elle aujourd'hui. Il avait fait plusieurs choses de dingues, à vrai dire, y comprit lui voler sa liste pour essayer d'en accomplir tous les points. Elle s'apprêtait à déposer sa plume quand son regard tomba sur une autre ligne.

« Te trouver qui que tu sois, où que tu sois. »

Elle hésita un instant, puis finalement, sa plume gratta le parchemin de la première jusqu'à la dernière lettre de cette phrase. Elle songea à ce moment là qu'il méritait une réponse, même s'il ne la lui avait pas demandée. Elle n'était pas capable d'être très explicite pour le moment, mais peut-être que cela suffirait à James. Elle l'espérait sincèrement.

Alors, elle glissa sa liste avec les deux nouvelles mentions barrées dans une enveloppe et un sifflement lui suffit à appeler sa chouette dont le bec tapa plusieurs fois sur la vitre avant que Lily ne la lui ouvre. Elle attacha le parchemin à ses pattes et la laissa s'envoler. James n'aurait la lettre que plus tard dans la journée, mais au moins, il saurait.


	35. Chapter 35

« Intéressant, nota James en brandissant la liste devant lui. »

Lily descendait les escaliers de son dortoir, valises à la main, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme assis sur la table juste en face. Elle osa à peine lever les yeux vers lui, mais elle fut bien obligée de le faire lorsqu'il bondit pour aller à sa rencontre, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« Tu m'autorises à la garder, alors ? L'interrogea t-il les yeux pétillants. »

De façon prévisible, elle se mit à rougir tout en hochant la tête. Il y avait une raison. Si elle la lui laissait, c'était parce qu'elle avait envie qu'il la termine, et il le comprenait très bien. Les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas en train de se préparer à partir les observait et cela rendait Lily légèrement nerveuse. James le remarqua, alors il écourta la conversation.

« Alice t'attend à l'extérieur. On se rejoint dans le Poudlard Express ? »

Encore une fois, Lily acquiesça sans prononcer un mot, puis elle fonça tête baissée vers sa meilleure amie à l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle discutait avec Frank, Rémus, Peter, et Sirius et ils se turent instantanément quand ils la virent arriver, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire qui ne trompait pas Lily. Ces cinq là avaient quelque chose en tête, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle ne comprit de quoi il s'agissait que lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express et qu'Alice lui refusa l'entrée de leur compartiment sous prétexte qu'ils étaient déjà trop dedans et qu'ils n'avaient plus de place pour mettre leurs valises.

« Tu n'as qu'à te mettre dans celui là ! Lui avait-elle indiqué en pointant la porte d'en face. »

Lily roula les yeux en sachant très bien ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre, et effectivement, ce ne fut pas une immense surprise lorsqu'elle constata que James se trouvait déjà dans le compartiment que sa meilleure amie lui avait indiqué.

« Ils ont un gros problème de subtilité, non ? Se moqua James.  
_ Alice n'a jamais compris le sens de ce mot, répondit Lily en souriant légèrement. »

Elle se laissa tomber en face du jeune homme mais garda les yeux posés sur la porte, s'attendant presque à ce que sa meilleure amie les enferme à double tours à l'intérieur. Elle ne le fit pas, car Daren Wayne apparut dans l'embrasure à peine une minute plus tard.

« Il y a de la pla... Il s'interrompit en voyant les deux personnes à qui il s'adressait, et referma la porte d'un coup sec.  
_ Est-ce que ça peut encore devenir plus gênant, à ton avis ? Demanda James à Lily.  
_ Fanny Drake pourrait venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

James grimaça, pointa sa baguette sur la porte coulissante, et jeta un sort de verrouillage avant de reporter son regard sur Lily qui avait posé sa tête contre la vitre pile quand la locomotive avait commencé à démarrer. Elle aimait bien regarder le paysage dehors, c'était le genre de passe-temps qui l'apaisait, mais avec James dans les parages, elle pouvait difficilement être sereine.

« J'ai rattrapé 100 points cette semaine, reprit-il.  
_ Je sais.  
_ J'ai dû battre ton record, pointa t-il avec une certaine fierté qui fit soupirer Lily.  
_ Les professeurs ont eu pitié de toi parce que tu n'en gagnes jamais d'habitude. C'est l'effet de surprise, c'est tout, répliqua t-elle.  
_ Quelqu'un est jaloux.  
_ Quelqu'un va te jeter un sort de mutisme.  
_ Quelqu'un trouve que je parle trop ?  
_ Exactement.  
_ Bien reçu Evans. Moins de mot, plus d'action. »

Lily eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à sa phrase que James se retrouva à côté d'elle, il l'obligea à tourner légèrement la tête vers lui, et il l'embrassa furtivement. La jeune femme réalisa à ce moment précis que la situation était profondément dangereuse. Elle était enfermée dans un compartiment avec James Potter, ses hormones étaient en ébullition depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassée remontait à beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût pour qu'elle puisse rester impassible.

Et elle n'y parvint pas. Elle resta immobile devant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son visage pendant un instant avant de lui retourner la faveur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'infirmerie. Ce baiser là était lourd de sens, et Lily voulait qu'il le soit. Elle voulait que James sache que les mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer étaient là, alors quand il rompit le baiser pour l'observer étrangement, elle se contenta de glisser sa main dans la sienne et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations. Le contact de ses doigts autour des siens, son pouce qui caressait lentement le côté de son index, sa respiration irrégulière, son odeur, divine et délicate, sa présence, simplement, et toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avaient jamais pu supporter.

« Dis moi qu'Alice t'a invité tous les jours de la semaine... Souffla t-elle. »

James eut un léger rire et sa main quitta la sienne pour aller s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il était étonné qu'elle lui dise une chose pareille. Lily n'était habituellement pas très communicative son désir de passer du temps avec lui.

« Mercredi, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Mercredi ? Juste... Juste mercredi ?  
_ Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Evans ? La taquina t-il.  
_ Je peux très bien me passer de toi, crétin.  
_ Non tu ne peux pas.  
_ Si, je peux. C'est toi qui ne peut pas.  
_ Ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne, répliqua t-il. »

Elle n'eut pas la force de se battre pour empêcher un sourire radieux, qu'elle savait pathétique, de filtrer sur son visage. Elle aimait entendre ce genre de chose. N'importe qui aurait aimé entendre ce genre de chose, même de la bouche d'un crétin, même si cela la faisait trembler d'effroi au fond, parce que c'était lui.

« Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais venir, reprit-il. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre, et elle remercia Merlin que James ne puisse pas avoir une vue parfaite sur son visage à ce moment précis parce qu'elle aurait parié qu'il aurait pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux et la chose aurait été assez gênante. Elle dû attendre plusieurs secondes avant de répondre de peur d'émettre simplement un ridicule couinement.

« Venir ? Venir chez toi ?  
_ Oui. Je n'habite pas si loin que ça de chez Alice, dix minutes en magicobus, répondit-il sur un ton léger.  
_ Oh... Eh bien je... Il faudra juste que les parents d'Alice acceptent de me laisser sortir mais... J'aimerais bien. »

James resserra un peu son étreinte et ils restèrent silencieusement enlacés pendant le reste du trajet. C'était tellement agréable que Lily grogna de mécontentement lorsque la locomotive commença à ralentir, signe qu'ils arrivaient à destination, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'arriver à destination si cela signifiait lâcher James.

« Lily... »

Elle savait qu'ils devait partir, mais elle se demanda comment la simple élocution de son prénom pouvait la contrarier à ce point. Elle s'écarta tout de même de lui avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il allait lui manquer, et elle détestait l'admettre. C'était pourtant le cas. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Au château, ils se voyaient tous les jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas forcément beaucoup parlés ces derniers jours, mais ils s'étaient vus, et c'était quelque chose qui n'allait pas être possible pendant cinq jours.

Merlin, elle se serait tapée la tête contre la vitre si James n'avait pas été avec elle. Cinq jours, ce n'était rien. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Pourtant, ça lui semblait presque être la fin du monde, et elle détestait penser de cette manière. Il lui avait certifié qu'il lui écrirait comme s'il avait remarqué qu'elle était contrariée, mais ça n'avait pas suffit à la faire sourire.

Elle attendit qu'il déverrouille la porte pour s'élancer derrière lui dans l'allée de la locomotive la boule au ventre, et elle en descendit avec une petite appréhension. Ils s'observèrent un instant, sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross alors qu'Alice et sa famille faisaient de grands signes à Lily d'un côté, et Sirius à James de l'autre, et finalement, ils se lancèrent un sourire discret avant de se quitter.

« Le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre ? Demanda Geneva à Lily en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.  
_ Ca a été, oui, répondit la jeune femme en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention au regard appuyé de sa meilleure amie.  
_ Vous devez être exténuées, rentrons, nous avons préparé ta chambre Lily, déclara le père d'Alice en leur faisant signe de le suivre. »

Elle les suivit dans la gare en silence, détachée de la conversation. La dernière fois qu'elle avait passé les vacances hors de Poudlard, elle était rentrée chez ses parents. Elle ne pouvait plus, maintenant. Elle essuya hâtivement une larme de sa joue pour que la famille Wendall ne se rende pas compte de son désarroi.

Elle n'était pas retournée chez elle depuis le drame. Des aurors s'étaient chargés de transmettre ses affaires au professeur Dumbledore qui les lui avait rendues quelques jours après lui avoir annoncé le décès de ses parents. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce jour là. Elle se rappelait avoir été convoquée dans son bureau, et ce fut tout. Elle ne se souvenait même pas en être sortie, ni ce qu'il lui avait dit exactement, mais quelques jours plus tard, elle était debout avec sa soeur devant deux corps allongés dans des cercueils.

Elle se souvenait des larmes de Pétunia, et elle se rappelait ne pas en avoir versé à ce moment là. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que sa soeur s'était mise à lui hurler dessus dans la pièce même où leurs parents reposaient. Lily n'avait pas été capable de répondre, et elle s'était refusée à le faire. Ses parents ne méritaient pas ça. Ils ne les avaient pas éduqués de cette manière, ils leur avaient appris le respect, et s'insulter au dessus de leurs corps n'était pas respectueux, c'était déplacé.

Au fur et à mesure que Lily suivait les Wendall à l'extérieur de la gare et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle, une idée se formait dans son esprit. Elle voulait retourner là bas. Juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa maison, si elle était toujours fidèle à ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas été vendue, les événements étaient trop récent et Lily et Pétunia n'étaient pas prêtes à prendre ce genre de décision.

Lily savait que l'idée était un peu morbide, que la plupart des gens n'auraient probablement pas voulu remettre les pieds sur les lieux d'une telle tragédie, mais cet endroit avait été sa maison pendant 17 ans, et elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Peut-être que ça paraissait stupide, mais pour l'adolescente, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était un besoin presque vital. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'elle avance, et pour le faire, il était nécessaire qu'elle y retourne, alors elle attendit d'être arrivée chez les Wendall pour en discuter avec eux.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ma chérie, lui dit Généva d'une voix douce en jetant un coup d'oeil anxieux à son mari.  
_ Je sais que c'est une demande particulière, mais... J'ai l'impression que ça m'aiderait. Vraiment, insista Lily.  
_ C'est peut-être tôt... Poursuivit Roddy, le père d'Alice.  
_ Peut-être, mais j'en ai besoin. »

Les trois Wendall s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis le père d'Alice reporta son regard sur Lily.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision seuls. Je vais écrire au professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, il a pu garder un oeil sur toi au château, il saura mieux que nous si tu es prête ou non, trancha t-il. »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle était bien consciente que le directeur de l'école pourrait lui refuser cette requête, mais elle savait aussi que s'il le faisait, c'était parce qu'il avait une raison. Dumbledore était l'homme le plus sage qu'elle connaisse, alors elle se plierait à sa volonté parce que ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

« Maintenant, Lily, nous allons aborder les règles de la maison.  
_ Oh Merlin, vous n'allez même pas l'épargner, souffla Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Lily laissa filtrer un petit sourire amusé tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Généva lui désignait. Les règles ne la dérangeaient pas, au contraire, elle était ravie d'être logée à la même enseigne qu'Alice parce qu'elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Généva et Roddy allaient s'occuper d'elle comme si elle était leur propre fille, et c'était vraiment aimable de leur part.

« Tout le monde doit être à table à midi. Pas midi 5, pas midi 10, midi. Chacun donne un coup de main à la maison, que ce soit pour le ménage, pour le jardinage, ou pour la cuisine. Pour le dîner, c'est 20h. Personne n'est invité sans notre consentement, et personne ne sort sans nous prévenir. Si tu souhaites aller faire un tour, tout ce que nous te demandons est de nous laisser un mot sur la table pour que nous sachions où tu es et que nous ne nous inquiétions pas comme des fous. »

Cette fois, Généva lança un regard appuyé à Alice qui soupira bruyamment.

« J'ai oublié une seule fois ! Protesta t-elle.  
_ Et tu as de la chance que nous n'ayons pas prévenu la brigade d'auror pour aller te chercher ! Enfin bref. Les sorties après 19h ne se font pas sans l'accord d'au moins un de nous deux, et... Bien sûr, pas de garçon dans les chambres. »

Lily rougit violemment alors qu'Alice se prenait la tête dans les mains en murmurant des choses sur l'horreur que constituait cette conversation pour des filles de dix sept ans.

« Roddy et moi travaillons tous les deux cette semaine, mais nous vous faisons confiance. Vous êtes responsables maintenant.  
_ J'avais les mêmes règles à la maison, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à les suivre, reprit Lily.  
_ Il n'y a pas que les règles Lily. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de nous parler, nous serons là pour t'écouter. Peu importe le sujet.  
_ Merci, vraiment, c'est... C'est très généreux. »

Généva lui sourit et lui tapota affectueusement la main, puis sa fille attrapa Lily par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparée. Elle était au rez-de-chaussée et Lily avait une vue directe sur le jardin. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas par hasard, les Wendall connaissaient son amour des fleurs et ils avaient toujours été particulièrement attentionnés.

« Alors, avec James ? L'interrogea Alice en l'aidant à déballer ses affaires.  
_ Quoi, avec James ?  
_ Vous avez discuté ?  
_ Je croyais que tu ne devais plus t'en mêler, répondit Lily, amusée.  
_ Je sais, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je suis désolée. »

Lily laissa s'échapper un petit rire tout en rangeant ses vêtements dans l'armoire en acajou. Alice était incroyable, et elle savait qu'elle l'aurait sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le trajet, mais pour pouvoir le faire, il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout le reste, et pour pouvoir lui dire tout le reste, il fallait qu'elle souffle un bon coup et qu'elle se répète que c'était simple. C'était aussi simple que d'arracher un pansement, seulement il fallait le faire d'un coup et sans chichi.

« On est ensemble, avoua t-elle rapidement. »

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un hurlement aiguë. Alice avait lâché ses livres de cours qui lui étaient tombés sur les pieds et elle sautillait en mordant son poing pour taire ses plaintes.

« Oh Merlin, ça va ? Lui lança Lily en se ruant sur elle.  
_ Je crois que je viens juste de me casser l'orteil. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me lâcher une bombe comme ça à la figure sans prévenir ?! »

Lily bredouilla des excuses et s'empressa d'aller chercher les parents d'Alice quand les deux jeunes femmes virent le doigt de pied gonfler et prendre une teinte sombre qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Roddy dû concocter une potion d'emplâtre pour arranger la blessure de sa fille sous le regard confus de Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

« C'est bon, Lily, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente pour James et toi, mais évite d'en parler à mes parents... Ils sont vraiment pénibles avec ça. Frank a subi un interrogatoire de 1h la première fois qu'il est venu à la maison, et crois-moi, ils feront vivre le même enfer à James même s'ils le connaissent déjà. »

Lily éclata de rire en imaginant Frank coincé en tête à tête avec Généva et Roddy le détaillant avec suspicion.

« Tu rirais moins s'ils demandaient à James s'il comptait avoir des « rapports sexuels » avec toi, souffla Alice en citant ses parents d'un air agacé.  
_ Oh Merlin.  
_ Comme tu dis. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient avoir ma mort, ce jour là. »

Lily ne s'esclaffa pas cette fois-ci, elle jeta simplement un regard horrifié à sa meilleure amie avant de continuer à ranger ses affaires. Elle avait presque terminé quand Alice décida de revenir sur la révélation qui lui avait coûté un orteil.

« Ça fait longtemps, avec James ?  
_ Ça s'est plus ou moins fait le jour où Daren m'a jeté un sort de coupure, mais... Ce n'est pas... Je veux dire, on se connaît à peine, c'est... C'est juste... Je ne sais pas où ça va mener, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.  
_ C'est normal. On ne sait jamais où ça va mener.  
_ Ce n'est pas très rassurant ça, Al', lui fit remarquer la jeune préfète.  
_ Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter. »

Alice souriait comme si elle savait quelque chose que Lily ignorait, mais la préfète ne lui posa pas de question. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de James. Il n'était pas là, et tout lui semblait un peu trop silencieux, trop paisible. Elle attendait mercredi avec impatience.


	36. Chapter 36

Mardi fut le pire jour des vacances de Lily. Tout simplement parce qu'il précédait mercredi et que la jeune femme commençait à mourir d'anxiété à l'idée de revoir James, et aussi parce qu'il suivait le jour du refus de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle retourne dans son ancienne maison, et cette nouvelle avait été particulièrement déplaisante pour la jeune femme.

Elle avait passé la nuit de lundi à mardi à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit en se demandant quand on l'autoriserait finalement à y remettre les pieds, et elle en était venue à la conclusion que la chose ne se ferait probablement pas avant qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard. Voir même pas avant qu'elle n'ait quitté le domicile des Wendall, donc pas avant Septembre si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un travail et un appartement.

Il lui était apparu qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps. Tout aurait changé, et sa visite n'aurait plus aucun sens. Pourtant, elle s'était dit qu'elle écouterait le professeur Dumbledore peu importe son opinion, elle savait que c'était plus sage, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait son avis sur la question, elle n'avait plus envie de lui accorder du crédit.

« J'y vais, Alice. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne pense qu'à ça, confia t-elle à sa meilleure amie en plein après-midi. »

Généva et Roddy étaient partis travailler tôt le matin et ne reviendrait que dans la soirée, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour en bus. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'enfreindre les règles et de trahir leur confiance de cette manière, mais c'était incontrôlable. C'était l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses parents qui parlait, et c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas contrer.

« Mes parents vont être tellement en colère s'ils l'apprennent, commenta Alice en suivant Lily hors de la maison.  
_ Ils ne l'apprendront pas Al', lui certifia Lily en passant la porte. »

La préfète s'arrêta sur le trottoir et fit un signe de baguette. Une minute plus tard, le magicobus s'arrêtait devant elle. Elle jeta un regard à Alice par dessus son épaule pour lui demander silencieusement si elle la suivait, et sa meilleure amie se hâta à l'intérieur du bus. Lily indiqua l'adresse de son ancienne maison au conducteur du magicobus qui les déposèrent vingt minutes plus tard près de l'impasse du tisseur.

La boule au ventre, Lily s'avança dans la rue jusqu'à arriver dans le lotissement dans lequel elle habitait. Chaque pas était plus difficile à faire que le précédent, et quand elle arriva finalement devant sa maison, ce fut pire que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Sa respiration se coupa net, et elle manqua de tomber à genou devant le portillon vert foncé.

Rien n'avait changé à l'extérieur en dehors de l'herbe un peu haute, et c'était comme si ses parents étaient encore là, comme si elle avait toujours la même vie que quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle s'attendait presque à les voir sortir pour l'accueillir, la prendre dans leur bras, tout en sachant que c'était impossible, et c'est ce qui la bouleversa

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc. Dumbledore avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que ce serait aussi compliqué, elle n'avait pas vu le contre-coup venir, pas maintenant, pas après avoir pleuré non-stop pendant une semaine, pas après avoir passé des dizaines et des dizaines de nuits blanches.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant qu'elle était là, alors elle poussa le portillon en prenant une profonde inspiration lorsque son grincement familier lui rappela toutes ces fois où elle se ruait à la fenêtre pour voir ses parents rentrer du travail.

Elle sentit la main d'Alice se poser sur son épaule, elle lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne convint pas la jeune femme blonde qui la laissa pourtant continuer son chemin jusqu'à la porte blanche qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Dès qu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur de la maison, elle sentit son estomac se tordre. L'odeur familière était à la fois euphorisante et meurtrière.

Tout était à sa place dans le couloir. Le parapluie rouge de sa mère était posé contre le mur près de la porte, son trench était sur la patère à côté du manteau de son père, et les deux porte-clés étaient entrelacés dans la petite boîte ronde dans laquelle ils mettaient habituellement tout leur bazar. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, si normal que Lily eut un hoquet de terreur.

Elle avança lentement dans le couloir et tourna la tête sur la gauche pour apercevoir la cuisine. La table du petit déjeuner était mise. Trois bols vides attendaient qu'on les remplissent depuis des semaines. Un couteau était tombé par terre, ce fut le seul élément de désordre que Lily pointa dans cette pièce ci. Il n'y avait rien dans l'évier, rien sur le gaz, et pas une miette de brioche sur la nappe. Tout était propre.

Elle pivota sur sa droite pour entrer dans le salon. C'était là que tout s'était passé, mais si on ne le lui avait pas dit, elle ne l'aurait pas deviné. Tout comme la cuisine, la pièce était dépourvue d'indice lui permettant de s'imaginer comment la scène s'était déroulée. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher quand même.

Alors elle fit le tour de la pièce sous le regard attentionné d'Alice. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au buffet sur lequel elle passa lentement le doigt. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo de famille qui datait de leurs dernières vacances. La seule où Pétunia souriait. C'était comme réussir à dompter un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune, alors Lily se souvint sans étonnement que c'était la préférée de ses parents.

Le collier de perles de sa mère était posé à côté, et Lily la revoyait faire son chemin habituel machinalement. Rentrer à la maison, longer le couloir, passer ses mains dans sa nuque, défaire son attache, poser le collier, et regarder si elle avait du courrier. Quelques lettres étaient empilées les unes sur les autres comme si elles avaient été négligemment jetées là, et Lily pu apercevoir son propre parchemin un peu plus loin, seul sur la table du salon, en évidence comme si c'était l'unique courrier qui avait de l'importance.

Elle décida de ne pas marcher sur le tapis, ni de s'asseoir sur le canapé, parce qu'elle redoutait que les corps se soient trouvés à ces endroits là, alors elle monta les escaliers suivie d'Alice. La première porte était celle de sa chambre. Elle y entra un instant, l'observa sans rien dire comme si elle voulait en imprimer chaque détail dans sa tête, et en ressortit. Il n'y avait plus rien qui lui appartenait à l'intérieur.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre de Pétunia, songeant que sa soeur lui en voudrait amèrement si elle mettait un pied à l'intérieur, et elle redescendit. Elle retrouva le couloir qu'elle longea jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de ses parents qu'elle n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir, puis elle bifurqua et se retrouva dans le jardin.

Les rosiers n'étaient pas encore en fleurs. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle remarqua quand elle s'arrêta devant le parterre. Elle y resta un certain temps, la tête vide, ou pleine, sans savoir trop ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur d'elle même, et puis elle se laissa tomber par terre et se mit à arracher les mauvaises herbes qui avaient poussées autour des rosiers sans être consciente que si les voisins la voyaient, ils la prendraient pour une folle.

Alice, elle, ne la jugea pas. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et l'aida en silence. Une heure passa avant qu'elles réussissent à faire le tour du jardin. Lily observait ses mains pleines de terre, cette même terre qu'elle avait remuée plusieurs fois avec sa mère, et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, les yeux humides.

Elle vit Alice se rapprocher d'elle, elle l'entendit brièvement lui parler, elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, mais c'était comme si tout cela était loin. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta par terre, incapable de bouger, mais Alice fut obligée de l'aider à se relever tout en la soutenant, et peu de temps après, elle était de nouveau dans le magicobus.

Quand elles débarquèrent au domicile des Wendall, Alice la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui nettoya le visage et les mains avant de faire de même avec ses tennis. Elle demanda à Lily si elle voulait qu'elle l'aide à nettoyer aussi ses vêtements, pointant le fait que ses parents poseraient sûrement des questions s'ils voyaient l'étendu des dégâts, mais elle refusa.

Elle attendit qu'Alice sorte pour se déshabiller et faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était. Il pouvait bien être trois heures de l'après-midi qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. Les yeux rivés sur le mur de carrelage blanc face à elle, elle s'efforçait de taire le hurlement qui résonnait à l'intérieur de son corps.

Dumbledore avait raison. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle était trop fragile, et c'était difficile à admettre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y aller, et elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle y était allée, et tout était parfaitement ordonné. Tout était à l'opposé de ce qu'était sa vie maintenant. La charmante maison de lotissement était la même que lorsqu'ils y avaient emménagé, elle était accueillante et c'était morbide.

Lily commença à faire lentement glisser son corps dans l'eau jusqu'à immerger entièrement son visage. Les yeux fermés, elle savoura un instant ce monde à part, le monde du silence troublé seulement par les battements réguliers et rapides de son coeur. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait aimé y vivre. C'était tellement apaisant...

« Lily ! Tu as une lettre de James ! Je la glisse sous la porte ! S'écria Alice. »

Sa voix était lointaine mais la jeune préfète l'entendit quand même. Elle hésita un instant à quitter le délicat cocon dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée pour aller lire la lettre en question, et puis elle parvint à un compromis. Elle s'essuya les mains, quitta la baignoire et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'enveloppe qu'elle attrapa avant de retourner se caler dans l'eau chaude. Elle sortit le parchemin en prenant soin de ne pas le faire tomber et elle se surprit à sourire quand elle aperçu l'écriture de son petit-ami.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'en totale honnêteté avec elle-même, elle dut admettre que si James Potter parvenait à la faire sourire à ce moment précis, c'était parce qu'elle ressentait pour lui des sentiments bien plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait bien voulu s'avouer. Il était là au bon moment, et ce même quand il n'était pas présent.

« _Lily,_

 _Pendant que tu lis cette lettre, je voudrais que tu gardes en tête certaines choses, notamment ce que je t'ai dit dans les couloirs avant d'entrer en cours de potion, et aussi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le placard à balai près de la Grande Salle. Je n'argumenterai pas sur ce dernier point au cas où Alice tomberait sur ce parchemin et le lirait tout en sachant qu'il NE LUI AI PAS DESTINE, mais j'imagine que tu vois de toutes façons ce à quoi je fais allusion._

 _Comme tu le sais, je devais vous rejoindre chez les Wendall demain. Malheureusement, il s'est passé quelque chose à la maison. Rien de grave. Enfin, je veux dire, rien d'alarmant. Sirius pense que je ne devrais pas t'en parler (ne me tue pas, je lui ai dit que nous étions plus ou moins ensemble), mais je sais très bien que tu finiras par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors je préfère te le dire. (Si l'envie te prend de m'envoyer une beuglante, de m'étrangler, de me jeter dans un lac entièrement ligoté, ou de m'assassiner d'une quelconque autre manière, repense au placard à balai.)_

 _Tu sais que mes parents sont habituellement cléments avec moi, ce qui est véritablement compliqué à gérer puisque je n'ai aucune idée des limites qui me sont fixées, alors c'est tout naturellement que Sirius et moi avons décidé de prendre les motos volantes de mon père pour aller faire un tour, mais franchement, on s'est vite ennuyé. Ça sert à quoi de se promener ? Pas à grand chose, on est d'accord, hein ? Alors on s'est dit : pourquoi pas s'amuser un peu ? On a ouvert ma malle de Quidditch pour se faire une petite partie... Je n'avais pas prévu de lancer un cognard dans la moto sur laquelle Sirius se trouvait. Enfin... Si, mais je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant de dégâts. Soyons clairs, ces machines avaient vraiment l'air solides._

 _Tu imagines la tête de mon père quand il a vu que j'avais ruiné l'engin... Il avait mis des années à la retaper... Il a littéralement pété un câble, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que Sirius et moi sommes condamnés à réparer les dégâts avant la fin des vacances, ainsi qu'à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, et je ne sais pas si Alice t'a déjà parlé de ma maison, mais... Ce n'est pas exactement minuscule. Comme tu peux le deviner, je ne pourrai donc pas venir demain. Ne t'énerve pas. Je suis désolé. Mon invitation tient toujours, cependant. Je suis sûr que tu prendras plaisir à me regarder travailler..._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _James._ »

Les yeux de Lily restèrent posés sur la lettre pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne soupire finalement et la plie pour la remettre dans son enveloppe. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas là au bon moment. Il n'allait pas être là tout court, et la mauvaise nouvelle n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle était simplement déçue, alors elle posa le parchemin sur le meuble le plus proche de la baignoire et elle ferma les yeux avant de s'immerger une nouvelle fois.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Ce n'est pas bon... Ce n'est pas bon du tout, souffla James, un parchemin entre les mains. »

Sirius et lui étaient en train de ranger chaque livre de la bibliothèque des Potter par ordre alphabétique comme le leur avait demandé le père de James quand le hibou du jeune homme était revenu taper à la fenêtre avec la réponse de Lily.

« Au moins, ce n'est pas une beuglante, nota Sirius plein d'optimisme.  
_ C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Pas de beuglante, et pas de menace de morts. Pas d'insulte non plus. Ce n'est pas bon, Patmol, répéta James.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?  
_ Juste « Tant pis pour demain, bonne chance pour le ménage et les réparations, à bientôt. Lily. »  
_ Eh bien, c'est concis, commenta distraitement Sirius.  
_ C'est bizarre...  
_ Réjouis-toi mon vieux, elle n'est pas énervée. »

Sirius donna une petite tape amicale à James et lui fit un signe de tête vers l'étagère poussiéreuse qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme essaya de suivre le conseil de son ami pendant une partie de l'après-midi mais il n'y parvint pas. Le parchemin qu'il avait reçu ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne ressemblait pas à Lily.

Il s'était attendu à devoir renvoyer au moins une dizaine de lettres comprenant uniquement des excuses en tout genre, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Lily n'avait même pas l'air de se soucier de son absence du lendemain. Peut-être qu'elle s'amusait trop avec Alice pour y penser, peut-être qu'elle se fichait éperdument de le voir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait semblé lorsqu'ils avaient pris le Poudlard Express ensemble.

Il fit malencontreusement tomber l'étagère sur le crâne de Sirius en confondant le sortilège de dépoussiérage avec celui de décollage et son meilleur ami pesta contre lui en se tenant le crâne. La réponse simpliste de Lily monopolisait son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention sur une chose aussi simple que du rangement.

« Bon sang, réécris lui si ça peut t'aider à te concentrer, mais fais quelque chose avant de me tuer ! Le sermonna Sirius. »

James hocha vigoureusement la tête puis s'assit brièvement au bureau de son père pour écrire un nouveau parchemin à Lily. Il se détestait mentalement de faire une chose pareille parce qu'il n'avait jamais été le genre de garçon à s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, et qu'il lui semblait maintenant qu'il en était là. Presque à ses pieds, et pour James Potter et son ego, c'était compliqué à gérer.

« _Lily,  
Comment se passent tes vacances chez Alice ?  
James._ »

C'était ridiculement court. Il avait pensé écrire autre chose. A vrai dire, il avait des dizaines de questions en tête, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air de lui faire passer un interrogatoire, alors il s'était contenu en se disant qu'une fois qu'il aurait la réponse à cette lettre là, il serait rassuré. Tout allait bien, tout était normal, Lily n'était actuellement pas en train de penser (encore) que leur relation était une erreur, elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui pour avoir dû annuler leur journée ensemble, et elle n'était pas en train de se dire qu'elle le détestait.

Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose lorsque son hibou s'envola et il poursuivit son rangement avec son meilleur ami. A l'allure à laquelle ils allaient, ils n'auraient pas terminé avant les vacances d'été. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint qu'ils avaient des elfes de maison, et que son père avait seulement mentionné que le ménage devrait être fait, pas qu'il devrait être fait par James Potter et Sirius Black, alors il mit les petits êtres au travail dans les autres pièces tout en continuant à ranger la bibliothèque.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de Lily avant plusieurs heures. Il n'y pensa pas tant que cela, à vrai dire, car Sirius avait eu l'idée brillante d'ensorceler une encyclopédie pour la faire voler, et d'essayer de tenir debout dessus le plus de temps possible. James le battit de deux secondes, et il plaisanta sur le fait d'être beaucoup plus équilibré que lui aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

« Plus équilibré que moi ? Pff. Une lettre d'Evans et tu te transforme en idiot, se moqua son meilleur ami. »

James lui balança l'encyclopédie à la figure et décacheta l'enveloppe pour pouvoir lire le parchemin de Lily qui venait d'arriver.

« _James,  
Tout se passe bien, merci. Les parents d'Alice sont assez cool avec moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais les convaincre de venir chez toi. Je suis désolée, j'imagine qu'on se verra après les vacances.  
Lily._ »

Le jeune homme relut la lettre plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois, il en était sûr, quelque chose clochait. Soit elle était en colère contre lui et ne voulait pas le lui dire pour une raison qui lui était totalement étrangère puisqu'elle n'avait jamais semblé réticente à l'idée de lui hurler dessus, soit il s'était passé quelque chose chez Alice. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il allait rapidement le découvrir.

Alors ce soir là, il attendit que son père rentre du travail, le regarda gagner sa partie d'échec version sorcier contre Sirius qu'il avait largement encouragé à perdre en lui glissant quelques gallions discrètement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une victoire du clan Potter pour que son père soit prêt à envisager une forme de négociation, et quand il lui sembla que la bonne humeur était de mise, il se lança.

« Papa, tu sais à quel point nous sommes désolés pour la moto, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je le saurai quand vous l'aurez réparée, répondit son père en dépliant la gazette du sorcier devant lui.  
_ Oui, bien sûr... »

James se tut l'espace d'un instant. Visiblement, son père n'était pas d'humeur à lâcher du lest, alors il songea à faire le mur. Puis il se ravisa. S'il se faisait prendre, il aurait de sérieux problèmes. Il avait eu droit à toute une tirade sur la confiance le midi même, et cela l'avait largement refroidi.

« A propos de cette interdiction de sortie...  
_ Non, James. Pas de Pré-Au-Lard ce soir, pas de Rémus, et pas de Peter, le coupa fermement Charles. »

Sirius ricana à côté d'eux, songeant que ce n'était pas du tout le type de soirée que James avait en tête.

« Il me faudrait juste une heure... Une petite heure, lui demanda James en dégainant son regard de miséreux qui faisait habituellement des miracles.  
_ C'est une question de vie ou de mort ?  
_ Non mais...  
_ Alors non, trancha une nouvelle fois son père.  
_ Je regrette, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Si vous ne le laissez pas sortir d'ici, je vais devoir l'écouter parler d'Evans toute la nuit, et je risque de me jeter par la fenêtre avant l'aube, ajouta Sirius.  
_ Evans ? La terrible Lily Evans qui a peur des balais et qui pense que tu es horrible ? L'interrogea son père, soudainement très intéressé par la conversation.  
_ Oh, elle ne pense plus qu'il est horrible, maintenant... »

James jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant de hocher la tête. Son père resta silencieux un moment, tournant les pages de son journal tout en réfléchissant, peu conscient que son mutisme était un vrai supplice pour James.

« Tu voulais te rendre chez Lily Evans ce soir ?  
_ Non, pas chez elle. Elle habite chez les Wendall.  
_ Ses parents sont morts il y a quelques temps, ajouta distraitement Sirius.  
_ Merlin ! Je n'en avais aucune idée ! James, pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?! »

Le jeune homme bafouilla en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait absolument pas eu envie de jeter ce genre de bombe à la figure de son père malade qui devait bien se rendre compte que son fils se retrouverait dans la même situation tôt ou tard. Et puis, déballer la vie privée de sa petite-amie à son père ne lui paraissait pas particulièrement élégant.

« Eh bien ! Vas donc voir Lily Evans au lieu de rester planté là comme un abruti ! S'exclama son père en lui faisant signe de partir. »

Il se leva hâtivement de peur que son père change d'avis, ignora le « de rien » de Sirius qui souriait malicieusement, et s'efforça d'essayer de se rappeler de ne pas dire à Lily qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de chez lui en utilisant la carte « parents décédés » quand il se retrouverait devant elle.


	37. Chapter 37

Lily avait à peine mangé, puis elle avait rejoint sa chambre en s'excusant auprès des Wendall pour son manque de loquacité, prétextant qu'elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit bien qu'il ne fut pas encore l'heure de dormir, elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur son sac de cours.

Elle poussa un soupir, se leva, et sortit ses livres. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à s'évader un peu, c'était incontestablement la magie, alors elle entama son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal tout en agitant sa baguette de temps à autre pour essayer quelques sorts qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore à la perfection. Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'Alice rentra dans sa chambre après avoir frappé.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
_ Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit Lily en se décalant un peu pour faire une place à sa meilleure amie sur son lit. »

Alice se posa à côté d'elle et elles étudièrent les sorts de bouclier pendant un moment sans évoquer leur après-midi compliqué. Elles se stoppèrent net lorsqu'elles entendirent quelque chose frapper contre la vitre, elles se jetèrent un coup d'oeil anxieux, et finalement, ce fut Alice qui se leva pour chercher la source du bruit. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte mais il n'y avait personne dehors. Quand Alice se retourna pour dire à Lily qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle sursauta. James était devant elle, cape d'invisibilité dans une main, balai dans l'autre.

« Salut Al' ! Lança t-il comme si tout était parfaitement naturel.  
_ Oh Merlin tu viens de me faire la peur de ma vie ! S'exclama t-elle la main posée sur son coeur. »

James se moqua gentiment avant de se tourner vers Lily. Ses deux yeux verts le fixaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'euphorie, elle avait presque oublié la règle ultime des Wendall qui voulait qu'aucun garçon ne mette un seul pied dans sa chambre. James avait les deux.

« Salut, Evans.  
_ Salut, Potter. »

Il y eut un sourire en coin, puis un deuxième, et le regard d'Alice jongla entre les deux. Elle pensait que le sourire de Lily était perdu, mais il était là, et il était là parce que James était là, alors elle sut quelle allait être sa nouvelle mission. Faire gober à ses parents n'importe quel bobard qui pourrait les amener à laisser Lily tranquille le reste de la soirée. Elle avait besoin de ça, surtout aujourd'hui.

« C'est ça, des vacances entre filles ?! S'exclama James en pointant du doigt le livre de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, Potter ?  
_ Franchement ? Deux pots de glace et les derniers potins de Poudlard, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
_ J'en ai entendu un sympa, ajouta Alice en souriant. »

Lily tapota son lit pour faire signe à sa meilleure amie de venir s'asseoir pour le lui raconter, et elle s'exécuta. James, quant à lui, se contenta d'attraper la chaise roulante qui était prêt du bureau avant de se propulser près des filles.

« Il paraît qu'il y a une préfète qui sort avec un maraudeur, lâcha Alice en gloussant. »

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle sauta sur sa meilleure amie pour lui intimer de se taire, la bâillonnant de sa main droite et lui assenant des coups d'oreiller de la main gauche.

« Tu lui as dit ?! Belle évolution, Lily, commenta James avec un large sourire.  
_ Ça m'a coûté un doigt de pied ! Ajouta Alice en essayant de retenir les assauts de Lily.  
_ C'est bien fait. Tu n'avais qu'à te mêler de tes affaires ! Et toi, tu n'étais pas censé être puni ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu enfreins encore les règles ?  
_ Je suis puni. J'ai juste eu une dérogation, sois tranquille, je n'enfreins aucun règlement.  
_ Oh si, tu enfreins celui des Wendall. Pas de garçon dans les chambres, poursuivit Lily.  
_ Cette règle est stupide, si tu veux mon avis. Ma mère l'enfreint elle-même, quelle hypocrisie, plaisanta Alice. »

Ils se mirent à rire avant de discuter de tout et de rien, puis Alice jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse ses deux amis en tête à tête, et surtout, qu'elle s'assure que ses parents étaient couchés et ne viendraient pas déranger Lily maintenant. Elle déposa une bise sur chacune de leur joue, serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, et quitta la pièce en leur faisant un petit signe de main.

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Demanda James à Lily quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.  
_ Non. Tu l'aurais su, si c'était le cas.  
_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ C'est... J'ai eu un après-midi difficile, répondit-elle simplement en se tortillant, gênée. »

James voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors il ne la poussa pas malgré son envie indéniable de savoir ce qui l'avait rendu aussi morose. Lily avait une vie difficile, et ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Peut-être que sa seule manière de lui remonter le moral était de faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué : enfreindre les règlements.

« Tu veux aller te promener ?  
_ A cette heure là ? Et si Généva et Roddy s'apercevaient que j'étais partie ?  
_ Ce serait toujours mieux que s'ils s'apercevaient que je suis là, dans ta chambre, à un mètre de ton lit, répondit James en souriant et en lui lançant un regard suggestif. »

Lily évalua la situation un instant, et finalement, elle se leva et fit un signe de tête vers la fenêtre. James ne se fit pas prier. Il s'élança derrière elle et ils se faufilèrent parmi les buissons du jardin des Wendall jusqu'à arriver au petit portillon du fond qui menait jusqu'à un chemin en terre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteint qu'ils purent marcher normalement, sans avoir peur d'être vus. Les haies étaient si hautes autour de la maison qu'il était impossible que Généva ou Roddy ne puissent distinguer leurs silhouettes.

« Tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, fit remarquer Lily à James qui marchait à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Le soleil se couchait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la campagne environnante et le ciel s'assombrissait autour d'eux. Ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas, ils avaient leur baguette pour les éclairer, après tout.

« Il y a une chose que je remarque, par contre. Cette fois, tu es entré dans la bonne chambre, nota Lily avec amusement.  
_ Je connais la maison des Wendall par coeur, et cette chambre d'ami était MA chambre d'ami avant d'être la tienne, pointa t-il en levant son index en l'air.  
_ Ah, c'était ça l'odeur désagréable, se moqua t-elle.  
_ Tu sais quoi ? Je voulais te révéler l'emplacement de ma planque de Chocogrenouilles, mais je viens de changer d'avis. »

Tout en continuant à marcher, Lily se rapprocha subrepticement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se frôlent à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, puis elle se mit à battre des cils en forçant un peu plus chaque contact.

« Non, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, lui dit-elle sur un ton doux qu'il l'avait rarement entendu employer.  
_ C'est comme ça que tu comptes me convaincre, Evans ? En me faisant les yeux doux ? Juste pour du chocolat ?  
_ « Juste » et « Chocolat » sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble, Potter, répondit-elle en glissant son bras autour du sien. »

Sa main descendit le long de l'intérieur de son coude jusqu'à sa poche où elle trouva celle de James qu'elle serra dans la sienne avant de la brandir devant elle en signe de victoire.

« Tu vois, _ça_ , c'est la raison pour laquelle tu _DOIS_ me dire où sont tes chocogrenouilles, ajouta t-elle, son regard jonglant entre leurs mains jointes et ses yeux à lui.  
_ Parce que ma main est dans la tienne ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire malin.  
_ Parce que... On est ensemble maintenant. Et quand tu es avec quelqu'un, tu partages.  
_ Je veux bien partager, mais il va falloir que tu trouves la cachette toute seule. J'ai besoin d'une fille capable de relever des challenges puisque j'en suis un moi-même. Et puis ça te fera une occupation quand je ne serai plus là.  
_ Parce que tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ?! S'exclama t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Je sais que tu passes tes journées à te lamenter dans ton lit parce que je te manque, que la vie sans moi est une tragédie, et que chaque seconde passée loin de moi te semble équivaloir à une année, poursuivit-il en prenant un air faussement dramatique. »

Lily lui enfonça sa baguette dans les côtes pour le faire taire mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire bondir sur le côté, et lâcher sa main par la même occasion.

« Tu es vraiment un crétin, Potter.  
_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, surenchérit-il.  
_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'a... Pprécie ! Bafouilla t-elle, pourpre et confuse. »

Elle avait visiblement un problème avec le mot en A. Pas celui qu'elle avait prononcé, l'autre. Celui que James avait prononcé, celui qui l'avait momentanément désorienté et auquel elle n'avait même pas fait attention avant d'être sur le point de le prononcer. Son coeur s'emballait alors qu'elle commençait à réaliser que leur conversation venait de s'alourdir.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'a... Pprécie ? Se moqua t-il tout en continuant de marcher à côté d'elle.  
_ Parce que. Tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te nomme tes qualités, tu en es déjà bien assez conscient comme ça, répondit-elle les yeux vissés sur ses chaussures.  
_ Je suis juste curieux de savoir si c'est mon charme extraordinaire, mon intelligence démesurée, mon courage légendaire, mon hu...  
_ Tes silences, le coupa t-elle. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. Quand tu ne parles pas. »

Elle inspira profondément comme si l'air était plus pur depuis qu'elle l'avait arrêté dans son élan, et il s'esclaffa avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de lui pincer la joue comme sa grand mère le lui faisait quand elle était petite. Elle se débattit un instant, et finalement elle abdiqua.

« Ecoute ça ! S'exclama James en s'arrêtant tout à coup. »

Elle se stoppa net à son tour, tendant l'oreille. Au début, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que les bruits de la nuit. Le vent dans les champs de blé qui les entouraient, les hululements d'une chouette, le klaxon des voitures au loin, et puis son regard se posa sur deux lumières au bout du chemin. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua une maison autour, puis elle l'entendit. A peine audible, le son d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui parvint aux oreilles, mêlé à quelques cris et éclats de rire.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? L'interrogea James en se tournant vers elle, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.  
_ A quoi tu penses ?  
_ Numéro 12, répondit-il en souriant comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête, ce qui était incontestablement le cas.  
_ Numéro 12 ? Répéta t-elle, complètement perdue.  
_ S'incruster à une fête à laquelle nous ne sommes pas invités. »

Il s'était remis à avancer, plus rapidement cette fois, en direction de la maison qui devait se trouver à dix bonnes minutes de marche. Elle resta immobile un instant, un peu hébétée, avant de se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

« Non ?!  
_ Si, répondit-il en souriant toujours.  
_ On ne va quand même pas débarquer chez des gens comme ça... Reprit-elle, hésitante.  
_ Ta liste stipule bien qu'il faut le faire sans y avoir été invité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas celui qui l'a écrite, ajouta t-il en riant.  
_ Mais... On ne peut pas f...  
_ Bien sûr que si, on peut, et on va le faire, la coupa t-il, déterminé. »

Elle essaya de le dissuader tout le long du chemin, prétextant qu'elle était idiote quand elle avait écrit cette liste, qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans et qu'une fille de 14 ans en pleine crise d'adolescence peut avoir des idées complètement absurdes, mais avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle se trouvait déjà à la porte de la maison et le son de la musique venait perturber ses pensées.

« Prête ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et il frappa à la porte. Lily fut prise d'un moment de panique et elle fit un geste pour s'échapper, prévoyant de s'enfuir en courant avant de se retrouver devant l'hôte de la maison, mais les doigts de James se refermèrent instinctivement sur son bras et il la ramena à côté de lui d'un geste précis en souriant à la jeune fille qui leur ouvrit.

« Salut ! Leur lança t-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de déterminer qui était les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle.  
_ Salut ! C'est Jack qui nous a invité, tu vas bien ? Lança naturellement James avant de faire un pas sur le seuil de la porte. »

Instinctivement, la jeune femme se recula pour le laisser entrer, et il déposa deux bises sur ses joues qui la firent virer au rouge. Lily se montra compatissante, étant elle-même pourpre et affreusement mal à l'aise et se demandant où son petit-ami trouvait une telle aisance. La jeune femme ne posa aucune question, cependant. Elle se contenta d'un « Ah oui, bien sûr, il m'avait dit qu'il aurait un peu plus d'invités que prévu ! » auquel James répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Jack ? L'interrogea Lily quand ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un immense hall d'entrée dans lequel une centaine de personnes dansaient.  
_ Petit coup de bluff. C'est un des prénoms les plus populaires après James, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le buffet, elle l'observait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'ahurissement. James Potter était effrayant. Il se faufilait partout comme un véritable serpent, et il s'adaptait à la moindre situation sans problème. Il était d'ores et déjà en train de rire avec une bande de garçons alors qu'elle était seule, plantée au milieu de la piste de danse comme un zombie.

« Profite, on risque de ne pas pouvoir faire ça tous les jours, lui dit-il en lui ramenant un verre.  
_ Du jus d'orange ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? L'interrogea t-elle en attrapant son verre et en buvant une gorgée sous son regard stupéfait. De la vodka, Potter ? Reprit-elle sur un ton accusateur.  
_ Moi, je peux boire un verre et rester conscient. Toi, tu ne peux pas, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant d'un air moqueur.  
_ Tu te rappelles qu'on est ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Tu. Partages. Ajouta t-elle en détachant les deux derniers mots. »

Il se mit à rire et hocha la tête avant de lui reprendre son verre. Il allait partager, mais sûrement pas de la façon dont elle s'y attendait. Lily n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui, et même si elle déployait tous les efforts du monde pour paraître parfaitement normale, il voyait bien que son après-midi compliqué avait entaché son moral, et il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour changer la donne. Il fallait lui faire apprécier cette journée.

« Après. Pour l'instant, on se fond dans la masse, et on danse, lui dit-il après avoir posé les deux verres sur un buffet un peu plus loin. »

Elle retint un « quoi ?! » tonitruant avant de regarder tout autour d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle observa la pièce avec attention. Les convives devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'eux, peut-être étaient-ils plus vieux vue la quantité d'alcool qui se trouvait sur les tables, et ils étaient incontestablement moldus car aucune baguette magique n'était visible, à part la sienne et celle de James qui dépassaient de leur poche. Si quelqu'un leur posait des questions, elle leur répondrait qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée costumée, bien que ce fut le seul détail étrange qui constituait leur tenue.

Elle revint à elle lorsque James avança sa main pour l'inviter à danser. Les yeux écarquillés, elle hésita. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans lorsqu'elle avait écrit cette liste, car si elle avait su qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette position embarrassante, elle n'aurait même pas trempée sa plume dans son encrier. Elle savait à peine danser. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était plutôt douée pour inventer des chorégraphies audacieuses... Quand elle était seule... Dans la salle de bain de son dortoir... En train de chanter avec son gel douche en guise de micro. Devant James Potter, là, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Allez Lily, vas-y, je t'ai déjà vue à l'oeuvre, lui rappela t-il en commençant à bouger autour d'elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se souvint de la soirée d'anniversaire de Fanny Drake. Merlin, ce jour là, elle avait bu assez d'alcool pour avoir l'aisance d'une ballerine au milieu de l'American Ballet Theatre, ce qui n'était très nettement pas le cas à ce moment précis. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion un peu plus loin. James l'attrapa par la main et la fit tournoyer donc elle fut bien forcée d'essayer de tenir la route, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel devant son insistance.

Lui, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. C'était à prévoir. D'après ce qu'elle savait, les maraudeurs étaient invités partout. Ils avaient dû en passer des soirées à danser dans le genre de clubs dans lesquels elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de mettre les pieds et dans lesquels elle ne le laisserait jamais l'emmener. Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle ne le serait jamais, et elle redoutait que le fossé se creuse de jour en jour et qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ces différences.

Elle avait presque envie de feindre d'être tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sans savoir qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle n'eut aucun effort à fournir cependant, parce que plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se sentait à l'aise, et elle dut finalement admettre qu'elle aimait sautiller avec lui au milieu d'inconnus sur le genre de musique qu'elle avait toujours détesté, un stupide morceau populaire dont les paroles n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Clairement, elle n'avait jamais été consciente de ses goûts avant ce moment précis.

Elle s'amusait. Elle s'amusait vraiment, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Elle souriait souvent, elle riait parfois, mais cela avait rarement été aussi sincère que ce soir là, où les yeux fixés sur le visage de James, elle réalisait qu'il pouvait lui faire découvrir des choses sur elle-même qu'elle ignorait. Elle aimait enfreindre les règles avec lui, elle aimait cette sensation grisante d'être plus ou moins une hors la loi en sa compagnie, et elle aimait par dessus tout se sentir maraudeuse. C'était ce qu'elle était, c'était ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, l'impression d'appartenir à un clan, le sien.

Elle était peut-être tentée de lui reprocher de l'avoir entraîné là dedans, dans son monde d'infractions, peut-être un tout petit peu, mais elle savait que ce n'était que de la mauvaise foi, que c'était hypocrite de sa part et que ce n'était que l'ancienne Lily qui parlait, celle qui n'avait pas encore perdu ses parents et qui n'avait pas réalisé que vivre, ce n'était pas rester à l'intérieur des limites fixées par le monde. Peut-être, finalement, que les limites ne se situaient pas là où elle avait cru les voir.

James l'interrompit dans sa réflexion, la faisant tournoyer à nouveau, seulement cette fois-ci, il ne la lâcha pas. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand son dos se retrouva calé contre son torse et qu'il noua ses mains autour de son ventre pour la garder contre lui. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se détendre et d'apprécier réellement le contact.

« Cette danse que tu as faite avec Alice sur le canapé à l'anniversaire de Drake... Je veux que tu la refasses, lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.  
_ Il va me falloir une sacrée dose d'alcool pour ça, Potter, souffla t-elle. »

Il ricana et détacha son étreinte, mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne s'écarta pas. Elle se retourna simplement pour pouvoir le regarder, et elle noua ses mains autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas ce genre d'aplomb tous les jours, les gestes affectueux venaient habituellement de lui. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle, mais de temps à autres, elle avait des sursauts d'audace qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

« Comment tu fais ? L'interrogea t-elle en le regardant curieusement.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Pour toujours tout réussir, pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux, pour t'incruster à une soirée à laquelle tu n'es pas invité aussi simplement... »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de James. Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était vraiment sa vie, sinon, elle ne poserait pas la question, elle saurait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, cependant. Au contraire. Il était satisfait de son ignorance. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait plus les siens, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que lorsque l'on grandit dans la crainte constante de la mort, lorsque l'on se prépare à perdre sa famille, lorsque l'on est confronté à la solitude en permanence, on développe son sens de la survie.

« La confiance, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Ça, c'est un truc qu'il me manque, pointa t-elle.  
_ Effectivement. »

Il attrapa ses mains derrière son cou et les garda un instant dans les siennes, pensif. Il ne dansait plus, il était sérieux, et Lily se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à cette expression sur son visage, celle qu'il ne montrait qu'à ses proches, celle du vrai James Potter, loin des imbécillités et des futilités, loin des querelles de Poudlard.

« J'aimerais... Commença t-il.  
_ Tu aimerais... ? »

Il inspira profondément et la guida vers le buffet où ils avaient posé leur verres pour les récupérer, puis il l'entraîna vers le jardin de la maison comme s'il s'était agit de la sienne, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit.

« J'aimerais que tu aies confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi, lâcha t-il. »

Lily déglutit et grimaça légèrement, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle fit quelques pas dans le jardin, sirotant une gorgée de jus d'orange entre deux réflexions, essayant d'ignorer son regard insistant, puis elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« Ma soeur me déteste. Je sais que ce n'est pas un scoop et je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais ça ne l'est pas, ça me bouleverse vraiment. Elle me déteste parce qu'elle pense que j'ai tué nos parents, et je ne lui en veux même pas parce qu'au fond, je sais qu'elle a raison. »

La confession la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait jamais avoué ce dernier fait à qui que ce soit, pas même à Alice, mais l'avoir fait devant lui la libéra profondément contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de tout lâcher, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle retenait à voix haute une bonne fois pour toutes, mais c'était actuellement tout ce qu'elle était capable de confier, et c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle. C'était une preuve de confiance... Ou au moins, d'un début.

Elle pensait que James allait lui démontrer par A + B qu'elle avait tort, elle s'était préparée à lui répondre, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser quelqu'un lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas tué qui que ce soit, qu'elle n'avait pas levé la baguette devant ses parents, et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus prononcé la formule, alors elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il secoua simplement la tête de droite à gauche avant de l'attirer contre lui d'un geste habile.

Ce simple mouvement de tête lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais il ne lui demandait rien. Il ne lui demandait pas d'argumenter, et c'était parfait. C'était comme s'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, et elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante. Son étreinte, elle, sonnait à la fois comme un signe de soutient et un remerciement de s'être confiée, de lui avoir laissé entrevoir l'espoir qu'il pourrait être pour elle ce qu'elle était pour lui, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait s'appuyer.


	38. Chapter 38

« Bon, et cette danse alors ? L'interrogea t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Elle s'esclaffa et lui donna une petite tape sur le torse tout en se détachant de son étreinte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil distrait en direction de la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient invités, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là, à parler de confiance avec James Potter à une fête où elle ne connaissait absolument personne à part lui.

« Hé ! Tu avais dit qu'on partagerait ! S'exclama t-elle quand il vida son verre juste devant ses yeux.  
_ _TU_ avais dit qu'on partagerait, lui rappela t-il, et on peut toujours, ajouta t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé et elle fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle mit bien deux ou trois secondes avant de lui rendre son baiser. C'était bon, c'était grisant. Le goût de l'alcool persistait dans la bouche de James, c'était chaud et fruité, et il y avait aussi l'autre chose. Cette deuxième saveur, celle de la confiance et de l'envie, celle qui la mettait dans un drôle d'état.

« Ok, c'est une très bonne manière de partager, avoua t-elle après avoir rompu le baiser. »

Il acquiesça en souriant et lui tendit la main pour retourner à l'intérieur. Elle y glissa la sienne et une minute plus tard, elle était de nouveau en train de se trémousser avec lui sur la piste de danse. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule, et elle se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme brun qui n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit parce que James l'avait déjà tirée un peu plus vers lui.

« Tu es sérieux, là ? Lui demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu es jaloux, constata t-elle.  
_ Je suis possessif, c'est différent, corrigea t-il l'air contrarié. »

Elle éclata de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres qui le laissa complètement perplexe. Elle recommençait. Elle recommençait avec ses fichus gestes affectueux qu'il n'arrivait pas à anticiper et qui le désarçonnait totalement. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cependant, mais la voir agir de cette manière avec lui devant tous ces gens était tellement inhabituel qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était réel.

Pourtant, ça l'était, et ils passèrent une soirée complètement démente. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt qu'il s'éclaterait autant avec Lily Evans, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre aussi bien, à rire autant ensemble, à s'amuser comme ils le faisaient, aisément et sans retenue ou presque.

« Je n'en peux plus, gémit Lily alors qu'ils quittaient la maison.  
_ Arrête de te plaindre, Evans.  
_ J'ai mal aux pieds... C'est de ta faute. Tu voulais que je danse avec toi. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça. »

Il secoua la tête en rigolant, longeant lentement le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quatre ou cinq heures plus tôt, sa baguette diffusant suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils sachent où ils marchaient tout en restant discrets. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit Lily se plaindre pour ce qui lui sembla être la cinquantième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la soirée, et il se plaça devant elle tout en agitant les mains dans son dos pour lui faire signe de monter.

« Grimpe, lui ordonna t-il.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Grimpe sur mon dos, et arrête de pleurnicher.  
_ Mais...  
_ Fais-le, la coupa t-il. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour lui lancer un regard menaçant, puis elle prit un peu d'élan et sauta sur son dos, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour se hisser un peu plus haut. Elle sentit ses mains passer sous ses jambes pour la maintenir, et elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction en sentant ses pieds revivre.

« Juste pour rétablir la vérité, je ne pleurnichais pas, reprit-elle.  
_ Tu pleurnichais et c'était insupportable, Evans.  
_ Hé ! C'est méchant ! S'offusqua t-elle.  
_ Je te porte sur mon dos comme si j'étais un canasson, alors j'ai le droit d'être méchant. Tu as une idée du nombre de filles avec qui j'ai fait ça ?  
_ Heu... Six cent vingt deux ? Tenta t-elle narquoisement.  
_ Très drôle, Evans. La bonne réponse était zéro, et la leçon d'équitation s'arrête ici, répliqua t-il en lâchant ses jambes. »

Elle encercla sa taille pour ne pas glisser et se hissa un peu plus haut sur son dos en nouant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était, attendant patiemment qu'elle glisse, ce qui allait être le cas d'ici peu.

« Je rigolais, ne me lâche pas, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment mal, l'implora t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser un petit soupir insolent. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, pensa t-elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Quelque chose changea dans la respiration du jeune homme, et un léger sourire surgit sur le visage de Lily.

« James... S'il te plaît... Retiens moi. Je suis désolée, souffla t-elle contre sa peau.  
_ Tu peux faire mieux.  
_ Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Je pleurniche et je suis insupportable. Tu as raison.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends, lui dit-il tout en continuant à marcher. »

La maison des Wendall se rapprochait et Lily n'avait absolument aucune envie d'y arriver. Même s'ils étaient en train de se quereller comme deux gamins, même s'il était vraiment susceptible et que cela lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel, elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

« Il faut que tu l'avoues, Lily, reprit-il sur un ton détaché. »

Ses lèvres quittèrent son cou, et elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant assidûment à cette phrase qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue. Elle se mit à sourire quand elle réalisa ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Leur première soirée ensemble. Il avait une mémoire d'éléphant, ce n'était qu'une petite conversation déplaisante sur les marches d'un escalier.

« J'ai besoin de toi, lâcha t-elle sans se faire prier d'avantage.  
_ Bien, répondit-il simplement avant de replacer ses mains sous ses jambes. »

Elle colla sa tête à la sienne et ferma les yeux, un seul murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la maison des Wendall : « plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer », mais elle ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir prononcée, et il ne fut pas certain de l'avoir entendue.

« On dirait que tu vas t'en tirer sans problème cette fois-ci, déclara James en constatant que personne n'attendait Lily dans sa chambre, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. »

Elle hocha la tête sans réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir étant donné qu'elle était toujours sur son dos et que toute volonté d'en descendre l'avait quittée. James lui avait fait passer une bonne soirée, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il lui avait presque fait oublier son après-midi désastreux, son excursion dans son ancienne maison et les visions morbides qu'elle avait eu pendant qu'elle parcourait les pièces.

« Il va falloir que tu descendes, lui dit-il. »

Il lâcha ses jambes et se baissa légèrement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent terre. Là, elle grimaça et détacha son étreinte à contre coeur avant de pousser légèrement sa fenêtre, qui était restée entrouverte, pour se frayer un chemin dans sa chambre. James la suivit pour récupérer son balai, et Lily ne put que constater le changement d'ambiance entre eux. Le silence était oppressant, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la serrait très fort d'une manière absolument désagréable alors qu'elle le regardait déplier sa cape d'invisibilité pour partir. C'était comme si une enclume venait de lui tomber sur le crâne et l'écrasait, elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Reste. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, pas trop sûr d'avoir comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il réalisa qu'il avait bien entendu quand elle se rapprocha de lui, lui pris sa cape des mains, et la posa délicatement sur le bureau qui était à présent le sien.

« Lily... Je ne crois pas que... »

Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'il n'y avait rien de très raisonnable dans sa proposition et qu'ils risquaient tous les deux de passer un sale quart d'heure s'il y répondait favorablement.

« Je sais. Merlin, je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. Tu en as déjà fait assez et ton père va te tuer, oublie, le coupa t-elle. »

Elle avait passé la main sur son visage et s'était mise à faire les cent pas devant lui. Elle priait pour qu'il parte sur le champ, qu'il s'en aille avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot visant encore à le retenir, mais il restait planté dans sa chambre, devant sa fenêtre, à l'observer silencieusement.

« Tu as besoin de moi, souffla t-il. »

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux, se demandant s'il attendait une réponse ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une constatation. Elle refusa d'acquiescer parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le contraindre à rester et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait si elle le faisait. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'était que s'il partait maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit parce qu'elle serait confrontée une fois de plus à sa solitude. Elle avait besoin de lui, indéniablement.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui réponde. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule, qu'elle s'assume, qu'elle affronte sa peine, mais elle n'y arriverait pas, pas encore, parce que Dumbledore avait raison, elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, et maintenant, elle était en train de se faire manger par ce qu'elle avait vu l'après-midi même et par les douloureuses images que son imagination avait créé.

« Lily... Je peux rester. Je rentrerai tôt demain, mon père ne le saura même pas. Dis-moi juste oui ou non. »

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas, alors il posa son balai, s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit patiemment. Ce simple fait apaisa Lily. Elle sentit la noirceur s'échapper doucement, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut qu'elle devait le retenir. Juste pour ce soir, juste pour cette fois-ci, parce qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de difficile et qu'elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver seule.

« Tu n'auras pas de problème avec ton père ? L'interrogea t-elle en se redressant.  
_ Non, répondit-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Pourquoi tu voudrais rester avec une pleurnicheuse insupportable ? Reprit-elle en plissant les yeux. »

Cette fois, les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un sourire, et sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Lily avant de descendre le long de son bras pour finir sur sa taille.

« Parce que j'ai une solution pour ça, répliqua t-il. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se mettre à pianoter sur elle avant de la chatouiller franchement. Elle se crispa et se laissa tomber en arrière sans pouvoir retenir un rire qui persista jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un terme à cette douce torture.

« Je préfère ça, lui dit-il en frôlant sa bouche souriante de ses doigts. »

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, ses yeux jonglant entre la bouche de James et son regard affectueux, celui qu'il n'avait que quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et elle empoigna le col de son sweat pour le tirer sur elle et être en mesure d'atteindre sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier, s'appuyant de chaque côté de son corps en s'efforçant de garder des pensées parfaitement innocentes.

Ce n'était pas simple. Elle était allongée sous lui et elle l'embrassait tout en s'agrippant à lui, et James songea que s'il y avait un dieu, il existait vraiment, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver dans cette position à la fois inconfortable et planante avec Lily Evans sans ça.

Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir dans sa bouche quand sa langue trouva la sienne, et, les yeux fermés, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il lui provoquait parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à ça qu'elle pouvait penser. Tout le reste n'était que brume et brouillard, tous les détails qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier avaient disparu. Tous, même le fait qu'elle l'ait ramené dans sa chambre et qu'elle lui ait demandé de rester dormir avec elle alors que si les Wendall apprenaient une chose pareille, elle perdrait leur confiance. Tout ce qui aurait dû avoir de l'importance n'en avait plus.

Elle ne put retenir ses propres mains lorsqu'elles lâchèrent son sweat pour aller se fondre dans ses cheveux noirs, le rapprochant d'avantage. Elle le voulait plus près qu'il ne l'était, mais paradoxalement, ce baiser était déjà plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. La position délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aurait dû la faire revenir sur terre, mais c'était impossible. Elle l'embrassait encore et encore, et elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter de le faire.

Ses doigts descendirent lentement sur ses épaules, dans son dos, sur sa taille, elle le serra encore plus, elle protesta quand sa bouche lâcha la sienne, mais lorsqu'elle dériva le long de sa mâchoire pour s'arrêter dans son cou, elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Merlin, elle aimait vraiment ça. Son coeur battait si fort que c'en était presque douloureux, et il n'y avait aucun doute, James pouvait ressentir ses pulsations contre ses lèvres. Le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait les six dernières années était toujours là, intense et violent, mais il s'était déguisé en bien. Il s'était transformé en plaisir, en chaleur, et en béatitude, et le sentiment d'allégresse qu'elle ressentait était tellement agréable qu'elle avait l'impression de ne se définir plus que par cela. Le bonheur et l'ivresse.

Cependant, ses craintes refirent surface quand elle sentit la main de James s'aventurer le long de sa cuisse et remonter dangereusement jusqu'à ses fesses, là, sous le coup de la surprise elle le repoussa brutalement et sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler sa main, elle s'abattit sur sa joue. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait juste de le gifler elle se confondit en excuse, gênée, complètement abasourdie par son propre geste, mortifiée par son comportement.

« Ça faisait un moment, j'en devenais presque nostalgique, commenta t-il simplement en se redressant.  
_ Excuse moi, c'est... Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
_ C'est bon, c'est bon, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû poser ma main là de toutes façons, mais la prochaine fois, pitié, contente toi de me dire d'arrêter, lui dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.  
_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, répéta t-elle en pouffant et en caressant affectueusement sa joue rougie par le coup qu'elle venait de lui asséner.  
_ Tu as vraiment l'air de l'être, ironisa t-il en la fixant d'un air mauvais.  
_ Je le suis ! Je t'assure que je le suis ! Insista t-elle en essayant d'arrêter de rire.  
_ Tu te payes ma tête. Tu aimes me frapper, et c'est inquiétant.  
_ Je ne me paye pas ta tête ! Je me moque de moi-même. C'est nerveux, excuse moi, c'est juste que, je ne m'attendais pas à faire ça, reprit-elle. »

Il secoua la tête, peu convaincu par cette explication, mais elle le regardait avec tellement de tendresse qu'il dut éventuellement la croire. Elle aurait voulu reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais la gifle qu'elle lui avait envoyée en pleine figure était incontestablement un signe, alors elle se redressa à son tour, légèrement embarrassée, légèrement refroidie, profondément désolée.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour ça, expliqua t-elle, un peu gênée.  
_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Si, justement. Peut-être que... Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as déjà appris à gérer tant de choses... Peut-être que tu peux m'apprendre à gérer ça aussi. »

Assise en tailleur, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, osant à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Il souriait et cela n'eut pour effet que de la faire rougir un peu plus. Ils en étaient là, à avoir une discussion d'adulte sur un sujet plus qu'intime, et Lily n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir demandé une chose pareille.

Ça n'avait rien de similaire avec la requête qu'elle lui avait soumise au début de l'année scolaire. Cette fois-ci, elle lui demandait clairement de l'habituer à ses mains sur elle, à sa bouche sur sa peau, à ces sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait quand ils étaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, à ce désir qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer et qui l'effrayait tout autant qu'il lui faisait du bien.

« Réfléchis, je vais me mettre en pyjama, déclara t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. »

Elle trottina sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et enfila son short rouge et son débardeur gris perle avant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était rouge, complètement rouge. Elle se pencha vers le lavabo pour se jeter de l'eau froide au visage, prit une profonde inspiration, défit sa queue de cheval, et rejoignit sa chambre.

James s'était allongé dans son lit, dos à elle. Il lui sembla qu'il s'était endormi alors elle se contenta de sourire, et de se coucher à côté de lui non sans avoir longuement hésité. Elle prit soin de ne pas frôler le moindre de ses membres tout en constatant qu'il avait retiré son sweat et son tee-shirt, et que la vue était particulièrement plaisante, mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur le plafond pendant de longues minutes, incapable de les fermer.

« Tu dors ? L'interrogea t-elle finalement.  
_ Non.  
_ Tu fais semblant depuis tout à l'heure ?! S'exclama t-elle, offensée.  
_ Non, je réfléchissais simplement. Dis moi que tu ne portes pas le short rouge.  
_ Je porte le short rouge... »

Il se retourna tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas, et leva légèrement la couverture pour vérifier qu'elle disait bien la vérité. Elle remarqua à ce moment là qu'il était en caleçon, et elle s'efforça de rester totalement impassible, mais elle constata qu'il n'y arrivait pas lui même, cela la rassura profondément.

« Ce foutu short rouge va avoir ma mort, Evans, lâcha t-il avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre son oreiller.  
_ C'est toi qui va avoir ma mort, Potter. Remets ton tee-shirt, lui ordonna t-elle. »

Il obtempéra en ricanant, ravi de lui faire au moins un peu d'effet, et il se recoucha près d'elle. Il avait pensé à ce qu'elle lui avait proposé avant, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler quand il commençait à la toucher et il craignait d'aller un peu plus vite que ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« A propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas si... Je ne sais pas si je peux t'apprendre ça, reprit-il.  
_ Pourquoi ? C'est comme quand tu m'as appris à tenir la main de quelqu'un, ou à laisser quelqu'un m'embrasser.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je me demande si je t'ai vraiment appris ça, ou si ça s'est simplement fait parce que c'était toi et moi, et que c'était dans un contexte particulier. »

Lily ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mettait à essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait.

« Pour toi, c'est une question de confiance tout ça, et je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. Tu es tellement... Méfiante. Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est juste que... J'aimerais comprendre, reprit-il. »

Elle déglutit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours été. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Ou peut-être qu'il y en avait des milliers qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquées. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vraiment habitués aux contacts physiques, peut-être que c'était parce que sa soeur l'avait rejetée, peut-être que c'était parce que dès qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, on lui avait fait comprendre que l'impureté de son sang l'empêcherait d'accomplir de grandes choses, peut-être que c'était juste tout un tas de détails qui l'avaient empêchés d'avoir confiance en elle et en les autres comme elle aurait dû.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée. J'aimerais vraiment te donner une raison, te dire que j'ai vécu une expérience traumatisante, ou n'importe quoi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste comme ça, et je sais que c'est bizarre d'être comme ça sans raison, mais c'est moi, je suis bizarre, répondit-elle simplement. »

James ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Lily avait éteint la lumière et elle pouvait à peine le voir maintenant, mais elle entendait sa respiration à côté d'elle, et c'était rassurant. Elle n'était pas seule.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois comme ça ? L'interrogea t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
_ Bien sûr que non. Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Lily ! Répliqua t-il avec véhémence.  
_ Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ?  
_ Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste dit que je ne sais pas si je le peux parce qu'il faudrait que tu aies entièrement confiance en moi pour ça, et ce n'est clairement pas le cas. »

Lily resta interdite. Elle se creusait les méninges sans arrêt pour trouver une solution, et c'était stupide parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle fallait qu'elle veuille avoir confiance en lui, pour une fois dans sa vie, il fallait qu'elle se l'autorise, mais c'était difficile.

« Peut-être que ça viendra avec le temps, reprit-il. »

Elle hocha la tête dans le silence de la chambre, songeant que même s'il n'avait pas toute sa confiance, il en avait tout de même une partie, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu accepter qu'ils se retrouvent là, tous les deux dans le même lit à discuter aussi sérieusement. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que les choses se feraient naturellement au fur et à mesure, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec tout cela maintenant. Après tout, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.


	39. Chapter 39

« Oh Merlin ! S'écria Alice en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux comme si elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir.  
_ Je porte encore mon pyjama et ma vertue, Al', commenta Lily d'un ton monocorde en levant les yeux au plafond. »

Elle se rua sur la porte pour la refermer derrière la jeune femme blonde avant de se planter à côté d'elle au milieu de la pièce, les yeux vissés sur James Potter qui dormait toujours dans son lit. _Dans son lit_... ! Elle se mit à sourire alors qu'Alice lui donnait des coups de coude comme pour demander confirmation de la vision qui s'étalait face à elle.

« Tu as pu te retenir ?! S'étonna Alice à voix basse.  
_ Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je me suis retenue ! Répliqua Lily, un peu offensée.  
_ Il y a quelques mois, tu étais prête à te jeter sur le premier venu, alors permets moi d'avoir des doutes ! Riposta Alice sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Lily la pinça pour la faire taire et sa meilleure amie bondit sur le côté en lançant un « Aïe » sonore qui fit légèrement grogner James. Elles se figèrent alors, l'observant, attendant le moindre geste de sa part, mais il semblait toujours profondément endormi, alors elles reprirent leur querelle.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est tenu, lui, poursuivit Alice en désignant James du menton.  
_ Il s'est tenu, affirma Lily en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au moment où sa main était remontée jusqu'à ses fesses.  
_ Hmmm... Sans vouloir t'offenser, James n'est pas du genre à se tenir. Peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de ça avec toi. »

Alice titillait volontairement Lily pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait envie de savoir, et la chose semblait fonctionner car cette fois, le visage de Lily vira au rouge. Pas parce qu'elle était embarrassée, mais parce qu'elle était contrariée.

« Je suis sûre qu'il en avait envie ! Protesta la préfète.  
_ Je ne crois pas... S'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait tenté quelque chose...  
_ Mais tu... Tu n'en sais rien !  
_ J'en connais un rayon, en fait. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué après tout.  
_ Oh tais toi espèce de sale comère ! Il a tenté quelque chose, ok ?! Et je l'ai repoussé. Sans faire exprès ! Trancha Lily en haussant la voix. »

Alice éclata de rire et sautilla autour de sa meilleure amie qui la fusillait du regard. C'était bien trop facile d'obtenir des confessions de sa part, et Lily se haïssait d'être si manipulable.

« Tu es vraiment la pire meilleure amie du monde, marmonna t-elle.  
_ Je sais, mais tu m'aimes et tu ne peux rien y faire. En attendant, tu ferais bien de le réveiller avant que papa ou maman ne débarque dans ta chambre pour te dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt car s'ils le trouvent ici, tu es morte. »

Lily acquiesça et regarda sa meilleure amie quitter sa chambre avant de reposer les yeux sur James. Elle s'avança vers son lit et s'arrêta à côté de lui, debout, les bras croisés, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle devait s'y prendre, alors elle l'appela simplement. Quand elle constata qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se pencha et le secoua un peu. Il roula sur le dos mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, alors, à court de solutions, elle lui administra de petites gifles et cette fois-ci, il se réveilla.

« Pire. Réveil. Du. Monde, articula t-il en écartant ses mains de son visage.  
_ Excuse moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça.  
_ Je te montrerai comment on s'y prend, un jour, murmura t-il en se redressant. »

Il se frotta les yeux et Lily eut envie de lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller définitivement, il était mignon. Elle retint ses pulsions, cependant, et s'éloigna légèrement pendant qu'il se rhabillait, surveillant la porte avec anxiété.

« Quand est-ce que tu viens chez moi ?  
_ Tu es puni, Potter, lui rappela t-elle.  
_ Merlin, j'avais oublié ça. Ça veut dire qu'on se voit à Poudlard ? »

Elle déglutit en prenant conscience de cette réalité, puis elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était rien, une semaine et demie, ce n'était rien du tout, pourtant, elle eut l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide, tout à coup. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il la faisait rire. Il la faisait rire tout le temps, peu importe l'humeur dans laquelle elle était, il y parvenait, et elle adorait ça.

« Merci d'être venu. C'était... C'était vraiment bien, lui confia t-elle alors qu'il attrapait sa cape d'invisibilité. »

Il s'apprêtait à refermer sa main sur son balai mais il s'arrêta dans son élan pour regarder Lily. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était triste. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il partait, ou à cause de cette chose qu'il s'était passé la veille et qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui raconter. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux, quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aimait pas cela.

« Tu peux m'écrire s'il y a quoi que ce soit, lui dit-il très sérieusement.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Bien. »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, et à ce moment précis, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez ! S'exclama t-elle avant même d'avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
_ Le petit déjeuner est prêt si tu veux, Lily. Je pars au travail, bonne journée ! Lui lança Généva, la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
_ Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. C'était moins une. Elle posa ses yeux sur la fenêtre entrouverte par laquelle James venait de s'en aller, les souvenirs de la veille revenant la narguer. Elle était insouciante quand elle était avec lui, et elle aimait qu'il la fasse sentir aussi légère. C'était un peu un monde parallèle.

Il y avait celui dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, celui du manque indéniable de tout. De ses parents, de sa soeur, de son ancienne vie qui était partie en fumée, et du futur qu'elle croyait avoir avec eux et dont elle avait dû faire le deuil. Il y avait la solitude, l'isolation, cette impression persistante d'être seule malgré le monde qui l'entourait, et puis cette sensation oppressante d'être abandonnée.

Il y avait celui dans lequel elle se trouvait la veille au soir, celui du bonheur pur, de l'oubli, de l'extase. Juste James Potter et elle dansant ensemble, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant sans penser à rien d'autre, sans penser qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester collés l'un à l'autre éternellement, sans penser que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et que cette fin là était pour Lily semblable à une chute qui l'amenait à se cogner la tête, et à se rappeler de tout.

Elle se rappelait que sa vie n'était pas une danse hasardeuse dans une soirée d'adolescent, ni une étreinte chaleureuse avec un garçon séduisant, et encore moins une embrassade passionnée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Sa vie était une succession d'échecs, une succession d'erreurs et de mauvaises décisions, sa vie était d'une imperfection sans nom.

« Tu viens manger ? L'interrogea Alice en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte. »

Lily acquiesça, et alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle se rappela qu'elle avait une mission a accomplir pendant cette semaine et demie qu'il lui restait à passer chez les Wendall : Elle devait trouver la fichue planque dans laquelle son crétin de petit-ami cachait ses chocogrenouilles. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle le savait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à lui, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Elle sentait déjà le sol se dérober sous ses pieds à chaque fois que son stupide visage se dessinait dans son esprit, et elle avait également beaucoup de peine à ignorer tout le reste. Son sang qui filait dans ses veines à une allure démentielle, sa tension qui crevait le plafond, et ses mains qui tremblaient de façon incontrôlée. Merlin, elle n'osait même pas mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui pouvaient se dissimuler derrière tout ça. Alors elle allait trouver cette cachette, juste par vengeance, juste parce que ses réactions face à lui la contrariaient.

Alors Lily chercha. Elle chercha longuement. Elle interrogea même Alice, mais sa meilleure amie lui assura qu'elle ne savait pas où était la cachette bien qu'elle en eut également entendu parler. La chambre fut examinée en long, en large, et en travers pendant toutes les vacances, en vain, et James refusa de donner à Lily le moindre indice à chaque fois qu'elle lui écrivait pour en obtenir.

Ce fut le dimanche matin de la fin des vacances, quelques minutes avant son départ pour la gare, qu'elle localisa finalement la planque. Exténuée d'avoir cherché, exténuée de n'avoir pas trouvé, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux vissés vers le plafond. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle la remarqua, la nuance de blanc au plafond qui n'était pas la même que celle des murs.

Elle se redressa de façon à se retrouver debout sur son matelas, et examina un peu plus attentivement le plafond avant d'essayer de l'atteindre. Elle était trop petite pour y parvenir, et Potter l'était probablement aussi, mais il avait un balai, lui. Aveuglée par son envie de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir trouvé sa cachette, elle pointa sa baguette au dessus d'elle, persuadée d'avoir résolu son problème de hauteur.

« Ascencio ! »

Elle savait que c'était stupide, elle le savait, mais Potter lui faisait perdre tous ses neurones même quand il n'était pas là, et elle pesta violemment contre lui quand son crâne percuta le plafond un peu plus brutalement que prévu et qu'elle retomba sur son lit avant de glisser par terre dans un fracas sans nom. La cachette, elle, avait bien été découverte. Le coup de tête involontaire de Lily avait ouvert une trappe qui laissa s'échapper une quantité déraisonnable de bonbons en tout genre, et sans grande surprise pour la préfète, quelques fioles d'alcool absolument interdites à Poudlard.

Recroquevillée sur la moquette de sa chambre, se tenant le crâne en geignant et en insultant intérieurement Potter plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle n'avait décidément pas fait le bon choix de sort pour arriver à ses fins, elle mit quelques secondes à parvenir à se relever, juste le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose parmi les friandises. Une photo.

Étourdie par le coup qu'elle venait d'infliger à son pauvre crâne, elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à refermer ses mains sur le morceau de papier. Sa vision était floue et elle dut cligner des yeux pendant un moment avant de reconnaître le jeune homme qui déposait un rapide baiser sur la bouche d'une jeune fille.

« Lily ? Ca va ? On a entendu du bruit, déclara Alice en rentrant dans la chambre. »

Lily glissa la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean à la hâte pour que sa meilleure amie ne la voit pas et hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était sans compter sur la goutte de sang qui dévala son visage jusqu'à tâcher la moquette beige, ni le vertige qui la saisit à ce moment là.

« Merlin, tu saignes ! Il faut t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ! Papa ! Maman ! Lily saigne ! Lily saigne ! Paniqua Alice sans accorder la moindre importance à l'amas de sucreries qui s'étalait sur une bonne partie du matelas. »

La jeune préfète porta la main à son front, et elle constata avec étonnement que ses doigts étaient recouverts de la substance rouge. Elle s'était fait mal, certes, mais elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était ouverte. Elle blêmit à la vue de son sang et eut juste le temps de confier à Alice qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien avant de s'échouer lamentablement à ses pieds.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans une pièce dont les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculés, profondément angoissants. L'odeur l'était aussi, d'ailleurs. Celle des potions désinfectantes et soignantes, celle de Sainte-Mangouste. L'odeur du stress, pure et dure, saisissante et bien distincte.

Quelqu'un s'affairait autour d'elle, mais elle ne le remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard, quand la personne s'arrêta devant son lit en lui souriant et qu'elle l'aida à se redresser.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, mademoiselle Evans ? L'interrogea la médicomage. »

Lily tâta son visage un instant puis brandit sa main devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne saignait plus. Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle constata que ses doigts étaient secs, puis elle réfléchit à la question de la médicomage. Elle se sentait plutôt bien compte tenu du choc qu'avait subi sa tête.

« Je n'ai plus mal, répondit-elle simplement.  
_ C'est normal. C'était superficiel. Nous avons nettoyé la plaie à l'aide d'une lotion et la bosse a disparu immédiatement. Vous avez dû perdre connaissance à la vue du sang, c'est impressionnant parfois, commenta la jeune femme.  
_ Je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, alors ?  
_ Bien sûr. Il y aura juste quelques papiers à signer, Monsieur et Madame Wendall m'ont expliqué que vous étiez majeure alors vous n'aurez qu'à vous rendre à l'accueil. Vos amis vous attendent dehors, vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. Ne vous levez pas trop rapidement, cependant.  
_ Mes amis ? Répéta Lily.  
_ Mademoiselle Wendall est allée visiter Madame Potter pendant que vous étiez inconsciente, elle y a croisé son fils, expliqua la médicomage. »

Lily hocha silencieusement la tête, bien sûr, James allait régulièrement voir sa mère le dimanche. Elle attendit que la médicomage quitte la pièce pour plonger la main dans la poche arrière de son jean, histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas cognée la tête si fort qu'elle avait développé des hallucinations visuelles, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Sur la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Alice et James s'embrassaient brièvement avant de faire un signe de main vers la personne qui prenait la photo.

Elle resta sans réaction pendant plusieurs minutes, hébétée et perplexe. Cette photo datait de trois ans. Lily le savait parce qu'elle reconnaissait la coupe de cheveux d'Alice, beaucoup plus courte que d'ordinaire. Elles avaient fait une expérience qui avait mal tournée l'été qui précédait leur cinquième année, et la jeune préfète se souvenait clairement avoir fait prendre feu les cheveux d'Alice dans un mouvement de baguette maladroit. Elles avaient éteint la flamme avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de ravage, mais sa meilleure amie avait été obligée de se couper les cheveux plus courts que d'ordinaire.

Quand elle eut terminé d'être troublée par la photo, Lily devint amère. Elle savait que trois ans, c'était du passé, et elle savait qu'Alice aimait profondément Frank, mais là n'était pas la question. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait savoir quelque chose, elle se trompait. Ou plutôt, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait rien. Bizarrement, Alice avait oublié de lui parler de sa relation avec Potter.

C'était peut-être un peu hypocrite de lui en vouloir pour cela alors qu'elle avait mis un certain temps avant de lui avouer qu'elle fréquentait James, mais elle, au moins, elle l'avait fait, et il lui semblait inconcevable qu'Alice n'ait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui parler de tout cela depuis qu'elle savait que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Pour Lily, c'était un peu comme une violation du code de l'amitié, et c'était peut-être particulièrement puérile de sa part d'être en colère pour une histoire qui était terminée depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais prétendu être mature.

Elle quitta sa chambre d'hôpital pour se rendre droit vers l'accueil afin de remplir les papiers relatifs à sa sortie et au règlement des soins en s'efforçant de ne pas jeter un seul coup d'oeil vers la salle d'attente lorsqu'elle passa devant. Cependant, Alice se trouva bien vite à côté d'elle. James la suivait de près, et pour la première fois depuis un moment, Lily n'eut aucune envie de le regarder.

Lui non plus n'avait rien dit. Peut-être qu'ils ne se devaient pas ce genre de vérité mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit picotement au fond d'elle, quelque chose de désagréable qui lui disait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait tomber sur cette photo. Pourtant, s'il lui avait parlé de la cachette, c'était qu'il devait avoir oublié l'existence de cette preuve de « trahison ultime » de la part d'Alice, et s'il l'avait oublié, c'était que tout cela était sans importance. Lily aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais là, bizarrement, elle avait juste envie de passer sa main gauche derrière le crâne d'Alice, sa main droite derrière celui de James, et de les assommer l'un contre l'autre le plus violemment possible.

« Salut Evans. »

Elle parvint à articuler un « Salut Potter. » un peu plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et essaya de se calmer en se concentrant sur les papiers qu'elle avait à signer. Elle ne savait pas encore si il fallait qu'elle parle ou qu'elle se taise, mais elle sentait que de toutes façons, elle n'arriverait pas à garder le silence toute la journée. Elle allait devoir voyager avec eux pendant des heures dans un minuscule wagon, et elle allait exploser.

« Eh bien, les retrouvailles sont enflammées, commenta ironiquement Alice.  
_ J'éviterais les commentaires de ce genre si j'étais toi, décréta Lily en déchirant maladroitement le papier sous sa plume.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Alice. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Lily marmonna des propos incohérents avant de lâcher le tas de paperasse sur le bureau de la secrétaire, puis elle se retourna vers les Wendall qui les attendaient à la porte de la salle d'attente.

« Nous sommes en retard. Mr. Potter a gentiment accepté de vous amener à King's Cross, soyez correctes, expliqua Généva avant de déposer une bise sur chaque joue des filles.  
_ Lily, tu es certaine que ça va mieux ? Cette bosse était si énorme que tu ressemblais à une licorne, ajouta Roddy en l'observant attentivement.  
_ Oui, merci Roddy, la médicomage dit que c'était très superficiel, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, répondit-elle après avoir lancé un regard assassin à James et Alice qui ricanaient de la comparaison. »

Les parents d'Alice vérifièrent tout de même avec la médicomage en question que tout était en ordre, et quand ils furent rassurés, ils amenèrent les adolescents jusqu'à la chambre de Mme Potter. Alice et Lily restèrent sagement à attendre à l'extérieur pendant que James et ses parents discutaient à l'intérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup devant le jeune homme.

« Papa lui a dit que nous te ramenions... Maman te réclame, déclara James sur un ton neutre.  
_ Oh, je... Je ne sais pas si... Enfin, je veux dire... Ça ne te dérange pas ? Bafouilla t-elle, gênée. »

Ce n'était pas comme si James et elle se fréquentaient depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si les choses étaient officielles, ou comme s'ils en avaient parlé. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était avouée avoir des sentiments pour lui, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait envie de se l'avouer. Leur avait-il seulement parlé d'elle ? Joanne Potter ne lui était pas étrangère puisqu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées, mais connaissait-elle la nature de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son fils ? Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce que James leur avait dit.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange, toi ? L'interrogea t-il en retour, son regard perçant posé sur elle. »

Elle déglutit. Pour être totalement sincère, elle était complètement paniquée. Sa relation avec James était en dents de scie et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où tout cela les menait, alors se retrouver devant ses parents maintenant lui semblait précipité, mais d'un autre côté, de quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle répondait à James que cela la dérangeait ? Quel genre de personne serait-elle si elle refusait de voir Mme Potter, malade et alitée ? Indéniablement le genre qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Non, non ça ne me dérange pas. Juste... Est-ce qu'ils savent pour...  
_ Nous ? Non. Enfin... Je pense que mon père le suspecte, et si mon père le suspecte, on peut être certain qu'il en a parlé à ma mère vu qu'il ne sait pas se taire, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'aurais dû ? »

Lily secoua la tête, puis haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça, et quand James ouvrit la porte devant elle et lui fit un petit signe de tête vers l'intérieur, elle avança timidement. Elle trébucha maladroitement à l'entrée et se retrouva à quatre pattes devant Mr. Potter qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ça, c'était une sacrée première impression.

Rouge de honte, elle se confondit en excuses en attrapant la main que lui tendait Charles alors que James ricanait derrière elle. Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser, et cela la fit rougir d'avantage. Merlin, dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation qui sortait de l'ordinaire, elle devenait une telle gourde qu'elle avait pitié d'elle-même.

« Alors c'est vous, la terrible Lily Evans ? A écouter James, je m'attendais à des écailles, des griffes acérées, et à de la fumée qui sort des narines... Commenta Charles Potter en serrant la main qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne. »

Lily se tourna instantanément vers son petit-ami qui fixait son père avec une expression de panique notable. Il avait parlé d'elle à ses parents, finalement, mais pas de la façon dont elle s'y attendait. Elle plissa les yeux et le vit nettement déglutir d'embarras, c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas commun, et cela la réjouit.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si jolie ! Poursuivit Charles. »

Lily s'empourpra d'avantage si c'était possible, et cette fois, James eut un petit rire sarcastique. Il se réjouissait de la gêne de la jeune femme qui, elle, avait envie de le traîner hors de la pièce par sa stupide touffe de cheveux noirs pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries.

« Merci, Monsieur Potter. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle en souriant. »

James s'était rapproché de la fenêtre, et elle l'entendit nettement l'imiter en prenant une petite voix ridicule. Les Potter ne firent pas attention, cependant. La mère de James était trop occupée à demander à Lily ce qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital.

« C'était stupide, je... Je me suis cognée dans le plafond de la chambre, expliqua Lily en grimaçant.  
_ Dans le plafond ? Répéta James, lui accordant toute son attention.  
_ Dans le plafond, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
_ Eh bien... C'est une façon étonnante de se blesser, commenta Joanne Potter.  
_ Vraiment étonnante... Souffla James. »

Lily discuta quelques minutes avec Joanne et Charles Potter pendant que James restait en retrait, écoutant distraitement la conversation, à la fois stupéfait et amusé que Lily ait trouvé sa cachette. Il l'observa silencieusement pendant qu'elle parlait avec ses parents, et il réalisa que c'était la première fille qu'il leur présentait. Enfin... Il ne la leur avait pas vraiment présenté de manière officielle, mais elle était là, elle était plongée dans la conversation, et elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux.

Ce fut un soulagement pour lui, mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Après tout, la voir s'étaler au milieu de la pièce l'avait fait rire, et il y avait une partie de lui-même qui aimait la voir s'embarrasser de cette manière, mais il y en avait une autre qui aimait juste la vision qu'il avait maintenant. Elle et ses parents, bavardant, plaisantant presque ensemble, s'appréciant tout simplement.

« Nous allons y aller Jo, les enfants vont rater leur train. Je reviendrai ce soir, déclara le père de James en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme.  
_ Reviens me voir quand tu auras le temps, Lily, je vais demander à ma médicomage de me trouver ces magnifiques fleurs dont je t'ai parlé, s'exclama Joanne Potter.  
_ Merci, j'adorerais les voir. Au revoir Madame Potter. »

Joanna lui répondit par un simple sourire, et Lily lui fit un signe de main avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte derrière Charles Potter. Elle se retourna quand elle réalisa que James ne les suivait pas, et elle le vit penché sur le lit de sa mère, sa main serrée dans la sienne. Elle distingua un léger mouvement de ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Joanne dont le visage s'illumina sous les mots que son fils venaient de prononcer. Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela. Ce qui en avait, en revanche, c'était cette proximité qu'il y avait entre eux qui la frappa.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que James était du genre affectueux avec ses parents, alors le voir aussi gentil avec sa mère la troubla légèrement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la laisser, et Lily sentit son coeur battre à toute allure quand son regard épingla le sien. Il avait quelque chose de grave et de mature, là, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et elle eut l'impression d'être brutalement rentrée dans son intimité. Là, elle voyait ses failles, et c'était les plus belles failles qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.


	40. Chapter 40

« Alors, ce plafond ? »

James avait coincé Lily dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express quand elle était revenue de sa réunion avec les préfets pour lui demander des explications à propos de sa blessure, et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle les lui donna. En sortant la photo qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

« Si tu gardes d'autres trophées de tes exs, je te suggère de t'en débarrasser, lui répondit-elle avant de quitter le compartiment pour rejoindre celui qu'ils partageaient avec Alice et les maraudeurs. »

James resta seul un moment, un peu hébété, la photo d'Alice et lui entre les mains, puis il s'empressa de rejoindre Lily. Le fait de ne pas être seul avec elle le tua. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, il n'avait aucun moyen de se justifier, aucun moyen de lui expliquer, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi de lui avouer à ce moment là qu'elle avait découvert la photo.

Pour le voir bouger nerveusement les jambes pendant tout le trajet du coin de l'oeil, pour sentir son regard sur elle, désespérément à la recherche du sien qu'elle ne daigna pas poser sur lui, et pour l'entendre soupirer afin d'essayer d'attirer l'attention qu'elle refusait de lui accorder.

« Lily ! Il y a un soucis avec Rogue dans le wagon d'à côté ! S'exclama un quatrième année en passant la tête par la porte du compartiment. »

James observa Lily quitter le compartiment sans ciller, et il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de sortir la photo de sa poche pour la passer à Alice qui était juste en face de lui et qui l'attrapa avant de hausser les épaules et de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Elle était dans ma planque, j'avais oublié. Lily me l'a donné, expliqua James. »

Cette fois, les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent et elle pesta violemment. Les trois autres maraudeurs se penchèrent pour observer la photo lorsqu'elle retourna dans les mains de James, puis Sirius se mit à ricaner.

« Evans ne sait pas ? Leur demanda t-il. »

Alice secoua vigoureusement la tête. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant de cette relation étaient dans ce compartiment. Enfin, elle l'avait aussi avoué à Frank, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Seulement la différence, c'était qu'il n'était pas tombé sur cette photo avant qu'elle ne lui en parle, contrairement à Lily.

« Vous êtes morts, commenta Sirius en souriant narquoisement.  
_ Je vais lui parler Al'. Attends d'être dans votre dortoir pour t'y mettre, on va éviter de lui faire enchaîner deux conversations déplaisantes, déclara James avant de quitter le compartiment. »

Il se faufila jusqu'au wagon suivant, sachant pertinemment où trouver Lily puisqu'il était plus ou moins responsable du petit problème de Rogue. Elle l'avait deviné, visiblement, puisqu'il la croisa à mi-chemin et qu'elle pointa un index menaçant en sa direction.

« Toi ! Tu me suis ! Lui ordonna t-elle sur un ton sec. »

Il se mit à sourire et plongea ses mains dans ses poches tout en la talonnant jusqu'au wagon des préfets. Là, elle le poussa à l'intérieur et lui jeta un regard consterné qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire d'avantage.

« Le contre-sort, exigea t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.  
_ Quel contre-sort ? Demanda t-il sur un ton innocent qui ne la trompa pas.  
_ Tu sais très bien de quel contre-sort je parle, Potter, dépêche toi, ma patience a des limites.  
_ Deux mots, Evans : Présomption d'innocence. »

La porte du wagon n'était pas fermée jusque là, mais Lily la claqua si fort que James sursauta. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il avait beau être amusé par la situation, il devait admettre qu'elle était assez effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore me ressortir cet argument à la noix ! Moi j'ai un mot, Potter : Témoignage. Et j'en ai déjà recueilli plusieurs qui me disent tous la même chose. Tu as croisé Rogue dans l'allée du deuxième wagon, tu lui as jeté un sort sans raison apparente, et tu es parti en riant avec Peter.  
_ Ça fait plus d'un mot, ça, commenta t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Elle inspira profondément et quand il vit ses mains se lever devant elle, il eut l'impression juste l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle allait le gifler, mais ses doigts se crispèrent et retombèrent le long de son corps avec frustration. Elle venait de réussir à se contrôler, c'était une grande première.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé en lui lançant ce sort.  
_ Ah oui ? Reprit-il, curieux.  
_ Oui. Tu n'as pas pensé que la personne qui serait appelée pour régler le problème serait ta petite-amie. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle se retrouverait à côté de Severus. Tu n'y avais pas pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

James commença à blêmir, et Lily hocha la tête avec contentement. Visiblement, il avait manqué de jugeote sur ce coup là et la jeune préfète s'en réjouit. Elle le vit déglutir, le visage livide, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une intense satisfaction. C'était bien fait pour lui.

« Il t'a... ?  
_ Oui, et c'est entièrement ta faute, crétin, le coupa t-elle froidement. »

Severus l'avait pelotée pour la simple et bonne raison que James avait ensorcelé sa main pour qu'elle exerce une petite pression sur chaque fessier qu'elle croiserait dans l'espoir que le jeune Serpentard tomberait sur le professeur McGonagall au détour d'un wagon, ou qu'il se ferait gifler par toutes les filles qui prenaient le Poudlard Express, et les garçons aussi d'ailleurs, car son sortilège n'avait pas de préférences de genres.

« C'est moins drôle maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-elle, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs.  
_ Je... Je suis désolé. Le contre-sort est « eximo manus ».  
_ Reste ici, lui ordonna t-elle avant de quitter le compartiment. »

Il patienta un moment, profondément dégoûté par ce que Lily lui avait avoué, et avec l'envie furieuse d'aller couper la main de Rogue. Cela risquait de lui attirer de sérieux problèmes cependant, alors il se contenta de s'asseoir et d'attendre que sa petite-amie refasse surface dans le compartiment des préfets.

« Ta convocation à ta retenue, lui dit-elle en posant un parchemin sur la petite table devant lui.  
_ Lily... Pour Alice, je...  
_ C'est bon. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'en veux, c'est de ne pas avoir pensé que je puisse tomber là dessus. La relation en elle-même, eh bien... C'est du passé. Je sais que tu as eu d'autres personnes avant moi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Alice, par contre, elle va passer un mauvais moment. »

James tendit les bras pour attraper Lily par la taille, mais elle tapa sur ses mains tout en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

« Il ne faut pas pousser, Potter, lui dit-elle avant de rejoindre leur compartiment. »

Les yeux rivés sur le paysage, dehors, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient vraiment un gros problème de conflit d'intérêt. Un de ces quatre, elle finirait par devoir l'envoyer dans le bureau de Dumbledore à cause de ses imbécillités s'il ne grandissait pas un peu. Elle devait admettre que parfois, ses pitreries l'amusaient mais là, ce n'était décidément pas drôle. Severus lui avait mis la main aux fesses, et leur passé avait rendu cela très gênant.

Enfin, même sans avoir un passé avec lui, la situation aurait été gênante, mais là, elle l'était d'autant plus. Surtout qu'elle l'avait violemment giflé en retour. Ça, elle avait volontairement omis de le dire à James pour empêcher son fichu sourire satisfait de venir la narguer. Peut-être que de cette manière, il réfléchirait d'avantage la prochaine fois qu'il déciderait de lancer un sort à quelqu'un.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily avait terminé sa ronde et elle avait soupiré quand James, qui l'avait vu rentrer dans la Salle Commune, avait instantanément bondi du canapé sur lequel il était assis avec ses amis pour venir à sa rencontre. Il esquissa un geste en direction de son visage mais elle repoussa sa main en lui lançant un regard sévère.

« J'ai croisé Léopoldine Graves, elle avait des Bulles Baveuses plein les cheveux. Elle n'était pas capable de me dire qui les avait mises là, mais je me souviens clairement t'avoir vu en acheter avec Sirius dans le train, commença Lily, légèrement agacée.  
_ Et alors ? Léopoldine Graves est une harpie qui vole tout ce qu'elle trouve et qui lance des fausses rumeurs à propos de tout le château, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire une chose pareille, James ! Non mais tu as vu ses cheveux ?! Tu as une idée du temps qu'elle met à les coiffer chaque jour ?! »

Cette fois-ci, James pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel. La solidarité féminine l'étonnerait toujours. Il savait que Lily ne supportait pas Léopoldine, il le savait parce qu'en quatrième année, elle avait dit à tout le monde que la préfète avait eu ses règles pendant le cours de potion et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté la salle de classe de Slughorn en courant pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'était vrai, mais c'était aussi une sacrée honte car les maraudeurs avaient passé la semaine suivante à surnommer Lily « Le volcan en éruption » et à fredonner « Let it bleed » des Rollings Stones à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient dans les couloirs, et cela l'avait rendu folle de rage.

« Je crois que l'infirmière va être forcée de les lui couper... J'ai essayé tous les sorts que je connaissais pour nettoyer ce chantier, et rien n'a fonctionné... Commenta Lily. »

James s'efforça de ne pas rire une nouvelle fois, mais il fit signe à Sirius dans son dos que la farce avait été une réussite. Il déchanta cependant quand Lily lui lança un simple « bonne nuit » et commença à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

« C'est tout ?! S'exclama t-il en bas des escaliers.  
_ Tu m'as donné trop de travail aujourd'hui, et je suis exténuée, répondit-elle sans se retourner.  
_ Mais... On ne s'est pas vu depuis des jours... Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble ce soir.  
_ Il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire l'abruti, conclut-elle en terminant son ascension. »

Elle claque la porte derrière elle et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son dortoir. Elle avait envie de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit de bien d'autres manières, mais James avait agi comme un crétin toute la journée et elle refusait de lui donner une récompense pour ça. Elle avait dû nettoyer toutes ses bêtises et cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la mettait constamment dans une position délicate.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Alice était en train de lire un magasine de mode sur son lit et Lily devina à ses coups d'oeil soucieux que James lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé la photo. Elle ne pourrait pas l'ignorer ce soir, il fallait qu'elle ait cette conversation avec elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu étais sortie avec James ? L'interrogea Lily. »

Alice referma lentement son magasine, puis se redressa avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle regardait Lily en grimaçant, une expression désolée sur son visage rond.

« Je suis désolée Lil'. Tu ne pouvais pas le supporter à ce moment là et si je t'avais dit que je sortais avec lui, je suis presque sûre que tu ne m'aurais plus adressé la parole pendant des semaines, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
_ Tu aurais pu me le dire après ! Protesta la jeune femme.  
_ Je sais, j'y ai pensé, mais... On est resté ensemble à peine deux semaines, je me disais que ça ne valait pas le coup de t'en parler. C'était dénué d'intérêt et sans importance. »

Lily soupira, plongea la main dans le tiroir de sa commode, et en sortit une poignée de chocogrenouilles pour évacuer toute sa colère. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne habitude, elle le savait, mais parfois, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider à retrouver une humeur à peu près égale.

« Tu es en colère ? Tenta Alice.  
_ Bien sûr ! Je pensais que tu me disais tout, et je découvre que tu es sortie avec ce... Ce crétin en cachette ! Bafouilla t-elle, furieuse.  
_ C'est ton petit-ami, Lily, lui rappela Alice.  
_ Je sais très bien qui il est ! Répliqua t-elle. »

Il y eut un silence et, interpellée par le mutisme de sa meilleure amie, Lily tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle avait l'air à la fois peinée, inquiète, et hésitante. Elle la vit avaler bruyamment sa salive, et son regard bleu nuit tomba sur elle.

« Non, tu ne sais pas, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle. »

Lily chiffonna son papier de chocogrenouille un peu plus lentement que d'ordinaire, essayant tant bien que mal d'avaler la friandise qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Visiblement, sa meilleure amie avait d'autres choses à lui avouer, et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonnes nouvelles.

« Parles si tu as quelque chose à dire, reprit Lily.  
_ Je ne devrais pas... Lily, vraiment, je ne devrais pas... Ce n'est pas à moi de...  
_ Tu as commencé Al', la coupa t-elle, alors tu finis. »

Alice prit une profonde inspiration, et se rapprocha du lit de la jeune préfète. Quand elle s'assit timidement dessus, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, ses yeux rivés dessus, Lily sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait arriver, et son coeur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ni Rémus, ni Peter, ni Sirius, n'apprécient Fanny Drake ? Débuta Alice.  
_ C'est une idiote, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.  
_ Je te l'accorde, mais il y a plus à l'histoire. »

A ce moment précis, la jeune préfète se rappela de toutes ces fois où elle avait vu James discuter avec Fanny, constamment à l'écart des maraudeurs, constamment à l'écart de tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Elle se souvint également de cette conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui à propos d'elle. Il s'était montré évasif et Lily n'avait pas creusé d'avantage parce que la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite dans les couloirs l'avait complètement perturbée.

« Est-ce qu'ils... Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Alice secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et Lily poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, elle savait que cela en disant long sur la confiance qu'elle lui portait... Ou ne lui portait pas, mais d'un côté, les doutes étaient naturels, non ? Qui n'en avait pas ?

« Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant une période. L'année dernière, admit Alice. »

Cette fois, Lily se figea. Elle observa sa meilleure amie en attendant qu'elle poursuive parce qu'elle voyait à l'expression de son visage qu'il y avait plus, mais elle ne le faisait pas.

« Alice, dis moi ! Lui ordonna Lily.  
_ James... Il a... L'état de ses parents empirait, et... Il est vraiment parti en vrille. Drake l'a fait couler. Sirius a essayé de l'écarter, mais James et lui en sont presque venus aux mains. Il passait son temps avec elle en dehors de Poudlard, et puis Peter a découvert qu'il... Merlin, Lily, ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de te raconter ça... »

Alice se sentait vraiment très mal, et Lily le voyait, mais elle était elle-même en train de mourir d'angoisse sur son lit. Son coeur s'était arrêté de battre et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se mettre à éclater en sanglot, ou à renverser toutes les commodes de sa chambre de rage d'un moment à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Alice ? Qu'est-ce que Peter a découvert ? Reprit-elle avec appréhension.  
_ Drake s'est faite arrêter l'été dernier pour consommation et vente de potions illicites. On en a tous pris un jour ou l'autre pour essayer, mais ce n'était pas comme ça... Elle en consommait beaucoup. Le père de Peter travaille dans la brigade de police magique, et c'est lui qui l'a arrêtée. Drake s'est défendue en accusant James et ils ont tous les deux dû passer des tests. Les deux sont revenus positifs. »

Quelque chose se glaça à l'intérieur de Lily. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer, elle était totalement à côté de la plaque, et elle était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que James était un exemple à suivre, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait un jour pu chuter à ce point là. Elle fut cependant moins perturbée par l'acte en lui même que par l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver le maraudeur à ce moment là.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout, Lily. Ils ont failli être renvoyés de l'école. Le père de James a dû tirer des ficelles pour réussir à les sortir de cette galère, et il s'occupe toujours du cas de Drake. »

Lily se rappela alors que James lui avait parlé de cela très brièvement, mais elle n'avait pas creusé parce qu'il avait coupé court à la conversation. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle pose plus de questions, et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi. Il avait déconné, il avait sérieusement déconné, et Lily ne savait pas comment faire face à ça. Bizarrement, elle souhaitait qu'Alice ne lui ait jamais raconté cette histoire.

« Il n'allait pas bien, à ce moment là, Lily. Il ne va toujours pas bien, mais il a appris de ses erreurs, il s'est éloigné de Fanny, il a tout arrêté. James n'est pas... Ce n'est pas un crétin, il n'est pas stupide, il ne fait pas les choses sans réfléchir, il est désespéré et il a peur. Il cherche à attirer toute l'attention qu'il peut avoir, et il essaie de gérer la mort imminente de ses parents comme il le peut. Ce n'est pas toujours de la bonne manière, mais s'il y a bien une personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il traverse, c'est toi. »

Lily ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu James comme ça, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse souffrir autant, elle s'était contentée de le voir comme il était tous les jours : espiègle et beaucoup trop arrogant pour son bien.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai toujours voulu que tu le considères autrement que comme un crétin. Je savais que tu lui ferais autant de bien qu'il t'en fait. Il a besoin d'une personne comme toi, une personne qui ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut, une personne qui ne le laisse pas dériver, quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter. Il a besoin de toi Lily, il a vraiment, vraiment besoin de toi, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il l'avoue, poursuivit Alice.  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
_ Il n'y a rien à dire. James et moi, ce que nous avons eu, ça n'a aucune importance, nous l'avions tous les deux oubliés, et c'est vrai que j'aurais dû t'en parler et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais ce qui compte, c'est ce que vous avez tous les deux maintenant, et il faut que tu saches à quel point c'est grandiose Lily, parce que ça l'est vraiment. Grâce à toi, il va mieux, et crois-moi, c'est une prouesse de l'avoir tiré de là. »

Lily ne savait pas si elle l'avait vraiment tiré d'affaire parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit, mais visiblement, Alice en était convaincue, alors c'était sûrement la vérité. Il lui apparaissait clairement, là, que sa meilleure amie connaissait son petit-ami mieux qu'elle alors elle ne pouvait pas protester, et de toutes façons, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle se fichait de savoir qu'il allait mieux, elle voulait qu'il aille bien. Tous ses organes s'étaient comprimés au fond d'elle quand elle avait appris à quel point il souffrait, et elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui, tellement désolée de ne rien avoir vu qu'elle avait envie de se donner des gifles. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle aurait dû creuser, elle aurait dû approfondir, elle aurait dû s'intéresser.

C'était une torture de savoir qu'elle avait agi de la mauvaise manière, c'était une torture de s'imaginer à quel point elle avait pu l'offenser en l'accusant de préférer la présence de Drake à la sienne, de la fréquenter en douce quand elle n'était pas là. Il ne la fréquentait pas, il la repoussait autant qu'il le pouvait, autant que l'on peut empêcher une erreur d'adolescence de revenir nous hanter.


	41. Chapter 41

James somnolait dans la Grande Salle. Avachi sur la table du petit déjeuner, ses yeux se fermant régulièrement, il s'apprêtait à mordre dans son toast lorsqu'on le lui retira des mains et qu'il sentit autre chose se poser sur sa bouche, quelque chose de plus doux qu'il aurait pu reconnaître parmi des millions d'autres choses. Les lèvres de Lily Evans.

A peine avait-il commencé à réaliser qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser devant témoins qu'elle s'écarta et s'assit juste à côté de lui sur le banc. Les trois autres maraudeurs qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient abasourdis. Même Sirius qui était au courant de leur relation avait les yeux ronds comme des souafles. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Lily Evans agir de cette façon, pas en public.

Elle lança un sourire aérien à James dont le coeur manqua un battement, et il la regarda mordre dans son toast sans rien dire, complètement stupéfait. Soyons clairs, si n'importe quelle autre personne de ce château lui avait dérobé sa nourriture sous son nez, il aurait fini suspendu par les chevilles en haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais là, c'était Lily, et c'était presque mignon.

« Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, commenta Sirius Black.  
_ A vrai dire, non. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante Black.  
_ Dispute avec Alice hier soir ? L'interrogea James, toujours somnolant. »

Lily secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Sa discussion avec Alice n'avait pas débouché sur une dispute comme elle s'y était attendue parce que tout avait dérivé sur lui et son mal-être, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui avouer, alors elle se contenta de lui répondre qu'elle avait simplement mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas faux non plus.

« Pardon mais... Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Peter dont le regard perplexe jonglait entre James et Lily.  
_ C'est long à expliquer, répondit James en agitant sa main devant lui pour lui signifier de laisser tomber.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas long à expliquer. On est ensemble, fin de l'histoire, le corrigea Lily tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. »

Il plissa les yeux pour l'observer, se demandant qui était cette personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Lily avait toujours émit des réserves quant au fait de se montrer avec lui en public, et il avait commencé à s'y habituer, mais voilà qu'elle le prenait totalement au dépourvu en assumant enfin leur relation. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais il était trop occupé à être surpris pour pouvoir en profiter.

« Et tu... Tu la laisses manger ta nourriture ? Reprit Peter, effaré. »

James haussa les épaules en attrapant un second toast, surveillant Lily du coin de l'oeil au cas où elle déciderait de lui dérober celui-ci également, mais elle ne le fit pas. Par contre, elle fit autre chose. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse sous la table, et ce simple geste manqua de lui faire recracher sa nourriture sous le choc. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si à l'aise avec lui ?

« On révise ensemble ce soir ? Lui demanda t-elle. »

Le ton employé était parfaitement neutre, mais le regard, lui, ne l'était pas le moins du monde. James devina instantanément qu'il n'y avait rien de studieux dans sa proposition et qu'elle faisait d'avantage allusion à la demande qu'elle lui avait formulée lorsqu'il avait dormi avec elle qu'à un quelconque travail de Métamorphose ou de Botanique.

« Oh non Evans, ce soir, il est à moi, répondit Sirius. »

James eut envie de se taper le front contre la table quand il réalisa que la pleine lune était ce soir, mais il ne le fit pas par respect pour Rémus, et aussi parce que malgré tout, il adorait ces moments là. Les courses effrénées avec Sirius dans la forêt interdite avant la tombée de la nuit, l'adrénaline lorsque Rémus se transformait, les nuits démentielles qu'ils passaient à se chasser dans la cabane hurlante avec Peter, et tout le reste. C'était son moment favoris du mois.

« Hmm. Tant pis. On trouvera un autre moment, reprit Lily avant de terminer son verre de jus de citrouille et de quitter la table non sans avoir planté un baiser sur la joue de James avant.  
_ Qui est cette personne ? Demanda t-il à ses amis, toujours perturbé par son comportement. »

Lorsqu'elle passa devant Fanny Drake, Lily eut profondément envie de lui écraser la tête dans son assiette, mais elle s'efforça de garder son calme et de continuer son chemin. Il fallait qu'elle aille récupérer ses affaires dans son dortoir avant que les cours ne commencent.

« Ça va ? L'interrogea Alice qui était en train de se coiffer dans leur salle de bain.  
_ Je détestais Fanny Drake avant, mais là, j'ai carrément envie de lui jeter des sortilèges impardonnables, soupira Lily en fourrant ses livres de cours dans son sac.  
_ Ta citation favorite, Lily, « L'indifférence est la meilleure arme. », lui rappela Alice.  
_ Cette citation est stupide, pesta la préfète en saisissant un rouleau de parchemin sur sa commode. »

Elle s'était posée des tonnes de questions toute la nuit à propos de cette affaire entre James et Drake mais elle s'était refusée à les poser à Alice. Elle voulait attendre qu'il soit prêt pour lui en parler de lui-même. Après tout, c'était son histoire. Elle se demandait à quel point il avait coulé, et à quel point il était remonté à la surface à vrai dire. C'était ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

Elle était douée en potion, et pour avoir fréquenté Severus et l'avoir suivi dans quelques-uns de ses délires, elle savait que certaines mixtures pouvaient avoir des effets particulièrement dramatiques. Elle en avait essayé une avec le jeune serpentard, une fois, particulièrement violente, et elle l'avait amèrement regretté. Elle s'appelait « Voluptas oblivio ». Le plaisir et l'oubli.

Pour elle, ça avait plutôt été l'enfer de la cuite. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec Severus. Ils avaient chacun avalé une goutte de potion un soir, en cinquième année, dans la salle de classe vide, et Lily n'avait jamais été capable de retrouver le chemin de son dortoir. Elle avait des souvenirs brouillés de la soirée, des hallucinations horribles avec des détraqueurs qui la poursuivaient et une chute de balai cauchemardesque. Elle s'était réveillée tremblante au milieu d'un couloir du septième étage, sans Severus qui lui avait avoué le lendemain avoir subi des effets similaires, et les avoir apprécié. Ce fut loin d'être le cas pour Lily qui s'était promit de ne jamais réessayer ce genre de choses et de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle doutait qu'on l'aurait cru si elle l'avait dit, de toutes façons. Elle était toujours restée dans les clous, et c'était d'ailleurs à son comportement exemplaire qu'elle devait son poste de préfète. Cette potion avait juste été une erreur, une petite incartade dans sa vie bien rangée, et elle en avait profondément honte.

Si James avait commis cette même erreur plus d'une fois, elle se demandait comment il avait pu tenir le coup, et surtout, comment elle avait pu ne jamais remarquer que quelque chose dans son comportement n'était pas normal. Certes, elle l'avait ignoré toute l'année précédente et avait essayé de se trouver en sa présence le moins de temps possible, mais c'était tout de même un élève de sa classe, de sa maison, et elle était censée s'en soucier de par son statut de préfète.

Ils étaient en cours de Métamorphose lorsqu'un parchemin atterrit sur son bureau. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se demander d'où il venait, James était assis juste devant elle et venait de le balancer par dessus son épaule. Lily se mit à sourire et replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille avant de lui répondre.

« _Révisions cet après-midi ?  
J.P_ »

« _J'ai runes jusqu'à 18h...  
L.E _»

« _Tu n'as rien de 15h à 16h, Evans, et j'ai vraiment très envie de réviser avec toi.  
J.P_ »

« _Moi aussi, mais j'ai promis à Alice que nous irions à la bibliothèque pour terminer le devoir de Défense... Que penses-tu de demain ?  
L.E _»

Elle entendit James soupirer quand il déplia son parchemin, et elle attendit qu'il lui réponde mais il ne le fit pas. Ne parvenant plus à se concentrer sur le cours, elle fit de nouveau gratter sa plume sur le papier pour lui renvoyer un message.

« _Tu peux venir à la bibliothèque avec nous si tu veux, mais je risque d'avoir des problèmes de concentration...  
L.E _»

Cette fois, elle l'entendit pouffer. Elle s'en félicita, et elle s'assit au fond de sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque, avec l'envie irrésistible de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre si fort qu'il en oublierait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Fanny Drake, et tout ce qu'il vivait encore avec la maladie de ses parents.

« _Il me semble que tu en as déjà... Besoin d'aide avec ça ?  
J.P _»

« _Non. C'est toi qui me fait ça, ça m'énerve, et tu le sais très bien... Rien que le fait d'être assise derrière toi m'empêche de me concentrer pleinement sur le cours. J'ai envie de te toucher, et je ne peux pas. C'est agaçant...  
L.E._ »

Lily se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit James bouger légèrement sur sa chaise devant elle. Il aurait suffit qu'il se rapproche un peu, juste un peu, et elle aurait pu poser ses mains sur lui sans se faire surprendre par le professeur McGonagall dont l'existence lui revint en mémoire seulement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du maraudeur pour attraper le tas de parchemin qui s'y trouvait sous le regard paniqué de Lily.

Elle s'apprêtait à en faire profiter toute la classe lorsque les morceaux de papier partirent en fumée entre ses doigts. James, baguette à la main, venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle s'était déjà embarrassée un certain nombre de fois cette année, et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que la directrice adjointe de l'école lise ses messages de flirt avec James Potter.

« J'imagine que vous ne verrez encore pas la fin du cours, monsieur Potter, déclara le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton las en lui faisant signe de sortir.  
_ J'imagine, professeur, répondit-il sur un ton détaché en rassemblant toutes ses affaires. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il apparut à Lily que ce n'était pas juste de le laisser endosser tout seul la responsabilité de leur incapacité à passer une journée entière sans se chercher, et avant même d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, elle se leva.

« En fait, c'est... C'est de ma faute, professeur, expliqua t-elle, gênée.  
_ Miss Evans ? L'interrogea Minerva McGonagall, légèrement décontenancée.  
_ J'ai... J'ai distrait Potter. »

Le silence fut embarrassant. Le soupir de son professeur favori le fut encore d'avantage et son geste de tête vers la porte n'en fut que la suite logique, mais Lily sentit sa déception jusque dans ses orteils et elle eut du mal à faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de James alors qu'elle n'attendait que cela depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Je rêve ou tu viens d'essayer de voler à ma rescousse ? Lui demanda James avec un sourire en coin quand ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux.  
_ J'ai un sens de la justice très aiguisé, Potter. Ces messages ne se sont pas écrits tous seuls, je mérite une punition autant que toi, répondit-elle en le suivant dans les couloirs.  
_ Hmmm... Ou alors, tu voulais juste me suivre à l'extérieur de cette salle de classe parce que tu avais désespérément besoin de toucher mon corps parfait. »

Elle lui jeta un regard consterné et secoua la tête avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il l'exaspérait autant par sa prétention que par la véracité de ses propos, mais elle resta muette, se contentant de marcher à côté de lui en évitant de le frôler plus que nécessaire.

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, nota t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.  
_ Bizarre ? Répéta t-elle sans savoir si elle devait être offensée ou pas.  
_ Tu as fait le premier pas... Deux fois. Tu m'as écris des petits mots très révélateurs... Et puis tu t'es accusée auprès de McGonagall alors qu'en temps normal tu m'aurais laissé trinquer pour nous deux, tu me choques un peu, répondit-il simplement. »

Lily l'observa avec attention tout en sachant qu'il faisait allusion à son baiser dans la Grande Salle et à sa proposition qui avait suivie. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choqué, mais il était pensif, presque soupçonneux, et c'était la dernière chose que la jeune femme voulait parce qu'il lui poserait des questions et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alice.

« On a passé une super soirée ensemble pendant les vacances, tu m'as manqué. »

James s'arrêta net et ses yeux noirs se figèrent aux siens, étonnés et curieux, les fouillant à la recherche de la moindre trace de sarcasme, mais il n'y en avait pas. Lily était très sérieuse, et elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sincère sur ce qu'elle ressentait quand il s'agissait de lui, et c'était un peu déroutant parce qu'elle avait prononcé les mots naturellement.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, sentant ses joues rosir sous la pression de son regard, et elle se remit à marcher quand il la tira par la main. Il poussa la première porte qui croisa leur chemin et Lily remercia Merlin que ce soit la salle des trophées et non pas une salle de classe remplie d'élèves parce qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Il s'était écarté subrepticement, mais Lily avait senti les mots glisser sur ses lèvres et ses muscles s'étaient tous contractés. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, et un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que de l'entendre prononcer cette simple petite phrase pourrait lui provoquer autant de bien-être. Merlin, c'était quand même James Potter ! Et il l'avait insupporté pendant tant d'années que c'était vraiment, vraiment perturbant.

« Je crois que ce n'était pas ce que le professeur McGonagall avait en tête quand elle nous a viré du cours... Souffla Lily. »

Il soupira quand elle le traîna hors de la salle des trophées pour aller jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore mais ce qu'il se passa à l'intérieur l'amusa énormément. Le directeur de l'école était assis derrière son bureau, à les fixer de ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs, et Lily se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Son visage s'empourprait au fur et à mesure que le professeur Dumbledore les réprimandait pour leur comportement et elle hochait frénétiquement la tête en murmurant un petit « désolé » à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pause dans son discours.

James, lui, était avachi dans le fauteuil, parfaitement à l'aise, et surtout très habitué à ce genre de mise au point. Lily ne l'était pas, et c'était particulièrement drôle à voir. Il devina que le professeur Dumbledore trouvait aussi cela très divertissant parce qu'il exagéra délibérément lorsqu'il évoqua les conséquences que leur inattention aux cours pourraient avoir, et qu'il lui fit un clin d'oeil discret à la fin de sa tirade.

« J'espère ne jamais vous revoir dans mon bureau pour ce genre d'incident, Miss Evans. Quant à vous, M. Potter, j'imagine que nous aurons à nouveau cette conversation avant la fin de la semaine, conclut-il avant de leur faire signe de sortir. »

James pouffa quand Lily s'excusa une énième fois avant de le suivre à l'extérieur du bureau, et il la taquina un long moment sur le fait qu'elle était une sacrée lécheuse de bottes, ce qui lui valu un coup de baguette dans les côtes.

« Il nous reste vingt minutes avant le cours de potion, nota James.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?  
_ Une visite guidée de mon dortoir, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Lily se mit à rougir violemment et lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne qu'il esquiva aisément en éclatant de rire face à sa réaction. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça. Il lui suffisait de lui sous-entendre quelque chose pour qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états, et Merlin, c'était le genre de détails qui rendaient sa journée absolument passionnante.

« Combien de fois est-ce que cette phrase a fonctionné, au juste ? L'interrogea t-elle, affligée.  
_ C'est la première fois que je l'essaie. Pas très concluant, si tu veux mon avis, mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très représentative de la gente féminine, la provoqua t-il gentiment. »

Il marchait tranquillement vers le septième étage au lieu de prendre la direction des cachots, et la jeune femme ne s'en rendait même pas compte, cela amusa encore d'avantage James qui commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, finalement.

« C'est un compliment ou une insulte ?  
_ C'est un fait, répondit-il simplement.  
_ J'espère que ce n'est pas avec cette réponse que tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit, parce que ce n'est pas gagné, ajouta t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Tu crois ? L'interrogea t-il distraitement après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.  
_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je crois ?  
_ Que ce n'est pas gagné.  
_ Eh bien, si on repense à la dernière fois qu'on s'est rapproché du « but » et à la façon dont ça s'est terminée pour ta joue, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre, expliqua t-elle en le suivant aveuglément. »

James s'efforça de retenir son fou rire lorsqu'il commença à monter les marches de la tour, Lily sur ses talons, se demandant comment elle faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'endroit vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle était tête en l'air, mais là, il voyait les choses sous un tout nouvel angle.

« Et pourtant, tu es devant la porte de mon dortoir, lâcha t-il avec un sourire moqueur en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. »

Les yeux de Lily quittèrent immédiatement le visage de James pour se poser sur la porte qui était devant elle, puis sur le tourbillon de marches qu'elle venait de gravir sans même s'en rendre compte. La bouche à moitié ouverte, le regard surpris, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu réussir à la faire grimper machinalement jusqu'ici sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Elle vit sa main pivoter sur la poignée, et puis la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. James fit un pas à l'intérieur du dortoir et lui fit signe d'entrer à son tour. Elle hésita sur le pas de la porte, pas trop sûre d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle était prête à accomplir aujourd'hui, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'escalier qu'il lui semblait bien plus sage de redescendre.

« Tu ne voulais pas réviser ? L'interrogea t-il en plissant les yeux.  
_ Si, mais j'ai peur que nous n'en soyons pas à la même page du livre, là, répondit-elle avant de déglutir.  
_ Relax, je peux lire à ton allure, Lily.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Lui demanda t-elle en riant légèrement.  
_ Je ne cherche pas à sauter des pages. Et puis, pour être honnête, je compte prendre un peu plus de quinze minutes pour lire le dernier chapitre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, trancha t-il en observant sa montre. »

Elle voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, et elle aurait préférée ne pas comprendre, cela lui aurait peut-être évité de se retrouver de nouveau rouge comme un souafle devant lui. Elle mit quand même un pied dans le dortoir, rassurée, puis le deuxième, en s'efforçant de ne pas poser les yeux sur James, elle était bien trop embarrassée pour ça.

« Merlin, tu es vraiment lunatique, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle déambulait timidement dans son dortoir.  
_ Il va falloir t'y faire, Potter. »

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre près de laquelle se trouvait son lit, et elle s'y pencha. Il avait vue sur le terrain de Quidditch, et cela n'étonna pas Lily. S'il y avait une chose que James aimait particulièrement, c'était ce sport qu'elle considérait comme dangereux et inintéressant, mais elle s'abstenait la plupart du temps de le lui avouer.

« C'est la troisième fois que je viens ici, et je suis toujours aussi surprise par la propreté de l'endroit, commenta t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.  
_ Je suis maniaque. »

Elle se retourna hâtivement vers lui pour le regarder et s'esclaffa quand il haussa les épaules l'air penaud. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose comme ça, pas venant de lui. James Potter, maniaque ?! L'idée lui paraissait complètement absurde.

« Toi ?! Se moqua t-elle.  
_ C'est plus fort que moi.  
_ Hmm... C'est logique, d'un côté.  
_ Ah oui ? L'interrogea t-il, curieux.  
_ Oui. Quand on apporte des objets interdits dans le château, on a tendance à vouloir les ranger plutôt que de le laisser traîner à la vue de tous, répondit-elle en le fixant comme si elle voyait clair dans son jeu.  
_ C'est... Cohérent, effectivement... Admit-il avec un léger sourire en s'approchant d'elle.  
_ Tu ne nies même pas ?  
_ A quoi bon ? »

Il s'avança à côté d'elle, juste devant la fenêtre, et posa sa main sur son cou. Elle se laissa faire et s'approcha même pour l'embrasser, mais il secoua la tête et la repoussa légèrement.

« Un peu de professionnalisme, Evans, la recadra t-il en la gardant à distance.  
_ Un peu de professionnalisme ? Répéta t-elle en pouffant.  
_ C'est toi qui voulais que je t'apprenne à te laisser faire, non ? »

Elle le fixa un instant et inspira avant de bloquer sa respiration quand il fit un pas de plus vers elle et qu'elle sentit sa main descendre jusqu'au creux de son dos. Elle eut besoin d'une petite minute de concentration avant de hocher enfin la tête. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que James se rapproche tant que son corps se retrouva collé contre le sien, et elle s'attendait encore moins à apprécier le contact.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il la repoussa encore en souriant largement, comme si la situation l'amusait particulièrement, et cela agaçait profondément Lily qui savait qu'il était très satisfait de susciter autant d'envie. Il déposa simplement un rapide baiser sur son épaule, et elle soupira de dépit, ce qui le fit lâcher un léger rire.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit ses deux mains la soulever et qu'il la déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais elle le laissa faire. C'était le but, après tout, mais c'était tellement troublant de sentir ses doigts sur elle sans qu'il ne l'embrasse qu'elle osait à peine croiser son regard. Quand sa bouche était sur la sienne, elle ne réfléchissait pas, quand elle n'y était pas, elle réfléchissait trop.

« Simple mesure de précaution, lui expliqua t-il devant ses grands yeux interrogateurs quand d'un coup de baguette, une corde s'enroula autour de ses poignets sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour protester.  
_ Ce n'est pas très rassurant, lui fit-elle remarquer dans un souffle.  
_ Tu n'as pas peur, tu es juste contrariée parce que tu n'aimes pas que ce soit moi qui dirige les opérations, reprit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle songea un instant qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle avait passé tellement d'années à essayer d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui que le fait de se retrouver ligotée comme un vulgaire animal à sa merci lui semblait terriblement dégradant.

« Moi, par contre, j'ai un peu peur de me prendre une gifle, confessa t-il en vérifiant que ses liens étaient bien serrés. »

Cet aveu eu le mérite de la détendre, et elle éclata de rire sans chercher à se détacher. Il en profita pour guider ses bras au dessus de sa tête afin de les passer derrière son propre cou, puis il leva à nouveau ses yeux noirs sur elle, et elle s'y perdit un instant.

« Dis moi juste si c'est désagréable, et je te promets que j'arrêterai et que je te détacherai, poursuivit-il.  
_ Si tu ne le fais pas, je hurlerai de toute façon, le prévint-elle. »

Il eut un petit soupir amusé et puis, sans prévenir, il posa ses mains sur ses jambes qu'il écarta légèrement avec cette petite lueur espiègle dans ses yeux qui signalait à Lily qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le laisse voir à quel point ce geste la troublait, sinon il allait se faire un plaisir de se moquer d'elle. Alors, elle lui jeta un sourire provocant et elle le tira un peu plus vers elle, essayant d'oublier qu'elle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, qu'il était entre ses jambes, et que ses doigts remontaient ses cuisses d'une façon pas du tout innocente.

C'était seulement très difficile de le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il faisait ça. C'était James Potter, bon sang. Elle n'était pas censée se retrouver dans cette position avec James Potter. Elle aurait dû l'étrangler, elle aurait dû lui dire d'arrêter immédiatement et de la détacher, mais malheureusement pour sa conscience, elle aimait ça. Elle tiqua un peu quand ses mains glissèrent sous son pull pour trouver sa peau, mais finalement, elle se surprit à penser que la chaleur de ses doigts n'avait rien de désagréable.

« Ça va ? L'interrogea t-il avec un véritable intérêt qui la déstabilisa légèrement. »

Elle acquiesça, et elle essaya de se détendre totalement, fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder les siens dont l'insistance commençait à la faire rougir un peu trop. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, et puis elle sentit son visage venir se frotter au sien, et sa bouche se poser sur sa mâchoire.

« Où est passé le professionnalisme, Potter ? Se moqua t-elle gentiment. »

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau, et elle sursauta quand ses doigts passèrent brièvement sous ses fesses pour finir leur course sous ses cuisses qu'il souleva aisément. Elle déglutit et essaya vainement de trouver sa bouche, pestant à chaque fois qu'il se reculait délibérément, jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il la lâcha doucement et alors que ses pieds retrouvaient la terre ferme, elle se serra contre lui autant qu'elle put, sa bouche scellée à la sienne dans un élan insouciant et irréfléchi.

« Stop. On va être en retard, l'interrompit James en s'écartant brutalement.  
_ Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce genre de chose ? L'interrogea t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Depuis que je sors avec la préfète de Gryffondor qui va s'en mordre les doigts si elle transgresse une règle de plus aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il mécaniquement en détachant ses poignets. »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ronchonna quand même. Il pouvait bien dire qu'elle avait le don de rompre les meilleurs moments, il n'était pas beaucoup mieux, et elle ne se garda pas de le lui faire remarquer, mais elle réalisa trop tard que ce n'était pas forcément bon pour son ego déjà colossal de lui dire ce genre de choses. Tant pis. Elle supporterait une journée d'arrogance de plus.


	42. Chapter 42

« Pitié James, dis moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a remplacé tous les manuels de potion par des revues érotiques. »

Lily Evans se trouvait à la bibliothèque, devant la table des maraudeurs qui semblaient tous étudier bien trop sagement pour que la jeune femme ne les suspecte pas de cette plaisanterie douteuse qui faisait pester la bibliothécaire depuis une bonne demie-heure.

Son petit-ami resta silencieux, et, tout sourire, il jeta un regard en coin à Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Lily soupira bruyamment, prenant à juste titre son mutisme pour une confession, et elle attrapa le livre de Quidditch qu'il feuilletait juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, le referma, et le frappa violemment avec.

« Tu es un gigantesque crétin ! Pesta t-elle.  
_ Hé ! N'abîme pas mon livre ! Il n'y en a que cinq exemplaires dans le monde ! Protesta t-il en essayant de le lui extirper.  
_ Il fallait y penser avant d'agir comme un abruti ! Trancha t-elle avant de s'enfuir avec l'ouvrage sous le bras. »

Il lui ordonna de revenir pendant quelques secondes, ignorant les moqueries de ses camarades lorsqu'elle l'ignora superbement, puis il se hissa hors de sa chaise avant de trottiner pour la rattraper juste quand elle posait ses affaires à la table où étaient assis Alice et Frank.

« Rends-moi ça, Evans, lui dit-il en essayant de lui arracher le livre des mains.  
_ Non. Tu as de la chance que nous n'ayons pas perdu de points sur ce coup là, et je ne vais pas te dénoncer pour cette même raison, mais je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser t'en tirer à bon compte, déclara t-elle en tirant sur le livre et en s'asseyant sous le regard amusé de leur deux amis.  
_ Avec les dix points que le professeur Binns m'a donné aujourd'hui, j'ai récupéré tous les points que j'avais fait perdre comme je te l'avais dit, alors rends-moi mon livre. »

Lily devait bien l'admettre, il avait été d'une efficacité remarquable en faisant remonter le sablier de Gryffondor plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et cela la rendait très légèrement jalouse parce qu'elle déployait tous les efforts du monde depuis sept ans pour essayer d'obtenir le plus de points possibles, et en à peine deux semaines, il avait presque dépassé son record. C'était vexant.

« Tu n'auras pas ton stupide livre de Quidditch, Potter, un point c'est tout. Tu es puni. Et si tu essaies de me le prendre de force, je supprime tes entraînements, reprit-elle en sortant machinalement ses parchemins de son sac. »

James attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, se demandant comment cette fille pouvait, au juste, être sa petite-amie, et il la regarda aussi gravement qu'il le put.

« Lily, je dois absolument étudier des techniques de défense pour le dernier match, et j'ai besoin de ce livre pour ça, expliqua t-il.  
_ Je m'en fiche.  
_ Je crois que tu ne comprends pas que...  
_ Je comprends très bien, le coupa t-elle.  
_ Par la barbe de Merlin je te jure que tu commences à m'énerver ! S'exclama t-il alors qu'elle commençait à rédiger son parchemin de Divination comme si de rien n'était.  
_ Il y a des limites, James, et s'il n'y a qu'en touchant au Quidditch que je peux te les montrer, eh bien je toucherai au Quidditch, répliqua t-elle avec fermeté. »

Il soupira bruyamment, mais il resta assis à côté d'elle, suppliant silencieusement Alice d'intervenir, mais la jeune femme ne le fit pas, elle le regarda simplement comme s'il avait mérité cette torture. En temps normal, il aurait fait payer Lily pour ça, mais il sortait avec elle maintenant et tout était différent.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur quand elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'elle lui massa doucement la nuque tout en continuant d'étudier la Divination. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça. Se disputer avec lui et se mettre à le câliner comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait pas pris en otage son livre favoris.

Le plus malheureux dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement quand elle devenait affectueuse, et il la soupçonnait de s'en être rendue compte parce qu'elle était de plus en plus tendre avec lui et c'était vraiment déstabilisant.

« Arrête, lui dit-il en retirant sa main de sa nuque.  
_ Toi arrête, riposta t-elle en posant finalement les yeux sur lui. »

Elle était énervée par son comportement, il le voyait bien, mais il était tout aussi contrarié par le sien. Et puis il y avait cette fichue façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme si elle se souciait vraiment de lui, comme si elle pensait vraiment lui rendre service, et il y avait aussi ce dernier truc, ce truc au fond de lui qui lui hurlait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il avait besoin de ça.

Pourtant, pour être tout à fait franc, il ne savait pas si Lily lui portait un réel intérêt ou s'il n'était qu'un garçon parmi d'autres. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien confié sur ses sentiments, et de temps en temps il se disait qu'il était possible qu'elle arrête tout soudainement, comme elle l'avait fait avec d'autres avant lui. Parfois, il se disait qu'elle avait l'air vraiment attaché à lui, mais à d'autres moments, il n'en était plus très sûr. C'était compliqué de savoir, avec elle. Elle ne lâchait rien.

Il aurait aimé savoir, pourtant, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un jour passait, il se sentait un peu plus proche d'elle et c'était horrible parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds, et il n'avait aucune façon d'empêcher ses sentiments de se développer. Si elle partait, ce serait la pire rupture de sa vie, il le savait pertinemment, et il essayait d'y penser le moins possible parce qu'il était certain que si elle savait toute la vérité sur lui, c'était ce qu'elle ferait, et il serait brisé.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

James et Lily se retournèrent tous les deux. Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait devant eux dans sa longue robe de sorcier, et il avait interpellé James d'une voix tremblante qui lui ressemblait peu. Ses yeux étrangement hésitants jonglaient entre le sol et le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui et Lily comprit à ce moment là que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Elle reconnut le regard désolé et peiné, celui qu'il avait quand il lui avait annoncé le décès de ses parents. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout allure dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le directeur demander à James de le suivre.

Elle se leva également de sa chaise mais resta devant la table quand Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne pas les suivre. Elle demeura là plusieurs secondes, figée, pâle. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était horrible. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage avant de se retourner vers Alice.

« C'est ses parents, souffla t-elle.  
_ Tu... Tu es certaine ? Bafouilla sa meilleure amie. »

Lily ne répondit pas, elle se laissa simplement retomber sur sa chaise, se demandant dans quel état elle allait retrouver James, et espérant du plus profond d'elle-même avoir tort.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Son petit-ami demeura introuvable toute la journée et Sirius aussi. Le lendemain fut également marqué par leur absence, tout comme le surlendemain et le jour suivant. Lily avait surveillé la Gazette du Sorcier mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lire le nom de Joanne Potter dans la rubrique décès pour savoir qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Elle s'en doutait, et Rémus le lui avait confirmé juste après le cours de sortilèges du jeudi soir.

Sirius refit son apparition à Poudlard le vendredi en soirée, et Lily s'arrêta net dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir lorsqu'elle l'aperçu sur un fauteuil près du feu avec Peter et Rémus. Elle hésita un instant à aller le voir, et quand son regard gris dévia sur elle, elle prit sa décision. Elle redescendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait monté et s'approcha de lui sans trop savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Il faut que je parle à Evans, les gars, on se retrouve dans le dortoir dans deux minutes, déclara t-il. »

Peter et Rémus hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la Salle Commune alors que Sirius observait Lily comme si elle avait commit une faute grave, comme s'il lui en voulait, et la jeune femme se sentit complètement perturbée par ce regard. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait rien fait qui pourrait mériter qu'on lui en veuille.

« Je te jure que si tu fais du mal à mon meilleur ami maintenant, tu vas le payer cher Evans, siffla t-il entre ses dents. »

Complètement perdue, Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sirius et elle n'avaient jamais été en très bons termes, mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, leur entente était plutôt cordiale. Là, c'était glacial.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
_ De toi et de lui. Ne déconne pas. Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, et je sais que c'est un abruti et qu'il fait des conneries sans arrêt, mais si tu penses le quitter, ne le fais pas maintenant.  
_ Mais je... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
_ Il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas, qu'il est juste une transition avant quelque chose de mieux, et soyons honnête, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Tu n'as jamais été claire avec lui et ce n'était pas grave jusque là, mais sa mère est... Sa mère n'est plus là. Il est mal, il n'est pas lui même, alors si tu ne l'aimes pas, ne lui dis pas maintenant. »

Le coeur de Lily battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et elle sentait des larmes de rage commencer à lui monter aux yeux. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il venir la sermonner sur ses sentiments envers James alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il en était ? Comment osait-il penser qu'elle le laisserait maintenant alors qu'il avait été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin ? Comment osait-il sous-estimer leur relation à ce point ?

« Ne reviens plus jamais me parler, articula t-elle avec difficulté avant de monter dans son dortoir à toute allure. »

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller. Alice n'était même pas là pour qu'elle puisse déverser sa colère, et c'était insoutenable. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de James depuis des jours, et la seule personne qui lui en avait donné avait remit toute leur relation en question. Sirius Black ne savait rien, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait pour son meilleur ami, et le fait qu'il pense qu'il n'était qu'une transition la faisait trembler de colère.

Il se passa deux jours avant que James ne revienne. C'était un dimanche et Lily avait fait monter tous les étudiants dans leur dortoir depuis une bonne demie-heure. Elle avait fait sa ronde, puis elle s'était allongée dans le grand canapé, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Elle venait de tourner l'avant dernière page lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière le portrait qui pivota quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour voir James rentrer. Il ne posa les yeux sur elle que lorsqu'elle contourna le canapé. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait se trouvait dans les deux abysses noires qui la scrutaient. Il était anéanti, et elle voyait qu'il essayait de se retenir d'avoir une réaction incontrôlée devant elle, elle le sentait, mais il se passa ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. Il se rua dans ses bras.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et de panique quand elle le sentit éclater en larmes contre elle, ce fut comme si on venait de lui mettre un coup dans le ventre. Sa respiration s'était coupée sous le choc, et elle n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de dévaler son visage aussi tant elle était frappée par la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience des choses, qu'elle réalisa à quel point Sirius Black avait tort. Elle aimait James Potter, il était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put, complètement bouleversée de le voir aussi terrassé, de le voir pleurer devant elle alors qu'il y avait quelques temps, elle aurait parié sa main à couper que James Potter ne verserait jamais une larme devant qui que ce soit.

« Je suis tellement désolée, murmura t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit ses bras l'étreindre un peu plus. Elle comprit à ce moment là qu'il avait besoin d'elle, vraiment, et elle se jura de faire attention à lui et de ne pas le laisser sombrer dans ses vieux travers. Elle allait être là pour lui, elle allait lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait donné jusque là, elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.

« C'était sur sa table de chevet, souffla James en s'écartant de Lily. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une petite bourse qu'il lui tendit. Elle avança la main, un peu hésitante, et il lui fourra le sachet dedans avant de l'observer attentivement pendant qu'elle défaisait le cordon brun qui le tenait fermé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et elle se souvint instantanément de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la mère de James quand elle vit une dizaine de graines à l'intérieur. C'était les fleurs si jolies dont elle lui avait parlé, elle en était certaine.

Elle retint la larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil et elle referma soigneusement la bourse avant de poser son regard sur James qui lui souriait timidement. Même dans ces moments là, il trouvait la force, mais Lily n'était pas dupe, il venait de pleurer dans ses bras et son épaule était encore humide, douloureux rappel de sa souffrance.

Elle se rapprocha assez pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues et elle garda ses mains sur son visage avant d'inspirer profondément et de le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'il n'était pas rien pour elle, même si c'était difficile à avouer, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu ça, il fallait qu'elle range sa fierté de côté pour une fois et qu'elle oublie toutes les poussées d'allergie qu'il lui avait provoqué.

« Je sais que je suis dure parfois... Je sais que je ne te dis rien et que je ne suis pas toujours très affectueuse, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je serai toujours là pour toi. »

James ne cilla pas, ses yeux sombres étaient vissés aux siens, impassibles, et Lily eut l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser ses mains retomber le long des bras du jeune homme et de glisser ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« James, je suis sérieuse. Je prends mon rôle de préfète trop à coeur parfois, je le sais, mais tu pourrais brûler le château que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il hocha la tête sans savoir que Lily aurait aimé dire plus, que les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge et ne voulaient pas sortir, puis il lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter dans son dortoir et elle resta là, les yeux vissés à l'escalier, à se demander comment elle allait l'aider à vivre tout cela.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne le croisa pas en cours de Potion. Il ne fut pas non plus en Botanique, ni au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand le professeur annonça que le bal de fin d'année approchait et que les invitations étaient à présent ouvertes. Elle cru l'apercevoir l'après-midi près du lac, mais elle dut régler un litige entre un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle et quand elle retourna dans le parc, il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle profita de sa pause du midi pour aller frapper à la porte de son dortoir, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse alors elle redescendit les escaliers en songeant qu'il devait déjà être parti en Divination. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de cours, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Elle déglutit quand elle réalisa que Drake manquait également à l'appel, et elle lança un regard grave à Alice.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea t-elle.  
_ Non. Peter m'a dit ce matin qu'il était trop fatigué pour venir en cours, mais c'est tout, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. »

Lily s'efforça de se concentrer sur la Divination sans trop s'inquiéter, mais c'était impossible, et elle ne retint pas un mot de ce cours là, ni de ceux qui suivirent, également marqués par l'absence de James et de Drake. Dès que la journée fut terminée, elle fit le tour du château en long, en large, et en travers à leur recherche. Passant en revue l'infirmerie, toutes les salles de classe vides, la volière, et même une petite parcelle de la forêt interdite. Elle ne le trouva pas.

Alors elle attendit. Elle resta dans la Salle Commune pendant une partie de la soirée, une partie de la nuit, et quand elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, le portrait pivota. James et Drake riaient ensemble devant elle, et Lily n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour constater qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal.

James était trempé. Il portait sa veste bleue foncé assombrie d'avantage par la pluie qui tombait dehors, et il n'enleva sa capuche que lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily se tenait devant eux et qu'elle les dévisageait. Drake laissa s'échapper un « Oups » avant de se figer sur place, et le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour lorsque son regard descendit jusqu'à la fiole presque vide qui se trouvait dans la main de la jeune femme.

Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'eux à grandes enjambées et arracha la potion des mains de Drake avant de la pousser brutalement jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle était dans un état si lamentable qu'elle tenait à peine debout, et Lily dut l'aider à monter. Elle la lâcha devant sa porte, mais avant que Fanny n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir, Lily posa sa main sur la poignée et planta ses deux yeux menaçants dans les siens.

« Si je te revois près de lui une seule fois, je te fais renvoyer de cette école, lui souffla t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. »

Elle se reconnut à peine tant elle bouillonnait de rage. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de haine traverser son corps, jamais elle n'avait menacé qui que ce soit avant cette nuit là, et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un que pour James quand elle redescendit les escaliers du dortoir et qu'elle le vit trembler violemment sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

Elle se rua sur lui pour lui retirer sa veste trempée, attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche, et le soutint jusqu'à le faire sortir de la Salle Commune. Il était gelé et il avait probablement bu tellement de cette potion qu'il avait du mal à marcher à côté d'elle. Elle songea à l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais elle savait que l'infirmière se rendrait vite compte qu'il avait consommé quelque chose d'interdit et qu'il se ferait renvoyer de l'école, alors elle essaya simplement de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur les effets indésirables des potions et elle l'emmena jusqu'à la Salle de bain des préfets.

Elle tourna tous les robinets et lui retira ses couches de vêtements mouillés jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en caleçon devant elle, et elle le traîna jusque dans l'immense baignoire de marbre sans penser le moins du monde à être embarrassée par la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle ouvrit ensuite plusieurs placards qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avant de trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : de l'essence d'Asphodèle, calmante et maîtrisant les effets indésirables des potions et sortilèges interdits lorsqu'elle se transformait en vapeur.

Elle vida le flacon dans le bain et s'assit sur le bord, surveillant attentivement James que l'eau chaude semblait faire redescendre petit à petit sur terre. Il s'éclaboussa le visage une première fois avant de l'enfouir dans l'eau un long moment pendant lequel Lily hésita à sauter toute habillée pour aller le faire émerger, mais avant qu'elle n'ait bougé, il réapparut devant elle.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda en secouant la tête. Ce que James prit pour de la déception était en fait de la compassion. Ils se fixèrent longuement sans rien dire, et Lily devina que l'essence d'Asphodèle avait dû faire son effet lorsqu'il sortit du bain et emprunta sa baguette qui se trouvait sur le rebord en marbre pour sécher ses vêtements qu'il enfila lentement en lui tournant le dos.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda t-elle. »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et James s'immobilisa un instant avant de passer son tee-shirt, puis il soupira. Lily savait ce que c'était de perdre ses parents, elle savait que c'était douloureux, elle savait que c'était comme perdre tous ses repères, elle savait qu'il y avait un passage à vide, un moment pendant lequel on se disait que la vie ne valait plus rien et que l'on voulait juste envoyer la sienne en l'air, mais James avait été là pour l'empêcher de faire des stupidités, et elle serait là pour l'empêcher d'en faire aussi.

« J'étais là pour toi, lui rappela t-elle.  
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me vois comme ça, souffla t-il sans se retourner. »

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement. Elle savait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir la grosse discussion, celle qu'il avait toujours évité, celle qu'Alice avait survolée, celle qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il était encore sous l'influence de la potion qu'il avait prise avec Drake et il était imprévisible.

« Tant pis, maintenant tu sais. C'est moi. Je suis comme ça, Lily.  
_ Tu fais ça quand on est ensemble ? Tu prends des potions ? L'interrogea t-elle en se levant du rebord en marbre. »

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna vers elle, visiblement offusqué par la question, et il secoua vigoureusement la tête alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça avec toi, affirma t-il.  
_ Alors reste avec moi. Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drake et toi dans le passé, je ne veux même plus savoir. Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi et que tu ne retouches plus jamais à ça, lui dit-elle en sortant la fiole de sa poche. »

Il déglutit quand son regard se posa sur le liquide qui se balançait à l'intérieur et que Lily le versa dans la baignoire. Elle laissa le flacon tomber par terre et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face de James.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais je suis là pour t'aider.  
_ Comment veux-tu que je te crois alors que je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes, que tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi, et que je sais que tu n'as même pas confiance en moi ? »

La question ne trouva aucune réponse tant Lily ne s'y attendait pas. Elle resta interdite, la bouche à moitié ouverte, et elle regarda James quitter la Salle de bain des préfets sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Elle sentit quelque chose se casser à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu qu'elle le rattrape, mais une autre en était incapable. Elle venait de le laisser partir, et elle avait une impression horrible. L'impression qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, l'impression que son indécision l'avait enterrée, que sa fierté causait sa perte, que son incapacité à avouer qu'elle l'aimait venait de lui coûter cher. Elle avait l'impression de tout perdre.


	43. Chapter 43

Lily tripotait nerveusement le coin de son parchemin, le tordant dans tous les sens tout en mâchouillant sa plume pendant que le professeur Binns racontait tout un tas de choses probablement très intéressantes sur l'économie du dix huitième siècle. James n'était toujours pas venu en cours depuis plusieurs jours, et les seules fois où elle l'avait croisé, ils s'étaient contentés de se saluer platement.

Lily en était venu à détester cela. Les « Salut » sans saveur, qui ne menaient à rien et qui ne voulaient plus rien dire. C'était le seul mot qu'il prononçait en sa présence, et cela la rendait folle. Elle n'avait pas eu un moment avec lui depuis ce soir là où elle l'avait vu rentrer avec Fanny Drake, et elle savait pourquoi. James n'attendait rien d'elle et il était trop bouleversé par la mort de sa mère pour chercher à se prendre la tête avec leur relation. Il avait abandonné, il avait arrêté d'essayer de la comprendre, et Lily, aussi surprenant que cela puisse lui paraître, se sentait misérable.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle l'avait haït, ni de la date exacte à laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée du moment à partir duquel elle avait commencé à s'attacher autant à lui, mais il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine : Elle l'avait dans la peau et elle ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il était le crétin qui l'avait toujours insupportée. La seule chose insupportable à présent était son absence.

Elle attendit la fin du cours pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune, et elle monta les escaliers du dortoir des garçons puis frappa quelques coups à la porte du dortoir des maraudeurs. Elle attendit une petite minute, et juste quand elle pensait redescendre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant elle. James avait l'air de s'être réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il se frotta les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les planter sur elle.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser passer, et elle constata que tous ses livres de cours jonchaient le sol, ouverts aux pages sur lesquelles ils devaient travailler. Il y avait plusieurs boulettes de papier froissées un peu partout dans la chambre, et Lily devina qu'il n'avait pas réussi à terminer un seul de ses devoirs.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? L'interrogea t-elle tout en connaissant pertinemment sa réponse. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et rassembla ses affaires avant de les ranger dans sa commode. Il avait l'air tellement abattu que les entrailles de Lily se serrèrent dans sa poitrine quand il se retourna vers elle.

« Tu ne viens pas en cours ? »

Encore une fois, il secoua la tête. Les mains appuyées sur la commode qui se trouvait derrière lui, il la fixait sans rien dire et Lily commençait à suffoquer. Son regard pesait une tonne sur elle, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus jamais le refaire et cette simple pensée la mettait dans un état de panique catastrophique.

« James, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença t-elle en s'approchant de lui. »

Il attendit impatiemment qu'elle continue, mais quand elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui et que ses yeux noirs épinglèrent les siens, tout se mélangea à l'intérieur de sa tête et elle ne retrouva pas le moindre mot. Elle s'était pourtant préparée mentalement, elle s'était écrit tout un discours dans sa tête pour lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle, mais elle ne put le lui réciter. Il en avait pourtant besoin.

Il avait l'air tellement triste, tellement abattu, tellement épuisé qu'elle avait du mal à supporter de le regarder. C'était douloureux, et elle ne pouvait plus gérer cette souffrance. Elle en avait déjà trop ressentie et elle en avait déjà trop vue, alors elle passa sa main dans sa nuque, et elle l'obligea à se pencher légèrement vers elle pour l'embrasser, pour lui faire oublier juste un instant qu'il était perdu et qu'elle l'était aussi.

Elle soupira de bonheur dans sa bouche quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent enfin les siennes et qu'il répondit à son baiser. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, à vrai dire. Elle avait commencé à se persuader elle-même qu'il avait tourné la page et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir tant qu'il faisait son deuil, qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer leur relation, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'impression qu'elle avait, là, alors que sa bouche bougeait lentement sur la sienne et que sa langue cherchait désespérément la sienne.

Elle sentit peu à peu le besoin urgent de toucher sa peau, et quand il devint trop fort pour qu'elle puisse le stopper, elle lâcha sa bouche et recula d'un pas léger vers la porte, son regard figé dans celui de James lorsqu'elle tourna le verrou et que le « clac » qui indiqua au jeune homme qu'elle venait de les enfermer donna une toute nouvelle teinte à ses yeux.

Il déglutit lorsqu'elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui, déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche, et s'écarta pour poser ses mains sur le col de sa chemise. Il ne réalisa qu'elle était en train de la déboutonner que lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième bouton. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse avant de faire glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules, le long de ses bras, de la laisser tomber sur le sol sans plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit à part de lui.

Elle ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais osé, à vrai dire, mais maintenant qu'elle sentait sa peau sous ses doigts, il lui semblait insupportable de devoir arrêter de le caresser un jour. Elle attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres et se serra un peu plus contre lui, frottant inconsciemment son corps contre le sien, ressentant de plus en plus fort le désir qu'elle avait toujours refoulé, l'acceptant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea t-il quand elle s'écarta pour défaire sa propre chemise.  
_ Tu sais ce que je fais, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Elle se mordit timidement la lèvre quand sa chemise atterrit également à ses pieds et qu'elle se trouva en soutien-gorge devant lui mais James ne prêta pas immédiatement attention à sa tenue, il était trop occupé à être choqué par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Celui qui le suppliait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, celui qui lui montrait qu'elle avait confiance, entièrement confiance. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

« Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda t-il, un peu sonné. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore. Il avait presque oublié qu'embrasser Lily lui faisait perdre les pédales à ce point là, et sentir sa peau nue était encore pire. Son soutien-gorge était le seul morceau de tissu qui frottait encore contre son torse et il l'enleva d'un geste habile qui la fit sourire tout contre sa bouche. Il se demandait comment il allait réussir à tenir alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer le frisson qui la parcourut quand elle sentit ses mains chaudes passer là où l'attache de son sous-vêtement se trouvait avant qu'il s'échoue lamentablement par terre, mais elle réalisa pendant que ses mains continuaient de la caresser que ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait frémir, c'était l'envie.

Elle ne pouvait pas certifier qu'elle n'appréhendait pas, parce que c'était le cas, elle appréhendait vraiment, mais elle était avec lui et aussi longtemps qu'il serait là, elle savait que tout irait bien. Elle tiqua à peine quand il dirigea sa main vers sa jupe, et elle l'encouragea d'un simple regard à la faire glisser sur ses cuisses après avoir prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Elle n'y parvint pas. James l'embrassait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et si elle avait pensé avant qu'il était doué, elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé. Elle sentait la chaleur de son baiser dans tout son corps et c'était presque insupportable. Elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos, sentant avec satisfaction ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts, puis elle bifurqua dans le bas de son ventre et déboutonna son pantalon en lâchant sa bouche pour embrasser son cou qu'elle ne délaissa pas, même quand elle l'entraîna vers son lit.

« A partir de là, tu dois tout m'apprendre, murmura t-elle contre son cou quand ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas.  
_ La base. Juste la base pour cette fois-ci, répondit-il à bout de souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

En temps normal, elle aurait laissé ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux, mais elle le voulait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle alors qu'il s'obstinait à rester appuyé sur son coude pour ne pas l'écraser. Il céda quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et elle poussa un soupir de bien-être quand son corps s'écrasa contre le sien et qu'elle réalisa qu'il était prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Elle se tortilla un instant sous lui, savourant la sensation, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, son envie de lui sur elle qui devenait incontrôlable et qui augmentait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Elle frissonna violemment quand son index effleura le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre sa petite culotte qu'elle l'aida à retirer bien qu'il ne sembla pas le moins du monde avoir besoin d'aide.

Il essaya de garder son sang froid quand elle lui enleva son caleçon mais il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de lui faire l'amour et il y avait pensé tellement de fois qu'il dut faire preuve du plus grand self control qu'il eut jamais exigé de lui-même pour ne pas lui faire écarter les cuisses directement et s'enfoncer en elle sans plus de cérémonie. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, alors il souffla un coup et arrêta de l'embrasser sans pour autant retirer sa bouche de la sienne. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas presque pire de sentir ses lèvres frôler les siennes inlassablement, mais il reprit ses esprits juste le temps de vérifier qu'il n'agissait pas comme un crétin impatient qui avait mal interprété ses intentions, même s'il lui semblait que Lily avait été plutôt claire.

« On peut toujours arrêter si tu ne le sens pas, lui assura t-il.  
_ Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. »

Il lui sourit et le coeur de Lily fit une pirouette dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire et c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais un matin d'été, un bonheur intense qui se poursuivit quand il bougea au dessus d'elle et qu'elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui.

« Je te veux tout de suite. »

Elle avait lourdement insisté sur les trois derniers mots et James s'était immobilisé au dessus d'elle. Il aurait voulu faire durer le plaisir un peu, mais l'entendre prononcer ces six mots l'avaient mis dans un tel état d'urgence qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour se reprendre et éviter de passer pour le pire amant du monde sorcier, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, mais avec Lily, il fut forcé de constater qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à avoir de l'autorité sur lui-même.

Elle passa son index le long de sa mâchoire et lui intima d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était fébrile sous lui, ses joues étaient rouges et quand il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et qu'il entra en elle, il sentit les pulsations de son coeur s'accélérer brutalement. Elle eut un petit sursaut et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux noirs alors qu'elle avait bruyamment inspiré sous le coup de la douleur.

« Je suis désolé, murmura t-il à son oreille quand il vit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux verts. »

Il s'immobilisa en elle pour la laisser s'habituer à la sensation, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et il ne s'autorisa à bouger que lorsqu'elle les rouvrit et qu'elle les planta dans les siens. Ils étaient embués de larmes, et cela perturba profondément James l'espace d'un instant, juste avant qu'elle plaque ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et qu'elle prononce les mots qu'il pensait ne jamais l'entendre prononcer.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle lui lança un sourire qui le rassura largement, et il ne put faire autrement que de l'embrasser encore et encore, de bouger en elle, de savourer ses soupirs de plaisir, de la toucher partout où il le pouvait, de la respirer en essayant d'imprimer ce moment dans son cerveau pour se souvenir de toutes les sensations qu'elle lui procurait quand elle ne serait plus dans son lit.

Lily, elle, n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Elle devait avouer que la première impression n'avait pas été des plus agréables, mais finalement, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. C'était peut-être parce que c'était lui et qu'elle était tellement occupée à l'embrasser et à effleurer son corps avec chaque partie du sien qu'elle n'avait plus le loisir de se focaliser sur la douleur.

Elle appréciait le symbole, lui à l'intérieur d'elle, mais bientôt, elle commença à apprécier encore plus la sensation. Elle se surprit à vouloir accélérer la cadence, à refermer ses doigts sur ses fesses pour lui intimer de ne pas se retenir d'avantage, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle irradia. Elle se sentit partir loin, et James ne s'autorisa à la rejoindre que quand il sentit son corps frêle se tendre sous lui, se contracter de manière incohérente, et se relâcher en tremblant.

Il retomba sur elle avant de rouler pour intervertir leur position, et elle nicha la tête dans le creux de son cou, frémissant encore à chaque fois qu'il bougeait sous elle. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, savourant la chaleur que leur corps se renvoyaient mutuellement, le bonheur éphémère de ne faire toujours qu'un, d'être l'un pour l'autre plus que qui que ce soit n'avait jamais été, plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer eux-même.

« Ça va ? L'interrogea t-il finalement. »

Elle frotta son visage contre le sien pour seule réponse, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sur son front, puis sur sa bouche avant de rouler sur le côté, les yeux clos. Elle n'avait pas envie de les rouvrir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier une seule seconde de ce qu'il venait de se passer ici, elle voulait se rappeler de tout, même de la douleur qui la tiraillait encore. Elle remonta les draps sur son corps nu, ils sentaient comme lui, le parfum sucré de l'insouciance.

Elle se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre et quand elle passa sa main sous l'oreiller, elle sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts, comme un emballage. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à sourire quand elle sentit la bouche de James sur son dos. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser pour soulever l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait posé sa tête, et elle éclata de rire quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de Chocogrenouilles.

« Merlin, on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! S'exclama t-elle avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux alors qu'elle déballait une friandise qu'elle enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche.  
_ C'est ma réserve que tu es en train de décimer, Evans, lui dit-il tout contre sa peau quand elle en déballa un deuxième.  
_ Je viens de te donner ma virginité, tu peux me donner quelques chocogrenouilles en échange, lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
_ En échange ? Non, ça me paraît un peu bizarre, mais je suppose que je peux te laisser piocher dedans par simple générosité, lui expliqua t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et lui glissa une sucrerie dans la bouche avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et de le regarder fixement. Il était appuyé sur son coude et la contemplait aussi comme si elle était la plus belle personne qu'il ait jamais vu. Il avait toujours cet air triste imprégné sur le visage, mais il était accompagné de son sourire et c'était mieux que tout ce à quoi il l'avait habitué ces derniers jours.

« J'ai envie que tu retournes en cours avec moi cet après-midi, James. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, passa sa main sur son visage las, évitant le regard appuyé de la jeune femme qu'il venait de débarrasser de son innocence. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait sortir de cet agréable cocon pour retrouver sa vie, sa vie sans sa mère, sa vie complètement changée, sa vie effrayante.

« J'ai peur, avoua t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur le matelas.  
_ Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. J'étais toute seule, et tu es venu m'aider. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse Sirius t'aider, laisse Alice t'aider. On est là, James. »

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et les rapprocha de sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser en continuant de le regarder avec attention.

« Mon père est à Sainte-Mangouste, la mort de ma mère l'a fait rechuter. Il va mourir. Il n'y aura plus personne bientôt, Lily. Je n'aurais plus de famille, reprit-il la voix tremblante. »

Elle déglutit et se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se laissa bercer plusieurs minutes dans la chaleur réconfortante du corps de Lily, profondément reconnaissant pour les mots qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer et qu'elle ne prononçait pas. Tous les « ça va aller » et autres stupidités qu'il avait entendu jusque là. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne les lui dirait pas, elle savait ce qu'il vivait mieux que quiconque.

« Tu as une famille ici. Tu m'as moi. Tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant, je te l'ai montré et je te l'ai dit, et moi, je sais que tu as besoin de moi, alors je resterai collée à toi jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus peur et je t'aiderai à surmonter tout ça, murmura t-elle à son oreille.  
_ Merci, répondit-il simplement, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.  
_ Non. Ne me remercie pas pour ça. C'est normal. »

Il ne trouvait pas cela normal du tout. Rien ici n'était normal. Lily Evans était la seule personne au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais cru câliner dans son lit un jour, elle était la seule personne au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aimer autant, elle était la seule personne au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre le rassurer, et elle était également la seule personne au monde à réussir. Le monde était fou. La vie était complètement tordue, elle prenait des virages inattendus, et il n'avait pas vu venir celui-ci. Il était bien avec elle.

« Tu as raté le cours de métamorphose... Nota t-il quand elle desserra son étreinte et que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte de la salle de bain.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mon petit-ami est un prodige et il ne saura pas me refuser un cours particulier, répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.  
_ Ton petit-ami a aussi raté le cours, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Qui te dit que je parlais de toi ? Le taquina t-elle en enroulant le drap autour d'elle pour récupérer ses vêtements par terre. »

Cette fois, il s'esclaffa et Lily lui balança ses vêtements à la figure quand elle eut fini d'enfiler les siens et qu'elle eut fait un petit détour rapide par la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste ici, elle savait que le laisser se morfondre dans son dortoir n'était pas une solution. C'était difficile de sortir, c'était compliqué d'affronter les regards dégoulinants de pitié, mais ça ne durait qu'un temps. Les gens se désintéressaient assez rapidement d'après l'expérience de Lily, et ce n'était pas plus mal car elle doutait que James ait les nerfs pour supporter les murmures très longtemps.

« Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va aussi rater le repas. Tu viens avec moi. On va manger avec tes amis, même si Black me déteste.  
_ Sirius te déteste ? L'interrogea t-il, étonné.  
_ Ne fais pas comme si ça te surprenait, tu le sais très bien. Il croit que je me moque de toi, mais je suppose que je m'en fiche du moment que toi tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas.  
_ Il ne te déteste pas. Il est protecteur, c'est tout. Il a peur que tu me voles.  
_ Hmm, votre relation est très bizarre. Il va sûrement crever de jalousie quand il va savoir ce que nous venons de faire, non ? Ça me donne presque envie de le lui dire, plaisanta t-elle en souriant. »

James pouffa encore une fois tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, et il se dirigea vers sa commode pour en sortir sa cravate rouge et or qu'il noua à la va vite. Il s'arrêta brutalement quand il se retourna vers son lit complètement défait.

« J'ai oublié le sort de contraception, lâcha t-il avec stupeur.  
_ Je prendrai une potion, le rassura t-elle en lui tendant son sac qui était à ses pieds.  
_ Tu sais la faire ? S'étonna t-il.  
_ Je suis aussi douée en potion que tu l'es en métamorphose, je devrais m'en sortir. »

Il hocha la tête et se plaça derrière elle pendant qu'elle refaisait sa queue de cheval, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, se délectant du fait qu'elle n'ait aucune réaction de recul et qu'elle n'en ait pas eu non plus quelques minutes plus tôt.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
_ A la gifle que tu ne m'as pas mise, répondit-il avant de lâcher ses épaules.  
_ Je sais. C'est dingue, hein ? Je crois que mes mains ont compris qu'elles pouvaient s'occuper autrement qu'en te frappant. »

Il se mit à sourire face au sous-entendu et il resserra son élastique dans ses cheveux avant de la retourner face à lui et de placer ses quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

« Merci de m'avoir choisi.  
_ J'aurais été stupide de ne pas le faire, lui confia t-elle, regonflant largement son ego au passage. »

Il l'embrassa brièvement et ouvrit la porte en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui. Le regard confiant et encourageant qu'elle lui lança quand ils franchirent le portrait ensemble le conforta largement, et il devait avouer que l'heure qu'ils avaient passée dans son dortoir l'aidait considérablement à affronter toute l'appréhension qu'il aurait pu avoir.

« Pousse toi, Black ! Lança Lily pour s'asseoir à côté d'Alice. »

Elle n'attendit pas que le jeune homme réagisse, elle l'obligea à se décaler pour faire assez de place pour elle et James qui s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami en ignorant les quelques Gryffondors qui avaient tendu le cou pour mieux le regarder.

« Quelqu'un a séché la Métamorphose, constata Alice en souriant. »

Lily ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se servir un verre d'eau en priant pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à rougir, feignant d'écouter attentivement la discussion des maraudeurs et de Frank sur le match de Quidditch de ce samedi qui opposait Serdaigle à Gryffondor, et elle se souvint qu'elle avait toujours le livre de James en sa possession.

De l'autre côté de la table, Lily entendait Fanny Drake et ses amies parler du bal. James ne l'avait pas encore invité, et elle avait commencé à douter sur son envie d'y aller avec elle, mais c'était stupide. Il avait d'autres choses en tête que le bal de fin d'année, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Par contre, elle pouvait fusiller Drake du regard, et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil dans leur direction. Immédiatement, la jeune femme brune plongea les yeux dans son assiette, et Lily ne lui accorda plus la moindre attention.

« Tu as pu discuter avec James ? L'interrogea Alice alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de leur prochain cours. »

Lily leva les yeux vers le groupe de maraudeurs qui marchait juste devant elles, et elle acquiesça en souriant légèrement. Alice passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle et lui dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle ait réussi à le faire sortir de son dortoir une bonne fois pour toutes. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre en Enchantements, derrière James et Sirius, et quand Lily se laissa péniblement tomber sur sa chaise, sa meilleure amie l'observa avec une pointe de suspicion.

« Quoi ? L'interrogea Lily, un peu gênée par l'insistance d'Alice.  
_ Comment tu as fait pour le faire sortir ? »

Lily haussa les épaules et fit signe à sa meilleure amie de se taire quand le professeur entra dans la salle de classe, mais le regard d'Alice jonglait perpétuellement entre James et elle, et quand la préfète la vit se caler au fond de sa chaise, elle cru à tort que sa meilleure amie avait renoncé à avoir une réponse à sa question.

« Vous avez couché ensemble, lâcha t-elle assez fort pour que Sirius et James entendent. »

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, et Lily, écarlate, le vit faire rouler pensivement sa plume sur ses doigts pendant que Sirius le fixait comme s'il attendait un démenti, ahuri. Alice s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche quand Lily lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu as réussi l'impossible ?! Plaisanta Sirius à l'adresse de James qui lâcha un petit rire. »

Lily balança la moitié du contenu de son sac sur le meilleur ami de James dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné avant de se cacher la tête entre les mains. Merlin, elle avait oublié à quel point Alice manquait de discrétion.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez le terme « privé » ?! Les interrogea t-elle avec sarcasme.  
_ Moi non, répondit très franchement Sirius.  
_ J'en ai vaguement entendu parler un jour, ajouta distraitement Alice. »

Lily secoua la tête et marmonna des bribes de phrases à peine cohérentes dont Alice ne retint pas grand chose, trop occupée à continuer à la taquiner, mais au bout d'un moment, la préfète ne l'écouta même plus. Elle parvint à se concentrer sur le cours, et puis son esprit dériva peu à peu vers le bal qui approchait à grands pas, se demandant si James allait l'inviter ou s'il avait envie d'y aller.

Cela pouvait paraître vraiment stupide, mais elle tenait à s'y rendre. Cette année avait été tellement triste, tellement marquée par des événements tragiques qu'elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression, et elle savait qu'elle regretterait si elle ratait sa dernière fête à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'elle en parlerait avec James plus tard, peut-être qu'elle amènerait discrètement le sujet, ou peut-être l'inviterait-il avant même qu'elle ait le temps de le faire, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle commençait à penser sérieusement à faire le premier pas.


	44. Chapter 44

« Quelle rangée ? L'interrogea t-elle sur un ton provocant en parcourant les allées de la bibliothèque en marche arrière, ses mains glissées dans celles de James qui la regardait avec amusement.  
_ Métamorphose... Ou Quidditch.  
_ Métamorphose. Le Quidditch, c'est stupide.  
_ Ce n'est pas une chose à dire au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Evans, lui fit-il remarquer en continuant de la suivre.  
_ Je ne crois pas qu'il m'en tienne rigueur une fois qu'il saura ce que j'ai en tête.  
_ Je crois qu'il a déjà une petite idée de ce que tu as en tête, sur-enchérit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle le lui rendit et le tira brusquement dans la rangée de livres sur la Métamorphose avant de le pousser contre l'étagère pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le samedi matin, il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque, et cela arrangeait bien Lily qui n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de se retrouver seule avec James depuis le début de la semaine.

Elle sentit la vague de chaleur commencer à la submerger quand il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et qu'elle glissa les siennes dans ses cheveux pour lui faire baisser la tête et approfondir le baiser qui sous-entendait déjà bien plus. Merlin, ils étaient en train de se peloter dans la bibliothèque, et Lily avait beau avoir un plan, elle commençait à croire qu'ils allaient faire un peu plus que prévu, perdus dans l'odeur des vieux romans. Puis elle trouva la force de le repousser, et attrapa un livre dans son sac avant de le lui caler contre le torse sous son regard hébété. C'était celui qu'elle lui avait confisqué quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu auras plus quand tu auras gagné ton match et que tu nous auras fait remporter la coupe, lui lâcha t-elle avec un petit sourire dément qui le cloua sur place.  
_ Tu es la pire personne que je connaisse, articula t-il.  
_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait faire ça ici ? L'interrogea t-elle en riant.  
_ Ça m'a traversé l'esprit... Répondit-il en essayant de se reprendre. »

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et s'appuya contre la rangée opposée à la sienne, l'observant en se mordant la lèvre, se demandant comment elle pourrait amener le sujet du bal sans avoir l'air de l'inciter à quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de le mettre sur la piste et qu'il semblait ne rien comprendre, et elle commençait à perdre patience.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller à Pré-Au-Lard m'acheter une robe, reprit-elle.  
_ Ta vie est palpitante, se moqua t-il, s'attirant son regard noir.  
_ N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, et quitta la rangée de livres pour aller rejoindre sa table sur laquelle quelques une de ses affaires étaient encore posées, et elle les rassembla pour les mettre dans son sac.

« Tu as l'air contrariée, remarqua t-il en la regardant s'acharner sur son livre de divination qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans son sac.  
_ Non, tout va bien, excuse moi, c'est juste que... Je suis stressée. Nous avons encore les oraux des ASPICs à passer et Dumbledore veut aussi que tous les préfets s'occupent du bal.  
_ Ah, dit-il simplement. »

Lily se retourna vers lui, et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle pensait que son regard était assez explicite pour qu'il lui demande enfin de venir avec lui, mais il ne le fit pas, alors elle rompit le contact visuel pour sortir de la bibliothèque, James sur ses talons avec son livre de Quidditch sous le bras.

« Tu seras au match tout à l'heure ? L'interrogea t-il, leurs épaules se frôlant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.  
_ Je t'ai dit que je serai toujours là où tu auras besoin que je sois, répondit-elle simplement.  
_ C'est que... Je joue mieux quand je sais que tu me regardes, expliqua t-il. »

Un sourire incontrôlé traversa le visage de Lily qui commençait à se demander comment elle avait pu passer tant d'années à le trouver insupportable.

« Je serai là... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire toutes sortes de figures dangereuses et inutiles juste pour frimer, le sermonna t-elle gentiment alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Salle Commune.  
_ Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, répliqua t-il en souriant largement.  
_ Non, pas du tout, ironisa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, maintenant du balai ! Alice m'attend à l'entrée du château et tu as des techniques ou je ne sais quoi à peaufiner. »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il acquiesce, elle lui confia son sac de cours et elle rejoignit Alice dans le parc pour prendre la direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Sa meilleure amie était en train de lui raconter quelque chose mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. C'était puéril et stupide, mais elle était vraiment perturbée par cette histoire de bal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi James ne lui avait toujours pas proposé de l'accompagner alors qu'elle lui avait tendu la perche plusieurs fois. N'avait-il pas saisi ses allusions ?

« Lily ? Il ne t'a toujours pas demandé, c'est ça ? L'interrogea Alice qui voyait bien que sa meilleure amie était à l'ouest.  
_ C'est bête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me focalise là dessus. Sa mère vient de mourir, évidemment qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller au bal, répondit Lily en donnant des petits coups de pied dans les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. »

Alice ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant un peu à la situation. Le décès de la mère de James était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle pensait qu'il aurait pu ne pas vouloir aller au bal avec Lily, parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment soutenu ces derniers temps et cela étonnait chaque jour Alice de voir à quel point James réussissait à remonter la pente.

« Peut-être que tu devrais le lui proposer, toi.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas lui en demander trop. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de ça et qu'il essaie simplement de me le montrer en ne m'invitant pas.  
_ Tu devrais lui en parler, Lily.  
_ J'essaie. J'ai amené le sujet plusieurs fois, mais c'est comme s'il ne réagissait pas.  
_ C'est un garçon, ils ne comprennent rien à ces trucs là. Et puis Peter, Rémus, et Sirius ont déjà trouvé une cavalière, ça m'étonnerait que James veuille passer sa soirée seul dans son dortoir, sans ses amis, ajouta Alice.  
_ Il y a bien passé plusieurs jours, répondit Lily. »

Alice haussa les épaules et attrapa le bras de Lily pour l'emmener de boutiques en boutiques, et elles trouvèrent plusieurs robes à leur goût. Sacrée ironie quand on a pas de cavalier, pensa Lily, mais elle en acheta quand même une et la fourra dans son sac avant de regarder sa montre en pestant bruyamment. Si elles ne se dépêchaient pas, elles allaient toutes les deux être en retard pour le match et James ne serait vraisemblablement pas très content que sa petite-amie ait kidnappé l'une des meilleures joueuses de son équipe pour le match décisif de l'année.

Elles atteignirent le terrain de Quidditch une demie-heure avant le début du match, juste le temps pour Alice de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour écouter le discours d'avant match du capitaine, et juste le temps pour Lily d'aller se trouver une place. Elle vit Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow lui faire signe alors elle s'assit à côté d'eux, frottant frénétiquement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Stressée ? L'interrogea Rémus.  
_ Un peu. Il a vraiment besoin de gagner ce match, répondit Lily, les yeux vissés sur le terrain.  
_ Il le gagnera, lui certifia Peter. »

Lily hocha distraitement la tête, surveillant l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain. Les Serdaigles n'avaient pas remportés la coupe depuis longtemps, mais ils n'avaient aucun mauvais joueur dans leur équipe et c'est ce qui les rendait si redoutables. Non pas que Gryffondor en ait, bien que la gardienne ne soit pas une flèche, mais les batteurs étaient tous des cinquième années et ils avaient moins d'expérience que ceux de l'équipe adverse.

Lily s'était surprise à s'intéresser au Quidditch, à vrai dire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à James, même sous la torture, mais il se trouvait qu'elle avait lu son livre et qu'elle l'avait réellement trouvé intéressant. Les techniques de défense et d'attaque étaient très élaborées, c'était vraiment un sport intellectuel, chose qu'elle avait ignorée jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas étonnant que James soit si doué, il brillait dans toutes les matières.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il va faire une feinte de Wronski, murmura Lily quand les Gryffondors pénétrèrent sur le terrain en faisant toutes sortes de figures sous les acclamations. »

Les deux maraudeurs qui étaient assis à côté d'elle tournèrent instantanément la tête vers elle, ahuris qu'elle connaisse ce genre de terme, alors qu'elle se cachait les yeux pendant que James descendait en piqué vers le sol. Elle sut qu'il était remonté quand elle entendit toute la tribune applaudir, alors elle s'autorisa à retirer ses mains de son visage, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle le vit la tête en bas, se tenant à son balai uniquement par les pieds.

« Merlin, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, marmonna t-elle. »

Rémus et Peter souriaient à côté d'elle, arrêtant d'applaudir les pitreries de Sirius et de James que lorsque les Serdaigles arrivèrent à leur tour sur le terrain. En bas, James serra la main du capitaine et l'arbitre lança le coup d'envoi du match. Lily ne quitta pas son petit-ami des yeux, se demandant comment il pouvait faire preuve d'une telle aisance à tant de mètres du sol, reconnaissant de temps à autre une figure qu'elle avait vu dans son livre, applaudissant vigoureusement dès qu'il marquait sous les regards amusés des deux autres maraudeurs.

Alice fit son plus beau match de la saison, enchaînant les buts avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela n'étonna pas Lily le moins du monde. L'équipe des Serdaigles n'était composée que de garçon et ce n'était pas pour rien, leur capitaine était persuadé que les filles étaient faibles, et la préfète était bien contente qu'Alice leur donne une bonne leçon.

James n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réserve, mais Lily l'avait plusieurs fois entendu dire des choses qui lui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel. La gardienne de Gryffondor, par exemple, devait moins sa place à ses prouesses sportives qu'au sang de vélane qui coulait dans ses veines. Lily devait bien l'avouer, c'était assez rusé de la part de James de mettre Océane Branstone devant les buts, mais quand elle l'avait entendu établir sa théorie à Sirius Black selon laquelle ce n'était pas grave si elle jouait comme un pied du moment qu'elle était belle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui administrer un violent coup de livre sur le haut du crâne. C'était en sixième année.

Océane s'était améliorée depuis, mais Lily était forcée de constater que ses efforts ne changeaient pas grand chose. Les Serdaigles visaient à côté des buts parce qu'ils ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, pas parce qu'elle était particulièrement douée. Ce fut en partie la raison de l'écart de points si conséquent qu'il y eut entre les deux équipes quand l'attrapeur de Gryffondor referma enfin sa main sur le vif d'or, mettant fin au match sur un score de 650 à 120.

Lily sentit la tribune trembler sous ses pieds, et elle se surprit à crier de joie en prenant successivement Peter et Rémus dans ses bras, sautillant comme une folle furieuse au milieu des confettis rouges et ors envoyés par une multitude de baguettes pointées vers le ciel. Toute l'équipe des Gryffondors se sautaient dans les bras au centre du terrain et le professeur McGonagall eut bien de la peine à réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux pour leur remettre la coupe. Ils avaient gagné tous leurs matchs cette année, c'était un sans faute, et Lily cru voir son professeur de Métamorphose essuyer une petite larme de joie.

Elle applaudit d'avantage lorsque toute l'équipe se mit à brandir la coupe devant la tribune de Gryffondor, chacun une main posée dessus, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne voyait plus ni James ni Sirius. Elle les chercha du regard pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle les aperçoivent enfin près des vestiaires. Ils étaient en train d'agiter leur baguette vers un objet étrange.

« Oh non... Non, non, non, non, répéta t-elle frénétiquement en essayant de descendre à toute vitesse les gradins. »

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Une gigantesque fusée s'éleva dans les airs avant d'exploser au dessus du château. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine de chez Zonko lors de leur premier rendez-vous, la fusée 3000 qui garantissait des feux d'artifice pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Elle baissa les bras de dépit quand elle arriva en bas des tribunes incapable de faire autrement que de profiter des éclats de couleur au dessus d'elle qui étaient bien visibles malgré le ciel encore bleu. Elle devait admettre que c'était grandiose et que c'était un véritable soulagement de voir James redevenir aussi inconscient qu'il l'était avant que sa mère ne décède, mais Merlin, McGonagall allait être folle furieuse quand elle allait découvrir que le feu d'artifice était interminable.

Elle devina que James et Sirius pensaient la même chose puisqu'elle les vit se dépêcher d'entrer dans les vestiaires pour prendre leur douche. Elle soupira, partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation, et elle s'avança vers le centre du terrain pour féliciter Alice. Elle discuta avec elle pendant un long moment, ne tournant la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur McGonagall interpeller James sur un ton sec.

« Potter ! Stoppez moi ça tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme, trophée à la main, fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et se mit à marcher à vive allure vers le château, accélérant à chaque fois qu'il voyait que son professeur de Métamorphose se rapprochait de lui, et Lily éclata de rire quand elle le vit finalement se mettre à courir, suivit de près par Minerva McGonagall qui levait sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

« Il va se faire tuer, gloussa Alice.  
_ Vous avez gagné la coupe, elle ne sera pas dure avec lui, commenta Lily en souriant. »

Cependant, Lily dut avouer qu'elle avait probablement tort quand James ne réapparut qu'à la fin de la journée, contrarié. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait récurer de fond en comble la salle des trophées avant qu'il n'ajoute le sien dans la seule vitrine où il n'y en avait aucun autre.

« Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! Scandèrent en choeur les Gryffondors lorsque le capitaine mit les pieds dans la salle commune décorée pour l'occasion. »

Il pouffa puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se trouvait le canapé sur lequel Lily et Alice avaient dansé quelques mois plus tôt. Il monta dessus pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, et se mit à sourire quand sa petite-amie lui lança un regard consterné. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait, et s'il avait été juste à côté d'elle, elle lui aurait demandé pourquoi il avait systématiquement besoin de se faire remarquer. Il lui aurait répondu qu'il avait juste besoin qu'elle le remarque.

« Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. On peut dire qu'on a eu une grosse année. C'était compliqué, mais je suis fier de dire que tout le monde a progressé et que nous avons ramené la coupe à ce bon vieux Godric qui nous a accueilli dans sa maison. »

Il s'interrompit pour attraper un verre que Peter lui tendait, et il le leva au dessus de lui en même temps que les autres Gryffondors.

« Merci à mes coéquipiers qui se sont montrés à la hauteur et qui ont supporté mes entraînements intensifs toute l'année sans broncher... »

Cette fois, il fut coupé par les applaudissements de ses camarades qui montèrent successivement sur le canapé à ses côtés pour trinquer avec lui avant de le laisser poursuivre son discours.

« Merci à notre chère McGo de ne pas avoir trouvé de contre-sort à ce superbe feu d'artifice, poursuivit-il en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre. »

Une vague d'éclats de rire submergea la Salle Commune. Des étincelles de toutes les couleurs jaillissaient près de la tour de Gryffondor dans un vacarme assourdissant que les élèves apprécieraient un peu moins quand ils iraient se coucher.

« Et merci surtout à la préfète la plus parfaite que Gryffondor ait jamais connu. »

Lily déglutit quand le regard de James se posa sur elle, suivit d'une cinquantaine d'autres paires d'yeux qui la firent rougir des pieds à la tête. Elle avait beau se concentrer pour essayer de devenir invisible ou de se métamorphoser en fourmi, en mouche, ou en une autre bestiole trop petite pour susciter l'attention de tout ce monde, elle parvint juste à rester parfaitement immobile.

« Elle est pour toi, cette victoire, conclut-il avant de sauter du canapé pour la rejoindre. »

Lily entendit plusieurs élèves siffler quand il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, et en un instant, il retrouva sa place à côté de ses amis pour trinquer dans chacun des verres des élèves qui se trouvaient autour de lui. C'était la tradition, quand on gagnait la coupe.

La jeune femme resta appuyée au mur près de l'entrée, l'observant avec un sourire, ravie de voir qu'il lui restait un peu d'insouciance, qu'il savait encore être heureux. Elle ne quitta la pièce que lorsqu'elle dut aller faire sa ronde, prévenant Alice qu'elle sortait d'un simple signe de main. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, c'était parfait.

Elle descendit plusieurs escaliers quand elle eut enfin vérifié tous les couloirs du septième étage, et s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. Elle longea les salles de classe pendant un moment, priant pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le concierge, et elle soupira de soulagement quand elle parvint enfin à sortir dans le parc. Elle déambula pendant quelques minutes, baguette à la main, quand elle termina enfin par atteindre son but. Le terrain de Quidditch vide et silencieux.

Elle s'assit sur le banc des joueurs et attendit, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon et sur la forêt derrière laquelle le soleil se cachait partiellement, assombrissant de plus en plus le terrain. C'était une chaude soirée de printemps et le ciel semblait être en feu. Il était marqué par des nuances de violet, vestiges du bleu profond qu'ils avaient eu toute la journée, et de rouge, jaune, et orange qui semblaient chacun vouloir prendre l'ascendant les uns sur les autres.

Il y avait aussi les feux d'artifice qui éclataient sans arrêt au dessus de sa tête et qu'elle observa pendant un long moment, se demandant comment il était possible de créer quelque chose d'aussi somptueux. Elle fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un bruit de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de baisser la tête pour savoir que c'était James.

Sa démarche était assurée, elle reconnut même le frottement caractéristique de ses mains qu'il retira de ses poches quand il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise, et elle posa son regard sur lui, le rejoignant au milieu du terrain. Il était plus beau que le ciel.

« Tu as mis du temps, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il rangeait sa carte dans sa poche.  
_ Je pensais que tu m'attendrais dans la Salle Commune, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Non. Je devais seulement y repasser pour déposer ma robe dans mon dortoir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rester un peu pour surveiller le retour du héros. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Encore une fois, Lily fut dépitée de voir qu'il ne saisissait pas l'allusion au bal, et puis elle l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Ses yeux pétillaient, et ce n'était pas le feu d'artifice qui s'y reflétait.

« Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-elle avec une pointe de suspicion.  
_ De ?  
_ De faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je comprenne ? Reprit-il sans pouvoir empêcher son sourire en coin de venir troubler son impassibilité.  
_ Ma robe ! Le bal ! Toi et moi ! Lâcha t-elle finalement en faisant de grands gestes.  
_ Oh, ça ! »

Il feignit ne pas y avoir pensé un seul instant alors que c'était tout ce qui traversait son esprit depuis quelques jours. C'était la seule chose, à vrai dire, qui pouvait entrer en compétition avec le décès de sa mère pour faire pencher la balance, pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux, et il avait prit un malin plaisir à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre une seule des allusions plus ou moins subtiles de Lily qui semblait à présent désespérée, et c'était particulièrement amusant.

Cette fois encore, elle resta figée devant lui, à le fixer avec insistance en attendant qu'il l'invite, et il ne le fit pas. Il dut réprimer un rire quand il constata qu'elle essayait de se retenir de le secouer comme un cocotier et de lui hurler dessus, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne lui proposerait pas d'aller à ce bal pour une raison qui lui était évidente mais qui ne le semblait pas le moins du monde pour Lily.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y aller avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, poursuivit-elle finalement, et James discerna une pointe de déception dans sa voix qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait essayé de cacher.  
_ Ce n'est pas ça, Lily. »

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, et James jura qu'elle avait enfin comprit où il voulait en venir avant que le « oh... » douloureux qu'elle prononça ne remette tout en question.

« Tu veux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, souffla t-elle. »

James fronça les sourcils et secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, se demandant où elle avait pu trouver cette idée farfelue.

« Alors... Tu veux y aller avec moi ? Lui demanda t-elle finalement. »

Il poussa un profond soupir de délivrance avant de fermer son poing devant lui dans un geste victorieux qui dérouta Lily qui était complètement larguée.

« Merlin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais poser la question ! S'exclama t-il avant de sortir un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.  
_ C'est... C'est un oui, ou pas ? Bafouilla t-elle, prise au dépourvu. »

Il la fixa avec un petit sourire, et le temps qu'il mit à acquiescer parut une éternité à Lily qui ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir avant qu'il ne lui brandisse sa liste devant les yeux. Elle l'observa avec incompréhension pendant une petite minute avant que ses yeux ne tombent finalement sur le point numéro 11 « Inviter le garçon que j'aime au bal de fin d'études ».

« C'est toi qui devait m'inviter, expliqua t-il. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, à la fois perplexe, euphorique, et furieuse. Il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique juste pour ça ?! Juste parce qu'elle avait écrit sur cette fichue liste qu'elle voulait inviter le garçon qu'elle aimait au bal ?! Elle se prenait la tête depuis des jours et des jours juste à cause d'une simple phrase griffonnée à la va vite sur un parchemin déchiré lors d'une soirée entre filles ?!

« Tu te moques de moi, articula t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille à James.  
_ Non, pas du tout.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je ne te l'avais jamais demandé ? »

James devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il haussa les épaules et Lily lui administra une petite tape sur le torse en le traitant d'abruti, ce qui le fit éclater de rire plus que cela ne le contraria.

« J'aurais fini par te le proposer, mais c'était important que ça vienne de toi, finit-il par lui dire en bloquant ses deux mains.  
_ Tu vas vraiment terminer cette liste, hein ? L'interrogea Lily dont la fureur avait laissé place à l'amusement.  
_ J'y compte bien. Tiens, je te laisse l'honneur de barrer cette ligne, lui dit-il en faisant quelques pas pour aller déposer sa plume et son encrier sur le banc de touche.  
_ Montre moi ce qu'il reste, dit-elle en la lui prenant des mains. »

Elle griffonna un « impossible » devant la première mention « Se réconcilier avec Pétunia » et la modifia par autre chose qu'elle n'autorisa pas James à voir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé sa lecture. Toutes les lignes suivantes étaient rayées jusqu'à la neuvième « M'assurer que le monde se souviendra de moi en faisant quelque chose de grandiose. » Elle songea qu'à dix-sept ans, elle avait encore bien assez de temps pour accomplir ce neuvième point, et elle continua de lire à voix haute les lignes qui n'étaient pas encore barrées.

« Numéro 13 : Sauver la vie de quelqu'un... »

Elle était en train de songer qu'elle n'était pas prête d'accomplir une chose pareille quand, sans un mot, James lui retira la plume qui lui avait servi à barrer le point numéro 11 des mains, et il fit un trait sur toute la longueur de la ligne numéro 13.

« Je considère que c'est ce que tu as fait pour moi, expliqua t-il devant son regard interrogateur. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec tendresse, lui caressa la joue, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de passer à la suite. Le point numéro 14 était déjà barré, et quand Lily lut le numéro 15, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles avant de murmurer un léger « on va attendre un peu pour ça. »

« Je vais le faire un de ces quatre, alors prépare toi, la taquina James en souriant.  
_ James Potter... Ne me demande pas en mariage juste parce que je l'ai écrit là dessus ! Le sermonna t-elle.  
_ Je ne le ferai pas pour ça. Ce sera juste un plus, et on en profitera pour barrer la vingtième ligne au passage .  
_ Merlin, on va vite, là. Je vais me contenter de barrer « être heureuse » pour l'instant, et on verra pour le reste plus tard, trancha t-elle, écarlate. »

A peine eut-elle terminé que James lui retira la liste des mains pour regarder ce par quoi elle avait modifié le point numéro 1. Ahuri, il éclata de rire en lisant la phrase silencieusement pendant que Lily le dévisageait avec un sourire timide qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait marqué là dessus.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu étais surpris, je t'avais dit ce matin que tu aurais plus si tu gagnais la coupe, lui rappela t-elle.  
_ Je pensais qu'on se contenterait de mon dortoir ou de la salle sur demande, je n'avais sûrement pas imaginé que tu avais la folie des grandeurs.  
_ J'avais pensé à aller dans la salle des trophées, à vrai dire, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait baptiser ta coupe mais après réflexion, tes trois choses favorites se trouvent ici. Le Quidditch, les feux d'artifice, et moi... Termina t-elle en souriant. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda lancer des sorts d'invisibilité autour d'eux avant de revenir se planter devant lui, puis de barrer la mention qui disait « faire l'amour avec James Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch. » et de l'embrasser. Il se retint de lui dire qu'il préférait Sirius aux feux d'artifice car pour une raison évidente, il aimait mieux que son meilleur ami ne soit pas là à ce moment précis.


	45. Chapter 45

C'était une belle journée de juin. La dernière. Lily se prélassait seule près du lac, ravie d'avoir enfin terminé son épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était assise ici, près du grand chêne, et où elle était simplement restée immobile, les yeux fermés, à écouter les remous du lac.

Parfois, des élèves sortaient du château en éclatant de rire. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait pas des septièmes années, trop occupés à se demander s'ils avaient réussi leurs épreuves pour pouvoir se réjouir. Lily, elle, était détendue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour les ASPICs. Elle avait eu de tellement bonnes notes à l'écrit que même si elle avait eu un Piètre à tous ses oraux (ce qui, quand on connaissait Lily Evans, était tout bonnement impossible), elle aurait encore obtenu son diplôme.

Elle ne cilla pas quand elle entendit un bruit de feuille à côté d'elle, mais elle sursauta légèrement quand quelque chose de froid et d'humide se posa sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un majestueux cerf. Elle lui sourit, posa sa main sur son encolure, puis s'essuya la joue en grimaçant.

« Tu as la truffe humide, c'est dégoûtant ! Gémit-elle. »

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à lui coller son museau sur tout le visage suite à cette déclaration, mais de temps en temps, elle oubliait encore à quel point il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Elle tomba à la renverse en essayant de protéger son visage avec ses mains tout en riant aux éclats à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son museau sur sa peau. Elle n'avait aucune autorité, elle le savait, et le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas s'empêcher de glousser anéantissait toute la crédibilité qui aurait pu la sauver.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'accompagner au bal dans cette tenue ce soir, lui dit-elle quand elle eut réussi à le repousser. »

Le cerf souffla bruyamment en secouant la tête, puis il galopa jusqu'à la forêt interdite dont James émergea quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tapota l'herbe à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir, et elle lui demanda comment s'était déroulé son oral.

« J'aurai un Optimal, affirma t-il.  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question, reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Tu auras un Optimal aussi, lui dit-il en souriant. J'ai écouté à la porte pendant que tu passais. C'était brillant. »

Elle le remercia en lui rendant son sourire, et elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black, auquel elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le choix quand elle tourna la tête vers James et qu'elle constata qu'il n'était plus là. Elle balaya le parc des yeux, se retournant dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

« C'est un guet-apens, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Demanda t-elle à Sirius Black qui lançait des cailloux dans le lac sans se fatiguer à essayer de faire des ricochets.  
_ James m'a dit que tu pensais que je te détestais, dit-il simplement.  
_ Il ne peut vraiment pas se taire...  
_ Je suis son meilleur ami, il me dit tout, commenta Sirius. »

Lily décela une petite pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, mais elle ne l'évoqua pas. Black marquait son territoire, et cela la faisait juste rire parce qu'il prenait tout pour un concours alors qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune compétition, pour elle.

« Il me dit tout à moi aussi, ajouta t-elle juste pour le faire enrager.  
_ Oui, mais moi je le connais depuis la première année, répliqua t-il en l'observant avec un petit air hautain.  
_ Moi aussi.  
_ Mensonge ! Tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment avant cette année.  
_ Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Moi, je le connais bibliquement, sur-enchérit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.  
_ Ah ! Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce château, Evans ! Se moqua t-il.  
_ Je m'en fiche, du moment que tu ne peux pas en dire autant !  
_ Tu es une plaie, un véritable fardeau, trancha t-il en soupirant. »

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait et reporta son regard sur le lac, s'attendant à ce que Sirius s'en aille, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha le caillou qu'il tenait dans la main et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu es une horreur, mais je t'aime bien, lâcha t-il.  
_ Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si je dois dire merci... Commenta t-elle, perplexe.  
_ Je dois admettre que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte. Je pensais que tu abandonnerais à la moindre difficulté, et tu es toujours là, je te respecte pour ça. Tu as vraiment aidé James, alors j'imagine que je peux le partager avec toi... Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de t'avoir dans les pattes...  
_ Charmant, nota t-elle. »

Elle était partagée entre l'amusement et son envie démente de le frapper, mais elle se contenta de garder le regard vissé sur le lac. Ils restèrent tous les deux un long moment, et Lily remarqua que le maraudeur était capable de ne pas raconter d'ânerie sans interruption. Il était silencieux, et elle devait admettre que sa présence n'était pas désagréable. Il était le meilleur ami de James, et s'il l'aimait autant, elle savait qu'elle pourrait aussi s'attacher à lui. Elle en avait envie, à vrai dire. Elle voulait savoir apprécier toutes les personnes qui composaient la vie de son maraudeur.

« Tu devrais venir à la maison Potter cet été, reprit Sirius.  
_ J'essayerai, mais je doute que Généva et Roddy soient très enclins à me laisser passer plus d'une journée là bas...  
_ Je crois que James a déjà trouvé une solution pour ça, ajouta t-il en souriant mystérieusement. »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il voulait parler, il s'était déjà enfuit, la laissant seule avec ses questionnements. Elle aurait aimé rester encore un moment à se détendre devant le lac, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était temps qu'elle monte dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de trois heures pour se préparer pour le bal, mais Alice, si.

A chaque fois qu'il y avait eu une soirée à Poudlard, Lily avait été fasciné de constater que sa meilleure amie n'était pas capable de se décider sur quoi que ce soit. Elle essayait une bonne quinzaine de tenues avant de trouver celle qu'elle voulait et ce même si elle avait déjà acheté une robe pour la fête en question. Pour le maquillage, c'était tout aussi délicat. Il ne fallait surtout pas aborder le sujet des cheveux, parce que c'était un véritable cauchemar. Lily avait dû apprendre par coeur tous les sorts de coiffure qu'elle avait trouvé dans les magasines de mode qui traînaient à la bibliothèque pour parvenir à en trouver un qui lui convenait, et elle espérait que cette fois-ci, Alice ne se montrerait pas aussi exigeante avec elle-même sinon elles risquaient d'y passer la nuit.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Elles restèrent enfermées dans leur dortoir une bonne partie de la journée, et Lily commençait à désespérer. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa robe ivoire depuis une bonne demie-heure, mais Alice était encore en train de faire des essayages. La jeune préfète écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit une vingtaine de paires de chaussures dégringoler de l'armoire de sa meilleure amie quand elle l'ouvrit, et elle sut à ce moment là qu'elles en avaient encore au moins pour une heure.

« Al', pitié, dépêche toi ! S'exclama Lily en jetant un sort à ses propres cheveux pour obtenir une natte parfaite.  
_ Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider entre la rouge et la bleue.  
_ Prend la bleue, trancha Lily en rangeant la robe rouge et toutes les autres qui traînaient sur son lit. »

Elle verrouilla le placard de sorte à ce qu'Alice ne puisse plus l'ouvrir, et elle lui lança une paire d'escarpins avant d'enfiler elle-même les siens. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait envie de sortir de là, de retrouver James, de danser avec lui toute la soirée, toute la nuit, elle voulait juste qu'ils puissent oublier tout ce qu'il se passait dehors, et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand elle abandonna finalement Alice pour descendre les escaliers de leur dortoir et que ses yeux se fixèrent à ceux de James qui l'attendait appuyé contre l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

« Tu es pas mal, Potter, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
_ Tu es... Plutôt correcte... Evans... Articula t-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

Elle lui pinça le bras, le traitant de chochotte quand il poussa un « aïe » sonore, et elle le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle le quitta quelques minutes pour les derniers préparatifs, ajustant les sorts sur les bougies flottantes pour s'assurer qu'aucune ne tomberait, vérifiant que personne n'avait ensorcelé la table des Serpentards tout en jetant un regard suspicieux vers son petit-ami et les trois maraudeurs qui étaient autour de lui, puis elle guida le groupe de musique jusqu'à l'estrade avant de retrouver le professeur Dumbledore pour lui annoncer que tout était prêt.

Elle aurait aimé écouter le discours du directeur, mais James et ses amis faisaient un tel boucan à sa table qu'il lui fut impossible d'entendre un seul mot malgré les nombreux regards assassins qu'elle leur lança pour leur signifier de se taire. Il lui sembla que Sirius et James prenaient un malin plaisir à parler plus fort à chaque nouvelle réprimande de sa part, ce qui lui fit déposer les armes assez rapidement.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sortables, déclara t-elle en soupirant longuement.  
_ Bien sûr que si, Evans, mais il faut nous emmener dans les bons endroits, répliqua Sirius.  
_ J'ai l'impression que ce que tu appelles « les bons endroits » sont ce que j'appelle « les endroits qui craignent » malheureusement. »

Peter eut un hochement de tête vigoureux qui les fit tous éclater de rire, mais Lily remarqua que James, qui venait de tourner la tête en direction de l'entrée, était autre part. Quelques instants après, il s'excusa et quitta la Grande Salle une quinzaine de minutes. Il refit son apparition en même temps que Fanny Drake qui bifurqua à une table éloignée de la leur pendant que James continuait son chemin vers la sienne, les mains dans les poches.

Lily l'observa attentivement, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais James ne la regardait pas. Il semblait absorbé par le jus de citrouille qui se trouvait dans son verre. Il le tripota un instant, sans trop participer à la conversation, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour essayer de le faire sortir de cet état de réflexion intense dans lequel elle n'aimait pas le voir.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? L'interrogea t-elle à voix basse. »

James poussa un petit soupir mi amusé, mi agacé et secoua la tête avant de lâcher son verre. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa sur le banc et attrapa la main de Lily avant de faire un signe vers la piste de danse qui était déjà bien remplie. Elle se hissa du banc pour toute réponse, et elle le tira au centre de la salle. La musique était lente, et c'était assez intimidant de se retrouver collée à James Potter, de danser avec lui au milieu de tous ces gens qui avaient toujours été témoins de leurs cris et de leurs insultes.

« Je veux changer, Lily, lui souffla James à l'oreille.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Drake. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus avoir de lien avec elle. »

Lily resta silencieuse un instant, serra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa nuque, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux, et il semblait aussi profondément désolé. Cela la dérangea.

« Je ne veux pas que tu changes, lui confia t-elle.  
_ Tu veux que je continues à la voir ? L'interrogea t-il, perplexe.  
_ Merlin, non. La dernière fois, je l'ai menacé de la faire renvoyer si elle t'adressait encore la parole, elle doit être en train de se faire dessus, là. C'est juste que... Tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour autant. Tu as compris que prendre des potions, ce n'était pas la solution, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
_ Mais tu disais que j'étais horrible et juste à l'instant, que je n'étais pas sorta...  
_ Je t'ai aussi dit que je t'aimais, tu devrais retenir ça, le coupa t-elle en dégageant une mèche de cheveux noir de son front. »

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa brièvement avant de la faire tournoyer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il gardait quelque chose pour lui, qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle ne posa pas plus de question, interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alice et Frank à côté d'eux lorsque la musique devint plus rythmée et qu'ils se mirent à danser tous les quatre ensemble, sautant, hurlant des paroles qui n'étaient sûrement pas les bonnes, et gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Lily n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là. Elle aurait pu se dire qu'elle s'amuserait bien au bal, mais certainement pas avec James Potter. Si elle avait dû parier, elle l'aurait fait sur Daren Wayne qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle avait rendu les choses officielles avec le maraudeur. C'était compréhensible.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, qu'elle avait invité ce garçon là au bal. James Potter, Merlin ! Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était elle qui avait changé, ou si c'était lui. Elle ne savait pas non plus si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle était sûre que c'était éprouvant, et elle était aussi persuadée que ça ne serait pas toujours simple parce qu'il était lui et qu'elle était elle et qu'ils avaient besoin de se détester un minimum pour pouvoir s'aimer un maximum, mais c'était de cette manière qu'ils fonctionnaient, et cela lui convenait.

C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité, à vrai dire. Une relation imparfaite, un peu bizarre, inattendue, et un peu trop forte pour son bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose de lisse et sans aspérité, elle avait besoin de s'inquiéter de leur avenir car c'était ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle était vraiment attachée à lui et qu'elle voulait qu'ils réussissent ensemble.

« Lily ? »

Elle sourit à James, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention, et elle le laissa reposer les mains sur sa taille quand la musique se radoucit à nouveau. Ses yeux noirs regardaient partout sauf dans les siens, et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air stressé par quelque chose. Elle balaya la pièce du regard pour voir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état étrange, mais elle ne constata rien d'anormal... A part la danse lascive de la bibliothécaire et du professeur de potion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il, semblant reprendre ses esprits.  
_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose... Et tu fais une tête bizarre, constata t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Non. Je fais une tête normale.  
_ James... Je ne comptais pas te l'avouer parce que je me disais que ça pourrait m'être utile plus tard, mais... Ta bouche fait ce minuscule truc quand tu mens... Ce n'est pas un sourire, ce n'est pas non plus une grimace, c'est juste... Un petit tic, là, lui expliqua t-elle en posant brièvement son index au coin de ses lèvres. »

Il soupira, un peu contrarié qu'elle ait remarqué ce détail que seul Sirius connaissait jusque là. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il essayait de le corriger parce que son meilleur ami lui martelait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ses parents découvriraient tous les mensonges qu'il leur avait fait gober. Il aurait dû s'y atteler plus sérieusement parce que le fait que Lily l'ait découvert à ce moment précis le mettait dans un état de panique assez conséquent.

« Tais-toi un peu, Evans, lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.  
_ Ne parle pas comme ça à ta petite-amie, espèce de crétin.  
_ C'est toi qui m'insulte, là, lui fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Je t'insulte parce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a.  
_ Et je ne veux pas te le dire parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir ! Répliqua t-il, entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. »

Lily inspira profondément, essayant de garder son calme. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se disputer au bal de fin d'année ! Elle garda le silence un moment, refusant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur son visage, et James soupira quand il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre sous ses doigts.

« Arrête ça, lui dit-il.  
_ Je ne fais rien, rétorqua t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
_ Tu es en train de t'énerver toute seule.  
_ Je ne m'énerve pas toute seule, je m'énerve avec toi !  
_ Je suis très calme, l'informa t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Merlin, ce que tu peux être énervant ! Lança t-elle rageusement, le faisant éclater de rire. »

Il oublia pendant une, deux, trois, quatre secondes ce qui le stressait pour se reporter sur ce qui l'amusait. Lily, en colère contre lui, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même. Il regretta un peu son attitude désinvolte quand elle le lâcha pour retourner à leur table, et il fit les gros yeux à Alice quand elle lança un tonitruant « Alors ?! », fidèle à son manque de discrétion habituel.

« Alors quoi ? L'interrogea Lily, perplexe.  
_ Alors rien, répondit rapidement James en appuyant son regard sur Alice pour lui signifier de se taire.  
_ Oh Merlin, quel empoté ! S'exclama Alice, dépitée. »

Sirius ricana à côté de James qui demeurait impassible, et il sembla à Lily qu'elle avait raté un épisode, ou du moins, qu'un complot se préparait dans son dos. Elle interrogea son petit-ami du regard plusieurs fois pendant la soirée, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête comme pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Ce qu'elle ne parvint pas vraiment à faire. Elle n'aimait pas sentir que tout le monde savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait mise à l'écart et ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable.

« Allez James ! S'exclama Frank.  
_ Allez ! Poursuivit Peter.  
_ Vas-y, demande lui ! Tu ne vas pas rester silencieux toute la soirée quand même ?! Ajouta Alice.  
_ Je t'en ficherai du Gryffondor, moi ! Aucun courage ! Se moqua Sirius.  
_ Pour faire éclater des pétards au nez de Slughorn, il y a du monde, mais quand il s'agit de...  
_ Oh ça va ! Les coupa James avant de tirer de nouveau Lily vers la piste de danse pour échapper à ses amis. »

La jeune femme le dévisageait avec étonnement. Elle avait comprit que James avait vraisemblablement quelque chose à lui dire, alors elle se tut en espérant qu'il se lancerait, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle dut admettre qu'elle avait un peu peur de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, mais le fait d'être dans l'ignorance l'angoissait encore plus, alors elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Bon, vas-y, dis le moi, lâcha t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.  
_ Lily, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment... Je ne sais pas si tu vas bien réagir et...  
_ Je vais très mal réagir si tu ne me dis rien, alors fais le, bon sang, James, parle ou je te fais parler de force !  
_ Me faire parler de force ? Comment compte tu t'y prendre, exactement ? L'interrogea t-il, amusé.  
_ Deux gouttes de Veritaserum devraient suffire, répondit-elle avec un petit air supérieur. »

Il la fixa, dubitatif, et quand il réalisa qu'elle était bien capable de le faire, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle maintenant car ce n'était définitevement pas le genre de chose qu'il aurait voulu s'entendre demander sous l'emprise d'une potion.

« Je compte chercher un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été, commença t-il.  
_ Ah oui ? Ton père est d'accord ?  
_ Il m'en parle depuis l'été dernier, mais ça ne me disait rien jusque là. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement. C'était donc ça, la chose importante qu'il avait à lui dire ?! Il pensait sûrement que le fait qu'il ait son propre chez-lui simplifierait leurs rencontres cet été, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Généva et Roddy accepteraient encore moins qu'elle aille chez lui si ils savaient qu'il vivait seul.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes en visiter avec moi, poursuivit-il avec hésitation.  
_ Je ne sais pas si les parents d'Alice seront très d'accords.  
_ Ils le sont, je leur ai déjà posé la question, affirma t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, Lily posa ses deux grands yeux étonnés sur ceux de James, poussant une petite exclamation de surprise qui le fit sourire et le détendit légèrement bien qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la véritable requête qui se cachait derrière cette annonce.

« En fait... Le but de la manoeuvre, c'est que nous passions plus de temps ensemble, continua t-il.  
_ Ça me va, répondit-elle en souriant, sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir et sans même se douter qu'il y avait plus.  
_ Je te donnerai une clé, ajouta t-il en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules.  
_ C'est vrai ?! S'exclama t-elle avec étonnement. »

Elle savait que James n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête avec les filles, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se laisser envahir alors c'était vraiment surprenant qu'il lui dise une chose pareille, mais il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Oui. Je travaillerai au Ministère avec papa, mais tu pourras venir à la maison le midi, on mangera ensemble. On pourra aussi dîner ensemble le soir. Tu pourras rester dormir, et prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi le lendemain. On pourra faire ça aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Elle sautilla d'excitation, le gratifiant de son rire aérien qui était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, mais il doutait qu'elle ait vraiment compris ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer. Elle n'avait rien compris, à vrai dire, et elle ne le réalisa elle-même qu'une minute plus tard. Elle arrêta de sautiller et détacha lentement son étreinte, le fixant profondément en bafouillant. Là, il dut admettre qu'il aurait bien reprit un bol de rire de Lily Evans.

« Tu veux dire que... Attends... Tu essaies de me dire que... Est-ce que tu... »

Elle était un peu perdue. Elle n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle était en train de croire, mais en même temps, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Manger ensemble le midi, manger ensemble le soir, dormir ensemble, prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, faire cette chose indéfiniment... Comment cela aurait-il pu signifier autre chose que celle à laquelle elle pensait ?

« Nous deux ? Ensemble ? Appartement ? Bredouilla t-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.  
_ Oui. Si tu le veux bien, répondit-il, anxieux. »

Prise au dépourvu, elle déglutit et balaya la pièce des yeux comme pour chercher les mots qu'elle devait prononcer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils ne dansaient plus, ils étaient tous les deux immobiles au milieu de la Grande Salle et James ne s'était jamais senti aussi adulte ni aussi paniqué. A croire que les deux choses allaient ensemble. Si elle lui disait non, il ne le prendrait pas bien, vraiment pas bien.

« Lily...  
_ Comme une famille ? L'interrompit-elle, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les siens. »

Il évalua un instant la situation, essayant de savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Lily n'avait plus de famille. Sa soeur l'avait abandonné et ses parents étaient morts, elle était seule, et il le serait aussi bientôt. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à compter l'un sur l'autre.

« Comme une famille, confirma t-il en hochant la tête. »

Cette fois, Lily eut une seule et unique réaction : elle lui sauta dans les bras. James fut soulagé qu'elle accueille sa proposition de cette manière, parce que la première visite avait lieue le lendemain. Il ne lui restait qu'une mission à accomplir : le point numéro 15 de sa liste, l'épouser, mais il n'était pas prêt à ça pour l'instant et elle ne l'était pas non plus. Ils étaient trop jeunes, mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il s'agenouillerait devant elle. Il le ferait, c'était sûr, parce qu'elle était tout.

James Potter et Lily Evans quittèrent Poudlard sur cette note positive, ignorant tout du destin funeste qui les attendait. Ils étaient simplement deux adolescents à peine matures et certainement insouciants qui s'étaient trouvés alors que tout semblait les éloigner. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'on ne se choisissait pas, elle lui avait montré qu'il était capable aimer.

 **The End**


End file.
